The Black Pearl
by Exocet
Summary: Still another man calls himself the Pirate King, but things get more serious when he sends Mihawk, Shanks and Zoro to another world, in the Caribbeans... and everything gets even more confused when they meet with a certain Jack Sparrow.
1. The Golden Triangle

Main characters : Jack Sparrow, Zoro, Mihawk, Shanks.

Secondary characters : The Straw Hat crew, the Red-haired crew, Ace, Smoker and Tashigi, James Norrington, and a few others who aren't important enough to be mentioned here.

Cross over : One Piece / Pirates of the Caribbeans

Summary : Still another pirate wants to be known as the Pirate King. But when he sends Zoro, Shanks and Mihawk, in the well know sea of Caribbeans, and when they meet with a certain Jack Sparrow... Well hidden secrets will be revealed, as our heros struggle to find a way back home. Especially since this "captain" Jack Sparrow doesn't seem to be done with all kinds of curses.

A/N : This story will be taking place in both the PotC and OP fandoms. Jack Sparrow will appear in the second chapter. Speaking of which, it will be the same deal as usual ; short chapters, but frequent updates. English isn't my first language, I might make mistakes. But I now have a beta, starting at chapter 21. Thank you Hikaru !

Well, that's all, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Juraquille "Takanome" Mihawk stepped outside and yawned. He idly realised it was the middle of the afternoon, and way too late to be just waking up, but that kind of details hardly mattered when Shanks was there. The man could drink astonishing quantities of alcohol, and his endurance was unbelievable. Not that Mihawk wasn't a match for him. However, they still had to sleep from time to time, and that meant they usually woke up at weird hours. But, since they were about the only living beings on this island, that was of little consequence.

"Takanome !"

Alright, so, they _had been _the only living beings on this island. Seemed like there was now another one. Mihawk turned to face the newcomer, and he narrowed his eyes. Weird green hair. Three earrings, matched by three katanas. A black bandana. That could be only one man in the world ; Roronoa Zoro, the only one to have challenged Mihawk and lived to tell the tale. Well, one of the two, including Shanks, but that didn't really count.

"What do you want ?" Mihawk asked him with assumed boredness, although he already knew the answer, slightly annoyed at this interruption of what might be called "holidays".

"I am the best swordsman in the world, and I am going to prove it", Zoro replied unsurprisingly. He had not yet drawn his katanas, but that was a matter of time.

They stood there, facing each other. Mihawk hadn't really been expecting that fight to happen so soon, but now that Zoro had come to challenge him - a second time, at that - he wasn't going to refuse. And this time, there would be no games with his ridiculously short knife.

"Oi, Takanome ! I didn't know you invited a friend !"

Mihawk didn't have to turn his head to know who had just spoken. He heard the crunch of the sand as his lifelong red-haired friend stepped out of the log cabin they had been using for their "holidays".

"I didn't invite him, Shanks", he replied, still motionless.

"Oh ?" mild curiosity could be heard in the pirate's voice. He fell silent for a second, as though trying to remember something. "I've seen his face somewhere..."

"You would", Mihawk reluctantly admitted. "He's a member of your little friend's crew. Roronoa Zoro."

"Now that you mention it..." Shanks nodded, as he came on Mihawk's side and sat on a log, out of both swordsmen's way - merely watching. Zoro hardly spared him a glance. "He challenged you", the red-haired pirate added. "Do you intend to pick up the gauntlet ?"

"Of course", Mihawk snorted.

Zoro muttered something that sounded awfully like "took you long enough", and at last drew his three katanas. Mihawk watched in mild interest. The younger man's santouryu was an interesting - and deadly - technique. He wouldn't have thought possible to fight efficiently with three katanas without getting in a muddle, but Zoro somehow managed. There probably were countless hours of training behind this unique style. Now, they would see which of their blades cut the sharpest.

The fight started as fast as suddenly. A moment, Zoro was there, still ; a second later, he was on Mihawk, attacking from three different directions. But the more experienced swordsman had seen him coming, and hadn't waited idly for him. His oversized sword seemed to be everywhere at the same time, as he fended off Zoro's assaults, with what seemed like effortless ease. His foe had gotten better - much better, Mihawk had to admit. But when he would stop defending himself to start his own attacks, that would be the end of Zoro.

However, the fight didn't have a chance to get that far, for yet another intruder stepped on the previously quiet island.

"Oh, bravo, bravo !" the man exclaimed wholeheartedly. "Such a display of skills ! I'm impressed."

Both Mihawk and Zoro broke off their attacks, in favor of facing the unknown, possibly threatening, newcomer. He had interrupted their fight, and none of them was pleased by that. Not to mention, this stranger had nothing to do on the island - more an atoll than a real island, really, but that was out of place.

He was a tall, lean, brown-haired man, with what would have been average features if half his face hadn't been... well, it was difficult to know what might have happened to him, but that left side was a nightmare of scarring tissues and hideous marks. That made it difficult to know his age, but he was probably in his thirties or early forties, with early, pain-induced wrinkles.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt", he said with a mocking smile.

"Who are you ?" the voice was Shanks', for none of the two swordsmen seemed to be in a talkative mood.

"Ah, yes. So rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself... My name is Alex Winslow. And I am the Pirate King."

Three eyebrows rised at this chancy assertion, that nothing seemed to back up. The beach was a bit further, so it was not possible to see the man's boat, but he certainly seemed to have come all by himself. Without a crew. Not the kind of things the Pirate King would do, was it ? However, that didn't seem to hinder Winslow's rant.

"I see you are unconvinced. But, you see, the problem is, I do have the power to be the Pirate King, only no one knows that yet, and I don't want to waste years getting all these people off my back. So, that means I have to strike hard for my first time. Getting rid of Roronoa Zoro, Takanome Mihawk, and Akagami Shanks, all in one hit, should do the trick, don't you think ?"

Shanks stood up and smoothed out his clothes. He had thought that intrusion was Mihawk and his rival's business, but that was now obviously his problem too.

"And you think that you can take the three of us, all by yourself ?" the red-haired pirate's voice was politely incredulous.

"Oh, I don't 'think'. I know I can do it - you'll see, when you fall through my golden triangle."

The three other men shared a glance.

"Your golden what ?" they asked all at the same time.

Winslow laughed, and it was not a pleasant sound. He raised his hands, and directed them towards the other pirates. They were empty, and yielded no obvious threat. However, a tremor seemed to run across the ground, and a faraway sound became audible. The air shivered around the three men, red, dark and green-haired. Then, there was a flash of light... and nothing.

* * *

"Nami ! I want to go to the Saikai island !"

Another whim of Luffy's, Nami thought as she climbed down on the deck. Not that she wasn't used to his complete lack of common sense. Oddly enough, that was that same foolishness that had saved them numerous times in the past. She was through trying to understand that.

"Why do you want to go there ? It's a small island, with just a town - there's nothing of interest there", she still asked as she unfolded her maps.

"Zoro told me he'd meet us there."

"What ?"

Now that she thought of it, it had been a long time since she last saw this crazy swordsman. She had not noticed before, buried as she was in her maps and cartography. Ah, she _knew _the atmosphere was too blissfully quiet to be natural.

"And why isn't Zoro with us ?" she queried with annoyance.

"He's gone to challenge Mihawk", Luffy answered with this Cheshire cat smile of his. "When he's back, he'll be known as the greatest swordsman of the world !"

"Or dead !" Nami shouted, truly irate now. "Why in the world did you let him do that ?! You should have bound him to the staff if need be !"

She couldn't see Luffy's face, hidden as it was under his straw hat's shade, but he suddenly seemed much more serious. And, well. More adult. As much as Luffy could be anyway.

"But, Nami... That's his dream. I had no right to interfere."

The young woman heaved a dispirited sigh. It was no use arguing with Luffy when he was like that.

"Off to Saikai island, then", she said with an obvious lack of enthusiasm.

* * *

**Ending note** : A few things you might want to know.

I will be using very little Japanese, and when I do it will be in the purpose to highlight the differences of culture between the One Piece and PotC worlds.

Takanome : Hawk eye

Akagami : Red-haired

Saké : Japanese alcohol


	2. A Captainless Ship

**Chapter two**

Jack Sparrow was bored out of his mind. That wouldn't have been so serious, if he had just been bored. But being bored with shackles binding him to the wall, in a locked cell, in the middle of the best kept port in all the Caribbeans was definitely more annoying. Oh, and add, sentenced to death by hanging, _and_, as if that wasn't enough already, _cursed_. Ah, the unfairness of life... And no key-keeping dog to mollify, this time. No bone either, by the way. The one and only gaoler Jack had seen during his stay in this filthy jail was a monstrously big and tall man, uglier than the ugliest pirates he had ever seen. And he had seen a lot of ugly pirates.

He sighed, and stared glumly at the golden ring around his finger. Why did he have to always find cursed treasures ? And why, why ! did that always have to end up with him in a jail and convicted ? He wasn't such a bad guy, he was sure of that. Or at least, there was worse, which came down more or less to the same thing. And one curse was enough for a lifetime, thank you very much.

He didn't have much hope, he realised. Usually, he always kept a trick or two up his sleeve, and managed, most of the time, to slip through the direst odds. But now that they had eventually caught him, the naval forces were not about to let him go. His only chance was if his crew somehow found out where he was and came to rescue him. But, with hardly a few days left before the execution, his hopes grew dimmer and dimmer. And he didn't have so much as a pin to try to lockpick the shackles.

However, Jack Sparrow wasn't the kind of man to give up, even in this kind of situation. He wouldn't sit down and wait for death to embrace him, even if there wasn't much of anything else to do. He kept running through his head the most improbable schemes. That went from bribing the gaoler (with which gold was yet to be determined) to taking the ranking officer of the fortress hostage (with which gun was yet to be decided). Short of anything else, that kept Jack's mind busy.

Thus, when he heard the sound of a key grating in the keyhole, Jack welcomed the interruption as a pleasant distraction. The same gaoler as usual entered, ugly as ever too, and... eh ? They brought him a fellow-sufferer ? He had supposed, since he was left alone, that he was to "ponder his sins" in seclusion, but it seemed that they had changed their mind. There was to hope they hadn't changed their mind about the date of the execution - or if they had, that it was to be conducted later rather than sooner.

Jack peered curiously at the newcomer. A tall, lean, dark-haired man, with a short beard and mustaches, who seemed to be in his mid-thirties - as much as Jack could tell in the dim light. He had the strangest eyes Sparrow had ever seen ; golden as a bird of prey's, and bestowed with the same intensity. Jack shivered slightly. That was not a normal human's eyes, even if he didn't take their colour into account. The man had spiky short hair, mostly covered by a nice-looking hat ornated by a white feather, and a long black and red coat that let his chest bare. Grey pants and black boots completed the whole attire. He looked like a refined man, and what he was doing in what seemed to be the filthiest cells of Port Royal remained a complete mystery.

The gaoler pushed the newcomer in the jail next to Jack's, but the man didn't fall - he somehow managed to catch himself in motion, and ended on both his feet. Jack raised an eyebrow at the stranger's stance. That was the moves of someone used to moving swiftly and deftly, with a thrift of energy. A fighter.

"You gallows birds can exchange your last words together", the gaoler jeered through several missing teeth, before leaving. He wouldn't be missed.

The stranger walked to the wall and leaned back against it, as he sat down wearily. From the state of dirtiness and crumpleness his clothes were in, Jack could safely assumed he had had a few rough days, lately.

"Hey ! Want some water ?" he offered, as the gaoler had "forgotten", whether it be on purpose or not, to bring some to the man.

The newcomer turned his unearthly eyes towards Jack, and seemed to weigh him up for a moment, before he nodded and took some water through the steel bars.

"Thank you", he said in a raspy voice, that indicated he really needed that water.

"What's your name ?" Jack queried. Anything to distract him.

"Juraquille Mihawk. Yours ?"

"I am captain Jack Sparrow", Jack replied with a touch of pride. No matter where he was, in a cell or elsewhere, no one could take that rank away from him.

"So you're a pirate ?" there was a hint of curiosity in this silky but cold voice, that until then had only displayed a casual lack of interest in the conversation.

"One of the greatest of the Caribbeans !" Jack said, and that wasn't even that far from the truth. If not the greatest, he certainly was the most famous.

"The Caribbeans ?" Mihawk repeated with a lack of understanding. Jack frowned.

"Yes, the Caribbeans. The sea where we are."

"So that's what it's called."

Jack blinked several times as he stared at the man in disbelief. And yet, he didn't seem to be having any audition trouble.

"How can you not know that ?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I only just arrived here", Mihawk shrugged. "I used to live... far away from here, I guess."

"Oh, I see", Jack said, although he saw little, if anything at all. "So, you are a pirate too ?"

"No." The answer was terse, not to say rude.

"Then, why are you here ?"

Mihawk suddenly looked embarrassed, which didn't fit at all his aristocratic features. That look was priceless, and he certainly didn't wear it often, Jack mused as he saw a hint of red on the man's cheeks.

"I somehow found myself on a ship of the Navy", the stranger reluctantly admitted. "They thought I was trying to steal it, and assumed I was a pirate."

There were many gaps in this quick summary - how he had "found himself" on a ship of the Navy, for starters - but the man didn't seem in a mood to explain in details, and Jack judged better not to get on his bad side. After all, if he wanted the man's assistance to escape, he'd better become friends with him.

"If you're not a pirate, then who are you ?" Jack queried.

"I am a Shichibukai", came the terse reply.

Jack frowned. He had never heard this word before, but the man had said it with quiet assurance, as if it was a famous and feared name all across the sea. Obviously, this title must have some worth whereever this stranger came from, but to tell what it meant... However, Mihawk seemed to pick up Jack's confusion, for he deigned to give some more explanations.

"I guess it would mean little to you", he admitted. "In this... Caribbeans sea of yours. Shichibukai, that's the equivalent, of sorts, of a privateer captain."

"Oh. I understand", Jack lied. That information didn't tell him much, but he'd keep it in memory. "So, does that mean you're on the government's side ?"

"I am on my own side", Mihawk replied dryly. "But that means the government doesn't bother me, yes. Or shouldn't, as it is."

"Hmm", Jack muttered, and he fell silent.

If this man was a privateer, that changed everything. Maybe. Jack could not trust him - not that he could have, had the man been a pirate. But still... privateer or not, he certainly didn't want to die, did he ? Maybe they could agree on some kind of alliance until they reached safety, then each go their own way... he would have to ponder that. Not to mention that, even with this Mihawk's help, he still needed a plan...

* * *

"I hate people who bring trouble when I'm drinking with a friend", Shanks muttered for the umpteenth time.

He had been swimming in the sea for what seemed to be hours. And, if that was nothing to enjoy in normal cirumstances, it was even worse with only one arm. At least, the sea wasn't that cold, or he'd long be dead and frozen. But having struggled all this time to end up drowning wasn't really appealing either.

After Winslow had given his little show, all Shanks remembered was a golden light, then falling for what had seemed a very long time, before diving in the sea. He had felt the lack of air burn his lungs before he was able to rise to the surface, surprised that this Winslow fellow had been able to send him that far in the sea without even touching him. But then, when he had turned all around to take directions, he had seen no island, no Mihawk, and no green-haired swordsman. Only the sea, as far as the eye could see. Whatever Winslow had done to them, one thing at least was obvious ; they weren't anywhere near the atoll. Or, at least, Shanks wasn't. Mihawk had possibly managed to dodge, and if that was the case, the red-haired pirate would not hear the end of it.

So, he had kept swimming, since there wasn't anything else he could do, taking directions from the sun for lack of anything better. Not that he knew in which direction he should go, but at least he wouldn't be going in circles. He prefered not to think of how astronomical his chances to find a ship - a boat, a canoe, anything - were. But Red-haired Shanks had never given up, and he wasn't about to now. So, in spite of the futility of his efforts, he kept swimming, slowly but steadily.

When he eventually saw the sail of a ship, he had to blink to be sure he wasn't having hallucinations. But, no, it seemed to be real. That didn't mean he was saved, but his chances just jumped from astronomical to dim. He started to swim towards salvation, a bit more enthusiastically that before. He would not be winning swimming competitions anytime soon, especially with his arm missing, but he was a fairly good swimmer, and slowly but certainly he got closer, although he was close exhaustion. Aware that he would not get another chance if he let this ship go away, he kept up his efforts, with the hope that the watchman was of the conscientious kind. At least, the ship was more or less going in Shanks' direction, or it would have been a lost fight. But his limbs seemed to be heavier and heavier with each passing second.

"A man in the sea !"

Shanks heard shouts and a racket on the deck of the ship. _Yes ! _They obviously had noticed him. Now, all he had to do was to swim a little longer. Just a little longer...

There was a splash when the lifeboat hit the surface of the sea, and more aquatic sounds as the oars bit in the ocean. Just a little longer... Shanks felt himself sink, but he was unable to move his arms, not even one more time. He tasted the salted water in his mouth, as he fell in a blissfull silence and quietness. _Can't... breathe... damn... silly way to die..._

His lungs burned, and he tried to rise to the surface one more time. As he thought he wouldn't reach it, he heard a dim sound, and soon a hand clasped around his right arm. He was dragged out of the water, and felt the wind on his face with relief, while more hands closed up around his chest. However, he was panic-stricken when he realised that, in spite of his being out of the water, he still couldn't breath, and he weakly tried to struggle, but that had little if any result, for the same hands that had saved him now impeded him. He heard voices, all around him.

"...Give me this towel..."

"Row, you idiot ! Back to the ship !"

"He's not breathing..."

A flare of pain erupted in his chest when someone hit him, hard, once then twice, but that had the desired result ; Shanks started to cough, then he choked, before he eventually threw up the water in his lungs. He was finally able to take a ragged, painful breath in, before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Shanks dimly realised there was people around him, and one of them seemed to be pouring some kind of alcohol in his mouth. Well, alcohol was a universal remedy in any ship, and after several coughs, he managed to swallow some. Now that he was out of the water, he was starting to freeze, and the warmth the drink brought him was more than welcome. Then he fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

He was in a bed. Or something soft, that didn't matter. And he was warm. _And _he could breath. All in all, that was much better. What had he been doing, to find himself in such a state ? Ah, yes... On the atoll, with Mihawk, then this swordsman, Zoto, Zogo, something like that... Zoro, had come, and then they had been interrupted by this... something Winslow, who had said something about a triangle of some sorts. Then the sea, and... Damn, he had nearly drowned, this time, Shanks realised with a start.

"Awake already ?"

The red-haired pirate opened his eyes, and sat up in the bed, slowly. His muscles ached from the strain, but it felt good to be alive. As powerful as any pirate captain might be, he still could be easily humbled by the sea, and this time, it had nearly taken Shanks' life.

Now, the pirate was staring at a man in his forties, with black hair tinged with streaks of gray, and soft brown eyes. Yet, he was wearing a duo of pistols that looked fairly threatening, Shanks noticed. Not all that peaceful, then.

"Here."

The man gave him a glass of water, and Shanks realised he probably was very dehydrated, for he felt thirsty enough to take on his own a whole barrel of saké. But water would do the trick too, and he drunk avidly, emptying the glass quickly.

"You were nearly dead when we fished you out", the black-haired man commented, and Shanks grimaced. He definitely didn't need to be reminded of that.

"And I am grateful", he replied wholeheartedly. "So, are you the captain of this ship ? I'd like to thank him."

"Nah, I'm the doctor, Stephen Brown, and a recent addition to the crew", the man said as he shook his head. "But you won't be able to speak to the captain, I'm afraid. The first mate will have to do."

"Oh ? How is that ?" Shanks asked, surprised. Captains rarely left their crew on their own. All right, so he had, but they weren't supposed to go anywhere before his return, so that didn't count.

"That's a long story", Brown replied firmly. "I think you'd better speak with the first mate about it."

He was gone before Shanks could ask him anything more, so the red-haired pirate shrugged it off and refilled his glass with the pitcher Brown had left near the bed.

However, Shanks didn't have long to wait, for the first mate in question soon entered the room - which he guessed was this ship's sickbay. Said first mate was an older man, with grey hair and beard, short and of average bulk, with a merry smile on his face.

"Well, mister..." his voice trailed off as he waited for the answer.

"Shanks", the red-haired pirate informed him. There was little harm in telling them his name.

"Shanks", the first mate repeated. "My name is Joshamee Gibbs. You are onboard the Black Pearl, the most famous pirate galleon in all the Caribbeans."

The Caribbeans ? What kind of sea was that ? And more importantly_, that _was a pirate ship ? Shanks had not paid attention to the ensign, busy as he was to struggle for his life, when he was swimming closer to the ship, and he had not noticed whether there was a skull and crossbones flag anywhere on it, but on the other hand, this Gibbs didn't have any reason to lie. Except if it was a very elaborated joke.

However, Shanks had learnt to never underestimate anyone - even, or maybe especially when they looked harmless. He himself didn't look that dangerous to anyone who didn't know he was one of the most powerful pirates of the four seas... thinking of which, these people didn't seem to have recognized him, and that was weird. Shanks didn't care much about his fame, but he knew he was easily recognized, with his red hair, scarred face and lacking arm. So... did that mean Winslow had sent him much farther than he had initially assumed ? Too many things didn't fit...

"Well, I'm grateful for your assistance", Shanks replied when he realised he had been a bit too long deep in thoughts. "I was in a bit of trouble", he smiled at that. Now that it was over, it was rather funny. Him, the great pirate captain, in such a ridiculous predicament ! Beaten in two seconds by a rookie, at that !

Gibbs looked curiously at the man. People who just barely escaped death, only to be rescued by a crew of pirates, didn't usually look that cheerful. On the other hand, this red-haired man certainly looked a bit like a pirate himself, with his scars and his only arm.

"And how did you find yourself in such a situation ?" the first mate asked.

Shanks scratched his head at the question.

"I wish I knew..." he muttered through clenched teeth. "Truth to be told, I'm not sure - probably drank more alcohol than I thought. So I guess now I'll try to find my ship and crew."

"Your ship and... you mean you've lost your ship ?" Gibbs queried, astounded. Then he thought a bit more. "So if I get it right, you're a captain who's lost his ship ?"

"Add 'pirate' behing the 'captain' and you got it right", Shanks nodded. Among a crew of pirates, better to let them know he was one too. As they said, when in Rome... "What about you ? Your doctor told me something about a missing captain..."

"Yes, well", Gibbs said darkly. "We've lost him during a skirmish with the Navy, and I'm not sure where he is."

Shanks smiled ; after getting worse, things were getting better.

"A captainless ship, and a shipless captain", he summed up. "I think we'll be able to come to an agreement."


	3. In And Out Or Only In ?

**Chapter 3**

Zoro leaned a little forward, and stole a glance on the other side of the corner. No guards, good. Now, if he could only find out just where in the fortress he was... He knew his sense of direction - or lack thereof - really sucked, especially in situations like that. He hardly needed a crossroads to get lost, so in a labyrinth of corridors, you think... It had taken him little more than two minutes to be utterly screwd.

All right, so it hadn't started that bad. After that weird golden light the stupid "Pirate King" wannabe had produced, Zoro remembered nothing before waking up on a strange beach, all alone. No sign of Takanome, nor of his red-haired friend, whatever his name was. And this Alex something didn't seem to be hanging around either. Since there was little choice in this situation - he couldn't just sit on this damned beach forever ! - he had started to walk, and he had quickly found himself in a fairly big town. As far as he could tell, he was on some kind of island. Which one, or how he had gotten there, was yet to be determined, but that wasn't his priority for the moment. No, really, his priorities lay elsewhere. Finding Luffy and his crew was also one thing, but that would come later. First...

Winslow, or whatever his name was, had interrupted his fight. He had _interrupted _it ! The green-haired man felt as indignant about it as if it had been a crime of lese-majesty. The dream of a lifetime, the fulfilment of his destiny as the best swordsman in the world, and some kind of weirdo just _had _to arrive and prevent him from defeating Takanome ! Zoro had no intention of letting that go unpunished, and he still had to take care of his rival on top of that. So he would beat Mihawk and slaughter Winslow, depending upon whichever man he happened to stumble on first.

Only, everything had not gone as planned. First, even though he still had his three katanas, he had no money, no boat, no friend, and he didn't even know where he was. If Takanome had been sent on another island, or if he was still on the atoll... Zoro knew, from experience, that the best place to gather informations was a tavern, so he had tried to find the most animated tavern of this place, and he had waited, listening carefully. It had been a pure fluke, that he was there when several local military-like men had entered the tavern and started to speak about this man with the weird eyes, who had tried to steal their ship. Why Takanome would try to steal a military ship, that was beyond Zoro, but he certainly must have had his reasons. Quite frankly, he didn't care much either way. What mattered was that he had found his rival.

Finding him was one thing. Getting to him was another. From the small talk of the local military men, Zoro had been able to gather that Takanome had been imprisoned in the fortress of this island (most of the men refered to it as "Port Royal", so that must be the name of the place). If Mihawk was in jail, they couldn't fight. The logical conclusion was, he had to get him out, and so much the worse for those who would stand in his way.

Getting in and out of a heavily guarded fortress. That couldn't be worse than their little adventure in the G8 base, back with Luffy and the crew. So maybe he wouldn't have Luffy's gumy powers, and Sanji's famous kick - as if he needed it anyway - to back him up, but he could easily take on a few of these soldiers on his own, and on the way back he'd have Mihawk's valuable skills on his side.

Zoro was not one for big planning and strategy. Not that he refused to think before acting - with Luffy to keep an eye on, that was indispensable - but he didn't like overcomplicating things. In this case, his tactic was simple ; he'd get in, knock out anyone trying to stop him, and get out before the local militaries even realised what had befallen them. But that was counting without his crappy sense of orientation, of course.

_Damn, I knew I should have tried to find a map..._

But he had decided against it, first because that would have taken too much time, and he didn't have any idea where he might have found one anyway, secondly because he probably would have got lost anyway. Better to just resign himself, he was no Thesee. The good side was, there was no Minotaur to get rid of either (although he'd have preferred that to wandering forever in this maze of a fortress).

At least, his presence was still unknown for the moment. He had had to knock out several guards in order to get in, but he had hidden the boddies, and they were probably still unconscious - he had hit them pretty hard. Now, all he had to do was to find the jails...

_Down below... Jails are always down, in a fortress. That was the case in the G8 too. I'll take the next stairs._

In default of a sense of direction, Zoro did have luck on his side, for the next stairs happened to be exactly what he was looking for. A direct way to the jails. He just hoped he'd be able to get out, once he had found his rival... The swordsman ran past several cells. How many were there, anyway ? Did these military guys here capture that many pirates ? Zoro was starting to feel a slight tingle of worry. Wasn't that a bit too easy ?

Uh ? Hey, there was a door, there ! A heavy, thick, old-looking wooden door, which seemed to be locked. Ha, as if that would even slow him down ! Two drawn katanas and three slashes later, said door was in pieces. Zoro poked his head through, ready to fall back if that was a trap, or if there were guards on the other side. No, nothing. A danger signal started to flash in Zoro's mind.

_Too easy, too easy..._

Zoro's bad feeling was quickly justified when he heard a voice... in his back.

"Hey, you ! What are you doing here ?!"

Now that he thought of it, he hadn't thoroughly checked each and every cell for a possible presence, since that would have taken a lot of time. His whole rescue operation depended on a good timing. Only, it looked like he had let someone sneak behind him.

"Hands up !"

Zoro turned back to face the largest, tallest, and ugliest man he had ever seen. Even Winslow, in spite of the devastated left side of his face, wasn't quite that hideous. And at least, Winslow had been clean. And he had all his teeth. As far as Zoro could tell. The swordsman wrinkled his nose at the reek the other man propagated, and he glared at him in disgust with his best "Pirate Hunter" look. That didn't seem to have much impact on his repugnant foe. Zoro drew one of his katanas. No need to defile his three-bladed style with that oversized excuse for a man, who was hardly a worthy opponent. The whole business took barely thirty seconds.

All right. So this man - the gaoler, judging from his set of keys - was large, tall, ugly _and _stupid. Zoro gazed at the body on the ground. The man should have carried on with his beauty sleep and not come to bother him. Ah, well. At least, now he had the keys. He went back to the smashed door and stepped through the wooden debris. On the other side of that door, just as he expected, there were some more cells, but at least, they were occupied. The man in the first cell on the left was someone he didn't know, with a red bandana and long dark hair, but there was someone else in the cell just next. Zoro couldn't see his face, as he was hidden in the shadows, but he would have bet his katanas that was the man he was looking for. He ignored the long-haired man, who was gaping at him.

"I'm surprised you let yourself be caught, Takanome", he scoffed as he drew closer. "Want some help getting out ?"

At last, the Shichibukai rose to his feet, and stepped forward to face Zoro.

"I am curious to see the end of our fight", Mihawk admitted. That was the closest he'd come to asking his foe to get him out, Zoro knew, and the green-haired man didn't take advantage of the situation. He tossed Takanome the keys.

"Here. Better to hurry, I don't know how much time we have until..."

The sound of a bell being frantically tolled indicated him that said time had expired.

"...they sound the alarm", Zoro finished, a bit dispirited.

"Erm, excuse me, but would you mind... ?" That was the man with the red bandana speaking.

"Who's that ?" Zoro asked Takanome.

"Jack Sparrow, pirate captain", Mihawk replied with a shrug.

"Let's take him with us then, one more sword - or fist - is all the better", Zoro commented as he retrieved the keys and fumbled with them to find which one fit Sparrow's cell's lock.

"I concur", the long-haired captain said wholeheartedly, and Zoro grinned.

"We need to find my sword", Mihawk interjected.

"We'll take it on the way out - it's probably in the armoury" the green-haired swordsman replied, and he took the lead.

Not that he trusted his sense of direction any more than usual, but he had found the way in, so all in all, he was the one who knew best the configuration of the place. At least supposedly. All right, so he had no idea where the armoury might be, but... Oddly enough, he didn't remember seeing this intersection before... weren't they supposed to turn left at some point ? Damn, where were they ? At the same time, Sparrow slipped on something and fell on the ground, cussing, and the straw hat pirate glared at him. That was not the moment for that !

Five minutes later, Zoro gave up and admitted inwardly he was - once again - completely lost. _And _there seemed to be a lot of activity around there. If they weren't located yet, that was only a matter of time.

"Not much of a rescue, is it ?" Mihawk commented dryly.

"Shut up", Zoro muttered with a glare directed toward his rival. He didn't need that particular fact to be pointed out, thank you very much.

"We are screeeewd !" the long-haired pirate whimpered.

"No worry, I can take them", Zoro said more confidently than he really felt.

He grasped the handles of his katanas. With these, he was invincible. No bunch of rookie sailors were going to beat him, even if they had rifles. That didn't frighten him. After all, he was the man who could slash steel. What were a few bullets to him ?

The three escapees, still led by Zoro, turned left, and the green-haired swordsman rushed down the stairs. _Stairs ? Down ? Not good... we should go up... _Zoro came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, not really of his own free will but gingerly motivated by all the guns pointed towards him. Okay, so there was an awful lot of them, and only one of him. Three if he counted Mihawk and the other long-haired idiot. The odds were not that good, but he had survived worse. That would do...

"Surrender, you filthy scum !" an officer said.

That sounded like a righteous nit to Zoro, and his lips twisted in a predatory smile.

"Come get me !" he dared them, as he started to draw his katanas.

He never got to finish to unsheath them, however, for something - or rather, someone - fell on him, crushing him hard on the cold stoned floor.

"What the... ?"

Zoro didn't have time to realise what had just happened, for the militaries didn't leave him time to react and grabbed him, taking his swords away from him. That felt almost like a violation, having strangers lay their hands on his beloved swords. People that couldn't even come near to understanding the value and meaning they had for him. Zoro growled with rage as he was strongly held and pushed upward to a standing position. The officer came closer. _Of course, he feels brave now that I have lost my swords... _The officer slapped Zoro on the face, hard, and the swordsman's cheek reddened, not so with pain as with rage.

"Not so mouthy, now, are you ?" the officer jeered. "You filthy scum ! You have some nerve, coming in to free sentenced prisoners and convicted pirates ! I think you'll share their fate."

"Give me back my swords, and I'll wipe your stupid smile off your face", Zoro said in a low, dangerous voice, as he glared the man down.

The officer took unvoluntarily a step backward, then clenched his fist when he realised what he had done. The other soldiers didn't seem to hold him in much respect, for they shared mocking smiles, and that increased the officer's anger.

"Who do you think you're talking to ?" he bellowed. "I'm _lieutenant _Andrew Gillette, and you _will _talk to me with respect !"

But Zoro wasn't even looking at him, as if he hadn't even heard the rant. He mock-jumped and turned his eyes to face Gillette.

"Uh ? You were saying something ?" he queried in assumed boredness, to Gillette's fury.

"_Take them away_ !" the lieutenant seethed, before he strode out of the room with what little was left of his pride. However, he paused in mid-step and turned back to face Zoro. "But first, give me these swords", he added with a wicked sneer.

Zoro's eyes widened slightly. No, he wouldn't dare...

"Interesting swords", Gillette said as he half-unsheathed one of them to look at the blade, as Zoro watched in impotent rage. The lieutenant noticed the swordsman's dismay, and his smile widened. "They'll do fine in my collection, I think. Unless I just throw them in the sea. But it would be a pity to waste such fine blades. They have no reason to be in the filthy hands of a pirate."

Satisfied that he had found a way to get at Zoro (a way that didn't involve risking the aristocracy of his profile), he left with the katanas casually slid under his arm. Zoro gritted his teeth so hard that it hurt. Everything was blurred in a shade of red around him, and all he could hear was his heartbeat frantically pumping blood that roared in his ears. He valued his katanas more than his life. To think of them in the hands of that poor excuse for a man... He couldn't stand it.

With a howl of fury, he kicked the closest soldier hard in the ribs, and broke free of the others. A few more punches, and half a dozen of soldiers were whimpering on the ground ; Zoro dashed to the door where his katanas had disappeared, but that was counting without the twenty man that fell on him all at once, as if he was a rugby ball.

"He's mad ! Someone find shackles !" someone, likely one of the soldiers, shouted.

"Ouuuch !" another one cried out as Zoro felt something hard give way under his left foot.

"Knock him out !"

He felt a sharp pain on his head, then everything went black. Definitely not much of a rescue, it was.

* * *

Ben Beckman lit a cigarette and slowly breathed in the appeasing smoke. Sitting on a log, he was watching the rest of the crew as they had fun, drinking barrels and barrels of beer and saké with enthusiasm. In spite of Shanks' fun-loving nature, they were always a little less relaxed in his presence, because they couldn't be totally out of control when their captain was around, but they made up for that when he left them on their own as he did from time to time.

_And there you are, thinking about him again. That won't make him come back faster. Why should I worry ? That's not the first time he's on his own, and he's more than able to take care of himself._

The sound of footsteps made him raise his eyes, and he saw Yassopp, heading in his direction. The marksman sat on the log near Ben and gulped down some of his bear with a contented sigh.

"Why do you look so glum, always ? Enjoy the party, for Gold Roger's sake !"

"Hmm", Ben muttered, and Yassopp followed his gaze.

The first mate was intently watching one of their newest crew member, a bulky man with greying hair and a red nose and cheeks. He was currently upright, with a pint of beer clutched in his left hand, and a big axe in the right one, doing some kind of dance, but so clumsily that it was a wonder he hadn't fallen into the fire. Not that the first mate would have minded, if he had.

"He's gonna hurt someone if he keeps doing that", Ben muttered. "How did we even recruit that idiot in the first place ?"

"The last Davy Back Fight", Yassopp reminded him with a grimace.

The adverse crew's performance had been... pitiful, to say the least. But they could lose their flag only once, so Shanks had finally chosen their captain (who looked the least pathetic of the bunch, which wasn't saying much) as their prize. Ben couldn't help but regret they had agreed on the Fight to begin with, but their honour was at stake.

"I've been trying to get rid of him for the past month", the first mate groaned. "Only he seems to have an uncanny ability to keep bothering us. I bet if he got killed, he'd come back to haunt us..."

"That must be it", Yassopp mused. "The marines don't even want him, that's why they never captured him in spite of our best efforts."

"Shanks said the other pirates probably lost on purpose, so as to get on our crew", Ben said with a grin.

However, the grin quickly died on his lips, as he realised he had said _the _name once again. _The _name he was trying very hard _not _to think about. Of course, Yassopp picked it up. He was too damn smart.

"Hey, don't tell me you're worried", the marksman chuckled. "I mean, that's Akagami Shanks. How many people do you think could even come close to harming him ?"

"I know, I know", Ben said angrily, irritated that he had been so easily read by his long time friend.

"He was supposed to come back today, wasn't he ?" Yassopp queried quietly.

"The man couldn't keep a schedule to save his life !" Ben scoffed. "He's probably in such a state of drunkenness that he can't even tell what day it is ! I just wish he was here. I'm bored."

"Oh, so that's it", Yassopp chuckled. "You just want some action."

"Yeah", the first mate nodded. "I'm not much of a party man."

"We noticed that", Yassopp laughed at him. "Come here and dance, you fun-killer jerk !"

"Hey - wait - don't...!" Ben was pulled in front of the fire before he had time to say "Red-haired pirates".


	4. A Visit In Port Royal

A/N : Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed ! That helped a lot to get this chapter done. This one chapter was particularly difficult to finish - that's why it took so long - because I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I don't like it much, but chapter five should be more fun.

**Chapter 4**

Jack Sparrow sighed loudly and stretched out his legs in a rattle of steel when the shackles scraped the ground. Back to where they had started. From his well of misery and self-pity, the pirate captain gazed glumly at his fellow-sufferer, Mihawk, and their supposed "saviour", who had been introduced to Jack as "Roronoa Zoro". What kind of name was that anyway ? The weirdness of the name, however, hardly matched the weirdness of the hair. If he absolutely wanted to dye his hair, did the man need to dye them _green_, of all things ?

Since he had awoken from the blow he had received on his head, this Zoro fellow had not deigned say a single word. All he had been doing was glaring at Jack, whom he clearly considered responsible for their plight. Jack didn't quite concur - after all, it was not his fault if he had been cursed, that wasn't like he'd asked for it - but of course, since Zoro didn't know that... So maybe Jack's falling on him had allowed him to be captured, but what did he intend to do anyway, surrounded by dozens of soldiers as he was ? Therefore, blaming Jack was just mean. Not to mention, the swordsman didn't seem to know where the exit was anyway, and his attempted escape had been a disaster from the beginning. No, really, none of this was Jack's fault. Oddly enough, the thought wasn't as comforting as it should have been.

In the meantime, the date of their execution drew closer and closer with each passing second, and they didn't have even the hint of a plan to get out of the place. Jack was starting to feel a bit wretched and gloomy. Once again, he tried to pull the golden ring off his finger, although he knew it was hopeless. The ring was stuck there for good. What would happen, if he tried to cut off his finger ? Would that allow him to get rid of it ?

On the other hand, if that was that simple, it wouldn't really be a real curse, now, would it ? Besides, as long as he didn't have evidence that it would work, Jack was in no hurry to maim himself. Not to mention he didn't even have a knife to do it in the first place.

He tried to stop thinking about that stupid malediction. _A way to get out of here, a way to get out of here..._

Nothing. His mind was completely blank. This time, he was screwd for good.

* * *

It was great to be back onboard a ship, Shanks thought as, eyes closed, he felt the wind on his face. The Black Pearl was a beautiful ship, he had to admit. Not as beautiful as his own, of course, but most captain probably thought the same thing whenever they compared their ships with others. At any rate, the red-haired pirate realized how lucky he had been to be rescued (by fellow pirates, at that !), and to reach an agreement with those who had saved him. Said agreement being the very reason why the Black Pearl was currently sailing to Port Royal - which was, according to Gibbs, the most important town in the Caribbeans. They were almost there, too, and Shanks could already see the island, as they were drawing closer and closer. They would arrive from the other side of Port Royal, at the opposite of the harbour, so as not to be seen. Shanks cast a sidelong glance at Joshamee Gibbs, who was directing the manoeuvres.

Their interests lay together. The terms of the agreement were simple ; they would be looking together for their respective friends ; Gibbs and his crew would benefit from Shanks' knowledge and experience as a captain, whereas the red-haired pirate would need the manpower and means of transportation Gibbs had at his disposal, not to mention their destination was the same as well.

While this "captain Jack Sparrow", since he had been probably captured by the local Navy according to his first mate, was likely to be detained in Port Royal, it was also the place where Shanks had the most chances to find his friend and Luffy's man - if they had been sent in the Caribbeans by Winslow too, at any rate. But if he was to look for them (whilst looking for a way to get back to Grand Line), what better place to start than Port Royal ? Not to mention, those two wouldn't exactly go unnoticed... Between Zoro's hair and three katanas, and Mihawk's eyes and black sword... Yes, if they were anywhere in the Caribbeans, Shanks would soon hear from them.

He wasn't too worried about them ; they could take care of themselves. How many people in the world could defeat Mihawk with his black sword and his deadly skills ? All right, so they obviously weren't any longer in the same world, but Shanks would bet on his friend anyday. Except if he was the one fighting him, naturally.

Shanks was pulled out of his thoughtful state by the Black Pearl's first mate.

"We can't go any closer", Gibbs said as he came behind Shanks. "The Black Pearl is too well known, and we'll need some time if we are to try and disguise it as another ship. But I'm not sure that would be a solution. Such a big galleon would arouse suspicion in any case."

"I agree", the red-haired pirate nodded. "Better to keep it out of sight, and use a smaller boat to go to Port Royal. You do have a smaller boat, don't you ?"

"Hmm, yes, yes", Gibbs acquiesced. "Do you have something in mind ?"

Shanks' and the first mate's relationship was a bit vague. Gibbs had not issued the red-haired pirate the captaincy of the Black Pearl - he would have been stupid to do so -, that was more like a temporary collaboration. What would happen when they each got what they wanted and said collaboration came to an end, none of them knew, but they would have time to care about that later. For now, they would work together.

"First thing is to go there and do some scouting. If your captain is a prisoner in Port Royal, there will probably be some public notice for his execution or something of the kind. And if my friends are around here, there will certainly be some rumours too."

"Are you sure of that ?" Gibbs sounded doubtful. "I have no objection for the first part, but as for your friends, they might not be noticed by anyone. Port Royal is an important place, and a lot of people come and go around there."

"Oh, I have absolutely no worries about that", Shanks muttered. "So, how many people should we send ? Enough to scatter efficiently into the town and gather intelligence, not too much so they won't be too conspicuous..."

"A half-dozen should do the trick", the first mate decided after a moment's thought. "Will you accompany them ?"

"Yes", the red-haired pirate replied, "I think that's better, since I'm the most able to find out whether my friends are there or not. And since I've never been to Port Royal before, no one will recognize me, contrary to your men."

Gibbs eyes dubiously the man he had rescued. Certainly, he was unknown around there, but in spite of that he still had a blatant "pirate aura", for lack of better words. That was part of the reason why Gibbs had so easily believed he said the truth when he told him he was a pirate. He just looked so much like one. His whole demeanour screamed "outlaw" to whoever had eyes to see.

"Then you'd better put on a hat", he advised Shanks. "So as to be more, uh... discreet."

That wouldn't do that much good, but that was still better than nothing, and that would hide Shanks' distinctive hair and scars.

"Don't have one", Shanks answered mournfully, a bit wistful as he thought of his beloved straw hat now in Luffy's hands.

"Nor a problem - here", Gibbs handed him a black hat adornated with white and red feathers, with edges wide enough to have the upper part of Shanks' face hidden in shadows.

"Thank you !" the red-haired pirate said enthusiastically, as he put it on.

The hat was just the good size, surprisingly.

"How do I look ?" the pirate captain asked Gibbs cheerfully, and the first mate eyes him critically.

"You look fine. Try not to lose the hat, though. It belonged to a friend of the captain's, and ol' Jack won't take it lightly if it is lost."

Shanks nodded, unsurprised. He was in a good position to know the importance things such as hats might overlay, and he would treat this one with as much respect as his old straw hat.

A boat was quickly readied, and Gibbs selected five other crewmembers who were to be a part of the recognition team. Their orders were to simply observe and report back ; no actions were to be taken. Except if that was a matter of life or death, of course. Shanks climbed onboard too, his eyes set on the direction of Port Royal. If his amber-eyed friend was around here, he wouldn't leave without him.

* * *

"So ? Where did the Marimo head say he'd meet us ?" Sanji asked in an annoyed tone.

The Straw Hat crew had eventually reached Saikai island, and after mooring the ship they now found themselves in the small town that was the biggest settlement of the island. The place was neither wealthy nor poor, but mostly an average village, with little if any interest at all for pirates. The good side was that the Navy was quite unlikely to be hanging around, which meant the Straw Hat crew was more or less safe. Only, now, they had to find Zoro, and the village was still big enough that it wasn't such an easy task.

"He mentioned something about a tavern... Or was that a restaurant ?" Luffy scratched his head in wonder.

Sanji half-closed his eyes in despair - Luffy would never change -, and Nami hit her captain on the head with a hiss of anger.

"Really, sometimes, you're just unbelievable, Luffy !" she groaned, as he rubbed his head with a reproachful glance. "Well then", she added, "we'll just have to scatter and look for him."

"Or we could just wait for him in the ship", Sanji suggested with a disdainful snort. "Don't blame Luffy, Nami, the stupid swordsman probably got lost anyway."

Before another fight could start, Robin intervened. She smiled at Sanji as she leaned a little forward.

"Don't you want to come and look for him with me, Sanji ?" she suggested.

Her natural charisma and her good looks had the same effects as usual, to the other crewmembers amusement, although that brought a disdainful snort from Nami.

"Of couuuurse !" the cook accepted at once, all thoughts of Zoro completely forgotten as his eyes were drawn ineluctably to Robin's low-necked.

"The first to find Zoro gets the biggest share for lunch", Nami shouted, conscious that it was the simplest way to motivate Luffy.

"MEEEEEAAAAAT !"

* * *

"The docking fees are two pistols", the fat, short, grey-haired man announced, much to Shanks' surprise. In Grand Line, docking fees weren't something he was accustomed to, but that was obviously the rule in the Caribbeans, since one of the Black Pearl sailors paid without a comment, nor looking surprised.

The recognition team counted, besides Shanks himself, five men and a black woman, Anamaria, who seemed to have quite a temper. None of the men seemed to dare defy here, which said plenty about her character. However, that didn't really come as a surprise ; who, but a strong woman, could decide to become a pirate in the first place ? And a beautiful woman too, at that.

"All right, people", she said once the fees-collector had left. "I want everybody back here in three hours at the most. If someone's late, we won't wait for him. Open your big ears, listen around, and report anything that might have to do with the captain. You !"

It took a moment for Shanks to realise she was speaking to him.

"Uh ?"

She stared a him with a "you're not very clever, are you ?" look, but kept going without a comment.

"First mate told me you've never been here yet, and there's no risk you might be recognized, so I give you the most important job. You'll go near the fortress, try to speak with the guards, and see if anything interesting is placarded on the walls. There is also the guards' tavern, right in front of the entrance of the fortress, you might want to have a look there as well."

"Are you sure you didn't mean the most _dangerous _job ?" Shanks replied wryly. He hid a grimace when he saw the way Anamaria was looking at him. "All right, all right, I'll do it", he added hastily.

"You'd better", she muttered in a dangerously low voice.

They split up after that, and Shanks found himself all on his own in an unknown town. Ah, well, nothing he hadn't done before.

Then only he realised he had forgotten to ask Anamaria where was this fortress he was supposed to go to, and he flapped his palm on his forehead in annoyance. Fortunately, he quickly realised that wasn't too much of a problem, since he could easily see said fortress from where he was, for it was pretty big. With a bit of luck, he wouldn't get lost. So he started to walk, ears open, catching a few sentences here and there.

"Who wants to buy seafood ? Freshly fished this morning !"

"So I told my neighbour he should..."

"...and did you see her new dress ?"

Nothing of interest, but he would probably have more luck in the tavern Anamaria had mentioned. The soldiers from the fortress would speak of their daily activities - for lack of any more interesting subject - and if Sparrow, or Shanks' fellows were around, there was no way they wouldn't be mentioned. After all, when outlaws or pirates were to be hung, there was always much publicity made around it, since people came to watch, and the governments were always the same, no matter in what world ; they wanted to make an exemple of the pirates they did capture. Maybe to make up for all those they _didn't _capture. Or did they really think they would frighten people out of piracy ? Shanks didn't know in what state things were in the Caribbeans, but on Grand Line, that was unlikely to happen. He knew he wouldn't give up the freedom piracy had given him for anything. He just couldn't imagine life without being a pirate.

As he was deep in thoughts, his steps had taken him to the fortress, and he finally stood in front of it. He had to admit, that was pretty impressive. Made entirely of stone, with obvious defences and thick, solid walls. If any of the people he was looking for were inside, getting them out might not be as easy as he had thought.

So, where to start ? Shanks gazed at the nearest wall. There were indeed several notices placarded there, and he came a bit closer to read them. _Hmmm, let's see..._ something about a medal being awarded to an officer for the capture of a pirate. A reminder that the citizens had to help the soldiers in the accomplishment of their duty. Something about a cannon that would be fired the next saturday for the Queen's birthday. All this was of no interest at all. Disappointed, Shanks was about to turn back, when he saw the last notice, which had been hastily added to the others. A captain Jack Sparrow had been sentenced to the capital punishment and was to be hung in two day's time for the crime of piracy. Two other criminals would be executed as well, the first for having tried to steal a ship of the Navy, and the other one for having tried to free the aforementioned pirates.

Jack Sparrow and two other people. Shanks was starting to get the weirdest premonition about this whole thing. But that would be such a coincidence... He had to make sure. Talking to the two soldiers on duty at the entrance of the fortress wasn't really that appealing, so instead he headed for the tavern, just in front - a drink sounded good.

With all these uniforms around him, he was almost starting to regret he hadn't taken the time to find himself a sword. His own was still on the atoll, and if he had had it with him, he would have had to let it sink anyway, since it would have hindered his moves and made him drown all the faster. On the other hand, that might be better for him to look even more harmless than he already did with his missing arm, so the soldiers would underestimate him at the worst, and ignore him at the best.

He entered the tavern, which was a dark, smoky, noisy and crowded place. Everybody was talking, gulping alcohol down, and even snoring at the same time. All the tables were occupied, so the red-haired pirate headed for the counter and sat down. He grabbed the busy barman as he passed in front of him - that was the only way to get his attention.

"Hey, give me some saké !"

"A what ? I don't have that", the elderly man replied, rolling his eyes at his new customer's antics.

Obviously, there were different kinds of alcohol in the Caribbeans than on Grand Line, much to Shanks' disappointment. The one he had tasted on the Black Pearl - that was called "rhum", or something like that - was all right, but nothing more. Pity Winslow couldn't have sent them in a world where saké existed.

"...a beer, then ?" he queried hopefully.

The barman grunted, and he poured the liquid in a glass none too clean looking. Shanks tried to hide his disgust as he took the tankard. At least, the beer itself was actually rather good. Now, all he had to do was enjoy his drink and listen to the gossip. Maybe that wouldn't be as tedious as it sounded...

As it turned out, it _was _as tedious as it sounded. He stayed there for about an hour, without getting anything interesting, and he was beginning to feel tremendously bored, when he eventually catched a few meaningful sentences from his closest neighbours.

"...the man was just crazy ! John had to knock him out with a stool, he was struggling madly and he kicked George so hard in the face that he broke his jaw. And believe it or not, the guy had green hair ! And three swords ! That's two too many, if you ask me."

"Green hair ? I think you drank a bit too much", one of the soldiers laughed.

"Nah, it's true, I saw him too !" another man in uniform protested.

"Well, at least the pirates didn't escape !" a third soldier replied as he gulped down the remnant of his drink, whatever it was (at any rate the colour wasn't very appealing).

"Nope", the first soldier nodded, "and that's gonna be a hell of a sight when they'll be hung !"

Shanks' fears had been confirmed, and he heaved a sigh of disbelief. Really ! Luffy's first mate had managed to be taken prisoner while trying to free a captain Sparrow he didn't even know... No, he had to have had a good reason. And the only thing Zoro might be linked to, in this world, was... Did that mean Mihawk was there too ? A prisoner ? So that would make him the Navy ship stealer mentioned in the notice ?

Nah. That was utterly impossible.

Or was it ?

At any rate, nothing would be solved with Shanks sitting there. He had found the information he wanted, and little more could be done right now, not to mention that was almost time to get back to the boat. And he believed each word from Anamaria when she said she wouldn't wait for the latecomers. He had had a good look at the settings of the fortress already. That would have been better, had he had a map, but he wouldn't easily find one, and certainly not within two days, so he would do without one. Besides, he already had a plan.

"Hey, you !" that was the barman.

"Uh ?" Shanks, who had been leaving, raised his head.

"That's gonna be a pistol for yer drink !" the man said.

Only at that moment, Shanks realised he didn't have any money, let alone a pistol - whatever currency that was. Oh crap.


	5. Commando Mission

A/N : Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews I got. Each time I read them, it makes me want to write more.

What do you think should be the name of Shanks' ship ? I don't need it right now, but I might use it in later chapters, and I really have no idea what it might be... Was it specified anywhere in the manga ?

**Chapter 5**

Night was slowly falling on Jamaica, and the orange light of the sunset dyed the sea red. Several of the sailors of the Black Pearl were watching the sight, but neither Gibbs nor Shanks were among them. Indeed, the both of them had stayed in the captain's room ever since the recognition team had come back from Port Royal, along with Anamaria (who had not been invited, but none of the two men would have dared to point that fact out).

The black woman had been sending snide glances at Shanks for the whole evening, too, much to the red-haired pirate's annoyance. All right, so maybe the commotion he had provoked in town by not paying his bill did not really match the word "discreet", but it wasn't really his fault if he didn't have any money - he had had other things on his mind than to ask Gibbs for pin money. Besides, an elderly man like this barman should _not_, by all accounts, have been able to chase him throughout the whole town down to the docks. Although Shanks had to admit, on second thought, that this ridiculous situation was rather funny. He had even laughed heartily with Anamaria and the other members of the recognition team, when he had told them his story on the way back to the Black Pearl, but by now the woman's sneering was starting to get a bit tiring.

Fortunately, Joshamee Gibbs at least had his mind on the task at hand, and did not let anything distract him from his duty - namely, rescueing his captain. Shanks had already determined that at least Zoro, and possibly Mihawk, were in the fortress as well, so their goals still fit together. Although he had a hard time imagining Mihawk as a Navy ship stealer... maybe there was another reason why Zoro had voluntarily come into that jail... At any rate, even if only Zoro was there and technically, Shanks didn't know him and thus had no reason to help him, the swordsman was still Luffy's first mate, and from the same world as the red-haired pirate. His help might come in handy to find a way back to Grand Line, if his skills even halfway matched Mihawk's.

That being decided, the hardest part remained to be done... Actually getting them out. This fortress was the most famous in the whole Caribbeans, especially because so many pirates had been hung there in the past, and it was likely to be well-defended, with a substantial garrison. Therefore, some planning would be needed, and that was what Shanks, Gibbs and Anamaria had been working on for the past hours.

The three of them were sitting around a wobbly, square-shaped wooden table, studying a sheet of paper where Shanks had roughly sketched the shape of the fortress and the town. The red-haired pirate had been the captain of a crew for a pretty long time already, and this was nothing new to him, as the two Black Pearl crewmembers quickly realised. He had therefore naturally been presiding over the planning, although he would of course need the first mate's approval for the plan to be carried on.

"...we don't know how many soldiers there are in this fortress", Shanks was saying, "but that doesn't matter that much because we won't be launching a direct attack. That fortress was made precisely to withstand such assaults. What we need is more like a commando operation, send one man there who will try to go around unnoticed and get to the prison."

"If that was that easy..." Anamaria started to protest.

"That's not, and that's the reason why we will need a diversion", the red-haired pirate cut her. "The garrison of this fortress are certainly the main defense of this island, but their number also means that if we manage to trigger off enough confusion, they might let slip one intruder in. An attack on the town should do the trick. Our aim is to play havoc with this place. With the Black Pearl and the security of the port to worry about, three prisoners will be the least of their worries."

"I know for sure they have cannons here, pointed at the harbour", Gibbs said as he showed a point on the sketch.

"I didn't notice that", Shanks admitted, "but their range should be somewhat limited. If you attack the starboard side of the port, they should not be able to hit you."

"But isn't it a bit risky to send only one person ?" the first mate queried, frowning as he considered the idea.

"Of course it is", the red-haired pirate replied with a smile. "When isn't a pirate's life risky ? If we send too many people, they will be noticed, that's for sure. And if we send two or three, that really won't make much of a difference. Besides, with a bit of luck, the man we send should be able to disguise himself as a soldier, he'll just have to steal a uniform somewhere."

"So who shall we send ?" Anamaria's smile was mocking Shanks. "The great captain, master of discretion and stealth ?"

The one-armed man had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes. Would she ever let him forget that incident in town ?

"Actually, yes", he replied, much to the other two's surprise. If staying on the ship would be dangerous, without a shade of doubt, going on this mission would be even more tempting fate.

"Is it really a good idea ?" Gibbs asked with concern. "You are not exactly the average man... and you might have to fight."

He didn't voice his thoughts out loud, but his eyes trailed to Shanks' missing arm, and the red-haired man narrowed his eyes. He had not needed that arm to become one of the most powerful pirates of the world, and that would certainly not stop him from getting into that fortress. When Gibbs' gaze crossed the pale, blue glare of the man he had saved from drowning, he felt a shudder run down his spine, and cold beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. He felt an unexplainable uneasiness clutch him, and he got a sudden feeling that this man was dangerous. Not just fearsome, but really, really, _dangerous_. He shook his head, trying to get rid of this feeling that was so unlike him. The moment passed, and the next second, Shanks was just a slender, rather short red-haired man with a missing arm. Yet, Gibbs couldn't forget this sudden sensation of fear that had nail him to the spot. He cast a surreptitious glance at Anamaria. Yes, she seemed to have felt it, too... How had Shanks done that, with a single glare ? Gibbs had been a pirate for most of his already long life, and he had seen quite a few fearsome situations. He had never been scared that easily. However... At any rate, the first mate suddenly found he had no more objections for Shanks taking on the mission. He had a hunch the red-haired pirate was maybe armless but not harmless. He was certainly more dangerous than he looked, and Gibbs knew he had seen only the tip of the iceberg so far.

"Fine", he said abruptly, in a slightly altered voice. "This plan sounds all right. You may go."

"Good !" Shanks replied light-heartedly, and the aura that had seemed to emanate from him finished to vanish. "Now, all we have to do is to coordinate our efforts. I'll need a small boat - the same we used this afternoon will do - and two or three people to row. They'll wait for me and the freed prisoners with the boat. Let's say you should start the attack, hmm... an hour after I've left the Black Pearl, and fall back after about half an hour attacking. That won't be enough time for the Navy to react and send ships against you, so your withdrawal ought to be safe. Is that all right ?"

"That should do", Gibbs nodded warily. "When do you leave ?"

"It's nightfall... so I'll leave now."

* * *

About thirty-six hours left to live, Jack Sparrow mused gloomily. That was a strange feeling, to think he might be dead in a matter of hours. No, as a pirate he had often been in the kind of situations where his life might end in a matter of _minutes_. What felt really weird, was to know the exact time of his probable death. To know that each second ineluctably reduced significantly his life-span. How much he longed the sea...

The funniest - although a bit morbid - part in all that was that knowing he would soon be dead, and therefore should try to make the most of whatever time had had left, didn't change the fact that he was once again immensely bored. Neither of his fellow-sufferers were very talkative, in spite of Jack's numerous attempts to get them to open up in the past day. However, he'd come to the point where even Zoro's short, snide remarks would be welcomed. But as for that, Jack would have to content himself with the swordsman's quiet snoring for now. That left Mihawk, who precisely was sitting not far from the steel bars which divided off his and Jack's cell.

"So", Jack started, then had to stop short of inspiration. "Hum... you and, uh, Zoro, know each other, don't you ?"

"Kind of", came the not unexpectedly terse reply.

"He's a friend of yours ?"

"More of a rival."

Hey, that was a four words sentence ! Jack was making definite progress here. Okay, so he still needed to get a subject and a verb from Mihawk, but he was obviously on the good track. Thus encouraged, he went on.

"A rival for what ?"

"Swordsmanship."

Ooops. Back to one word answers.

"So who's better ?" Jack queried, his voice tinged with genuine curiosity. And maybe a bit of provocation would get a reaction from the amber-eyed man.

"That's where we don't agree", Mihawk pointed out mockingly. "I beat him last time", he added reluctantly, "but we didn't have time to finish our last duel. However, I'm still better than him."

"Says who ?"a third voice crashed into the conversation, before Jack had time to marvel at Mihawk's sudden loquacity. Obviously, the green-haired man had woken up.

"Ah, erm, and where do you both come from ?" Jack asked, hastingly changing the subject. Hours from his execution, he definitely didn't need two mad swordsman raving at each other.

"I'm from East Blue", Zoro said, and Jack blinked, unsure that he had heard correctly. He had never even heard of this place.

"Where's that ?" he queried. At least, his diversion had worked.

Zoro muttered something incomprehensible that sounded oddly like "I wish I knew", but Jack left it at that, not really interested all that much in the answer. The important was that his two companions didn't fight each other.

A sudden explosion made them jump, preventing them from speaking any further, and Jack came to the window (if this kind of loophole could be called that). He could only see the town, and a little part of the port and the sea from where he was, but what little he saw astonished him. Port Royal was in flames, and the ship (or the half of the ship he was actually able to see), that was... the Black Pearl ? What the hell...

"What's going on ?" Zoro had risen to his feet and twisted his neck to try to see something, but his cell was on the other side of the alleyway, and he therefore had no window (or loophole) to watch through.

"A ship", came Mihawk's deep voice. "I can't make out the flag... But why is it attacking the city ?"

"Not any ship", Jack said, feeling a bit giddy as hope and relief washed through his body. "That's my ship. The Black Pearl."

And that looked awfully like a rescue attempt, but he didn't dare to voice his thoughts out loud. Well, he didn't put it past Anamaria and Gibbs to have such crazy ideas. That was not the first time they would come for him, after all. Jack didn't believe in fate... but maybe the time for his death hadn't come just yet. Of course not. After all, he was Captain Jack Sparrow, and this would be the day the Navy had... almost... executed him.

He wondered what kind of plan they could have. Any possible scheme was fine by him, as long as it didn't involve a cannonball being thrown to destroy the wall of his cell. Not that it was likely ; it would take an impossibly accurate marksman to achieve such a feat. Then what did they have in mind ?

"What is your ship doing here ? You couldn't have that planned from the beginning !" Zoro asked in disbelief.

"Dunno, but they are here, that's what matters", Jack shrugged.

He was not one to question any chance he might have at escaping, although he cast a surreptitious side glance at the golden ring around his finger. Trust the damn curse to hinder him at the worst possible moment... He would have to be careful, but for now, there was nothing he could do but wait.

Speaking of waiting, the attack had started at least ten minutes ago, and still nothing had happened. That was a bit disquieting, and somewhat getting on his nerve, to stand there, not knowing what was happening outside when his crew was taking so many risks to get him out (or at least he hoped they were... difficult to be sure with that fiend Anamaria...).

* * *

Zoro curbed with difficulty the urge to start pacing. He smelt action, and the smallness of his cell was driving him crazy, not to mention he direly missed the familiar weight of the three katanas at his waist. A swordsman without swords, that was... well, maybe not useless slugs (the stupid cook would not know one end of a sword from the other anyway), but that didn't feel right. Zoro ate with his katanas, slept with them, fought with them. They were as much a part of him as his limbs. Unable to remain still, the green-haired man fidgeted.

His cell was the closest from the door, therefore he was the first to notice its opening, and he braced himself, ready for whatever came. The door finished to open in a squeak ; a man stood in the doorway, against the light so Zoro was unable to make out his features, even more so since he was wearing an officer's hat - the same hat as this man who had taken away Zoro's katanas. The swordsman growled at the memory.

The newcomer bent to retrieve his sidelight. It diffused a faint light, but in the darkness of the jail, it seemed as bright as the sun, and the shadows shrank back when he man came down the few stairs to reach the central alleyway that separated the two rows of cells. At last, Zoro was able to see his face, and more importantly, his hair. Such a shade of red, that reminded him of someone...

"Hmmm hey, so that was really you the Navy ship stealer, Mihawk ? I'm surprised", came an amused voice, and Zoro from his standing place was able to distinguish the amazement that appeared on Mihawk's aristocratic features.

"I didn't expect you to come here, of all places", the privateer captain admitted. "You missed me that much, Shanks ?"

"Ahaaah, well, remember the old days", Shanks smiled as he started to rumage through a bunch of keys to find the good one.

There were about six cells, three on each side of the alleyway, but there were many more than six keys in the bunch. Fortunately, the cell keys were different from the others, by the size and the shape, so it didn't take more than a few minutes for Shanks to free successively Zoro and Mihawk.

"You must be Jack Sparrow ?" he asked as he turned the last key to open the long-haired pirate's cell.

"How do you know that ?" The pirate's stance was slightly defensive as he asked that.

"I met your first mate", Shanks explained quickly. "He's with the Black Pearl, working on a nice diversion. We don't have much time, so I suggest we explain everything in details later."

The situation, Zoro had to admit, was pretty confused. But at least, now they were out of their cells, which contributed a lot to make him feel better. However, there was one detail...

"I can't leave without my swords", he said adamantly.

"And I need to find my black sword", Mihawk added on cue as the four pirates came out of the jail, to find themselves in a small room, obviously intended for the use of the guards.

"Your swords wouldn't happen to be these ones ?" Shanks queried as he gestured toward three katanas set against the wall.

Zoro's eyes widened when he recognized the familiar shape of the Wado Ichimonji, the white sword, his most prized possession, framed by his two other swords. He should have felt the curse of the Sandai Kitetsu, but he had been so relieved to be out that he hadn't really taken the time to care about his surroundings or to focus on his feelings. With immense relief, he grabbed the three swords.

"Where did you find them ?" he asked as he fastened the katanas at their usual place, at his waist.

"Found them with the man I took this uniform to", Shanks informed him. "I figured they were probably yours, they are quite unique, and the swords have a different shape in this place."

Zoro felt a wicked pleasure at the idea of what Shanks had probably done to get Gillette to give him his uniform. Imagining the lieutenant's face with a few missing teeth was definitely very pleasant.

"What about my black sword ? Did you see it ?" Mihawk asked avidly, but Shanks shook his head ruefully.

"Sorry, I didn't have much time and I don't have any hint as to where it might be."

"We've got to find it", Mihawk growled, fire dancing in his unearthly eyes.

"We can't", Shanks replied firmly. "We've lost enough time as it is, we can't afford to stay here any longer. The diversion of the attack will end in a few minutes, and we need to be out by then."

"Go ahead then", Mihawk said stubbornly, in an even tone. "I'll find it and catch up with you."

"You're not even sure it is in the fortress", Shanks replied with exasperation, "and considering the size of this place you could be searching for days without finding it. Be reasonable !"

None of the two men seemed about to yield ground, and they glared defiantly at each other while Jack and Zoro watched, hesitant as to what they should do.

"I can't leave without it", Mihawk said in a definitive tone of voice.

On these words, he turned his back on the three pirates and walked toward the door, as Shanks heaved a sigh of irritation.


	6. Jail Break

A/N : I got such wonderful and positive feedback that I couldn't help but work on chapter 6, so here it is. I probably won't have time for chapter 7 until next thursday though, but I'll do my best.

I know Jack Sparrow hasn't been talking much, he's kind of just tagging along. But he's been rescued by these weird people he's never seen before, and he's kind of still assessing the situation. He'll take the upper hand when back on his ship, when he actually knows what's going on and has more control on everything.

**Chapter 6**

"Did you really need to do this ?" Zoro growled, as he kneeled to check on Mihawk's unconscious body. A small rivulet of blood rolled down the amber-eyed man's forehead, where Shanks had hit him.

"I didn't know you cared", Shanks retorted as he glared at the other man. Luffy's first mate or not, the swordsman had no right commenting on the red-haired pirate's methods.

"I don't", Zoro groaned, "but now we'll have to carry him."

Oooops. Shanks had not thought of that when he had knocked his friend out - god was he going to be pissed, when he would wake up. But he'd realise that Shanks had done that for his own good... eventually.

"Well, do you think he'd have stopped short of anything else ?" the red-haired pirate finally sighed in annoyance.

From the way Zoro was clutching lovingly the hilt of his katanas, he obviously sympathized with Mihawk's situation. Had Shanks not found the guy's three swords, he'd probably have had two people to knock senseless instead of just one, for the green-haired man would certainly never have left without his beloved weapons. But Shanks cared too much for the life of Mihawk to let him get recaptured or killed that stupidly, looking for his favourite weapon in a fortress full of weak but numerous enemies. They could retrieve the black sword later ; now was the time to escape.

"All right, we don't have that much time so we have to go now. Roronoa, can you carry Mihawk ?"

"Of course", the swordsman shrugged as he gazed at the slender frame of his rival. "Can't say he looks very heavy. But that will be rather conspicuous, won't it ? What happened to your "let's be discreet" plan ?"

"If anyone asks, you're three soldiers coming back from a drinking bout", the red-haired pirate suggested. "The fine officer I am caught you out, and I'm taking you to be reported and punished. Mihawk is dead drunk and bumped into a table, which is why you're carrying him. How does that sound ?"

"Hmmmm", Zoro didn't look all that convinced, but he bent anyway to pick up the limp body lying on the ground. At least he restrained himself from commenting on the numerous flaws of Shanks' idea. They didn't have time to think about something better anyway.

Shanks drew two pistols from his belt, the very same he had taken to the officer along with his uniform. He knew how to use these, but his skills were nowhere near Yassopp's - truth to be told, a marksman of Yassopp's stature was one of a kind. The red-haired pirate's weapon of predilection had always been the saber (he had obtained one along with the uniform as well), so he handed the two guns to Sparrow, who had kept quiet through most of the scene - probably figuring that was the best way to come through it unscathed.

"You any good with these ?" Shanks asked nevertheless before letting go of the pistols.

As the old saying had it, the most dangerous thing after enemy fire was friendly fire, and he had no wish to be shot in the back because the shooter couldn't aim.

"Of course I am", Sparrow replied haughtily as he grabbed both deadly weapons.

Well, he did seem to be familiar with the handling of these, so Shanks decided to take the risk and trust him. Mihawk's stubborness deprived them from the most powerful fighter of the four of them, so they would need Sparrow's skills, no matter how possibly spare they were. Besides, if the man was a pirate captain, he couldn't be totally useless, quite the contrary.

"Let's go !" Shanks motioned for the two others to follow him, and he headed for the staircase that would bring us them back upstairs, from where they could find the way out of the fortress.

The red-haired pirate wasn't sure how much time had passed already, but the battle in the harbour would likely soon be over if Gibbs followed the plan, and once the Black Pearl would have withdrawn, it wouldn't take long for the military staff of the fortress to restore some order. And that would be a problem, if the four pirates were still inside when that happened. Fortunately, Shanks had a fairly good memory, and he was confident he could find the way out. At least he did remember the way in, so he'd just have to somehow go the exact opposite.

They ran for a few minutes in the corridors. They didn't cross many soldiers, and the few who did come around seemed to be busy enough so they wouldn't question whatever a lieutenant was doing with three men out of uniform, assuming that didn't have anything to do with them, or that it was an order from the commander of the fortress.

The four men were all in good shape, and they didn't need to stop to catch their breath. Even Zoro, although he was carrying Mihawk, ran silently and effortlessly, making the task seem easy. Years of training showed in this display of strength. Sparrow didn't look especially brawny, but he moved like a cat, with elasticity and swiftness. Shanks led them and thus set the pace. They rushed forward like that for some time ; Shanks could hear their panting breath and the sound of their footsteps. He furrowed an eyebrow. There was something... Yes, it was silent. Too silent.

"Can you hear something ?" he asked the others.

"Uh ?" Zoro cast him a sidelong glance. "No, nothing in particular, why ?"

"The attack has stopped", that was Sparrow's voice - the man obviously knew how to use his brain.

And he was indeed right. The sound of the cannons which had given rhythm to their footsteps had stopped, and an eerie silence now filled in the atmosphere. But Shanks had a premonition that this silence wouldn't last much longer. Fortunately, they ought to be out in a few minutes, if nothing went bad.

Of course, at the very moment that thought came to his mind, a whole squad of soldiers came running in front of them, coming from the other end of the corridor. Jack Sparrow and the Grand Liners had obviously ran out of luck, if they had any to begin with. Both the soldiers and the four pirates came to a stop at the same time, and there was an awkward pause as they faced each other, astonishment etched on the soldiers' faces. Before the enemies had time to figure out what was going on, Shanks decided to put on his act. After all, he didn't have much to lose.

"Sergeant ! Report !" he barked caustically, much too aware of Zoro's gaping behind him and Sparrow's eyes popping out of his orbits.

Mostly out of habit, the petty officer who had been leading the squad snapped to attention, as the first thing he saw was the uniform of someone who outranked him. But when he took a closer look, he couldn't help but blink in amazement as he noticed the three men flanking the lieutenant. One of them unconscious, casually thrown over another man's shoulder. A man with... green hair ? Three swords hanging at his belt ? And another one with a red bandana, a braided beard and long black hair ? They looked awfully close to matching the description he had of the three prisoners they were supposed to hang in less than two days...

A feeling that something wasn't right started to nag him. Was this lieutenant transferring the prisoners ? But then, what about regulations ? Why weren't they impeded with fetters, and where was the mandatory escort ? And hadn't all the officers been ordered in town to repel the pirate attack ?

"Sergeant ! _Arrest these men_ !"

Everyone jumped when another man came out of the shadows. He was of average height and bulk, with tousled brown hair and what seemed to be a broken nose, with blood running down his chin. The four pirates (or rather, the three of them who were conscious) immediately recognized him, though for different reasons. He was the man who had jeered Zoro down and taken his swords. Incidentally, he was also the man Shanks had stolen his uniform to, which explained why he was currently only wearing his underwear, to the pirates' amusement. The delighted expression on the soldiers' faces was priceless. Except for the sergeant, who was furrowing his brow in dismay. Who was he supposed to obey to ?

The moral dilemma for the sergeant was quickly solved. Shanks was the one wearing the correct uniform, but he didn't seem to be following regulations in his handling of prisoners, and the petty officer did recognize Andrew Gillette (and he was secretly pleased to see him in such a state, for the arrogant nit always treated lower ranking soldiers haughtily because of his social situation). In spite of his dislike for the arrogant youngster, the sergeant was a man devoted to his duty, and furthermore he knew all too well what the punishment would be if he let go of the prisoners. Embarassing Gillette, no matter how pleasant the thought was, really wasn't worth it. He raised his gun and directed it towards Shanks, who grimaced when he realized his act had been exposed.

They didn't have time to lose in a fight. In a few minutes, the whole garrison would be back in and Shanks would rather not have to face them. He moved at an unearthly speed while unsheathing his saber, and a second later was behind Gillette, who realized but a bit late that coming right between two enemy fighting forces might not be such a great idea. Shanks held the cutting edge of his weapon tightly against the lieutenant's throat, effectively taking him hostage.

"Let us go", he ordered in a commanding voice.

The sergeant looked at Gillette for confirmation, wishing the lieutenant would play hero and refuse. At least, they'd be rid of him... But no such luck.

"Do as he says", the lieutenant said in an altered tone, though hatred radiated from him, directed at the pirates for putting him in this situation, and at the soldiers for witnessing such a shameful scene. After that, no doubt he'd be the laughing-stock of the whole garrison, if not the whole town.

"Good boys", Shanks smiled when he saw the soldiers obediently divide off to let the pirates escape.

At this very moment, Gillette tried to deal him a blow in the stomach with his elbow, but the red-haired pirate jerked backwards, and the edge of his (or rather Gillette's) saber bit in the man's flesh, drawing blood. That was a minor wound, but the lieutenant thought his life was going to end, and he couldn't help but yelp with fear.

"You don't want to try that again", Shanks warned him, his eyes suddenly dangerous.

Gillette swallowed painfully, and nodded as much as the menacing saber would allow him too, although he was gritting his teeth and clutching his fists so tightly his knuckles were white. In spite of his various faults, he was still a determined and proud man and he couldn't stand to be held in such a disgraceful situation by a filthy pirate. Yet he didn't have much of a choice, given the circumstances. A wrong move and his life could be over, and he had no desire to see it end so meaninglessly.

Once Zoro, still carrying Mihawk, and Sparrow had come through the bunch of soldiers, Shanks followed them, his saber still pressed against Gillette's throat. Keeping someone hostage with only one arm was quite a bother, but the red-haired pirate had had years to get used to doing things with his right hand. As a result, this arm and hand had become more accurate and stronger, to allow him to cope with the tasks he had to fulfil daily. Including fighting. On that account, he was holding the Navy lieutenant in such a way that he couldn't break free without losing his head in the process.

"Don't come after us", Shanks ordered the sergeant, as he pointed at Gillette. "His life hangs by a thread."

The petty officer nodded his understanding, although his eyes were bitter when he saw the notorious outlaw Jack Sparrow disappear at a corner. When he thought they had almost executed him this time...

"Wait a minute", Gillette protested as Shanks hauled him behind as he followed the three other pirates. "You've passed freely, so now you must honour your word and free me !"

"When did I say I'd free you if they let us pass ?" the red-haired pirate retorted, without slowing down.

"What ?" the lieutenant's eyes widened with the shock. "But... that's... you can't take me with you !"

"Wouldn't want to", Shanks snorted disdainfully. "But we're not safe yet. Now kindly shut up, or I'll make you."

They quickly arrived near the front door, which wasn't closed due to all the coming and going that occurred because of the commotion in town. At last, they felt a cold breeze on their skin, and smelt the salty fragrance of the oceanic wind. They were out, finally ! But they were not safe yet ; they still had to reach the small boat waiting for them. Shanks hoped heartily no one would go after them until it was too late. However, he was slowed down by Gillette, who wasn't showing much cooperation and goodwill to move quickly. His weight, that the red-haired pirate had been dragging behind all along, was a hinder at best.

"Go ahead", Shanks called out to his companions. "I'll give you directions, but we need to get away from here first thing."

Zoro nodded and ran forward. Shanks was about to resume running as well, when he heard gunshots, and he cursed inwardly. Obviously, the sergeant hadn't nicely waited for them to run away, and he had probably sent snipers high up at the top of the fortress to fire at them. Or maybe they were already there and suddenly noticed something was happening. At any rate, people were firing at Shanks and Sparrow (the green-haired swordsman was already almost out of range with Mihawk), and they'd better get a move on if they didn't want to be stuffed with bullets. Shanks released Gillette without as much as a warning, only to knock him out with the hilt of his saber. He couldn't burden himself with the officer.

"RUN !" he yelled at Sparrow, before he dashed forward.

He heard the ragged breathe of the long-haired pirate following him, and they hurtled along in Zoro's steps. Within a few minutes, they were almost out of range, and Shanks heaved a sigh of relief. The chances of one of the sniper hitting them now, and in the dark, were...

"OUCH !"

...astronomical. The red-haired pirate stopped dead in his tracks to kneel near Sparrow, who had doubled over and then fallen on the ground, clutching his leg. A dark, crimson liquid seeped through the fabric of Jack's pants, betraying the location where the bullet had hit him. No marksman in the world should have been able successfully target someone that far away, in the dark. More likely, it was a random bullet that should never have hit anyone. Hard luck.

Shanks heard shouts coming from the fortress, and he realized quickly that the soldiers would soon be there, even more so since he had freed Gillette and couldn't use him as a hostage any longer. On the other hand, the lieutenant would only have been a hindrance in their escape, so maybe that was for the best. At any rate, there wasn't time to think it over. They had to go and find a place to hide and catch their breath, before deciding on their next move. And for that, they would need cover.

Zoro was already out of sight, Shanks suddenly became aware of, so he wouldn't be any help there. The red-haired pirate looked away from the profusely bleeding wound to glance hard at Sparrow's drawn features.

"Can you walk ?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. Not to mention, even if the other man was actually able to move, by some wonder, he'd be nowhere fast enough to elude their pursuers.

"Don't think so", was the unsurprising and expected answer.

But Sparrow was a tough man, Shanks had to give him that. In spite of the pain he probably experienced right now, his voice was hardly altered, and he didn't betray much of his discomfort. In the years he had sailed throughout Grand Line, Shanks had been shot several times, at the very beginning when he hadn't formed his crew and wasn't the powerful man he would become yet, and he remembered all too well the excruciating agony that would make him gasp whenever he tried to move. He had seen strong men sick with the shock and pain, throwing up and shuddering in spite of themselves, unable to speak or move.

"That's gonna hurt", he warned as he bent to lift Sparrow's body.

He half carried the man, holding him tightly with his only arm although that forced him to sheath his saber, meaning they would be defenceless if they were caught. But at least, that way they would have a chance to escape together. He heard Sparrow blurt out a hiss of pain as he tried to use his left leg, before giving up, but didn't stop or even slow down, for the shouts were drawing dangerously close of their position, and they couldn't afford to let the soldiers surround them. He headed towards the forest instead of taking the way to the town, hauling Sparrow behind him. That would make them get farther and farther from the place where the boat was waiting for them, but that couldn't be helped. At least, the thick vegetation would keep them out of sight.

Fortunately, they weren't too far from there, and within a few minutes they felt the ground under their feet grow squashier, which was to be expected in a tropical forest. For security reasons, Shanks didn't allow them to stop just yet, but dragged Sparrow along a little while longer, until the palm and banana trees smothered the sounds of the soldiers looking for them, reducing them to a background noise. As strong as Sparrow was, he welcomed with obvious relief the break and he wearily sat down. Shanks crouched down near him.

"How far are we from wherever we're going ?" Sparrow asked in a strained voice, and Shanks grimaced.

"Quite far", he admitted truthfully, and he didn't need to be far-sighted to know what his fellow pirate captain was thinking - he might not make it that far.

However, Sparrow didn't voice that out loud, exhibiting his strong optimism and stubborness. He didn't seem to be the kind of person to think much about death - it would come when it would come and that was that... in that regard, the man kind of reminded Shanks of Luffy. Or maybe more of Ace... thinking of him, he'd have to ask Zoro whether he and the Straw Hat crew had had any news from Luffy's brother.

Zoro. Suddenly, he got a feeling that something was wrong. Oh... crap. He slapped his forehead with dismay as he realized just what.

"What's the matter ?" Sparrow queried, still curious in spite of the pain.

"I forgot to tell Zoro where the rendezvous place is", the red-haired pirate moaned. "I didn't think he'd get away that quickly. I hope he finds his way..."

"Well, it's not like we can do anything about it anyway", Jack shrugged with an uncanny Luffy-esque expression.

"Guess so", Shanks admitted. He hoped the green-haired swordsman had a good sense of directions.

However, shouts getting louder as they seemed to draw closer took his mind away from the two other Grand Liners and snapped him back to an unpleasant reality ; they were still being chased. Damn, these guys were obstinate...

"We can't stay here", he said ruefully, and Sparrow grimaced, although he didn't protest.

The other pirate came to his feet, with Shanks' help, and they were about to run away again, when the sound of giant banana tree leaves being brushed away stopped them dead in their tracks. They exchanged a glance of dismay as they heard heavy boots crushing twigs, not far from their position. If they moved, they would be located for sure, so they waited, catching their breath in the utmost silence.

"I don't see them", the soldier's voice was much too close for the two pirates's comfort.

"The lieutenant said not to come back without them, so I guess we'd better look around", came another, deeper voice.

Shanks waited, unmoving, and he gazed at the other man. What he saw made his eyes widen in horror ; the long-haired man had his mouth half open, his nostrils dilated, as he was obviously trying to hold back a sneeze. Shanks glared at the other pirate, swearing inwardly he would kill him if... Sparrow's braided beard wobbled slightly as he desperately tried to stop himself. But there were things even the strongest man just couldn't fight successfully, and that was one of them.

The sneeze sounded like a thunderclap in the silent vicinity. Shanks at least had been expecting it, unlike their pursuers, and he didn't waste time away. The two (or more) soldiers had certainly been surprised, but it wouldn't take long for them to figure out what had happened, and they would be going after the two pirates. Shanks started to fall back deeper in the forest at full speed, still dragging Sparrow behind (although he definitely was tempted to leave him to his own devices), with only one thing in mind ; getting away from these soldiers as fast as possible.

However, fate wasn't done with them just yet. The red-haired pirate hadn't had time to plan anything during this dishevelled escape, and he didn't know where he was going, until he suddenly got out of the forrest and reached out the edge of the cliff. Underneath his feet, there were over thirty meters of a free fall that nothing would slow down, and he could see the roaring surf waves that crashed on the stone of the cliff far down below, sending droplets of foam and salty water all around. Shanks closed his eyes for a second.

"We're so screwd", he informed his companion quietly.

"Let's jump", Sparrow suggested, making Shanks' gaze snap in his direction.

Several gunshots whizzling past them helped the red-haired pirate to take his decision.

"Seems like the least worse idea, out of bad options", he admitted ruefully. "And here I thought I was done with the drowning bit..." he added, grumbling.

Another bullet hissed past his ear, letting him know for certain that tea time was over, and he jumped, hauling Sparrow with him still.

* * *

"Still not a hint of Marimo head around here", Sanji muttered in annoyance.

When he was there, the paper-knife wielder was a pain in the neck, but he somehow managed to be even more so when he _wasn't _there. The Straw Hat crew had been waiting and looking for him for three freaking days, for crying out loud ! So, all right, he had no sense of direction at all, but Sanji would have thought he'd still manage to find a place the size of an _island_.

None of the crew had even suggested the unthinkable ; that if Zoro wasn't there, that could possibly be because he was in a grave instead. Because he would have lost against Mihawk, and this time the hawk-eyed man might not have been as merciful as during their first encounter. But if they didn't speak of this possibility, they all considered it. However, as long as they said nothing, they had the feeling that would keep the black thought at bay. If they didn't speak of it, it wouldn't become real.

But what if it was ? They couldn't stay forever here, and it was becoming more and more obvious that Zoro might not be coming. Of course, they would stay for as long as there was hope, but...

"Maybe he was delayed, or something unexpected came up", Nami suggested hopefully.

Sanji had never thought he might miss the Marimo head someday, but he actually would have been glad to see the swordsman's improbable green hair popping around the next corner. Not that he would ever, _ever _confess that to anyone, of course.

Luffy had been very silent of late, and that wasn't like him. He hadn't even been raiding the kitchen, and that was even more disturbing. If Salad head didn't come back, that would be a great blow dealt to the crew, Sanji knew it (although he would _never _say it out loud), and, well... Things just wouldn't be the same without the stupid swordsman around. Without someone for Sanji to bother when he was in the mood.

"I've asked about everybody in this town at least twice", Usopp complained. "I don't know where he is, but I know where he isn't, and he's not here, that's for sure."

"Then we wait", that was Luffy speaking for the first time this day.

Sanji sighed inwardly. _You idiot swordsman, where did you get lost this time ?_

* * *

Zoro was running swiftly through the forest, silent as a cat. He hardly felt Mihawk's weight on his shoulder ; after all, he had carried the heavily built Dalton up a moutain in a blizzard, so the slender frame of the great swordsman barely hindered his moves. However, he might have been going a bit _too _fast, for when he looked back, he saw neither Sparrow, nor the guy with the flashy red hair, Mihawk's friend. Crap, they were probably somewhere behind him. Maybe he should go back... if he found out in what direction he'd been going before he stopped. Vegetation was closing on him, and the path he'd been following seemed to have mysteriously disappeared at some point. Now, he had no idea where the fortress was, or what direction he'd been coming from in the first place.

_By the way, where am I ? And where did the red hair say the boat was waiting ?_

A sudden thought popped in his mind.

_Did he say where ?_


	7. Back Onboard

A/N : I tried to buy the dvd of PotC 2, but it hasn't been released yet in my country. Therefore, the story might go slightly AU with the second movie. It should stay canon to the first though.

During the holidays, I hope to update at least twice a week, but no promise, I'm not sure yet how things will turn out.

Thanks again to all those who reviewed. I really appreciate it.

**Chapter 7**

The fall seemed to last a very long time, although it actually was very quick. Air hissed in the ears of Jack Sparrow and his red-haired saviour as they came closer to the sea with each passing second, and they could hear nothing else. Adrenaline rushed in Jack's veins, dulling for a moment the pain he felt in his leg, and making his mind clearer than it had been for days. He wondered for a fickle moment whether jumping really was the best choice. Although, thinking about it, if he was to choose between drowning, hanging, or getting crushed on reefs (which was also a possibility), at least jumping offered more diversity. _And _they did have a chance, shallow as it was, to stay alive. Unfortunately, that seemed to be the opinion of the soldiers pursuing them too, since they opened fire on the fugitives, and Jack heard bullets whizzing past him.

_That's excessive zeal, if you ask me._

Jack's hands, by reflex, clutched at the hair as he tried to slow down the fall, but it was no use. With a sound of splashing water, he entered the sea, the red-haired guy's hand still tugging at his collar and half-strangling him in the process.

_If that was that, I could have chosen the hanging and spared myself all that..._

He gasped with the coldness of the water, wasting thus some of his precious oxygen. Even in the Caribbeans, the sea was cold when it was the middle of the night, and the thermic choc was nothing pleasant, although the chilliness helped erase completely the pain in Jack's wound, which was all good. But he soon got other things to worry about. He had not felt it at first, because of the brutality of their landing, but there were some pretty strong swirls, and to top it all they had fallen quite deep. He already felt the lack of air burn his lungs, and they hadn't even reached the bottom of the sea yet. It was time to rise to the surface, or they'd be dead within minutes.

Jack started to swim his usual, flewible yet powerful crawl, and he felt the other guy let go of his shirt, probably to start swimming too. The long-haired pirate had no time to care about that, busy enough as he was to save his own skin, and he completely ceased to pay any attention to the red-haired man when another swirl tossed him at the reefs, rolling his body mercilessly on the hard edges of the rocks. But at least, that gave Jack some solid ground to propel himself, and finally he broke the surface and took a deep breath in, before another surf wave crushed him and took him back deep down.

The pirate captain resumed swimming, only this time he didn't try to rise to the surface at once, instead going horizontally. His main purpose was now to get as far as possible from these deadly reefs and waves, for as long as he stayed there he was little more than a puppet to the tide, his life hanging to a whim of the sea. Having to struggle against the current, he made little progress at first, but progressively he felt the resistence of the flow diminish. He came back up whenever he could to take a whiff of air, and when at last he felt safe enough, he stopped to swim randomly and came back up definitively to actually have a look around him. He hoped he hadn't gotten too far from the island. It would be hell to get back there...

Fortunately, it was a clear and cloudless night, with a three-quarters moon shining happily in the sky, as if making fun of Jack's predicament. He, for one, considered it as a major improvement. No more hanging, and to top it all everybody would think he was dead, which likely meant no pursuits and that the bounty on his head would be lifted. All he had to do now was find a ship, and he'd get away pretty much unscathed, in spite of that leg wound. Now, to take directions...

"Oi, that you there, braided beard ?"

He didn't expect to hear someone that close to him, and a stunned Jack nearly drowned, startled by the voice, although he recognized it almost at once. He swallowed a gulp of sea water, then spat it away and started to cough, repelled by the terrible taste. However, the man was obviously adressing him. Not that Jack appreciated the comment on his beard. After all, it had style.

"Guess so", he said stiffly. "Expected someone else ?"

A good natured laugh replied to him, and Jack found it hard to hold a grudge against a man who could so easily have fun at his own expense. Besides, the red-hair did save him, and Jack was rather glad he had survived. Not to mention he had said something about the Pearl...

"So you met my first mate", he added. "What the hell _happened _?"

"I owe you an explanation", the man admitted - what was his name already ? Mihawk had mentioned it when he had barged in the jail... Ah... that's right, Shanks or something like that. That sounded a bit like a British name, now that Jack came to think of it, but he didn't have that kind of accent. Actually, his accent sounded more or less the same as Mihawk's and Zoro's... and was completely foreign to him.

"Later", Jack said, ignoring the fact that he had been the one to ask for details. "The most important is to get back to my ship. Where is it ?"

"Hmm, depends where _we _are, kind of", Shanks said thoughtfully. "Seems to me the current is taking us east, what do you think."

"Uh uh", Jack said elusively. He had no idea what direction the current took them in.

"Which means... it's completely at the opposite."

Jack groaned, but wasn't surprised. He had expected worse, truth to be told. A sea-monster, a storm, something of the kind - what, with that curse, anything horrible was bound to happen. However, said curse seemed to be giving him a break, and he was going to make the most of it for as long as it lasted.

"Show me the way then", he told Shanks, who nodded.

If everything went well, he'd soon be back onboard the Black Pearl. What, the ship had survived much worse, including everything about curses. On his ship, Jack would be safe, and he'd control the situation. More or less. The pirate captain spared a brief thought for his two former fellow-sufferer... Ah, no need to worry. They were probably in a far better situation than Shanks and him right now.

* * *

The red-haired pirates' camp was starting to look like a very grim place, Ben thought. All right, so maybe he didn't know how to have fun - his pirate comrades told him that often enough - and maybe, _maybe _he was nicknamed "fun-killer" behind his back (or even straight ahead) but even him was sensible to the tense silence and atmosphere that now seemed to reign in the camp.

Spending days and nights drinking and eating was good and all, but after the first week, that was getting a bit boring. Most of the crew now had had enough of that - those who didn't suffer from a monstrous hangover anyway. Ben didn't have that problem - being one of the few reasonable people who didn't feel the need to drink a whole barrel of saké each night - but he _was_ getting a bit worried now. Being a day or two late, that was expected from Shanks. But over a week ? No way. Something had necessarily happened for him to be delayed, and whatever it was, it had to be serious.

_What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into this time, captain ?_

Ben hadn't wanted to voice these thoughts out loud. No need to get the others to worry too when it might be nothing, or he'd get laughed at to no end. But now, it was time to take some action, and screw what Shanks might say about it. It was Ben's duty, as his second in command, to take that kind of decisions. The tall, black-haired man walked to Yassopp's sleeping form, while he put his analytical mind to work.

Shanks hadn't looked unusually tense, and he hadn't acted weird before his departure. So either he was a greater actor than Ben thought, which was kind of unlikely, or whatever had come up had been something unexpected. The logical conclusion was that Shanks had gone where he said he would, and been to that atoll to visit Mihawk. Quite a few men of the crew feared the captain's amber-eyed friend, and Ben had to admit, Mihawk was a creepy fellow, with his gigantic black sword and coffin-shaped boat. Since that was their only clue, they would have to look on this atoll first. But before that, he would have to go through the long, unpleasant and difficult process to make this bunch of drunk people ready to take the sea. Shanks had a talent for that, which weirdly made it seem easy. Ben wasn't such a skilled diplomat. He leant forward, over Yassopp's sleeping form.

"Oi ! Wake up !" the first mate shook the blond marksman's shoulder.

The other man groaned and rolled over, obviously willing to get back to sleep. Ben heaved a wry sigh and reached for the nearest mug, which was as he expected still half full of a mysterious liquid (presumably a mix of beer and saké, with whatever else - probably not even really drinkable, so there would be no waste here), and he methodically spilled its contents on Yassopp's face. For a split second, nothing happened, then the marksman jerked awake before blindly aiming a fist at the impudent who had dared to do that to him. Ben dodged easily the badly-aimed blow, and he sniggered when he saw his friend stagger then fall as he wiped off the liquid from his eyes.

"Ben ! Whaddiya do that for !" Yassopp spluttered indignantly. "Wakin' me in the middle of the night !"

"At three in the afternoon ?" Ben's tone was dubious at best.

"Well, everybody else is sleeping", the marksman pointed out.

"Everybody else is _drunk_", the black-haired first mate sneered, as he lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah, well I was drunk too, and I haven't finished my night yet", Yassopp growled as he crossed his arms. "So you better have a very good reason for waking..."

"We're leaving", Ben cut him without really listening to his rant.

"...me up now and... what ?"

"Just like I said", the first mate sighed but patiently resumed, "we're going to leave tonight or tomorrow - as soon as possible in any case."

Yassopp turned quiet for a moment, obviously trying to work out the unexpected bit of news. Ben took advantage of his confusion to take him to one of the campfires, where he had been making coffee in anticipation. He knew most of the crew would direly need it when they would wake up, and he didn't want the ship to sink because they were all too sleepy and sick to effectively steer their course. However, Yassopp's reaction wasn't exactly what he had expected - far from it, actually.

"That's great ! Can't wait to be back on the sea !"

Ben tilted an eyebrow at that. He hadn't wanted the other crewmen to worry about Shanks, but still, he'd thought that Yassopp would at least ask...

"...So when did the boss come back ?" Yassopp went on, obviously assuming falsely that the order had necessarily come from Shanks. Ben couldn't hide a grimace.

"Well, hum, actually, he hasn't."

"What ?" Lack of understanding showed in the marksman's voice. "What are you talking about ? We can't move without the captain !"

"That's right", Ben concurred. "That's why we're going to look for him.

"Ah..." comprehension dawned on Yassopp's face, before he furrowed his brow in concern. "So you think something's going on. But what if he's coming back and we miss him by a few days ?"

The first mate blinked at that question, although he could not admit openly that he hadn't even thought about it - his reputation as the smartest man of east blue wouldn't survive.

"We'll leave a message", he quickly said, "and besides, we'll have to move eventually. If we leave and he comes, the worse that could happen is he'll have to wait for us and we'll be the laughing-stock of the four seas if anyone finds out. If we don't leave and he actually needs us, he might die. Which do you prefer ?"

"Well, if you put it like that..." Yassopp whined. "Fine, fine, gimme another mug of coffee and I'll give you a hand waking up all these pirate scums."

"Good boy."

Ben took advantage of his superior height to pat the marksman on the head, much to the blond man's amusement, in spite of his half-hearted mock protests.

* * *

"That was this way... or maybe this way..." Zoro bit back a profanity when he realized he was getting nowhere. The path he had previously been following had completely and mysteriously vanished, and no matter what he did to find it, he ended up turning around and falling back in his own tracks. For instance, this sword mark on that tree-trunk, he was pretty sure it was the one he had made with the Sandai Kitetsu, a little while ago. Fortunately enough, Mihawk's unconscious state prevented him from witnessing this humiliating scene - and even if he had woken up, the lack of dignity of his own position, thrown over Zoro's shoulder as he was, should have prevented any comment on his part.

Oddly enough, the soldiers seemed to have stopped running around and shouting a while ago. That, or Zoro had gone too far to hear them anymore, which might be a bit of a problem. At least, their shouting let him know where they were... Although, on second though, that might be the reason why they had stopped. Maybe they were closing up on him right now, and... Zoro shook his head with irritation. What was that ? He would hear them anyway, shouting or no shouting. No way any of these idiots would be able to sneak on him.

"Hey ! Hands up !"

Zoro blinked. He had been so focused on enemies closing on him from behind that he had paid less attention to what was going in front of him... That shouldn't have happened, but that thick tropical forest was kinda disorienting, not to mention his head still hurt from the blow he'd taken earlier.

_Oh, enough convenient excuses, I was being slacky, better to admit it._

"You're one of these soldiers ?" Zoro asked, eyeing dubiously the young man facing him. He wasn't wearing a uniform, but he definitely was holding a menacing handgun, and he _was _aiming at Zoro. The green-haired swordsman wasn't sure what to expect in this weird Caribbeans sea.

"Will ! You were supposed to wait for me !"

A woman came into view in a ruffle of frabric as she went through the bushes. Another quirk, she was wearing a man's clothes, and might actually pass as a young boy to someone not paying attention - was that usual on this island ? Women wearing pants, that was something the green-haired man was used to, but not women trying to disguise as men. And with all these weird people stepping in, Zoro was starting to uncomfortably feel the ridicule of his situation, lost as he was in this forrest he was starting to hate deeply and fiercely. He was even beginning to wonder why he bothered to move at all, since he didn't even know where he wanted to go. Why did the red-hair have to stay behind anyway ? He was supposed to follow... Well, too late in any case.

"Elizabeth, I told you to stay at the..."

"As if I would let you go there and wait obediently home ! Just because I'm your fiancée doesn't allow you to..."

They went on with their argument, ignoring him completely - he could actually have attacked them or fled when they weren't paying attention. How unwise. The woman reminded Zoro forcefully of Nami. The height, bulk and hair color were very different, yet the demeanour and character were pretty much alike. And she sounded almost as annoying as the navigator.

"Please shout a bit louder", Zoro said sarcastically. "I'm not sure the soldiers in the fortress heard you perfectly."

Yep, this woman - Elizabeth, was it ? - even had the same scary glares as Nami. Good thing the idiotic love-cook wasn't around to protect her - not that she'd need him with such a scathing glance.

"Well, I'm so sorry if I inconvienienced you, good sir", she said with an obvious streak of irony, and Zoro felt himself flush slightly in anger. Thankfully it was dark enough in the forest for neither of the two to notice.

"Wait a second", the man, Will, said. "You come from the fortress ? We heard gunfire. What was all that about ?"

Now, Zoro had to do some quick thinking. If he told them he just escaped from them, they might sell him out - if they hadn't already figured out with his comment about alerting the soldiers. On the other hand, he could justifiably wonder what they were doing here at this time of the night, and they might not be so anxious to see the soldiers come that way either, so he might be safe with them. However, it was difficult to be sure, so better to be safely vague.

"A prisoner seems to have escaped", he said warily avoiding purposefully to go further into details, and especialy to specify there were more than one prisoner who had broken out.

Mihawk's weight on his shoulder would prevent Zoro from unsheathing quickly his katanas, and Will's sword was already drawn and aimed threateningly at the green-haired man's throat, so he eyed carefully the two's reaction at his words. He was kind of surprised to discern what looked like... relief ? hope ? That was weird. Judging from their clothes, they were wealthy. Why would they be happy to see out of jail someone who would happily steal their riches ?

"Do you know who escaped ?" the woman pressed him.

"Uh..." Zoro muttered, unsure as to what he should answer.

"Was it not a man called Jack Sparrow ?" the man went further.

Zoro's astonished glance gave him away.

"How do you know ?" he asked, dumbfounded. Were these guys pirates ? They sure didn't look the part, but still...

"So he escaped !" Elizabeth shared a smile with her betrothed.

"See ?" he said. "I told you he'd be fine. He always is."

"Still, that was a close call. He was to be executed soon..."

"Oi !" Zoro barked at them, annoyed that they would ignore him so. "So you're friends of his ?"

"Yes !" Will said.

"No !" His fiancée replied at the same time. They glared at each other.

"Kind of", they concluded together.

Zoro tried not to stare too openly. There were definitely weird people in this place. On the other hand, he'd seen so many weird things on Grand Line, that nothing really freaked him out anymore. Or at least, that's what he thought until now.

"Well then, maybe you can help me. I'm supposed to find the way to the Black Pearl..."

"You're a friend of Jack ? Oh, wait. Aren't you the guy who tried to help him escape, a few days ago ?"

"Well... uh... let's say he and me are allies for now", Zoro muttered, not wanting to dwell on the subject. "Anyway, what direction is that in ?"

"If he's out, we've got nothing more to do here. As for the Black Pearl - so that was this ship, eh ? I thought it was familiar, but we were too far to be sure. If it is waiting for you, then the ship is most likely on the other side of the island, hidden from the harbour. Finding them shouldn't be that difficult. Since you're Jack's friend, I'll give you a hand. I'll take you to..."

"_We'_ll take you", Elizabeth cut him.

_That guy is really henpecked..._

Will looked on the verge to protest, then gave up and resumed his explanations.

"As I was saying, _we_'ll take you to the place. We had a boat waiting for Jack, but since he won't be using it..."

"Thanks", Zoro said out loud. "I've never been on this island before, so I'd have trouble finding the place."

_No way I'll tell them about my sense of directions issue. Even if I'll most likely never meet them again._

"That way."

Mihawk still on his shoulders, Zoro followed the couple, glad to soon escape at last that forest.

* * *

Jack grabbed the rope he'd been tossed and clutched at it tightly. No way he would let go of it, when he had at last found his ship. His wonderful, beautiful, magnificent ship, the very one he'd paid such a high price for - and he wasn't speaking about gold. The Black Pearl was like a part of his own soul. Finding it in the dark had not been an easy task though, even if Shanks roughly knew where it was supposed to be, and Jack felt in his muscles the strain of what seemed like hours spent swimming.

Up above, the crewmen hoisted them quickly, dragging at the ropes. In no time, Jack found himself on the deck of his beloved ship, among his men. They had gone a long way to save him, and although he would not show it, he was oddly touched by their devotion to him. That would not be forgotten. He straightened up his clothes and wrung them as well as he could. Behind him, someone coughed discreetly.

"Captain, here."

That was Gibbs, handing him his tri-corner, and Jack seized it with delight before adjusting it on his head, overhead his red bandanna. That made him look a bit more captain-like, he decided.

"What happened, captain ?" Jack hid a grimace when he saw Anamaria's face. That woman was scary. And she wouldn't hesitate to slap him in front of his crew either, regardless of the fact he had just escaped a horrid death and deserved a break. "There was a launch waiting for you, but they had to come back because of the commotion and all the soldiers running about..." she directed her glare towards the red-haired man, much to her captain's relief.

"Things turned out differently", he said amenably, taking pity on his saviour's predicament. "Good job, gentlemen !" he called out to his crew, speaking louder so everyone could hear him. "Now, let's get away from here. The hospitality of Port Royal is no longer what it was."

"Wait !" that was Shanks' voice.

A bit annoyed, Jack turned to face him. He did owe the man, though ; after all, he had carried him on his back, even if that particular moment was way too embarrassing to be mentioned ever again.

"What is it ?" Jack queried, frowning.

"What about my friends ? They're supposed to meet us here."

Jack considered the situation. He didn't know the two others very well, and he could leave them to their own devices without losing any sleep. On the other hand, they seemed like good fighters, and Jack did like them, in spite of their terseness. Not to mention, they had helped him too, although it wasn't their purpose at the time. After all, they could have just left him behind. Many pirates would have. So as long as that didn't endanger him or his ship... Of course, sending a team to find them would be no use - there was too much confusion, and on such a big island they were unlikely to bump into each other - but if it was just waiting a bit...

"Mr. Gibbs !"

"Aye captain ?" The first mate moved forward to await his leader's orders.

"Were you followed when you left the harbour ?"

"Nah, sir, they didn't have time to ready any of their ships because the attack was so sudden and ended pretty quickly. But it is likely they'll chase us when the sun rise and they can see us."

"Uh uh", Jack muttered. "Well then, we'll give them some more time. If they aren't here by then..." he shrugged, and Shanks knew better than to protest. But he would probably bargain for some more time if his friends weren't there on time. Well, one thing at a time, and the first that came to mind... "I'll be in my quarters", he announced.

He needed a drink. And some dry clothes. And to see his wound taken care of _And _to have a look at his maps and to use his compass ; he had a curse to get rid of, and he knew only one person who might be able to help him.

* * *

"So, you were planning an escape ?" Zoro asked Will as they headed to the shore.

"Yeah, that's right", the young man nodded. "I couldn't let him be hung, after all. Be we had to be discreet, 'cause everybody knows we helped him escape last time... Well, Norrington covered for us, but that didn't turn out very well for him either."

The green-haired swordsman had no idea whatsoever as to who might be this "Norrington", but he didn't interrupt his newfound ally.

"That's why we didn't payed any visit to Jack, that would have been too obvious. And it would have been no help if we'd been arrested too."

"I see", Zoro said. "But still, that was pretty close. He was to be executed in barely thirty-six hours."

"We planned to act tonight or tomorrow", Elizabeth explained. "That's why we were out tonight, but when we heard the commotion, we thought the occasion was lost. We didn't know the Black Pearl was around, or we'd have tried to contact it. At any rate, that doesn't matter. Jack's out and that's it."

As they were talking, they finally reached the small boat that had been waiting there. It was nothing much, a fragile hull and a small mast, but that should be enough to reach the Black Pearl. Zoro strained his eyes as he stared at the sea. If the ship was anywhere nearby, it should be easily located. Something that size couldn't go unnoticed, even without the help of Ussop's goggles.

There... wasn't it darker than it should be ? There was a dark blur on the right - the swordsman couldn't tell the east from the west to save his life, but that didn't matter as long as he could actually see it. And it definitely looked like a big ship.

"I think I can see it", Zoro told the couple. "Thanks for your help - I'll be going now."

"Tell Jack hi on our behalf", Will said. "And next time he wants to stop by, he can skip the hanging part too."

"Sure." _Whatever._

Zoro set down Mihawk in the boat and unfolded the sails, before pushing the frail hull in the ocean. He wet his clothes, and he would have to walk with shoes soaked through, which was always a very unpleasant experience, but that couldn't be helped, and when the water was abreast his waist, he jumped easily inside the boat. The wind was just perfect, and he steered the boat in the direction of what looked like the Black Pearl. There was still to hope it wasn't a ship of the Navy, but if it was, well... Zoro had his katanas, and no one to fall on him and hinder his moves, so he should be all right either way.

* * *

The hour deadline was drawing nearer and nearer with each passing second. Jack, after changing clothes, had had Stephen Brown, the ship's surgeon, take care of his leg. Of course, the bullet was still in the wound, and Jack had had to undergo a very long and very unpleasant moment, with the help of several glasses of rhum, when the surgeon had extracted the thick, metallic sphere, and cleared the injury before bandaging it. He'd also disinfected some of Jack's more shallow wounds, that he had gotten when he'd been thrown against the reefs. The numerous superficial cuts and bruises would hurt for several days, and made moving very uncomfortable, but Jack couldn't show any weakness, so he did his best to ignore the pain.

When he had been done with that unfortunate but necessary formality, he had come back to the upper deck, where Shanks was still waiting. In the dark, Sparrow could hardly make out the red hair's features, but he probably looked worried. What could take his friends so long ? Although, since they didn't know exactly where the Black Pearl was, they might have to steal a boat in order to get there. Truth to be told, Jack was doubting more and more that they would eventually reach the ship.

Therefore, he was rather surprised when the watcher called from the top of the staff, but in a hushed voice.

"Launch approaching, C'ptain !"

Jack grabbed his telescope. That couldn't be the Navy - they wouldn't be coming at the Black Pearl in a launch. Some fishermen, perhaps ? If they had discovered the Black Pearl's position, Jack would have to either kill them all, or flee as fast as he could, for there was no doubt they'd sell the pirates out to the Navy.

However, when he brought the lense to his right eye, he distinguished a launch that looked nothing like a fisherboat - it was way too small. There was only one man steering that boat, and... eh ? Was that this peculiar green hair ? He knew only one man in the world who could have green hair (and, queerly enough, eyebrows the same colour. The man sure was thorough with his dyeworks). Jack stowed away the telescope in a tinkle of brass.

"Seems like your friends found their way at last", he said to Shanks. "Let's bring them onboard and weigh the anchor !"

Yes, now they could leave. Jack had a curse to get rid of, and the sooner the better.


	8. Chased

A/N : Merry Christmas to you all ! Many thanks to Spellcaster Hikaru and Subakun-sensei for their reviews. I promise a lot of action in chapter 9.

**Chapter 8**

The sun slowly started to rise above the sea, shining a pale yellow in the cloudless sky as it chased away the shadows of the night. Standing on the upper deck, his telescope in hand, Jack Sparrow was anxiously gazing at the sea, trying to make out the sail of a possible pursuer behind them. So far, he had seen nothing, but they did have some advance on the Navy. Well, the Black Pearl was still the fastest ship in all the Caribbeans, but during the night the wind hadn't proved very cooperative, to say the least. Actually, Jack doubted they were that far from Port Royal, although they were out of sight from the island. Still this damned curse, probably.

The pirate captain heard a slight noise behind him, and he forsaked his observation of the sea for a little while to instead cast a sidelong glance at the man who had come nearby. Jack easily recognized the green hair, and noticed for the first time the three golden earrings that dangled at the man's left ear. He had also his three strange swords at his waist. Jack had never seen such blades before, and he bestowed them with a curious gaze.

"So ? Anyone coming after us ?" Zoro asked while stifling a yawn.

"Not yet, as far as I can tell", Jack replied with a shrug. "So, how's your friend doing ?"

"He's not my friend !" the swordsman protested half-heartedly.

"Whatever."

"Well, he regained consciousness", Zoro gruffly said, "but he won't speak to neither me nor the red-haired guy. He's sulking over his sword."

Jack tried to conceal an amused grin, without that much success, but the green-haired man didn't seem to notice - or he pretended so. However, Jack saw him clutch protectively at the hilts of his swords. He was probably imagining what it was to find himself defenceless...

"He can find another sword", the long-haired pirate suggested.

"Nah, don't think so", Zoro replied. "If it was that easy, Mihawk wouldn't be so angry over it."

"How so ?"

"It was a very special sword", the greenhead explained. "One of a kind. It would be impossible to find its match anywhere, and certainly not around here in any case."

"Oh, I see", Jack said, without much compassion.

He himself cared little for his weapons. As long as they were deadly and accurate, that was all he needed. Well, except for his old gun, but it had lost any value it might have held when Jack had finally been able to fire a bullet in Barbossa's heart. Now that his revenge was accomplished, the gun was nothing more than an old piece of metal and wood. It probably still was in his quarters.

"What about you ? Why do you have three swords ?" he added, thinking for the first time about how odd it was. Why would a man with only two hands use three blades ? Or maybe one of them was a spare, in case they broke ?

He had brought his gaze back to the sea, but he thought he saw a mischievous grin on the other man's lips.

"I use all three", Zoro said curtly. He obviously didn't wish to dwell on the subject.

"Oh ?" Jack insisted.

"That's called Santouryuu", Zoro finally relented with an irritated glance. "Three swords style."

"Is that common where you come from ?"

"I don't think so, no", came another voice.

Both men swang round to face the newcomer. It was only Shanks, and the red-haired man came to rest his elbows on the rail of the ship's hull. A puff of wind displaced a few strands of hair in his pale blue eyes, and he shoved them away irritatedly. Jack could see him now in broad daylight for the first time since he had met him, and he noticed with surprise that his savious missed his left arm. Back in the fortress, the handicap had been hidden by his clothes and the darkness, not to mention Jack had not paid much attention to the man's features, busy as he was to run away from the ghastly fate of hanging, and after that the night had been busy, to say the least. Shanks' face also bore three parallel scars crossing his left eye, as if he had been clawed by some kind of mysterious monster. That made him look colourful, and even more so with his conspicuous red hair. Jack had never seen such a shade of dark red before...

"Roronoa is actually famous for this unique style of his", Shanks added, pulling the long-haired captain back to reality.

Famous ? If Jack had been asked which among Zoro's features stood out the most, he'd have answered his hair without a second thought. Obviously, wherever these two came from, they had other standards. Besides, famous or not, Jack had never heard of any man with that name.

"Well, anyway", he said, putting an end to the small talk, "you helped me, and it will not be said that I am ungrateful. Where do you want me to leave you ? I can take you anywhere in the Caribbeans..." he stopped himself when he saw the weird look on the two other men's faces. "What ?"

"It might not be that easy", Zoro groaned. "Because, however we came here, I'm not sure we can just go back."

"We can't", Shanks said. "I had a look at several maps when I..." he saw Jack's glare and hastingly went on. "...when I, uh, had the occasion. I couldn't find Grand Line anywhere, nor Red Line."

_Grand what ? Red What ?_

"Grand what ?" Jack repeated out loud.

"That's the name of a place, where we come from", the swordsman explained, achieving to completely confuse his host.

"What about you start by explaining just how you arrived here ?" Jack suggested, while rubbing his forehead. He felt the beginning of a headache.

His two guest shared a glance, then nodded.

"Truth to be told... hmm, it's a bit hard to say it simply", Shanks said thoughtfully. "Have you ever heard of devil fruits ?"

Jack stroke his braided beard, like he used to when deep in thoughts.

"Nah, never heard of it. What is it ? A treasure ?" His eyes gleamed at the idea.

"Hum, not really. Or maybe it is. It depends on how you look at it, really", Shanks said slowly, confusing Jack even further. "Anyway", he added quickly as he saw the doubtful look the Black Pearl's captain gave him, "anyone who eats one of these fruits gains a special power, but in exchange is unable to swim."

"A bit burdensome for any sailor", Jack muttered as he pondered whether to believe that or not.

He had too much of an experience with various curses not to be open-minded enough to at least _consider _they were saying the truth. And they definitely _were _weird enough to come from a place where that kind of things happened. Yet, this was stranger than anything else Jack had ever heard (although the tale of the Flying Dutch wasn't that far behind. And wasn't really a tale either).

"Go on", he prompted, willing to at least hear the whole story before he made up his mind about these men.

"To cut a long story short", Shanks continued since Zoro obviously wasn't anxious to tell the story himself, "we were attacked by a guy who ate one of those fruits, and he sent us here. We were obviously scattered around in the process, but it seems like destiny isn't done with us since we found each other."

Jack clasped his hands behind his back.

"So, you are telling me you come from... another world."

Shanks considered for a few seconds.

"I guess you could say that." He laughed. "Really, this is weird."

"Oh yes it is", Sparrow agreed whole-heartedly. "So if I get it right, you don't know how to get back to your world, is that it ?"

"Yes", Zoro acquiesced. "And the sooner the better. I have friends waiting for me."

"Uh uh", Jack said thoughtfully. "Well, maybe I know someone who might be able to help you. She's good at that sort of things."

He still wasn't sure whether to believe these people, and he sure wasn't ready to trust them, but he was confident he would get clear answers once the Black Pearl reached the island it was aiming for. In the meantime, he would wait and see.

Wait and see...

Speaking of seeing, or rather watching, he hadn't taken a look at the sea for the last fifteen minutes, focused as he was in the entangled explanations of his two guests (if nothing else, he'd get at least a good story to tell in the pubs out of all this). A bit uneasy now, he grabbed his telescope and brought the lense to his right eye. Almost at once, said eye widened slightly in surprise. The Navy ships should _not_, by any means, have been able to catch up with the Black Pearl that quickly, except if they had started the chase right after the ship's departure from Port Royal. Yet, here they were, the dark figure of their ship visible against the sunlight. But how had they known, in the darkness, in which direction to go ? Or was that just a fluke on their part ?

"Barbossa's beard", Jack swore. "So they did follow us after all."

He strode to the rail and leant above it, so that his voice could reach his first mate's ears.

"Mr. Gibbs, please come up for a minute !"

The older man complied obediently, and climbed the stairs that led to the upper deck with an energy that many younger men could have envied.

"Yes, captain ?" he queried with the outward appearance one could expect from his first officer.

"Deploy all the sails", Jack shouted. "Drop the ballast if we have any. I want this lovely lady to run before the wind !"

He came to the tiller and lay his hands on the polished wood, stroking it lovingly. He liked to hold the helm and to feel the vibrations of the wood while the Black Pearl sheared through the waves. She had never let him down, and he was confident that this time again, she would allow him to escape the Navy. No ship was faster than his glorious galleon.

The pirate heard the racket made by his crewmen while they took action so as to carry out his orders, each given a specific task by Gibbs. They knew their job well, and Jack felt certain he could rely on them. Much more so than his ancient crew, those who had abandoned him on a desert island (although, to their credit, it was a desert island with plenty of rhum).

His compass was still in his pocket, since he had fortunately managed to hide it during his captivity. Although, even if they had found it, the officers of the Navy might have left him keep it ; who'd want a compass that seemingly didn't work ? The secret of this priceless artefact was well kept. Jack still remembered the contempt in commodore Norrington's voice when he had searched him and found said compass, along with his old pistol and sword. If he had known... a small smile tugged at the pirate captain's lips.

"Sir, what are we going to do ?" that was Gibbs' voice. "They are gaining ground on us."

"What ?" Jack stared at him, dumbfounded, although he hid it well. "What do you mean, they are gaining ground ? No ship is faster than the Pearl."

"Oh, yeah, about that..."

A bad presentiment was starting to grow in Jack's mind, and he motioned impatiently for his second in command to go on.

"I forgot to tell you, but after we encountered these ships of the Navy, right before you were captured actually, the hull was broken open. The hole isn't that bad, but quite some water got into the holds, and that's weighing us up."

Sparrow stared at Gibbs openly this time.

"You _forgot _to tell me ?"

"Well, so much was going on..." the first mate shrugged helplessly.

"Still, a few extra pounds shouldn't slow us down that much !" Jack protested as he cast his second in command a reproachful glance, although he felt more like whining at the damned curse for putting him in such a situation.

"Ah, the thing is, there isn't that much wind either", Gibbs winced as he cast an apologetic look to his captain. As if the lack of wind was his fault.

"But if there isn't enough wind, there shouldn't be enough for the Navy ships either !" the long-haired pirate was beginning to feel as if he was being laughed at by destiny.

"There isn't any wind where _we _are", the first officer replied. "There seem to be some where they are."

"That doesn't make sense", Jack complained, even though he knew it was possible, although highly unlikely. But unlikely only went that far whenever jinxes were concerned. "How quickly are they catching up with us ?"

"Hum..." Gibbs disappeared for a moment, presumably to check the advance of the Navy ship with his own telescope. He came back a few minutes later. "That's hard to tell, sir, they're still pretty far away. But I'd say fairly quickly. They might get close to us by this afternoon."

Jack didn't answer at first, focused on his steering of the ship, while running possibilities through his head. Unfortunately (but unsurprisingly), the weather seemed to be crystal clear, so it would be difficult to get out of sight. No mist to shelter them, nor the blur of a curtain of rain. Nothing at all, complete void. Just like Jack's mind. Oh, well. He had been in worse situations, and he was still alive. Once again, this day could be remembered as the day the Navy had _almost _captured captain Jack Sparrow. They were probably getting pretty desperate by now. It was the third time he managed to avoid to be hung down in Port Royal.

"Sir ?" the first mate's voice was a bit anxious now. "What do we do ?"

"We need to stay clear from them until nightfall", Jack replied, his mind working furiously. "If we manage that, we'll be able to trick them and get away."

Gibbs looked for a moment like he was about to argue, but thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. His opinion was pretty obvious, though ; he had no idea what Jack had in mind, but he doubted they'd make it until the evening. The enemies were closing down on them too quickly. Yet, what else could they do but flee as fast as they could ? Then, if necessary, they could always fight, but they would be outnumbered, not to mention the Navy ship's cannons had probably a longer range than the Black Pearl, which would give them a significant advantage.

At this moment, Cotton's parrot flew above Jack's head and alighted on the tiller, much to the pirate captain's annoyance. All that damned volatile was good for was giving some style to the crew (which pirate ship didn't have its own parrot ?) and, in case of sinking, it would provide an additional meal. The rest of the time, the bird was just a pain in the neck. All right, he was speaking on account of Cotton, but considering what the man had to say, he could do just as well without his pet. Jack waved his tricorner so as to chase the parrot, and with a squeal of protest, the animal flew away, pursued by the glare of a disgruntled pirate captain. However, the parrot did the mistake to fly right above a certain green-haired swordsman, and he escaped Zoro's sword by a hairdsbreadth, losing a few feathers in the process. Behind Zoro, Shanks chuckled at the sight of the poor beast flapping frantically its wing to get away from the psychotic (in the bird's opinion) as quickly as possible. It took refuge on the shoulder of its master.

"We won't outdistance them, at this rate", Zoro said. "I vote we fight."

"You would", Shanks laughed. "But it doesn't seem like we have much of a choice."

Jack stared at them openly.

"Do you realize they outnumber and outrange us ?" he queried in disbelief.

"Sure", Zoro shrugged. "So what ?"

"_So what_ ?" Jack repeated, blinking. "Do you really think we can take them ?"

"Of course we can", the red-haired man replied confidently instead of the swordsman. "They're just a bunch of soldiers with no special ability. That's not a problem."

"But we won't even be able to approach them", the long-haired pirate protested. "They'll send us to hell with their cannons. Unless..." his face turned thoughtful as an idea slowly crept into his mind.

These people came (or so they said) from another world, and they seemed to have much different standards about everything. Could they really handle a whole ship of the Royal Navy and the soldiers it carried ? On the other hand, said ship would eventually catch up with them, no matter what, and most probably by the afternoon. So the question, really, was : is there any other option than fight ? Unenthusiastically, Jack finally nodded his assent.

"All right", he said. "If we go to them face to face, they won't be able to fire on us, because their cannons are on the sides of their ship, not on the front. It will be a tricky manoeuvre to approach like that and then to swing round so as to never be targeted by cannonballs, but it's feasible. We'll have a few seconds to storm onboard their ship, and then we'll have to beat them or die."

How much he hated this plan ! But he couldn't afford to rely on hazard, for it would systematically turn against him because of the curse. That plan was crazy, but it depended entirely on Jack, his crew and their guests' abilities, which gave them at least a small chance to make it. Moreover, the three foreigners' lives were also at stake, which let Jack believe that they should logically be saying the truth about their fighting abilities. Not to mention, he was curious to see how a man could fight with _three _swords...

"Mr. Gibbs !" he called.

"Aye sir !" the first mate was right behind him.

"About turn ! Be ready to face the enemy."

"Aye s... what ?" Gibbs' professional tone completely toned down, replaced by astonishment. He stared at his captain as though he was doubting his sanity - he probably actually was.

"You heard me. Carry out your orders !" Jack glared at him with menacing eyes, and the first mate had little choice but to nod silently, and although he seemed about to protest for a moment, he thought better of it.

The Black Pearl's captain turned the tiller completely, and with a slight squeak from the hull the ship started to swing round obediently. Jack could imagine vividly the look of surprise on the Navy soldiers' face when they would notice the very ship they were chasing, charging them. He ignored the weird looks his own crew was casting him - only Jack's authority and well-known cunningness prevented them from argueing, along with the knowledge he wouldn't stand any sign of disrespect or disobedience. But, more than that, they trusted him, and he would show them he was worthy of this trust. Well, it was time for some action.

* * *

_Stupid Marimo_, Sanji thought for the umpteenth time. He was tired of waiting, and worried. And if _he_ was worried for the bane of his life, then his dearest Nami probably was panic-stricken. The idiot salad head would pay dearly for making Nami worry next time Sanji saw him. Then, there was also the matter of the captain. Of course, Zoro was the first member of the Straw Hat crew Luffy had hired. Those two knew each other better than anyone else, and things just wouldn't be the same with one person missing. Even if this person was a rude and neanderthalic swordsman.

"Nami, my dove, do you want some more meat ?" Sanji asked lightly in the hope to reduce the tension that was reigning in the kitchen.

"No thanks", the navigator replied absent-mindedly, in a depressed voice.

Sanji was surprised by the lack of reaction from Luffy. Usually, the captain would have said something along the lines of "if you don't want it, I'll take it", but this time he just remained silent, not even looking up from his own plate.

Wait a second. The cook blinked to be sure he wasn't hallucinating. Luffy's plate was still half-full ? When everybody else had finished their meal ? Okay, now there was room for some worry. Luffy _never _left so much as smithereens in his plate, and certainly _not_ when Sanji had cooked meatballs especially for him. That was seriously wrong.

"Luffy ?" Sanji asked gently, eyeing carefully his captain.

"Hmm ?" the answer was a non-articulated mutter.

"Do you feel all right ?" the cook didn't usually display any concern for people other than pretty women, and especially not for Luffy who always looked like he was full of energy - even when, by all account, he should have been dead. But this time... this time was different.

Luffy stayed silent for a moment, his face hidden in shades underneath his straw hat. Finally he spoke, in the slow and deeper voice he used when he was saying something important to him.

"We are going to find him."

"What ?" Sanji asked, unsure he had heard correctly.

Everybody in the kitchen stared at their captain.

"I don't know what happened, and really, I don't care", Luffy said. "But we're going to find him and get him back."

"Good idea !" Nami suddenly sounded revived and much more determined. _Good job Luffy._

Robin remained quiet, as usual, but a slight smile enlightened her features. Next to her, Chopper didn't bother to hide his beaming smile - as if they had already found Zoro. Usopp looked shorn between being happy to go looking for a friend and being afraid at the idea to meet whatever it was that had managed to delay a fighter as powerful as Marimo head. Sanji lit a cigarette.

"Where is he ?" he queried.

This time, everybody looked at him.

"Nyuuh ?" Luffy issued an interrogative groan.

"If we are going to look for him", the cook explained patiently, "we need to know where he is. He told you the name of the place he was going to, didn't he ?"

"Uh..." the captain scratched his head. "I don't remember."

"_How could you forget that _?!" Usopp, Chopper and Nami cried out together with a nasty glare. Luffy silenced them with an ingenuous look.

"All he said was that he was going to fight Mihawk and that he was taking the lifeboat to get on this atoll, but..." the captain started.

"Wait a second", Nami cut him. "An atoll ? You're sure of that ?"

"Uh... yeah ?" Luffy didn't sound so sure of himself in Sanji's opinion, but Nami seemed to accept this lame assertion, and disappeared for a moment before coming back with a bunch of papers tucked under her arm. She unfolded several of them on the table, as Sanji started to collect the dishes.

"This is more or less our position when Zoro left", she said as she showed a dot on the map. "With just a lifeboat, even Zoro could only go so far, so this atoll has to be in the vicinity. Atolls are rarer than real islands, around here. I see only two places that could warrant this name, here and here."

She pointed at those two places, but to Sanji, charts were mostly a mystery, so he hardly bestowed it a glance. As long as the charming Nami knew where to go, he'd be satisfied with that.

"So we just need to get there and fetch Zoro !" Chopper said as he tried to look at the charts to see how far the two atolls were, but he was handicapped by his small height.

"Sure, that sounds p-pretty simple", Usopp nodded. "Who do you think was strong enough to, uh... delay Zoro ?"

That was really too tempting.

"It probably was a monster, at least three times the size of the Elbaf giant warriors", Sanji suggested, and his long-nosed friend had to clutch his knees so as to prevent his legs from shaking.

Really, for a pathological liar, Usopp was surprisingly credulous.

"Then let's go !" Luffy shouted.


	9. Onslaught

A/N : The navy from One Piece will be referred to as the Marine, while the navy from PotC will be referred to as the Navy or the Royal Navy. That way there will be no confusion.

Also, I couldn't find the translation for nautical terms such as "encâblure", which is the reason why I used words like "yards", even though the characters are supposed to be onboard a ship.

And to finish, thanks a lot to all my reviewers. You guys are a great motivation.

A few translations, just in case :

Kairouseki means "sea granite" in Japanese.

Oni Giri means "demon's slash".

Tou Rou Nagashi means "bleeding the tiger".

Sandai Kitetsu is the cursed blade Zoro bought in Logue Town.

Yubashiri is another blade he was given.

The Wadou Ichimonji is the white-hilted katana, the one he puts in his mouth.

**Chapter 9**

The enemy ship was closing on them, at a very fast pace. Soon, Zoro was able to make out the dark, small figures of the soldiers, gaping at the charging Black Pearl in disbelief. The galleon came straight towards the front of the Navy ship, so quickly that already Zoro could read its name ; the Dauntless. Well, it was time to be worthy of it. However, the enemy sailors didn't seem to share that opinion, since they were desperately trying to get out of the way, but Jack Sparrow held the tiller and kept his galleon right where he wanted it to be. Zoro hadn't been that often onboard big ships, apart from the Going Merry, but he could recognize a great cox when he saw one. Jack Sparrow was definitely talented. Remained to see whether he was a talented fighter as well.

"Won't you call upon your friend to have fun with us ?" Sparrow cried out to Zoro, obviously referring to Mihawk. But Shanks stepped forward.

"We won't need him", the red-haired man said confidently, and both the younger swordsman and the Black Pearl's captain stared at him.

"You sure don't lack self-confidence", Zoro noted, grinning. But he was all for letting Mihawk mope alone. After all, that wasn't like the other man _needed _the practice.

Jack muttered something inaudible, but Zoro was close enough to perceive a word that sounded suspiciously like "insane". However, the swordsman had been in too many seemingly desperate situations before to be surprised. He'd seen with his own eyes Luffy get rid of dozens of minor opponents with effortless ease, and he knew all too well that on Grand Line, many people were even stronger than his captain. Besides, a man who was friends with Mihawk, like this red-hair seemed to be, could not be a weakling. Unless there was a man stronger than expected onboard this ship of the Navy, everything would be a walk in the park.

The crash between both ships was now a matter of seconds, and Jack entrusted Gibbs with the tiller to instead come to the front of the Black Pearl, along with Shanks and Zoro. They were ready to jump onboard the Dauntless, and the swordsman had still his right hand on the hilt of his katanas. He felt them, relished their familiarity in this weird Caribbeans sea. It was easy for him to tell which was which with a simple touch. The white katana, the wadou ichimonji, the one he could never afford to lose. The sandai kitetsu, his cursed saber. This one, he didn't even need to touch it to know it was there - he felt it. The last one was a good enough blade, although not exceptional. But it was also a gift, and that made it priceless.

The Dauntless was only a few meters away, now, and Gibbs started to turn the tiller as strongly as he could to make the galleon swing round. The men on the Dauntless were frantically trying to do the same thing, only in the other direction. But the desired goal had been reached, the two hulls almost touched each other, and almost at the same second Zoro, Shanks and Sparrow stormed onboard the Navy ship.

At first, there was little if any reaction from the soldiers. This move was so unexpected that they merely gaped at the intruders for a split second. However, they quickly braced themselves, and one of their officers shouted an order to slaughter these "filthy pirates". Sparrow cast him an offended look as he drew his saber to prepare for combat. However, the foes suddenly stopped dead in their tracks, eyes wide, with awe written on their faces. Then, Zoro felt it, too, and he turned to face Shanks with a gasp. The power that emanated from the red-haired man spoke of sheer power, a might of will strong enough to stop an army charging.

Yet, that awkward moment lasted only a for few moments, and a second later the soldiers resumed their attack. That wasn't expected, Zoro could tell from the look on Shanks' face. Surprise, mixed with thoughtfulness. Well, the swordsman preferred old-fashioned combat anyway - it was no fun otherwise. He unsheathed his katanas, put the white hilt between his clenched teeth, and took the two other blades each in one of his hands. Killing, frighteningly enough, felt as easy and natural as breathing. In spite of his young age, the green-haired man had seen his hands stained with blood more often than many of his elders.

His blades, as sharp as razors, cut effortlessly in the flesh and bones of the weaklings foolish enough to come near him. They didn't know yet who he was ; Roronoa Zoro, the Pirate Hunter, didn't exist in this world. But he would show them soon enough, and they would learn not to pick a fight with him. The green-haired man didn't bother to count the number of bodies that fell under his deadly blades, as he methodically got rid of everyone and everything in range.

On his left, Shanks was watching the many sailors who surrounded him, a pleasant smile twisting his lips as he considered them fearlessly, although he didn't even have a weapon. That one problem, though, would soon be taken care of. The soldiers tightened their circle around him, but he kicked one of them in the hand, and the man let go of his saber with a whimper of pain. Shanks caught it deftly and bowed to its owner with a mocking smile.

"Thanks for the loan !" he said pleasantly.

Further in the back, Sparrow was back to the rail so as not to be attacked treacherously, and he held his own opposed to the not so well trained soldiers. His swordsmanship was not the level of Zoro's, but he used impressive tricks and unexpected moves that more than made up for it.

Having labelled him as the most dangerous foe (they probably decided that the more swords, the nastier), an impressive number of sailors had chosen to focus on Zoro. And they probably weren't interested in fighting fair, for a dozen of them drew pistols from their belts. The green-haired man tensed slightly, but he knew he was able to dodge - or slice - the bullets. Even if a dozen at such close range was a bit much, he should manage. After all, if Mihawk was able to vanquish him with a ridiculously short knife, it meant that in the end, only the skill mattered, not the number. Even if the number could also be a great help.

"Don't fire, you idiots !" a man with a lieutenant's insignias shouted angrily. "You're going to kill one another !"

Sheepishly, the sailors obeyed, and Zoro heaved a sigh of disappointment. These guys were obviously less dim-witted than Baroque Works' employees, unfortunately. Yet, he kept on his face a sardonic grin, as he prepared his offensive. He slowly stretched out his arms, until the tip of his sabers were as close to his foes as possible, then he unleashed all the strength he had in a destructive attack, very similar to the Hawk Wave he had used on Whiskey Peak.

The swordsman shook his head ruefully. They were all weaklings. Fighting against them was getting embarrassing, and Zoro watched emotionlessly their bodies fall limp on the deck of the Dauntless. A quick look around informed him that Shanks and Sparrow were finishing their own share of enemies, and soon the victory would be theirs. But it couldn't be that easy, could it ? Besides, a question still lingered ; where was the captain of this ship ?

"I didn't expect to meet you here..." a man striding towards Zoro answered the unframed question, his rank insignias glittering under the sun, his eyes seething with anger when he gazed at his men, out of action. But was that anger against them for being incompetent, or at himself for having been unable to protect them from a foe that was clearly too strong for them ? "...Roronoa Zoro."

Stunned, the swordsman stared at the officer. He had recognized him at once, and called him by his name. That wouldn't have been that surprising back on Grand Line, but here ? No one knew him. No one could have ever heard about him... unless...

"You are from Grand Line !" Zoro exclaimed with certainty, and the captain had a bitter smile.

"I was, yes. Up until a year ago. However, that doesn't matter. Here or anywhere else, I belong to the Marine, and no pirate will escape me !"

Zoro took the time to appraise this new opponent, who was likely to be tougher than all the soldiers he had beaten so effortlessly. He was of average height, with spiky brown hair and grey eyes, and he wore the uniform of the Navy. In each hand, he held a metallic whip which gleamed in the sunlight ; obviously, that was his weapon of choice. If he had managed to become a captain here in barely a year, he must be strong. In the meantime, the man continued to rant.

"...I know you once fought the pirates, before you became one. But I am not surprised. A man who would hunt pirates for money when it should be a struggle for justice, is bound to become a gallows bird himself."

The swordsman tilted his head in annoyance. Great, another righteous nit !

"I am captain Stagg, and I will put an end to your carreer..." the man resumed.

"Are you trying to kill me with boredom ?" Zoro cut him. "You want to fight. Fine by me." The swordsman cast a glance around him to find his two companions. "Hey, this guy is mine !" he called to them, and they nodded their assent without argueing.

Zoro raised his katanas, ready to see action. His eyes set on his new foe, he felt the sandai kitetsu lusting for blood. Soon, that thirst would be satisfied.

* * *

Mihawk was sitting in his quarters - if the small storage room, barely fitted up and summarily equipped with a cot, could be called that - in a very bad mood and with a lingering headache.

_Thank you so much, Shanks, you bastard ! _he thought crossly.

He knew his red-haired friend had done that out of concern for him, and that was about the only thing that kept the man's head on his shoulders. Mihawk felt almost physically the loss of his black sword. For years, he had never been anywhere without its familiar weight on his shoulders, and with its disappearance came an unpleasant feeling of powerlessness. Of course, he still had his smaller dagger, conceiled in the cross he wore around his neck, but that was not quite the same thing. Besides, the black sword was unique. He had never found its match anywhere, and, more importantly, the sword suited perfectly his style. It could deal blows powerful enough to wreck a ship with uncanny ease.

Heaving a sigh, Mihawk came to his feet and started to pace. Sooner or later, he would retrieve his beloved sword, but he was also getting farther away from it with each passing second. Which meant he would have to get back to Port Royal at the first occasion, only he was now a wanted criminal, and he still knew very little of this world. That would not be easy, not to mention he had no idea who had taken it or what it had become. He remembered little if anything between the moment he had fallen in the golden triangle, and the moment he had woken up in a cell of the Navy. Without his sword.

Well, better to resign himself and...

The room seemed to spin round in quite a weird fashion, and the blunt move made Mihawk lose his balance. The floor under his feet slanted, and the swordsman was thrown against the hull of the galleon, which did no good for his head. With a grunt, Mihawk reached for his hat, opened the door, and climbed the stairs to the deck.

Outside, there was a cool breeze, but the sky was clear. The whole crew of the Black Pearl was forming a crowd against the rail, commenting frantically on whatever it was they were watching. Mihawk came closer, narrowing his eyes so as to see better. There was another ship, hardly a few yards away - a ship of the Navy ! So they had been chased. Hmm, not bad, having found them so quickly. In the meantime, Shanks and Zoro - and was that Jack Sparrow ? It did look like his red bandana... - were fighting against the crew of the... what was its name ? Ah, the Dauntless. Well, good for them. Mihawk turned away with obvious disinterest.

"Hey ! You feel better ?" the voice was Gibbs', the first mate of the Black Pearl according to what Shanks had told Mihawk.

"Hmm", Mihawk replied tersely, disinclined to start a conversation. His head still throbbed painfully.

"Your friends are fighting on the Dauntless", Gibbs added. "They're really incredible. I never thought they could get rid of all these soldiers on their own... but it does seem like they have the upper hand."

"I know", Mihawk shrugged. "They are strong enough."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the swordsman's casualness and lack of concern for his companions.

"You sound almost like you're used to it", he commented.

Mihawk had a wry smile for all answer. _If only you knew, my dear fellow..._

* * *

Most of the fights had stopped when Stagg had come to face Zoro. Everyone understand at some level that on this one confrontation would depend the outcome of the battle. By now, it was blatant enough that the average sailors were no match against the unbelievable strength of these pirates, but Stagg's skills were famous in the whole Navy, even though he had joined hardly a year ago. It were those same skills that had allowed him to rise so quickly, as well as his extensive knowledge of leadership and of the sea. When he had taken command of the Dauntless, all the sailors had quickly realized that it was probably not the first time that he commanded a ship, although no one knew anything about his past. That was only one of the few mysteries of this man (like what his first name was or how some weird things always seemed to happen when he was around).

When he found no one else willing to keep fighting, Shanks got hold of a barrel and sat on it to watch tranquilly the course of events. A bit more careful, Jack Sparrow sent his last opponent overboard, and his sword at the ready he stayed near the rail. If things became too ugly, he could always jump and try to reach the Black Pearl in time. No way he would let the Navy capture him.

Zoro took the time to tie his black bandana around his head. That man was almost certainly an officer in the Marine before he joined the Navy, else he wouldn't have become a captain so quickly, which meant he had to be strong. He felt the same elation as usual at the idea of honing his skills against a strong opponent, and he was smiling as he clenched his teeth on the white hilt of the wadou ichimonji.

Facing him, Stagg didn't look in the slightest afraid to fight against the famous pirate hunter. That meant he was either stupid, or that he believed to be strong enough to vanquish his foe. But the ease with which he held the hilt of his whips seemed to indicate that the second answer was the most likely. Zoro looked closer at the weapons. They seemed to be made of metallic rings - possibly steel - woven together. Towards the end of the strip, a crimson piece of fabric was tied, probably for stability purposes.

_Careful... He'll probably aim for my blades first, try to snatch them from me._

However, Stagg's first move belied Zoro's prediction, for he aimed at the swordsman's legs. The green-haired man jumped just in time and stepped on the end of the whip to block it. But Stagg gave a pull at the strip, and the swordsman almost lost his balance. All right, the captain wouldn't be defeated with lame tricks. Nevertheless he was still going to lose.

Zoro readied himself and prepared the first move of Oni Giri, one of his favourite and most powerful attacks. In front of him, the captain crossed his whips. He had a confident smile on his face, and Zoro answered with a half smile of his own. He tensed and rushed at his foe with an impressive speed.

Yet, he never finished his attack, for he felt like a metallic bar met with his stomach. His momentum broken, he staggered backward as he tried to catch his breath. He had underestimated his foe, obviously, not to mention that was the first time he fought someone who used whips, and thus had no experience whatsoever with that kind of weapons. Only, if he had made that mistake, Stagg was making it too. He should have pushed his advantage before Zoro recovered... now it was too late, and the swordsman straightened. The wound didn't seem to be too bad ; he would probably have an enormous bruise on his stomach, and it did hurt like hell, but apart from that he was all right.

"If I had hit you harder", Stagg said, "my whips could have slice you in two."

"Boastfulness", Zoro muttered, although he was not so sure of that.

"You're trying to make me lose my temper. That won't work !"

"Will you _quit _spouting already ?" Zoro looked daggers at his foe, annoyed to have been read so easily.

The swordsman came in position once again. He needed to come close enough to land a blow, but his opponent's range made that difficult. Only, he knew what to expect, this time, and would not be unprepared like he had been when Stagg had hit him. Zoro ran towards the captain, who once again lashed his whips at him. But the swordsman shoved away the two weapons with yubashiri and the sandai kitetsu, which allowed him to get nearer Stagg. He saw briefly the flicker of surprise in the officer's eyes when he jumped and unleashed his attack.

"Tou Rou Nagashi !" _Take that !_

Zoro fell backwards on one foot towards his opponent. He held two of his blades on his side so as to protect himself from the whips, but he still had his third katana, and he used it to deal Stagg a powerful blow across the ribcage. Before the captain had time to react and use his whips, Zoro flipped himself behind the officer with his foot, getting quickly out of reach. Stagg turned about to face his enemy, his uniform stained with crimson as blood oozed from the wound. However, the cut didn't seem to be as deep as it should, and the swordsman realized Stagg had probably managed to shrink back as Zoro hit, which had reduced significantly the potency of the impact.

By now, Stagg and Zoro had both been able to assess each other's strength, and they were way more careful. They both took more time to ponder on their attacks as they caught their breath, while keeping an eye on one another, lest to be taken by surprise.

"I'll cut your whips !" Zoro shouted.

"You may try", Stagg sniggered back. "They are made partly of kairouseki. That's harder than even diamond ! No one could cut through that, not even the strongest swordsman in the world !"

"Oh ? I met him, the strongest swordsman in the world, and I'm not so sure of that !"

Zoro had heard numerous things about sea granite, but a genuine swordsman should be able to cut through anything and everything, no matter what is was made of. And that stone would be no exception. The swordsman came nearer his opponent, who expectedly enough didn't lose this occasion to strike at him. The two whips seemed to have a life of their own ; they looked almost like two snakes ready to bite at the first opportunity, writhing around their prey. This time, they were the target as Zoro slashed his blades against them. Without these weapons, beating Stagg would be a walkover.

With a loud screech of steel against steel, whips and sabers met each other. The sharpened blade of the two katanas easily cut through the pieces of red fabric which stabilized the ends of the whips, and they bit in the steel, but they didn't even scratch the sea granite underneath. Stunned, Zoro saw the two whips curl up around his blades, and Stagg pulled hard to pull them away from their owner. However, countless hours of training had given the swordsman an uncanny strength, and he kept his swords in hand.

On the side, Jack Sparrow finally left the rail to come near Shanks. The red-haired pirate, still seated on the barrel, was watching the fight with casualness, as though it didn't concern him at all.

"This captain of the Navy is good, isn't he ?" Jack commented.

"Uh uh", Shanks nodded. "If Zoro can't take him, I'll take care of the problem."

Jack eyed dubiously the man with a missing arm, but didn't voice his thoughts out loud, and Shanks ignored his insulting glance.

"Say, do you think they have something to drink on this ship ?" the red-haired pirate asked hopefully.

"Probably", Jack said, then he had an afterthought and added, "why ?"

"I feel kinda thirsty", Shanks said as he stretched. "How about we find a glass of beer ?"

Jack would have thought that he would get used to these people and their strange ways, but he was starting to doubt that. Yet, he had seen them fight, and he had felt that strange aura emanating from Shanks, so he wasn't sure what he should think anymore. Finally, he shrugged.

"Isn't it a bit early to start drinking ?" he asked as he followed his fellow pirate.

"Don't worry about that ! It's time to drink when you feel like it", Shanks replied.

"And who is this captain Stagg anyway ?" Jack added curiously.

"He comes from our world, or so it seems. I've heard of him, on Grand Line. They called him..."

Shanks' voice died as he and Sparrow disappeared in the depth of the Dauntless' hull.

The fight was dragging on, while none of the fighter had the upper hand. The outcome of the fight was still unknown - except to Zoro and Stagg, each in the belief that they would prevail without any doubt in the end. The swordsman clenched his hands around the hilt of his katanas. He was determined to put an end to this fight with the next attack, and he already knew what he was going to do.

Stagg let him the offensive. The captain probably thought that he would be in a better position to launch a counter-attack - that is, if he managed to fend off or dodge Zoro's assault. Stagg raised both his hands above his head, and made his whips turn around him, creating a wall with his weapons in what looked like a flawless defence. Zoro smirked and rushed once again at his foe.

* * *

Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate filled his beer glass once again, then emptied it as quickly, ignoring the reproachful glance one of his nurses cast him. He was the captain, no one could discuss his orders, his words were the law onboard, and no one was going to stop him from drinking if he felt like it. The old pirate bestowed the commander of his second fleet with a glance.

"I'm listening to your report, Ace."

The younger man nodded respectfully. He was one of Newgate's best men and he knew it, but that had never given him an attitude, and Whitebeard liked that about him. He knew little about Ace, but that was enough, as long as his commander remained faithful to him. Still, Newgate had been a pirate for longer than he could remember, and he had come to trust his feelings. It so happened that he had a good feeling about Ace. He wouldn't have entrusted him with one of his divisions otherwise.

"The man I was following continues to sail on Grand Line. His crew counts only two people, as far as I can tell, and he doesn't look dangerous outwardly, even more so since there isn't even a bounty on his head. However, I'm almost certain now that he is reponsible for the Whipcracker's disappearance, a year ago. He sails currently unconspicuously around an atoll which seems to be uninhabited."

Newgate nodded thoughtfully. That made sense. This man had been discreet in his business, but not discreet enough. And Whitebeard would continue to keep an eye on him until he knew for certain what exactly he was up to.

"You may go and get some rest", he said. "Good job, Ace."

The young man nodded his thanks with a smile, then left his leader. Whitebeard filled his glass yet once again. That was some good beer.

* * *

Ben Beckman gazed impatiently at the men loading the ship with provisions and barrels of drinkable water. That damned atoll was still far, and it did not help that they had to stop to resupply. Then, there was this new recruit, Hakuchi or something like that, the one who had been dancing shamelessly with an axe around the fire, who liked to gamble and was also a cheater. If that decision had not been attribute of Shanks, Ben would have gotten rid of the man long ago. Well, as good a reason as any to find the boss as soon as possible. In the meantime, they would have to put up with this scourge.

"You look in a great mood", Yassopp said ironically as he approached, followed by Lucky Roux.

"And you look far too cheerful", Ben groaned back.

However, he amended his words with a smile.

"How's the loading going ?" the first mate querried.

"Quickly enough. Still a few hours. In a hurry to reach the atoll, aren't you ?" Yassopp said mockingly.

"You would be too if you were in my shoes", Ben replied. "Playing captain for a ragbag of scoundrels like you is giving me grey hair."

And he was saying the truth. Much to his dismay, his hair, black in former days, were overwhelmed by streaks of gray. He was only fourty, for crying out loud ! And he still had numerous, beautiful days as a pirate waiting for him.

"Hey, don't worry", Lucky Roux said. "I'm sure the captain is fine. He'll have a good laugh at us when he'll know we got worried about him."

"If he does, I won't mind the slightest", Ben admitted sincerely.


	10. Pirates : 1 & Navy : 0

A/N : I'll be off for a few days, but I'll keep writing. Next update won't be before the 8th though.

Many, many thanks to Link-chan, who keeps reviewing my chapters. This one is for you ;)

Also, there seem to be a problem with my ffnet account, so if you sent me a private message and I didn't answer it, that's because I didn't receive it. Please leave a review or use my e-mail (see my profile) if you need to contact me.

**Chapter 10**

The movement of the two whips turning around Stagg, in defence of their owner, was so fast that it created a whirl of wind. But this parry would not be enough to stop Zoro ; he had seen at once the flaw in Stagg's moves, and he was going to take advantage of it. A predatory smile twisted his lips as the green-haired swordsman rushed at his foe, determined to finish the Navy captain with this move.

He jumped in the air, as high as he could, the familiar weight of the white saber in his mouth. Teeth clenched as, having reached the apogee of his leap, he started to fall towards his adversary, the swordsman heard the wind hissing past his ears . He was almost above Stagg, right where he wanted to be. He brought back his two other blades over his right shoulder and sliced down with all his might, sending three cutting waves at his unfortunate foe.

Two of these were intercepted and crushed by Stagg's impressive defence, but the third went past his whirling whips, and sliced his chest in a way similar to Mihawk's last blow at Zoro, during their first fight. The captain eyes wide with surprise ended up on his knees, coughing blood, his whips having stopped their movement, while Zoro landed, unscathed, behind him. The swordsman was really impressed to see that Stagg was still in one piece. Such a powerful attack would have neatly cut in half a weaker fighter, but Marine (or Navy for the time being) officers were made of a tougher material than that.

Zoro turned around the kneeling man to face him. The fight was over, as far as he was concerned, but he knew all too well how stubborn these damned Marine... ah, Navy officers could be. If Stagg tried once again to beat him even in this state, he might die in the attempt, but that would probably not stop him, so the swordsman kept an eye on him. At this moment, as he quickly scanned the crowd - just in case someone tried something foolish - he realized he couldn't see his two companions anywhere. Where the hell... However, he had no more time to dwell on this unpleasant discovery, for a move from Stagg brought Zoro's attention back to his foe.

There. Just as he had foreseen, the captain staggered back on his feet. All the sailors witnessing the fight remained dead silent, watching their superior officer in awe. How could he stand with such an injury, that was beyond them. They couldn't understand, obviously, the sheer strength of will (or obstinacy) that made Stagg refuse to stand down, and Zoro wasn't sure he understood it himself. To fight for freedom, or for a dream, that he could fathom. But to fight to the death just to put in jail a pirate when there were plenty (and weaker) others to catch ? What an annoying bastard. On the other hand, Stagg probably wouldn't be an officer without this commitment to a so-called justice.

"Will you give up already ?" Zoro growled impatiently.

Heroism was all good and well, but he had no time to spare for that. Luffy was probably worried, and the damned love-cook was certainly all too happy to be rid of him. And Zoro would rather die than give Sanji the satisfaction, so he had to get back as quickly as possible. Not to mention, he was acutely aware that he didn't fit in this Caribbeans sea. It was just too... well, too something, and whatever this something was, he didn't like it.

"Never !" Stagg spat back, bringing his opponent back to reality. "You think you got me with this pathetic attack ? I have barely a scratch, and I will..."

At this point, the captain had to stop to cough some more blood, and Zoro stared at him blankly. Even in this state, Stagg was still ranting. There had to be something wrong with him, really. Not even Crocodile talked that much.

"...send you to jail where you belong", Stagg finished when the fit ended, and he painfully caught his breath. Then only he realized that Zoro wasn't listening to him any longer.

The swordsman was actually turning his back on him, gazing at the sea to assess the distance that separated the Dauntless from the Black Pearl. They were a bit far, unfortunately. Zoro brought his hands to his mouth, in the hope the sound would be better carried.

"Oi ! Can you come and get us ?"

"Shut up !" Stagg hissed, furious to be ignored like that. "You have not won yet !"

"Do you really want me to kill you ?" Zoro queried in a bored tone.

Stagg's face turned pale with the insult, and he clenched his fists around his whips. Deep down, he knew he was already beaten, but he couldn't just accept that. Justice shall prevail, like it always had before. Never, as far as he could remember, had he been humiliated like that.

This time, Stagg was the one to launch the offensive, and he raised his whips. Zoro merely smiled. The whip on his right was slightly unbalanced, because he had cut the piece of fabric that stabilized it. That was why there had been such an obvious flaw in Stagg's defence, but the captain was too focused to have noticed it before he was actually hit by Zoro's attack. That same imbalance would serve the swordsman again, if Stagg engaged him.

And the captain did, for his misfortune. The swordsman parried the first whip that came on his left side, dodged the second one which striked from above, and took advantage of Stagg's precarious position to get closer to him. That was a golden opportunity, and Zoro was not about to waste it. The sandai kitetsu fell down on Stagg, and Zoro saw a flicker of fear in the grey eyes of his opponent.

* * *

The kitchen was rather tidy and orderly, and above all, clean. Shanks nodded in approval. He had seen much worse, both onboard pirates or Marine ships. Now, back to the really important things, where was the beer ? Or rhum, or whatever. No trace of anything looking even remotely like a liquid. Ah, wait - a barrel, in this corner. Shanks strode to the cylindrical thing and flung it open. To his disappointment, the barrel was filled with sea biscuits, which barely looked edible. Unless he was mistaken and these were actually meant to be thrown at the enemies' heads. At any rate, Shanks would never allow something like that on his own ship... It was hardly worthy to be called "food". He could almost sympathize with the soldiers.

"Well, what do you think ?" the red-haired pirate asked Sparrow, who had followed him.

"Alcohol is never kept in the kitchen", his fellow captain explained while stroking his braided beard. "That would be too tempting for the crew."

Too tempting for the crew ? Shanks rolled his eyes. The idea would never come to his mind to hide the alcohol onboard his ship. If he said they could drink, his men drank. If he said they couldn't, they didn't ; it was as simple as that. Although, it was amusing to think that discipline was better on a pirate ship than on a Navy ship...

Then a slight move caught his attention. The red-haired pirate bent forward without a warning and pulled out the youth who had been hiding behind the barrel. Terrified, the young man cast a desperate glance toward the exit, but Shanks held him tight and there was no running away. The young sailor clenched his fists to make his fingers' shivering stop, and looked down, obviously expecting some kind of ghastly death from the pirate holding him. Shanks dropped the boy between him and Jack with a wry smile.

"Looks like we found our key to the beer", Sparrow said.

"What's your name, kid ?" the red-haired pirate asked.

"Jo... John Dellingher", the boy stammered.

"Well, _mister _Dellingher, would you be so kind as to bring us something to drink ?" Sparrow asked with an ironical politeness. "And I don't mean water", he clarified, although that was quite apparent to begin with.

Rendered mute out of fear, Dellingher wordlessly nodded and headed to the door, casting surreptitiously a wary glance behind him, as if he was afraid the pirates might stab him in the back before he even did what he had been asked.

"Not that way", Shanks said, amused that the boy thought them stupid enough to let him go outside, when the way to the holds was most probably through the opposite door.

Dellingher froze in mid air, biting his lips, and looking down, he crossed the kitchen to open the second door, with blatant desperation. Shanks decided to follow him, not so much lest the kid tried to hide somewhere and not come back (besides he seemed too scared to try it), but rather because Dellingher hardly looked strong enough to bring back enough alcohol to quench two pirates' thirst. The kid appeared to be around twenty years old, with a frail physique and short tawny hair. His Navy uniform obviously didn't fit him very well, being a size too big.

Together, the pirate and the young sailor reached the lower holds, and Dellingher showed Shanks one of the barrels.

"There is rhum in this one", he said bleakly.

"Hey, you shouldn't sound that bad", Shanks said good-naturedly. "We're just passing by. Hum, this barrel looks a bit too big. Let's take this one."

He grabbed a smaller barrel, with the word "wine" stamped on it. That would do perfectly, in the red-haired pirate's opinion. However, Dellingher didn't seem to share said opinion, for he stared at Shanks in horror and dismay.

"B-b-but that's the captain's personal..."

"Perfect !" Shanks brightened. "It must be some good stuff then."

And ignoring the young sailor from that time on, he came back up with his spoil of war. He found Sparrow in the kitchen, with two empty glasses on the table. A few seconds later, both pirates were happily clinking glasses and giving toasts to a pirate's life.

After some time and half a barrel (half a _small _barrel though), Shanks frowned slightly.

"It's kinda silent, outside, isn't it ?" he asked his libation partner.

"That it is", Jack nodded as he pricked up his ears.

"I think we'd better have a look", the red-haired pirate added as he rose and made his way to the door.

He and Sparrow came outside just in time to witness a certain green-haired swordsman dealing the finishing blow to their acquaintance the Navy captain. The two whips, now useless, lay on the deck. Shanks smiled.

_Well, he might not be that far off from Mihawk. He might even get close to him, in a lifetime or two... Or maybe not. Mihawk was born for swordsmanship. What Zoro might gain through hard work is innate to him. We shall see... it will certainly be interesting, in any case._

"Oh, you're there", Zoro said as he spotted his companions.

"Uh uh", Shanks nodded. "I see you're finally done with this guy."

Sparrow had walked to the rail of the ship and gazed at the Black Pearl, then he took off his tricorner and used it to beckon his first mate to come closer. That was a rather good idea, since the Navy sailors who had been witnessing the fight, at first too stunned by the unexpected outcome (from their point of view), now started to react and cast ominous glares in the direction of the three pirates, while unsheathing swords and pistols, obviously intent as they were to avenge their badly beaten captain.

"Where did you disappear ?" the green-haired swordsman grumbled, then muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "as irresponsible as Luffy".

"Oh, just visiting", Shanks replied off-handedly with a pleasant smile. "But I guess it's time we leave."

The red-haired pirate drew the sword he had "borrowed" to one of the sailors and walked to the main mast of the Dauntless, as the Navy soldiers nervously shrank back in front of him. After what they had seen the three pirates do, they were in no hurry to stand in their way. Then, effortlessly, Shanks sliced the thick wood of the mast, as easily as if it had been butter. The ship shivered and whimpered when the mast slowly fell down and, with a splash, its tip pierced the surface of the sea. Shanks had aimed his saber so that the mast would fall in the general direction of the Black Pearl.

"Now, we have a way back onboard the Pearl, _and _the Dauntless won't be chasing us any time soon", he said with a good deal of self-satisfaction. Zoro stared at him for a moment, them nodded, dumbfounded. _This guy's weird._

With the realization the three pirates were trying to flee, as they saw them run on the fallen mast towards the Black Pearl, the Navy men seemed to gather some more courage, and several of them fired at the invaders - fortunately, they weren't sharpshooters, and none of the bullets reached their target. Only, one of them splintered the wood under Jack Sparrow's feet, and, surprised, the pirate captain jumped away. Of course, destiny following its unfortunate course, he fell from the mast into the sea. Not his day, really. Not even his week, and as it started, not his _month_.

_Why me ?_ was his last thought as he saw a shark rushing at him.

* * *

"Yo ooooh ! Zorooooo !"

Nami stared wryly at her captain. Boys will be boys, and Luffy will be Luffy. Naturally, she had a right to be bitter, since her captain had just informed any potential enemy of their presence on the atoll. All right, so it was a small atoll, and there didn't _seem _to be anything dangerous around there - seem being the key word - but still.

"You should shout a bit louder, Luffy", she said snidely, "I'm not quite sure Zeff heard you from the Baratie."

"He didn't ?" Luffy's face was priceless.

"Don't worry my dove. I will protect you shall the need arise !" that was Sanji of course.

Well, he was sweet and everything, but sometimes a bit bothersome. Why couldn't he understand that, from times to times, Nami just wanted to be left alone ? Wishful thinking, on such a small ship, but still. He didn't have to bring her something to drink every five minutes ; and he definitely should stop to bring her these delicious fancy cake, else she would gain at least ten pounds.

"Yes, Sanji, I'm sure you will", she muttered wearily. He didn't seem to notice her lack of enthusiasm, though.

"So, what do we do, Mr. Captain ?" Robin queried, still clinging to her annoying habit to call everybody by their title.

"Uh..." Luffy scratched his head in perplexity, then evaded the question with a hopeful, "What do you think we should do ?"

"Well, the atoll is pretty small", Sanji said (he _was _actually able of some clear thinking when he wasn't busy skirt-chasing). "So if Marimo was around, he'd have heard Luffy."

"He probably heard Luffy no matter where he is", Nami growled in a low voice.

"Therefore", Sanji continued as if he hadn't heard the comment, "he probably isn't here. We better check to be sure, just in case he is..." the cook hesitated, then diplomatically avoided the "D" word, "I mean, just in case he's sleeping."

"Oh, that's right", Luffy nodded excitedly. "It happens, sometimes. Once, Ace fell asleep under his bed, and we kept calling him all around the house but he was so sound asleep that he didn't even hear us, and..."

Nami tuned out the rest of the story, not that she wasn't interested, but she really wasn't in the mood right now, worried as she was. _Zoro's going to hear from me when we find him. Disappearing like that. I'll tie a bell around his neck, that way we'll always know where he is. No, even better, I'll chain him to the Going Merry. And if he dares to say anything to defend himself..._

"If he really isn't here", she said when she realized Luffy had finished his story, "we'll just have to sail to the other atoll. After all, we had only fifty percent chances to find him at the first try."

They all nodded and set off to do some Zoro hunting. The open season had just begun.

* * *

The Black Pearl quickly left the immobilized Dauntless far behind, until it completely disappeared from the horizon. Without their main mast, the Navy guys would have enough trouble to get back to port as it was. The wind still wasn't very cooperative, but at least the Black Pearl did move. Slowly but unfailingly, the galleon sailed toward a certain island and a certain woman, guided by Jack's magical compass.

The aforementioned Jack heaved a sigh and put on his tricorner, still damp from its owner's unintentional dive. It had been a close call ; if Zoro had not jumped after him and scared away that shark... (just how a man could frighten a shark with mere swords was still a mystery, but Jack wasn't going to complain). The green-haired swordsman had shrugged off any thanks, merely stating that he was used to rescuing his captain in similar situations and that he had reacted out of habit. But Jack was getting annoyingly indebted to these fellows... Although, being indebted was still better than being dead.

Behind him, he heard the three foreigners come closer, still talking about what happened onboard the Dauntless.

"So you heard about this captain on Grand Line ?" Zoro was saying.

"Yeah, they called him 'Stagg the Whipcracker', because of his weapons", Shanks replied. "But he never proved himself against a highly bountied pirate - some said his promotion had to do with nepotism."

"He was not bad", the swordsman shrugged. "But I didn't have real difficulties beating him."

"Truth to be told", Shanks specified, "his promotion probably had more to do with the fact he ate a Devil's Fruit."

"He did ?" surprise was audible in Zoro's voice, and Jack cocked his ears. Now that was getting interesting. "Why didn't he use it against me ? He sounded mad enough."

"I think there are two reasons", Shanks replied.

At this point, Jack stopped to pretend he wasn't listening and came closer so as to better hear the red-haired pirate's explanations. Mihawk was there as well, although he kept his lips pursed. Obviously, he still wasn't over the loss of his beloved sword.

"First, his ability isn't really easy to use in a close-up fight", the one-armed man explained, "he can control the weather to some extent if what I heard is correct. But creating a thunderstorm is one thing, making a lightning strike just where he wants it to is another story altogether."

Everyone nodded their understanding.

"So that's why the Dauntless had wind in its sails and not the Pearl", Jack muttered. It did seem to fit together, so maybe these guys had been telling the truth all along, after all.

"Also, I think Devil's Fruit abilities don't work all that well in this world", Shanks resumed. "They were never meant to be used here, and from what I heard ever since we arrived here, Devil's Fruit don't exist in the Caribbeans. So maybe there is an offset, something that prevents Devil's Fruit users to wield their true power."

"Oh ? Well, that's a good thing for us", Zoro commented. "After all, we don't know how many people Winslow sent here..."

"Winslow ?" Jack repeated interrogatively, hearing the name for the first time.

"He's the guy who sent us here", Shanks replied absent-mindedly.

"All this is of no importance at the moment", Mihawk interjected. "We need to find a way to get back to Grand Line." Surprisingly enough, the swords master didn't mention his weapon, and Jack wondered whether he had already in mind a plan to retrieve it.

"That's right", Zoro concurred, then turned to face Jack. "You said you knew someone who might be able to help us ?"

"I do", the Black Pearl's captain confirmed. "We should reach the island where she lives in a few days. But, I'd better warn you now, her help won't be given for free. She will require payment in exchange."

The three Grand Liners shared a glance. They had visibly nothing of value with them, apart from Zoro's swords, and Jack somehow doubted he would be willing to part from them.

"It will be time to worry about that when we meet her", Shanks finally shrugged. "In the meantime, let's enjoy this pleasure cruise."

Jack wasn't sure the cruise would be quite that pleasant, but he judged preferable to remain silent. No need to tempt fate. Each problem would be dealt with when the time would come. No matter what this damned curse threw at him and the Pearl, they would overcome it. He _was _captain Jack Sparrow, after all.


	11. Ashore

A/N : Mugiwara means "Straw Hat".

I have finally seen "Dead Man's Chest". Since Jack is obviously _not _in the stomach of a giant squid, this story is set between movies one and two of PotC.

Zoro will be referred to mostly as "swordsman", while Mihawk will be referred to as "swordsmaster", so as to avoid confusion, except when the context indicates otherwise.

Thanks again to all my reviewers, especially to Subakun-sensei, my compatriot, who's been supporting me from the very beginning. Reviews have the same effect on me as coca cola on Franky.

**Chapter 11**

Surprisingly enough, the weather remained fair around the Black Pearl for the following days. Nothing much happened, actually, and although it definitely was a relief, boredom was lurking around. Jack had set course with the help of his precious compass, and they would fortunately soon reach their destination. The Black Pearl was a fine ship, and it sailed more quickly than Jack would have hoped, given the circumstances. Truth to be told, the quietness put him a bit ill at ease. It felt like a bad omen ; if the curse didn't hit now, that must be because there would be better opportunities later, or because something wrong was going to happen. And whatever it was, Jack had a feeling he wouldn't like it.

Nevertheless, there was little to do but wait, and so he did. The Black Pearl's captain walked around for some time, checking that everything was all right (and making sure no one was skiving), before he finally came to stand on the upper deck. The trick was to look like he was glaring at his men so as to make them work faster, when he was actually thinking about something else. But doing that hardly filled a honest day's work. Jack cast a wry glance at Zoro, who was currently the most interesting thing to stare at. The green-haired man was doing push-ups - which would be a fairly common thing to do on a ship, had he not been doing it with his right thumb, while holding one of his sabers with his feet.

There was a slight sound behind Jack, but he didn't turn around.

"He's persistent, isn't he ?" that was Shanks' voice, tinged with amusement as he came to rest his elbows on the rail.

"I would have thought he'd be tired of it after the first two days", Jack admitted.

Footsteps resonated on the wooden stairs leading to the upper deck, and with a rustle of clothes, Mihawk came up to join them. Even after some time spent with him, it was hard to get used to his weird eyes, but no captain Jack Sparrow would ever be frightened by so little.

"How far are we from our destination ?" the swords master queried after greeting them with a nod.

"That won't be much longer", Jack replied. "The island should be in sight by this afternoon."

"Hmmm", Mihawk blurted out dispassionately. Jack had quickly come to realize he was rather on the terse side.

"This guy really wants to defeat you, you know ?" Shanks said as he pointed at Zoro. Sweat trickled down the green-haired man's back.

"So what ?" the swords master shrugged. "He's still a long way to go before he even is a match to you, let alone me."

Jack saw the small smile tugging at Shanks' lips, but Mihawk, who was pointedly looking in another direction, didn't.

"Why is Zoro so intent on fighting you anyway ?" the Black Pearl's captain asked. "There sure are many other things he could be doing instead..."

Like finding himself a woman, for instance. Or several.

"It's not that simple", Shanks answered. "Mihawk is the best swordsman in the world. No other can match him - except me, of course."

The swords master's only reply was a disdainful snort.

"So beating him", the red-haired pirate continued, "is the only way to earn Mihawk's title."

"The best swordsman in the world", Jack repeated carefully as he eyed the black-haired man thoughtfully. He didn't know how or when, but he would certainly find a way to turn that to his advantage.

* * *

The Dauntless looked like an injured beast, without its main mast. And it certainly was about as fast as one, even though the winds were favourable and consistent. Good thing there hadn't been heavy weather, for the ship wasn't in shape for that. Curiously, the state of the ship reflected quite faithfully the mood of the men. There was little if any enthusiasm in the accomplishment of the daily chores, no more laughter or smiles. All that had been replaced by frowns and feet shuffling. Even the officers were terser than they used to be. The spectacular defeat they had suffered at the hands of _three _pirates was weighing on their minds. Most of them still didn't understand what had happened.

In his quarters, Stagg was slowly coming to his senses. He felt pain, and something soft on his skin - probably a blanket - but all he heard for a moment was the pounding of blood in his ears. Then, it receded, and there were slight sounds - someone talking, although Stagg couldn't hear what was being said. Everything was confused - what had happened and where was he ? - and although he tried to order his thoughts, he had little success. Meaningless bits of memory passed before his eyes, shouts, gunshots, a sword cutting his flesh... Roronoa Zoro !

Stagg jerked awake and tried to sit up, only to be torn apart by nameless, excruciating pain, and he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Here", there was a soothing voice by his side, and he felt arms holding him up. Then someone helped him gently back lying on the bed.

The captain took in a sharp breath, but already the pain receded, and he was able to open his eyes. He closed them at once ; even in the darkness of the room, the light was a bit too intense. After a few seconds, he managed to half open them, and he saw a man leaning over him. Stagg recognized him quickly, and was not really surprised to see him there ; that was lieutenant Christopher Benbow, his ship's surgeon. The captain didn't know him very well, although he rather liked him, but being seen in such a position felt... disgraceful. He knew that was unfair, yet he couldn't help but be down on Benbow for witnessing his pain and powerlessness. However, he shoved aside these thoughts, unworthy of a Navy officer. He needed to focus on much more pressing issues.

"How do you feel, sir ?" Benbow's voice was a soft barytone.

"Not too bad", Stagg replied although he felt more like screaming with laughter at the sheer dumbness of the question. He felt like a man who had been slashed enough times to make a sausage green with envy, who had seen his pride be trampled on by pirates, and who should be grateful to even be alive. In other words, he was furious, and these filthy outlaws had _not _seen him for the last time.

"Does it hurt, here ?" the lieutenant queried as he proded one of Stagg's wounds, and the captain yelped with pain.

"Does that answer your question ?" he growled, as he glared at the surgeon. Benbow had an apologetic smile. "But more importantly", Stagg resumed, "what happened after I was... uh..." he couldn't bring himself to say 'beaten'.

"The pirates got away", Benbow replied as seemed to suddenly find it very interesting to stare at the ceiling.

"What ?! Where is my first mate ? He better have gone after them ! Or I swear..." Stagg's voice died away when he saw the surgeon's look.

"I, hum, am afraid your first mate isn't available", Benbow said after clearing his throat. "As to going after the pirates, that was... impossible."

"Impossible ?" Stagg repeated with a stare. Something was wrong here. Carefully, the captain looked hard at his surgeon's face. "All right, Mr. Benbow, I think you'd better explain calmly what happened."

"Uh, yes sir", the lieutenant replied, although he looked quite miserable - probably wishing that someone else - anyone else - would be in his shoes. "You see, after this man with the three swords, uh..." Benbow hesitated, anxious to diplomatically avoid any direct mention of his superior officer's defeat. "Well, at any rate, the two other pirates joined him and cut the main mast, then..."

* * *

The second atoll was much bigger than the first, although not enough to warrant the name of "island". But it did have some vegetation. More troubling were the reefs that circled said atoll, and made navigation difficult - it took a navigator of Nami's stature to sail safely to the shore. Safely being the keyword ; Usopp willed his legs to stop shaking. After all, even if the Going Merry sank, they could always swim to the atoll, although losing the Merry would be quite a wrench. Sometimes, Usopp wished he didn't have such a vivid imagination. He was very good at listing numerous, quaint ways of dying in addition to the possibility of drowning.

_Starving to death. Being parched. Dying from exposure... no, that one's ridiculous. On a tropical atoll it is, at any rate. Think positive, Usopp !_

The marksman had spent the last hours wishing very hard that Zoro was fine. For several reasons ; of course, Zoro was his friend, so Usopp didn't want him to die, but most of all, he didn't want to imagine what inhumanly strong man... creature... whatever, could be powerful enough to defeat the swordsman. Merely evocating it was terrifying, so thinking of the possibility to meet him... she... it... whatever, was... actually, it was better not to think about what it was.

As the Going Merry drew closer to the shore, Usopp adjusted his goggles so as to look closer at the atoll, looking for a spot of green that could be Zoro's peculiar hair. Nothing, nothing, nothing... wait a second ! What was that ? It looked suspiciously like...

"There's already a ship near the atoll !" the marksman exclaimed, drawing the attention of the crew.

"That must be Zoro's !" Nami said excitedly.

"I dunno", Usopp replied after a moment spent narrowing his eyes, trying to see better. "It doesn't look like much, at any rate. It's about thirty feet long, but the sails aren't in a very good shape, and from what the hull look like I'd say that ship went through hell."

"Marimo probably managed to wreck his boat on these reefs, and now he's stuck, waiting for us to do the rescueing", Sanji sneered disdainfully, but he sobered instantly when his comment earned him a reproachful glance from Nami.

"Let's go get him !" Luffy shouted, seated as always on the figurehead.

"Aye, aye", Nami replied wryly. "Not too fast, if you want to still have a ship at the end of the day."

They were now very close, but it still took them about three hours to finally be past the reefs and be able to lower the anchor. Luffy had never been on the patient side, so he was fidgeting madly long before they were done. He barely waited for the anchor to reach the bottom of the sea to stretch his arm and jump ashore. Usopp followed, acutely aware that, Luffy being the strongest of them all, he was the most likely to protect him, but Luffy being Luffy, he was also the most likely to get in trouble. Nevertheless everyone else followed, and Sanji and Robin were also pretty strong. Much more than Usopp himself anyway - not that it was all that difficult, he admitted it himself, but still.

"I'll stay on the ship to guard it !" Chopper called from behind, and Usopp waved his hand in acknowledgement as he ran after his captain, as fast as his legs allowed him to. He kind of envied Chopper for staying behind, but if he wanted to become a great warrior of the sea, he had to prove he was worthy of the title.

_C'mon Usopp, faster. What would your father say if he saw you like that ? Make him proud !_

The marksman clutched his sling to reassure himself. Luffy was already far ahead, but his footprints were clearly visible on the sand.

"That's weird", Robin commented. "If Zoro was here, he should have seen us coming, so why didn't he come on the shore to meet us ?"

Sanji remained silent. He was thinking about his own predicament when he was stranded on an abandoned rock, years ago. Was there anything to eat on this atoll ? Zoro hadn't been gone that long. He couldn't have starved already, could he ? But, well, when they found him, maybe Sanji could fix him a nice meal. Just this time.

Suddenly, Usopp stopped dead in his tracks. Luffy was there, two or three meters ahead, facing a man. And this man was most definitely _not_ Zoro.

* * *

Having finally finished his daily practice, Zoro had taken the time to dry up and change clothes - Sparrow had been kind enough to lend him a few things. He came to the bow of the galleon, gazing at the sea. Truth to be told, the swordsman had never been much of a sailor, but he did like the sea. It was certainly beautiful, even to someone who had been raised on an island and thus was used to seeing it. Being on a ship always felt like being free from everything. No law to be bound to, except one's own code of honour. No, not only being on a ship, but being a pirate. Zoro would never take anyone's orders - save his captain's, but that was something he had chosen of his own free will.

A glass of something appeared out of thin air in front of him. The swordsman cast a sidelong glance on his right and, surely enough, the man with the red hair was there.

"It's too early to drink", Zoro said pointedly.

"Of course it isn't", Shanks replied. "It's time to drink whenever you feel like it."

"_You _always feel like drinking", the swordsman retorted.

"My point exactly."

The green-haired man rolled his eyes, but he did take the glass. Silence ensued, and Zoro waited. He was certain Shanks didn't come just to bring him a drink, but he sure wasn't going to ask.

"So you're Luffy's first mate", the scarred pirate said lightly. "How's he doing ? I heard quite positive things about him."

"You know Luffy ?" Zoro raised an eyebrow in surprise. He was quite sure he had never met the other man before that fateful day they were sent to the Caribbeans. Which didn't mean he was lying, but that did raise the swordsman's suspicion.

"Sure I do", Shanks laughed. "Although, it's been quite a long time now."

"Then why are so interested in him now ?" the swordsman queried dubiously.

"After I left Luffy's hometown", the red-haired man replied, amusement tinging his voice at the fierce protectiveness he heard in his interlocutor's voice, "I never had the occasion to come back, and now Luffy's left too. I'm quite sure we'll meet again sooner or later, but I was curious to hear from him."

"You've been to Luffy's hometown ?" now, Zoro was interested. He didn't know much about his captain, now he realized. "What's it like ?"

"Peaceful", Shanks shrugged non-commitally. "A nice place, most of the time."

"Did you meet Luffy's family ?"

"Oh, yes, I'm afraid I did", Shanks chuckled, although Zoro didn't quite understand what was so funny about it.

"Then you met his brother, Trace ?" the swordsman continued.

"You mean Ace ? Sure I did. I have to say, he always was more reasonable than Luffy, but just as stubborn as him. Their grandfather's influence, I guess."

If Zoro had had any doubt whether Shanks really knew Luffy or not, they were now lifted. Otherwise, how could he know about Ace ? The swordsman had intentionally slighted Luffy's brother's name, so as to be sure, but the red-haired guy had passed the test without so much as an hesitation. Maybe he was trustworthy.

"So you met Ace too ?" Shanks added.

"Uh uh", Zoro nodded. "Around Alabasta. He was looking for someone, or so he said, so he hardly stayed with us for a few days, but he seemed like a nice guy."

The red-haired pirate stilled for a second when he heard that, and he looked strangely at Zoro for a fleeting moment ; but that was so brief that the swordsman wondered if he hadn't dreamt that.

"Does Luffy still have the straw hat ?" Shanks said, then muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'he better take good care of it'.

"Sure", the swordsman shrugged. "He sleeps with the hat, eats with the hat, fights with the hat. I don't think I've ever seen him without this old filthy patched up hat."

Zoro was still gazing at the sea, so he didn't see Shanks' glare. Anyhow, he was thinking about something else - an afterthought, something he had never even considered before, but which now became horribly blatant. Was it possible...

"Say, you know Mihawk pretty well, don't you ?" the green-haired man asked after a moment. His turn to ask questions.

"As well as anyone can know him, I guess", Shanks shrugged. "Why ?"

"Well, that's just a thought, but... would you happen to know if he ate a Devil's Fruit ?"

"No, he didn't", Mihawk said acridly, and Zoro jumped when he heard his rival's voice. Mihawk was glaring at him, hands on his hips. "Trying to find a good excuse to explain your defeat ?" the swords master sneered, before swinging round and striding to the other end of the Black Pearl. Zoro winced ; he hadn't meant for Mihawk to hear the question, and he muttered a curse under his breath.

"My, I think he's upset now", Shanks said in an amused voice. "He's kinda touchy about that, you know. He owes his skills to nothing but talent and hard work."

"Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that", Zoro groaned. "It makes things simpler for me."

"You don't have to worry about that", the red-haired pirate replied lightly. "Actually, I don't think that a Devil's Fruit user could ever become the greatest swordsman of the world."

"Why not ?" Zoro asked, surprised by the comment.

Shanks gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment before he answered.

"You've been sailing Grand Line for some time, now, haven't you ? You've certainly met a lot of powerful people, some of them undoubtfully being Devil's Fruit users."

"Yes", the green-haired man nodded as he wondered what his interlocutor was getting at.

"And did any of these Devil's Fruit user have another ability ? Like, being a great marksman, or a great swordsman, maybe a great musician, or a master in martial arts, or whatever ?"

"Uh..." Zoro pondered the question for a moment before he was able to reply. "I think not."

"You see", Shanks said as he came to rest his elbows on the rail, "that's another consequence of eating a Devil's Fruit. Since they have a new ability, a very powerful skill, the Devil's Fruit users come to rely more and more on this ability, and thus they don't harness their other, natural skills. They let them lie fallow. That's a tremendous waste, but well..."

"_Land on sight_ !" the shout cut Shanks in mid-sentence, and both he and Zoro raised their eyes, trying to make out the shape of said land although they were against the sunlight.

"Gentlemen..."

Jack Sparrow seemed to appear just behind them out of thin air.

"...we just reached our destination."

* * *

Usopp stared at the stranger, completely dismissing the fact that it was very rude to do so. But it would be hard _not _to stare ; the man's face was astonishing. He had pretty common chestnut hair and dark grey eyes, but that wasn't what drew the attention of Usopp. The left side of his face had been hideously injured ; it was a nightmare of scarring tissue and burn marks. The contrast with the intact right side made it all the more ghastly to look at. Whatever happened to him and no matter who he was, Usopp sincerely sympathized with this guy. Yet, there were still many questions unanswered, the first of which being, where was Zoro ?

"Hey", Luffy said. The marksman could clearly hear him although he was still a few feet ahead. "We're looking for a man, a bit taller than me, with green hair and three swords. Have you seen him ?"

The stranger stayed silent for some time, his eyes set on Luffy's straw hat. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"If that's Roronoa Zoro you're talking about, yes, I definitely have", the man finally answered.

"Where is he ?" Usopp was surprised to see it was Sanji who had just spoken ; no matter how much the cook cared or not for Zoro, he was not one to show it openly. Unless he was trying to get on Nami's good side ?

"Not here, at any rate", the scarred man replied idly. "Actually, where he is exactly I cannot tell. But one thing I can tell you is, he is no longer in this world."

"Zoro can't be dead", Luffy asserted. That, on the other hand, did not surprise Usopp one bit. Luffy would never accept the death of one of his crew before he saw the body with his own two eyes ; and even then he might not be convinced.

"Don't worry, he isn't", the stranger chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that."

"And who are _you_, mister... ?" Nami stepped in.

"Me ?" he looked mildly amused. "I am called Winslow, if that is what you are asking. But I will soon be known better as the Pirate King."

All together, Usopp, Nami, Sanji and even Robin glanced at their captain, waiting for his unavoidable reaction. Luffy couldn't let such a claim be said and not say something about it. But as time went by, Usopp started to wonder. The captain was acting... weird. When he looked like that, that always meant he was going to say something uncannily mature. Yet, he just stood there, neither doing nor saying anything, completely still.

"Luffy..." Nami whispered.

"What exactly happened to Zoro ?" Luffy finally asked, as he looked intently at the man who called himself Winslow.

_Nothing about being the Pirate King ? What the hell..._ Usopp waited eagerly for the other man's answer. Luffy seemed to have figured out something the marksman hadn't noticed yet, and that was infuriating. Usopp knew his wits were his best weapon, and he usually outsmarted Luffy easily, but why the captain acted like that in front of this so-called future Pirate King was beyond him.

"Nothing much, really", Winslow replied with a genial smile. "I sent him in another world with my Devil's Fruit ability. But let's leave it at that. We have more interesting things to discuss than the fate of a defeated swordsman... Mugiwara Luffy."

Still no reaction from Luffy. Usopp would have expected him to slaughter Winslow for speaking of Zoro in that manner. But that probably meant that, when the captain did strike, it would really, _really _hurt.

"And what would these things be ?" Luffy queried stolidly.

Winslow turned his back on them - a mark of undeniable self-confidence - and came to sit on a stump nearby.

"I have heard about you, Straw Hat. I know you are wanted for a high price. Having you in my crew would certainly help my reputation and hasten my rise to the title of Pirate King. I haven't beaten only Roronoa Zoro, but also numerous other famous people. You can see I am not making wild claims. I offer you a position. As my second in command. What do you say ?"

Usopp had to refrain a burst of laughter. Luffy would never accept such a deal. He wanted to be Pirate King himself, not another's lackey. Winslow was going to...

"I accept."

Gaping, the marksman stared at his captain, unaware that the other crewmembers were doing the same. What was going on ?

"I probably heard wrong", Usopp muttered as he scratched his ear. Luffy had certainly meant to say 'I decline', instead of...

"I accept your offer", the captain of the Straw Hat pirates repeated.

"Good !" Winslow brightened. "I see you are very reasonable, Straw Hat. I trust you came with a ship ? Mine is a bit of a wreck right now."

Luffy nodded silently. Usopp wanted to scream, but somehow, no sound came out of his lips. The marksman finally remembered to close his mouth, as Sanji stepped forward.

"Oi, wait a minute, Luffy ! What about Zoro ? We have to..."

"We'll do what I said", Luffy cut him dryly, his face hidden under his hat.

* * *

A launch was quickly readied, and Jack flexibly hoisted in. The three Grand Liners jumped onboard behind him, and four more men came to row. Gibbs stayed aboard the Black Pearl, for the first mate couldn't leave at the same time as the captain.

"Where d'we go, C'tain ?" one of the rowers queried.

"We'll follow the river to the middle of the island", Jack informed him as he came to the front of the launch - the captain's place.

Obediently, the sailors started to row, and the launch moved quickly in the direction of the river. Soon, the pirates found themselves out of sight from the Black Pearl, hidden by the lushly, tropical vegetation. Creepers hung down frow thick trees, which made up in width for what they didn't make in height. The sunlight hardly crept under the broad leaves and plants, and that made the place feel oppressive. It wasn't the first time, far from it, Jack went there, but he never quite got used to it. Well, that was probably the reason why _she _had come to live there in the first place.

"Who are we going to meet ?" Jack cast a side glance behind him to see who spoke, and he saw the swordsman, Zoro, gazing at him intently. "You said this person would be able to help us, but you didn't say anything about her."

"Hum", Jack cleared his throat. "She cannot be easily, uh... described. Better that you see by yourself."

"Hmm." Zoro didn't sound very convinced, but he didn't insist.

"Camping in such an island", Mihawk sniggered. "You'll probably get on with her, Shanks."

"Ha ! Probably", the red-haired pirate chuckled in reply.

It took them about half an hour to finally reach the hut. The place looked exactly the same as the last time Jack had come t here. Tia should really think about doing something with the decoration. The place was a bit grim, as it was.

"She's probably waiting for us", the Black Pearl's captain muttered, although no one came out of the hut to greet them. "You, sailor", he adressed one of the rowers. "Stay here, mind the boat." then he beckoned for the Grand Liners to follow him. "Gentlemen, if you please."

He led the way and climbed up the rope ladder to the hut. The wood of the floor creaked when he set foot on it, and Jack waited patiently for his three guests to follow. Then, he entered the hut, without knocking. There wasn't much of a door to knock at anyway.

"Jack." there she was, beautiful and smiling as ever. The Black Pearl's captain smiled back.

"Tia, how nice to see you !"

"You only come when you need something from me", she snorted, but she did look pleased to see him. "Although this time, you brought most interesting people with you. Enter, all of you. We have much to talk about."


	12. New Destinations

A/N : There are very little details about the Red-Haired crew, so I took the liberty to create a new character among them ; Jericho, the navigator.

Special thanks to Spellcaster Hikaru, who gave me the idea for the subplot with Luffy. You're awesome !

**Chapter 12**

Shanks gazed intently at the black woman who had invited them inside. She was rather short, with long hair and a mysterious smile. Judging from her appearance, she probably was in her early thirties, but her eyes, dark and insightful, made her seem somewhat older. However, her most striking feature was the weird aura which emanated from her. Then, of course, there was also her most peculiar taste in decoration. The woman's hut looked somewhat primitive, but Shanks had a feeling it wasn't for lack of wealth - she actually seemed to like it that way.

At this very moment, the woman (Sparrow had given her the name Tia or something like that) was making some tea, and she came back to sit in front of her guests with several cups and a full teapot. There was a streak of steam when she poured the warm liquid into each cup, before she handed them to the pirates. Shanks took his with a graceful smile, but cast a wary look at the beverage. He had no idea what she had put inside, and as reckless as he might be, this was really too stupid a way to die. But Tia herself gulped down the contents of her own cup with a charming smile, so the tea was probably harmless. Shanks eventually tasted it, ignoring the scathing look Mihawk cast him for his levity. A bit grumpily, the swords master finally relented and sipped down some of his tea as well. The black woman had followed the wordless exchange with an amused smile, but she made no comment, fortunately for her.

"Well ?" Sparrow said, as he glowered unhapily at the tea - he was probably wishing it would turn into rhum. "You seem to already know why we are here, so do you have the answers we seek ?"

"The answers you seek, maybe not", she replied evenly. "But the answers you need, I might have them."

Shanks did his best not to snort out loud - the confusing things Tia said were a easy way to answer and not answer at the same time. Who was this woman anyway ? He failed to see how she could be of help to them. It was possible she had special abilities, but she could also be a charlatan. However, Sparrow seemed to trust her, and he knew this sea of the Caribbeans better than any of the Grand Liners. He'd been trust worthy (so far), so he probably knew what he was doing. Hopefully.

"Well then", the Black Pearl's captain suggested, "go ahead. I'm listening, love."

She had a half smile at the endearing word he bestowed her with, and Shanks easily guessed she had a soft streak for Sparrow. However, her first comment was rather acrid.

"I see you still fail to use correctly the compass I gave you."

"I need to know what I'm looking for, before I try to find it", the long-haired pirate protested heartily. "Besides..."

"You are cursed", she said. "Yet another time. How is it you always find cursed treasures ?"

Surprised, Shanks followed her gaze. She was staring at Sparrow's hand... No, at his finger. Or, more precisely, at the ring which gleamed around said finger. It was a simple silver band, beautifully carved but not looking special in any way. If it really was a cursed ring, how had the woman known ? Yet Sparrow's look made it doubtless she was right. He was livid, although he kept a steely grip over himself.

"I wish I knew", the long-haired pirate muttered in answer to Tia's question. "So how do I get rid of it ?"

"Ha !" she laughed. "Jack, don't try to double-cross me. You know I demand payment, even from you."

"Wait a second", Shanks cut them. "What is this about a curse ?" he looked at Sparrow with a raised eyebrow.

"He hasn't told you, has he ?" Tia commented. For some reason, she seemed to think it all was highly amusing. Well, it probably did look kind of ridiculous, from her point of view. Sparrow fidgeted uncomfortably, and Tia's grin widened. "The ring around his finger is bad luck. A dead's last, bitter call to reduce others to the same destiny he himself met. I can almost hear his shouts and curses from the other world. The ring is stuck around Jack's finger, and calls for his blood, calls for his doom. As long as it is there, hazard will go against you."

Sparrow had an uneasy smile and cast a quick look towards the exit, probably just in case that revelation made his guests a bit too angry with him. However, their reaction - or rather, their casualness and disinterest - surprised him. Both Shanks and Zoro remained quiet, although the green-haired man cast Sparrow a scathing glare. Near Shanks, Mihawk shrugged.

"Fine", the swords master said, "but that is none of our concern. We want..."

"...to return to where you belong", Tia finished for him. "You aren't from this world, are you ?" It wasn't really a question, and that was enough to convince the three Grand Liners she wasn't faking it. How could she know about all this if she didn't possess some sort of special ability ? But which ? A Devil's Fruit ? No, impossible, they didn't exist in the Caribbeans. Some kind of equivalent, maybe ? After all, curses did seem to exist in this world.

"So what do you want ?" expectedly, Zoro had finally lost patience, and he stepped in with his usual subtlety. "Is it gold ? Jewels ? Clothes ?" he had an eloquent look at her attire, but she didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, her smile widened even more.

"If I craved for these earthly riches, would I live in this place ?" she asked.

The question was consistent. Why, indeed, would she live in a wild jungle if she cared at all about money, luxury or power ?

"I guess not", Shanks admitted. "But the question stands ; what do you want from us ?"

Tia half closed her eyes as she cast the red-haired pirate a predatory look.

"There is one thing I do covet. Something worth all the help I can give you and more. But more than that, it might also hold part of the answers you seek."

"Pray tell love, what is it ?" Sparrow asked eagerly.

"That's called the Orb of Videre", the black woman finally explained. "That's an old artefact, one only I have the power to use. Give me this orb, and the answers to your questions will be given to you."

"So where do we find this orb of whatever ?" Zoro impatiently queried, but Tia merely eyed him with an amused smile.

"My dear boy, if I knew where to find it, do you really think I would need your help to get it ?"

Zoro glowered at her, although he wans't in a position to do anything, since she was so far their only hope to get back to Grand Line someday. But that didn't mean he liked to be called "boy", even if he _was _the youngest man in this hut.

"That's your only price ?" Sparrow asked as he rose to his feet.

"It is", Tia nodded, imperturbable.

"Fine", Sparrow said abruptly, before he headed to the door.

The three Grand Liners followed his lead, Tia's gaze on their backs. At least now they had a clear objective, Shanks mused, even if finding this orb wouldn't be easy. But they were pirates, and they had probably all done much more difficult things before. After all, how big could be this Caribbeans sea ? Certainly no bigger than, for instance, West Blue.

The four pirates got down the rope ladder and set foot onboard the dinghy waiting for them. It dipped a bit when they came to sit on the benches.

"Steer to the Black Pearl", Sparrow ordered the rowers shortly, and they complied obediently.

The pirates remained silent for some time, the only sound being of the rows diving into the water, before Zoro finally ventured a question.

"Any idea where we might find this thing ?" his query was obviously aimed at Sparrow.

"Not the slightest", the Black Pearl's captain replied after giving the matter some thought.

"So what are we going to do ?" Shanks asked curiously.

"To the best place when looking for something", Sparrow anwered as a smile tugged at his lips. "Tortuga."

* * *

At the bow of the ship, Ben Beckman gazed intently at the sea. He had stayed there for the best part of the last few days, cursing at everything that slowed them down. The wind wasn't strong enough, the currents deported them too much from their course, it took too long to take supplies on board, in other words, nothing made him happy. He had even become a bit snappish lately, when he usually was pleasant and well-mannered, although he tried to control himself. He knew perfectly why he acted like that, but it was hard not to take out his concern and frustration on everything.

However, this unpleasant travel came near an end. The atoll should soon be in sight, and Ben refrained the urge to draw his telescope and have a look. That was unnecessary, since the ship's watcher would shout a warning as soon as he saw something.Ben heaved a sigh of frustration. That wasn't like him to get so worked up. He could imagine a thousand reasons why Shanks would be late. Only, this time, he had a bad feeling about it. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like something had happened, and he would not retrieve his peace of mind before he had made sure nothing was wrong. But this uneasiness he felt was so nerve-racking...

"We're almost there", a familiar voice said from behind. Lucky Roux came near the first mate, who nodded thoughtfully.

"By the way, do you..." Ben started, but never got to finish his sentence for a shout came from the crow's nest.

"Land in sight !"

"At last !" Ben couldn't help but exclaim. "Good job boys, let's get closer."

The ship was still quite far, and it took them several hours before they came near the atoll. However, a bad surprise awaited them.

"Sir, there are too many reefs", the navigator said after a little while. "The ship won't go through them without damage."

"You're sure of that, Jericho ?" Ben asked, frustrated once again.

"Positive, sir."

A bit disgruntled, Ben finally nodded. There was little he could do against that, although he felt like bad luck was hounding them. Ah, so much the worse, it would only be a small delay.

"Never mind that", he said, "get a launch down."

The men started to bustle about, while Yassopp approached the first mate. He looked more thoughtful than usual - after all, his job was to shoot at people, not to think, as he liked to remind the rest of the crew. A bit surprised, Ben cast him a curious glance.

"What's the matter ?" the first mate queried.

"Well, I'm not sure, but... Did you look at the creek ?"

"The creek ?" Ben repeated.

He turned to face the atoll, and narrowed his eyes to try to see through the sunbeams. Yassopp had the eyes of a hawk, and he certainly might have seen something no one else noticed.

"What am I looking for ?" the first mate finally asked, as he failed to make out anything in particular.

"On the left, half hidden by the rocks, there is a small boat that looks awfully like the captain's", the marksman explained. "Mihawk's boat is probably hidden somewhere else. But in front of us, there is another boat... more a wreck than a boat, actually..."

"Ah, yes, I can see it now", Ben cut him. "Well, I can see its shape at any rate", he amended quickly.

"Yeah, and it seems to be in a pretty bad shape. Only, if there another ship apart from the captain's and Hawk Eye, then it means someone else is on this island."

"Hmm", the first mate blurted out slowly. He wasn't quite sure what to make of that. The simplest thing to do was still to set foot on this atoll and have a look for himself.

"Launch's ready, sir !" another of the crewmembers called him.

"Good", Ben nodded as he nibbled mechanically at his cigarette. "Yassopp, Lucky, Jericho, you're with me. The others stay here and mind the ship."

Everyone nodded, and the small group Ben had selected got onboard the launch. They started to row, and it didn't take them very long to reach the shore. The first mate jumped out of the craft, water to his knees, and together he and Yassopp hauled the launch until it was safely aground and there was no risk it could be lost. Ben really didn't fancy swimming back to the ship, and better safe than sorry.

"Well, we're there", Yassopp commented. "What do we do now ?"

"There's a path, here", Lucky pointed out.

"Right", Ben said as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. "If there's someone we don't know here, I don't want him to have fun at our expense, so Jericho, you stay here and keep a look. If we're not back in three hours, don't go after us but get back-up from the ship. Lucky, Yassopp and I are going to follow this path and see where it leads us."

"Aye sir", the navigator nodded, and he sat on the launch to wait comfortably.

The two others followed the firt mate's lead, and they started to walk on the path, which hardly warranted this name. It was more of a track, with a few more or less recent footprints. But it did seem to go somewhere, and the three pirates strided along the way. They walked for a few minutes in silence, everything quiet around them. Eventually, they arrived in front of a small log cabin, but it seemed empty.

"Hey, Ben ! Look at that !" Yassopp bent forward and picked up a bottle of a familiar shape. Saké.

"Let's have a look inside", the first mate ordered.

They entered the log cabin together, and Lucky flung the shutters open so some sunlight shone on inside the small log cabin, chasing away the shadows. Ben eyed critically the place. It was spartan, to put it mildly, with a stack of bottles, some of them full, most of them empty. Apart from that, two beds, two chairs and a table. There was obviously no one inside. No Shanks, no Mihawk, no stranger. Baffled, Ben sat down on one of the chairs. If he had found a corpse, he could have understood. But nothing ? They would have to search the whole atoll, but given its size, it wouldn't take long - besides, if Shanks had been there, he should have seen them coming...

"Maybe he just went out for a walk", Roux suggested.

"Yeah, let's get out and look for him", Yassopp concurred.

Ben nodded and followed them outside. But as he was about to step out of the log cabin, he suddenly came to a stop - what was that he had seen in a corner ? The first mate came back inside and picked up the gleaming object.

"Ben !" Yassopp called him, and the first mate eventually came out of the hut, his find in hand.

"What's that ?" the marksman peered curiously at the thing Ben was holding, then he paled as he recognized it.

It was a sword - Shanks' sword. No way the captain would have gone anywhere without it. Yet, there it was, and Shanks was no where in sight.

* * *

The Black Pearl had hardly left the island for twelve hourse, but already tea-break was obviously over, as far as the curse was concerned. Not that Jack had ever deluded himself in thinking the damned curse would leave him alone. These kind of jinxes had a nasty way to suddenly remind people they were still there. Sticky wicked curse. But then, as prepared as he may be, Jack had not necessarily expected something of that scale. For the Black Pearl was currently in the middle of the most tremendous storm he had ever witnessed - and he had lived through some dire disasters.

Upright, hands clutching the tiller, he tried to steer his galleon so it would shear through the waves askew. No way the ship could take these waves in head-on, they would knock it over for certain, and that would be it for everyone onboard. Meanwhile, the crew had reduced the sails to a minimum, so that the masts wouldn't be pulled out by the power of the wind. They had left just enough sails to allow Jack to manoeuvre.

In spite of the danger, Jack chuckled heartily. In these peculiar moments, when only his skill kept fatality at bay, he truly felt like captain Jack Sparrow. No sailor could contend with him when it came to steering, and once again he would stare at death and laugh at it. Not that he liked to take risks, but when in the middle of the action (and with no way out) he didn't waste time wallowing in self-pity. That wouldn't help anyway.

"Captain !" that was Gibbs, shouting in his ears - it was the only way for him to be heard over the racket of the storm and the thunderclaps. "We can't scoop out the water in the holds !"

"It doesn't matter !" Jack yelled back. "The weight will help stabilize the Pearl !"

"Looks like the ocean itself is trying to engulf us ! This storm has been raging for hours !"

Jack shrugged for all reply. It was true, and the storm didn't seem to be weakening at all. At first, the Black Pearl's captain had tried to keep to his original course to Tortuga, but he had given up a long time ago, and was merely trying to keep his galleon afloat - which wasn't as easy as it may sound. He just hoped this little gale wouldn't make them drift too far.

* * *

"That's all we found in the wreck."

Ben took the flag Jericho gave him and refrained a sigh. He had realized he was sighing a lot lately, and he was trying to get rid of this annoying habit. However, there wasn't much to be happy about. Apart from Shanks' sword, they hadn't found anything on the atoll, or anyone. Only, the sword was too much to leave it at that, and not enough to know what had happened. In other words, it raised more questions than it answered. So Ben had ordered the crew to search the wreck Yassopp had noticed when they had arrived, but all he got out of it was a dirty old flag. A bit of a mystery, though. Ben took pride in his perfect memory, but he didn't recall having ever seen such a skull and crossbones flag. This emblem was totally unknown to him.

With a nod, he motioned for the two senior crew members - Yassopp and Lucky - to follow him. It was time to hold a war council, and Shanks wouldn't mind if his first mate borrowed his quarters, would he ? At any rate, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

The three men sat inside the room, and stared gloomily at each other. Finally, Ben realized he would have to speak first.

"Okay, first let's gather the facts", he said after clearing his throat. "We know the captain came to this atoll to meet with Mihawk. We also know he isn't there anymore, and that he didn't leave of his own free will - he wouldn't have left his sword behind."

"What if the sword is a message ?" Yassopp suggested. "Maybe he had to leave, and he knew we'd be worried, so he left his sword to let us know he came here and he's fine."

"But then why is his boat still here ?" Ben shook his head. "It doesn't make sense. If he had wanted to leave a message, he could just have left a letter or something. And how did he leave the atoll ?"

"What if the Marines came here ?" Lucky Roux asked. "If he was drunk, it's possible they managed to capture him, isn't it ?"

"That's a possibility", Yassopp concurred.

"But we would have heard about it, wouldn't we ?" the first mate protested. "I mean, capturing one of the most wanted pirates in the world ? No way they wouldn't boast around. But in the last island we heard nothing about an arrest of any kind."

"In that case, what can we do ?" Yassopp sighed. Well, at least Ben wasn't the only one who did that. "We have no way to know what exactly happened."

"Wait..." the first mate nibbled on his cigarette as he drew the flag the Jericho had given him, and he laid it down on the table for his two mates to see.

It was a rather old and rag-looking black flag, with a skull and crossbones standing out in white, although half the skull was coloured in red. A golden triangle had been added around the skull, and a crown completed the emblem. It actually looked pretty good, but neither Yassopp nor Lucky seemed to recognize it, and they shook their heads wordlessly. Disappointed, Ben folded the flag and left it on the table.

"I never saw anything like this", Lucky said.

"Yeah, well, it's our only clue, so we don't have much of a choice in the matter", Ben replied darkly. "We are going to find the owner of this emblem, and when we do, he'd better have a pretty good explanation to offer us."

* * *

Her hull creaking dangerously, the Black Pearl was still fighting against the raging sea, determined or so it seemed to engulf the galleon in its depth. But this ship had been raised from the abyss itself, and no storm, as powerful as it may be, would get the better of her.

Shanks was outside, his right hand gripping a rope to prevent him from being taken by the enormous waves. Near him, Zoro and Mihawk were doing the same. Although they didn't exactly have a specific job onboard - besides, in such a typhoon, little could be done anyway - none of them would have considered finding a shelter inside the ship.

"I think the wind is slowing down !" Shanks yelled to his comrades.

"Wishful thinking I say !" Zoro shouted back. "This damned storm is stronger than ever !"

"Think positive !" Shanks replied.

Through two gusts of rain, Zoro saw that the red-haired pirate was grinning wildly, just like Mihawk. Obviously, the tempest didn't frighten them excessively, and the swordsman grinned back. That was his kind of people.

Suddenly, there was a commotion behind them, and the three Grand Liners spun round to see what was going on. Several of the sailors stared eyes wide at the sea, and when Shanks followed their looks, he saw the biggest tidal wave he had ever seen, coming straight at them. The red-haired pirate burst out laughing.

_He's crazy_, Zoro thought as he gazed at the tidal wave in dismay. His only consolation in all that was that, if Mihawk died before him, he might be the greatest swordsman in the world for a few seconds before he succumbed as well.

* * *

Ever since the Going Merry had left the atoll twelve hours ago, everyone onboard had stayed mostly dead silent. Except when this Winslow fellow gave them the order to sail to the closest island, which had made everyone grit their teeth. But as long as Luffy was willing to obey this man, nothing could be done about it. No matter what, the stupid rubber boy remained their captain, even if Sanji was starting to doubt his sanity. At least, Winslow had been respectful to Nami and Robin, otherwise the cook couldn't have restrained himself. Well, Robin remained quiet as ever, but it was hard for Sanji to see his dove in such a grim mood. He had tried to cheer her up, to fix up a nice snack for her, but she had declined his offer. Food didn't always have the power to comfort people, to the cook's dismay.

He was somewhat tempted to throw the Winslow guy overboard, but he claimed to have beaten Zoro - and everything seemed to bear it out, from the stupid swordsman's disappearance to Winslow's story - and as little as Sanji may like the Marimo, he still couldn't deny that he was a formidable fighter. In other words, if he wanted a chance at Winslow, he'd have first to learn more about him. So he bid his time, gritted his teeth silently, and endured the whole ordeal.

However, Sanji couldn't bear any longer the sight of Winslow, sitting on the deck with Robin, and he came back inside. Usopp was there too, busy tinkering about. The marksman certainly was clever with his hands. Sanji himself knew everything there was to know about cookery, but out of his field he wasn't all that skillful. He probably could get better at these kind of things if he gave it a try, but that didn't really interest him, so he let Usopp manage these. However, as adept at repairing the ship as Usopp may be, he still wasn't a real shipwright. When everything was back to normal, they would have to seriously look for one. For now, though, it wasn't Sanji's main concern. He needed to take some of his frustration out or he was going to explode.

"I really don't understand Luffy !" he growled in a low voice. No matter how mad he was, he didn't want Winslow to overhear - he would never criticize his captain in front of this guy. "Allowing that deluded, arrogant, shitty..."

"Oi, oi, calm down", Usopp said soothingly. "Luffy knows what he's doing - more so than I would have expected from him, really."

"What do you mean ? We should just have bashed this guy up till he brought the salad head back, and that was it."

"No, Luffy's right. We can't find out how to get Zoro back that way. If Winslow really defeated him, he has to be strong. Didn't you notice ?"

"Notice what ?" now, Sanji's curiosity was aroused.

"He didn't have a single scratch on him", Usopp explained quickly. "We all know how strong Zoro is, yet this guy defeated him without being only touched by him."

"Maybe he's lying", the cook suggested after pondering the idea. "Maybe he just said that in order to impress us."

"Then where is Zoro ?" the marksman retorted. "And how did Winslow know who he was ? He was the first to say Zoro's name."

"Marimo's sense of direction is non-existent at best", Sanji shrugged. "He could have gotten lost."

"No", Usopp shook his head. "You didn't notice, on the way back, because you were too busy glaring at Winslow, but I found Zoro's boat, hidden in a small creek. The mast sticked out a bit, that's how I found it. And I think Luffy saw it too, but he didn't have time to tell us when we catched up with him, because he was already facing Winslow."

"Oh, I see", Sanji muttered, a bit vexed when he realized he'd been much less insightful than Usopp. "But anyway, even if he defeated Zoro, the six of us should have been enough to beat this guy."

"Luffy would have wanted to take him on his own, no help from us, you know that", the marksman snorted. "And apart from him, and maybe Robin, I'm not sure any of us would stand a chance." Usopp pointedly ignored the cook's glare at this insult to his fighting abilities. "Besides, killing this guy wouldn't bring Zoro back, and Winslow's our only key to him. We need to know more."

"Maybe", Sanji finally relented, although he didn't seem all that convinced. "But I still don't like that."

"Neither do I", his long-nosed friend sighed. "Neither do I."


	13. Almost There

A/N : Sorry for this chapter, it was a bit divided up, but it was a necessary step for the plot to unfold. Next chapter will be much more focused on Shanks, Zoro, Mihawk and Jack.

**Chapter 13**

There was no way, no matter what, the Black Pearl could withstand such a wave. Shanks knew it, Sparrow knew it, Mihawk knew it, hell, even such a poor sailor as Zoro knew it. He clenched his teeth ; when in trouble, there was one thing he knew he could always rely on ; his skills as a swordsman. The green-haired man brought his hands to his waist, ready to grasp his katanas. He took one in his left hand, one in his right hand, and reached for the third hilt, that of the white katana. Only, he felt nothing under his fingers.

"Uh ?"

Nonplussed, he looked down. His wadou ichimonji was no longer in its sheath. Panic-stricken at the idea of having lost this katana, of all his weapons, the swordsman looked frantically around. If it had fallen in the sea... No, there it was ! Astounded, Zoro saw his most precious possession in Mihawk's hand. He felt a chill run down his spine ; he hadn't even felt his rival come near him, let alone realized the disappearance of his saber before he actually needed to use it. Maybe he had still a longer way to go to reach Mihawk's level than he had initially thought... But that did nothing to appease his anger.

"Give me that back !" he bellowed over the roars of the storm, but Mihawk ignored him as he stared intently at the wave, which was nearing down on them much too quickly for any sane man's taste.

Zoro was about to go and get back his saber, whatever the means necessary, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. The green-haired man didn't have to turn round to know that was Shanks.

"Don't", Shanks warned. "We need to work together."

Then the red-haired man drew his own saber - the one he had "borrowed" for an undetermined period of time - and came to Mihawk's side. Gritting his teeth, Zoro followed his lead. There was no time to argue now, but when this storm was over...

Above, on the upper deck, still clinging at the tiller, Jack Sparrow stared at the three Grand Liners, eyes wide, gaping. What exactly did they want to do with their swords ? Cut the wave in half ? He snorted. He would just have to take the Black Pearl throught this wave. He could do it. He knew he could. This ship was an offspring of the sea, and it would not go down as long as Jack was there to steer it. As long as his agreement with Davy Jones stood...

"On the count of three", Mihawk said.

Reluctantly, Zoro nodded. He hated the idea to obey the man, in spite of the respect he felt for his skills, but he had little choice in the matter. He raised both his remaining swords and crossed the blades in front of him. _Nittouryu it is, then._ Near him, Shanks held his saber perpendicular to his body, while Mihawk was clenching both his hands around the hilt of the white katana, the blade vertical. It struck Zoro that the three of them had so very different styles.

"One..." Mihawk shouted.

Now that it was so close, this wave looked suddenly much bigger.

"Two !" Shanks yelled in answer.

Zoro's breath was caught in his throat as he faced the challenge. Not in fear, but excitement. He was well aware that the crewmen who were not busy screaming in horror or actually trying to do something with the ship stared at the three of them, but he ignored these annoying guys, to instead focus on his swords and stance.

"Three !" he cried out as the wave was now hardly a few meters away from them.

Four blades moved together, at an incredible speed, carrying much more sheer strength than their size could let it appear. They reached also much farther than they should have, sending cutting waves through the water when that shouldn't, by any means, have been possible. And the impossible seemed to happen, in front of a dumbfounded crew, and the disbelieving look of their captain. Nevertheless, Jack was not one to dwell on petty details when he had a job to do, and with a sure hand he steered the Black Pearl through the opening. Sea sprays gushed on his face, and he tasted the salty flavour of the sea as the tidal wave passed harmlessly on both sides of the galleon.

Behind the wave, the sea was much calmer, as if, having realized it couldn't swallow the pirates in its abyss, it had given up and now left them in peace. At any rate, they were alive. Some of the sailors had to look hard at their own hands to convince themselves they were still of flesh and blood, and hadn't become inadvertently another Flying Dutch. But a few pinches were enough to satisfy them it wasn't the case, and loud cheering ensued.

Sparrow himself had a hard time believing what he had just witnessed, and he had a feeling no one would ever believe him, was he to tell this story someday. Sailors were superstitious, but only to a certain extent. Convincing someone of an unlikely travel on the back of two sea turtles was something, but this... this was another scale altogether. He shook his head, then smiled. He didn't need to understand, as long as he was alive. Plus, these people were _strong_, and they were on _his _side. That was rather reassuring. He came downstairs, having let the men a few minutes to celebrate their being still alive.

"Sailors ! Don't you have a job to do ? I can find you one if you're idle !"

With a few groans, they started to move. But Jack was the captain, and it was his role to be the spoilsport. Good thing there were also a few privileges to his rank.

"And once we're really out of trouble, there will be rhum for everyone !"

This time, the men showed much more enthusiasm as they climbed in the masts to unfold the sails. Now that the storm was mostly behind them, they would need to catch the wind as much as possible to move at their cruising speed. First of all, Jack was anxious to find out where the storm had taken them. He disappeared quickly in his quarters to gather his maps and sextant.

* * *

The Red-Haired pirates' ship had cast anchor in the port of a small island called Fugi. Of course, Ben Beckman had no way to know where the "mysterious guy", as they'd taken to call the man they thought responsible for the captain's disappearance, was headed. However, they were on Grand Line, and certain rules applied. One could not just sail randomly around. There was still the possibility the mysterious guy had an eternal pose, but Ben preferred not to think about it. Besides, there was nothing he could do but assume their target had a regular log pose, and thus could only go one way.

Which was how the Red-Haired pirates now found themselves in this place. They had already come around here, of course. There were little places in Grand Line they hadn't laid their eyes on. But this one island was particularly uninteresting, and Ben had few memories of his last stay.

"So, how do we start ?" Yassopp queried from where he stood, behind Ben.

"We show the flag around, I guess", the first mate shrugged. "Ask them if they have seen anything like it recently. It can't have been more than a few days, at the most, so they should remember, not to mention this emblem is particularly elaborated."

"Right", Lucky joined in the conversation. "But we have only one flag, it's going to take forever."

"Nah, we can make a few quick drawings of the Jolly Roger, that should be enough for someone to remember whether he's seen it or not."

Both men shared a dubious glance. Of course, they were no better drawers than Ben himself. The first mate heaved a desperate sigh.

_Oh Gold Roger, that isn't going to be easy..._

For the next few hours, the pirates of the Red-Haired crew sifted the harbour, asking each and every man they came across whether they had seen these colours anywhere during the past few days. They were first quite unlucky in their search, for many of these sailors were simply fishermen making a poor living, and thus much too busy with their own lives not to pay too much attention to whatever ship came in the port. No matter how small the island was, it was a stopping place for many ships sailing on Grand Line, and therefore there were always two or three different ships anchored in the harbour. But truth to be told, they started to wonder if they were looking at the right place. There didn't seem to be any rumour of a crowned Jolly Roger anywhere.

However, they finally got the information they were seeking, for Ben eventually ran up against a young boy who was idly watching the port, seated on a bollard. He was playing with a spyglass, probably his father's, and detailing each ship before scribbling on a notebook. His curiousity aroused, Ben observed him for a little while. He was maybe fourteen or fifteen, with untidy brown hair and a surprising crooked nose, which along with his round eyes made him look a bit like an owl.

"Why are you looking at me like that ?" the boy asked, although he pressed on with what he was doing. Ben was slightly impressed at the boy's awareness, although he didn't show it.

"I was thinking you might be able to help me", he answered in a neutral voice.

"What do you want ?" this time, the kid tore his look away from the ship he was observing, to gaze at the first mate warily. The boy obviously wasn't sure what to expect, and Ben knew he could be seen as a threat, since he was rather tall and brawny.

"Hey, don't be afraid", he chuckled. "I noticed you were looking at the ships in the roads..."

"Yeah, I love to do that." The distrust in the boy's eyes was quickly replaced by passion as he spoke of something which was obviously important to him. "I want to know everything about ships, so I can be a sailor, later. But not like the fishermen of anything. I want to see all the four oceans ! And one day, I'll be the greatest explorer of all times !"

"I'm sure you will", Ben smiled.

"No, you don't. You're just making fun of me, like everybody else", the boy pouted.

"I wasn't", the first mate protested. "It's just, you remind me a lot of a kid I know. He wants to become the Pirate King, someday."

"Oh", the boy calmed down instantly when he saw Ben looked serious. He seemed to ponder whether being compared to a future Pirate King was a compliment or not.

"So, what's your name ?"

"Devine."

"Look, Devine, maybe you can help me", Ben resumed. "I'm looking for a ship in particular, actually. I think it probably came here a few days ago..."

"What do I gain in helping ?"

_Oh, the little fiend..._

"I'll give you this golden coin", Ben suggested as he showed a coin to Devine.

"What does this ship look like ?" the boy asked at once, in a professional tone.

"It has a flag... something like that..." the first mate drew a sheet of paper on which the emblem of the crowned Jolly Roger had awkwardly been sketched. Devine studied the picture with a dubious look.

"Er... It might be better if you just describe it", he finally suggested.

"Um... Right", Ben muttered. He'd make sure to let Yassopp know just how poor his skills at drawing were. "It's a skull and crossbones, with a crown and a golden triangle. Half the skull is painted red. That rings a bell ?"

"Hmm, possibly, gimme a moment", Devine nodded as he flipped through his notebook.

The boy muttered incomprehensible things as he read his notes, obviously looking for the flag Ben had described. After a moment, the kid looked particularly satisfied, and he gave the first mate a smug look.

"Got it", he said.

"Well ?" Ben eagerly queried, but the boy just held his hand open. Obviously, he didn't trust Ben as far as he could throw him. And given the small frame of the teenager, that was really not much. The first mate relented and gave him the coin.

"The ship you're looking for came two days ago", Devine revealed once he had secured the gold in his pocket. "They left a few hours later, as soon as their log pose was ready."

At last, they had some kind of clue !

"What did this ship look like ?" the first mate asked, nibbling on his cigarette. The boy merely looked at him, and it didn't take Ben long to understand what he wanted ; the tall man took another coin in his purse, but held it out of reach.

"I'll give it to you once you've told me everything", he said sternly.

"Fair enough", Devine nodded after a few moments' thought. "It was of medium size, with a goat shaped figurehead. I remember it was weird, because the flag was just like you described, but on the sails, there was a skull and crossbones with a straw hat..."

* * *

A few hours after the end of the storm and the wave-cutting scene, the Black Pearl was definitely over the worst, but the consequences of this little gale were a bit much to overcome for some.

"NO RHUM ?!" Jack bellowed in disbelief. "What do you mean, there's no rhum ?!"

"As I told you, captain", Gibbs squirmed uneasily under Sparrow's glare. "The barrels somehow were dislodged during the storm, and they, uh... leaked."

"Leaked ?" Sparrow sounded as if he took that as a personnal offence.

"Hey, that could be worse. We still have water", Shanks tried to comfort him, but he didn't seem to be very successful.

"How could it be worse ?! No rhum..." Jack shook his head in horror. Most of the crew seemed as dismayed as he was, to make the matter worse.

"How far are we from Tortuga, sir ?" Gibbs queried hopefully. "We can resplenish our stocks there, can't we ?"

"That will have to do", Jack nodded unhappily. "All right sailors, let's get there as soon as possible !"

With such an incentive, the men resumed their chores with twice as much goodwill. Shanks had a half smile, and since he didn't have anything in particular to do, he decided to go find Mihawk. The swords master was, unsurprisingly, sitting on a barrel in a corner of the deck. He had probably handed back the white katana to Zoro, for he didn't seem to still have it with him. Speaking of Zoro, Shanks hadn't seen him since the tempest had ended. Maybe he was sulking somewhere - the white saber did seem to have some sort of special importance in his eyes, and he hadn't looked too happy when Mihawk had borrowed it.

"Hey, seen Zoro lately ?" Shanks asked his friend.

"No", Mihawk replied tersely, and in a voice that showed plainly just how interested he was by the swordsman's whereabouts.

Shanks sat near his friend, and idly shoved away a few strands of red hair.

"What do you think is the matter with his katana ?" he finally queried after a few silent minutes.

"How could I know ?" Mihawk answered irritatedly. "He looked at me as if I was defiling his saber."

"Well, you weren't too pleased yourself when someone, uh... borrowed your black sword."

"That's not the same thing !" the swords master growled back. "Besides, I gave him back his sword." There was longing in his voice, as he probably thought of his own sword, still lost.

At this moment, Zoro stuck his head out of the trap door which led to the holds, and he let out a sigh of relief as he climbed out on the deck. He stretched, and closed the trap door behind him.

"What were you doing down there ?" Shanks queried curiously.

"I was looking for dry clothes", Zoro muttered while looking stubbornly at the sea.

"For three hours ?" Mihawk's tone was dubious at best, and the green-haired man glowered at him.

"Fine, fine", he snapped. "I got lost. There, happy ?"

"Lost ?" Shanks repeated in disbelief. "How can you get lost onboard a ship ?" his obvious incredulity did nothing to help soothe the swordsman, but unable to find a smart answer, he contented himself with another glare. Mihawk snorted, and Shanks cast him a reproachful glance. It was really not the moment to quarrel.

* * *

"So where are we going ?" Nami's angry voice rang out.

"I'll tell you when it is time. For now, just take us to the next island." In comparison, Winslow's voice was dead calm.

"I can't navigate correctly if I don't know where we're heading !" the young woman insisted stubbornly, looking daggers at the man.

He didn't seem too impressed. But if Usopp had had to wake up each morning with a face like Winslow's, he probably wouldn't be easily scared either. Each time the marksman saw the hideous, devastated left side of his face, he couldn't hold back a shudder. But Nami didn't seem overawed by the sight - actually, she acted as if she didn't even notice it.

"I don't see why you would need to know our destination to take us where I tell you", Winslow said in a cold, terse voice.

"That would help me to better plan our course", the red-head lied throught gritted teeth.

"We're not in a hurry. Just do what I say."

Usopp sighed loudly and rubbed his temples. It had been like that the whole morning, and he was starting to feel the pounding of a monstrous headache. Nami would not relent, but neither would Winslow. Luffy hadn't said a word ever since he'd agreed to be second in command to Winslow, and even Sanji stayed carefully out of the argument, although Usopp did not doubt he would kick the so-called Pirate King in the face if the man even touched Nami or was anything short of courteous with her. As for Chopper, he'd hidden somewhere, and came out only for the meals. That might be the smartest thing to do, and the marksman was half tempted to do the same. The atmosphere was so tense in the kitchen, where they were all currently seated, that he sometimes had trouble finding his breath.

"That's what you want ? Mindless obedience ?" Nami hissed angrily.

"Precisely", Winslow nodded, impassive.

"You think you can subdue all the pirates in the world with that kind of attitude ?"

"I don't think I can. I know it", Winslow replied, his voice devoid of any emotion. "And I don't need you to tell me what I can or can't do."

They were up for another argument. Usopp refrained a moan and walked out of the room. He had had enough for the day. Enough for all his life. He hoped they would soon be able to find Zoro, because they wouldn't stand this Winslow guy very long.

* * *

Reaching Tortuga didn't take as long as Jack had feared. Unfortunately, that made him suspect most dire things awaited them in the near future, or the curse wouldn't have let them off that easy. Well, never mind that, for now he was where he wanted to, with the Black Pearl safely anchored in the harbour of Tortuga, and that was all that mattered. Now, all he had to do was find informations about this famous Orb of Videre. With such a name, this artefact wouldn't go unnoticed, fortunately, and since Jack was rather well know in Tortuga, he shouldn't have too much trouble finding someone able to tell him what he needed to know.

The Black Pearl's captain cast a glance at the three Grand Liners. They were curiously peering at the town, which they could easily see from the ship. Of course, they'd never been there before, and probably didn't know of the reputation of the place. Better to warn them, if he didn't want to end up in trouble.

"So, what's it like, Tortuga ?" Zoro forestalled him.

"That's a pirate town - the last free place in the Caribbeans", Jack explained. "I'd better go on my own to look for the Orb, visit a few old friends, ask randomly around... I know the place better, and I'll do it quickly if I'm alone."

"Uh uh", Zoro shrugged. Mihawk didn't seem to care.

"Sure", Shanks' answer was a bit more elaborated. "We'll just look around on our own."

"Hmm, you'd better be careful", Jack warned. "Tortuga's a lively town, savvy ? There are thugs, thieves, pirates, and even honourable men."

"I'm sure we'll be fine", Zoro snorted. "We're pirates, after all."

"Hmm", Jack groaned non-committaly, and jumped on the pontoon, leaving his guests to their own devices.

"He's right you know." that was Gibbs' voice - he had come behind the three Grand Liners while they were talking with the Black Pearl's captain. "You're strangers, and here new faces are always tempting for the petty thieves or bullies looking for trouble. Especially you", he pointed at Shanks, "with only one arm, some people might pick on you for a fight or something, because that makes you look more, uh... inoffensive."

Gibbs grimaced when he realized he hadn't been as diplomatist as he might have been, but Shanks didn't take offence. He was used to people underestimating him because of his arm, but most of the time that amused him. Besides, if his enemies took him lightly because of his missing limb, that gave him an advantage on them.

"I understand", the red-haired pirate said with a confident smirk, "but don't worry, we can take care of ourselves."

"I know. I just warned you, do as you please", Gibbs muttered, before he left them alone. Most of the crew of the Pearl had been a _lot _more respectful after the tidal wave incident, and Gibbs himself had seemed a bit freaked out.

"Thank you so much for the permission", Mihawk muttered derisively. Then he realized Shanks and Zoro were getting ready to leave the ship, and he scowled. "Oi, not that fast" he called them back sternly.

Both men turned back to face him.

"What's the matter ?" his red-haired friend asked in his usual easy-going manner.

"And stop ordering me around", Zoro added, more for the sake of arguing than anything else. But even the green-haired swordsman wasn't so thick as to not recognize the dangerous gleam in Mihawk's amber eyes.

"You're not going off on your own", the swords master said in a definitive tone of voice.

"Oh ?" Zoro sounded faintly amused now, but his eyes, focused on his nemesis, were deadly serious. "Do you plan on stopping me ?"

"Do you think I couldn't ?" Mihawk replied off-handedly. "Don't get me wrong. I know you, and I know exactly what is going to happen if I let you wander around on your own. You", he said, pointing at Zoro, "will somehow get lost..."

Shanks sniggered at that, drawing a scathing glance from both his fellow Grand Liners.

"...and _you_", Mihawk added, glaring at his red-haired friend, "will manage to get in a fight. I know you enjoy playing your little games with people who try to pick on you, but we're not here to be noticed."

"Hey !" Shanks protested half-heartedly.

"So you will both stay with me", the swords master concluded sternly. Zoro glowered at him, but said nothing. He knew he wasn't ready yet to win a fair fight. But that would come, sooner or later...

"Yes mother", Shanks relented mockingly.

Thus, the three men left the Black Pearl together, to have a closer look at this town, which seemed so exciting.

* * *

Ben had been fuming silently for the last five minutes while pacing on the deck. Baffled, both Yassopp and Lucky were helpless, faced with this display of frustration.

"What else did the boy tell you ?" Lucky finally queried.

The first mate finally stopped pacing to come near his friends.

"He said he saw the pirates onboard this ship."

"Maybe he was lying ?" Yassopp suggested, without much hope.

"Nah", Ben shook his head. "He described them too faithfully. A boy with dark hair, probably aged seventeen or eighteen, with a scar on his cheek and a straw hat. That's Luffy."

"But Luffy wouldn't have done anything to harm Shanks", Lucky protested. "He idolized him ! Besides, this emblem isn't Luffy's - I heard a rumor he used a Jolly Roger with a straw hat."

"I don't know !" the first mate sighed in frustration. "According to Devine, he was with six pirates. There's one thing curious though... the one who gave the orders didn't seem to be Luffy. Devine described a man with a scarred face..."

Lucky mumbled something about coincidences. Ben pointedly ignored him and threw away his unlit cigarette ; he had nibbled it so much it wasn't smokable any longer.

"The simplest thing to do is to find Luffy and ask him", Yassopp suggested. "We don't know what happened, or what the circumstances were. Better not to draw conclusions too fast."

"I suppose you're right", Ben muttered. "They have two day's lead over us, though, so we'd better not waste time. Is the ship ready to go ?"

"Almost", Lucky informed him.

"Almost ? What do you mean, almost ?"

"We're finishing to load barrels of water and food", the senior crewmember explained. "But we should be done in about two hours."

"Fine", Ben sighed. "Then we leave in two hours."


	14. Tortuga

A/N : --Bows deeply in front of her reviewers-- I never got so much positive feedback for a story before. You guys are great ! Special thanks to Spellcaster Hikaru, Subakun-Sensei and Link-chan, who keep sending great, long reviews. I hope you like this one, guys.

**Chapter 14**

Tortuga was indeed a lively town. It was still early, but the place looked like there was always animation, no matter the time. There were a lot of people in the street, all of them looking like pirates, thugs or thieves, and sometimes the three all at once. There were many women too, some of them outrageously dressed, either prostitutes or pirates, probably. For Mihawk had to admit, many pirates had a weird sense of fashion. Although, he was probably not one to talk...

He kept a wary eye on both Shanks and Zoro, too. If he didn't, the consequences might be dire. Not that they couldn't take care of themselves (although he did have a doubt on Zoro's part) but they could sometimes lack the most basic common sense. The swords master didn't exactly fear for their safety - quite the contrary, actually - but he wasn't keen on being taken as a target by each and every inhabitant of this place. And that was precisely the kind of mayhem both of his fellow Grand Liners could raise.

A man in rags, obviously drunk, reeled in front of them, then collapsed with an indecent sound, and Mihawk wrinkled his nose in disgust. Before the three men had had time to stride over the body, another man dashed forward and scavenged the inconscious man's clothes, probably to steal what little gold the drunkard had not spent in alcohol. Annoyed, Mihawk passed round the two pitiful human wrecks, and Zoro and Shanks followed his lead. They kept walking in the street, but Gibbs' piece of advice in mind, also kept a susipicious eye on their surroundings.

Expectedly enough, most of the buildings were either inns or taverns. Of course, most people around this place were only there temporarily, except for the innkeepers and the such, who probably made a lot of money with all the stolen gold people had to spend. Mihawk snorted. The place reeked of alcohol, filthiness and immorality, but it did have a certain attractiveness to it, with all the animation. The swords master didn't need to look at his two companions' faces to know they were both smiling enthusiastically. Good thing he was there to keep them in line.

Suddenly, three men and a woman jumped out of a nearby tavern in the street, and they started to fight, one with his fists, the other with a broken bottle, and the third with something that looked like the half of a broken chair. The woman drew a sword and jumped in, while a crowd of people quickly gathered around the belligerent, shouting encouragements, some of them even joining in the fight. Very quickly, it degenerated in a free fight, and it became hard to stay out of it. Mihawk had to distribute a few punches to make his way out, hauling behind him two pirates who seemed to have a lot of fun responding in kind to the blows hurled at them.

Once they were a few meters away from the free fight, far enough not to be bothered, Mihawk looked at his two companions.

"Well ?" he asked, as he folded his arms, looking critically at them. "We're there, so what do you want to do ?"

"Let's go in a tavern", Shanks suggested keenly. "See what kind of drinks they offer here."

"Yeah, why not", Zoro concurred, although he cast a rueful glance at the fight. That, better than anything else, prompted Mihawk's quick approval ; better to have them safely seated in front of a drink than getting in the fight and destroying half the town.

"Fine", he said. "Which tavern do you want ?"

Indeed, there was quite some choice. There were at least six different taverns within a twenty meters range, and probably many others further on the street. It was very difficult and very easy to make a choice at the same time, since nothing distinguished any of these places from the others.

"This one", Shanks suggested, pointing at the closest building. A ship sign read "the Merry Anchor", with a small anchor dangling underneath. It didn't look too filthy.

"As you wish", Mihawk shrugged in answer.

They headed to the tavern and stepped inside. There was quite a lot of people, most of them already drunk, some of them eating dinner, but there was still a free table with enough chairs for the three of the Grand Liners. They took a seat, waiting for the waitress to come to them. They didn't have to wait for long, for a girl, about twenty years old, with long chestnut brown hair, approached them.

"What will it be, good sirs ?" she queried with a wink directed at Mihawk. He glared back at her with his golden eyes, but rather than deterring her, it seemed to encourage the girl, and the swords master held back a snort.

"What do you have ?" Shanks asked, with a half smile when he saw the girl's attempts and the frosty reception she got.

"Rhum, whisky, beer, wine", she said, counting on her finger, while she cast a disappointed glance at Mihawk for he had intently diverted his gaze.

"Whisky ?" Shanks' eyes brightened at this mention of an unknown and exotic sounding alcohol. "I'll give it a try."

"Beer", Zoro said, while fumbling with his sabers to sit more comfortably.

"Whisky", Mihawk decided after giving it some thoughts. He was a bit suspicious, not knowing what kind of effects this foreign alcohol might have, but on the other hand, they would leave soon (hopefully), and they would never get another occasion to try it. Besides, what was life without some hazard ?

"At once", she nodded as she left with a last, languorous peep at Mihawk, who pointedly ignored her.

The swordsmaster glowered unhappily at his two companions when he saw the smug looks they cast him, and Zoro stifled a snigger with difficulty.

"Hey, don't sulk like that", Shanks said with a smack on his friend's back. "I mean, at least she's attractive !"

"Yeah, most people would be happy", Zoro chuckled.

"I'm not most people", Mihawk replied tersely, with a scathing glance directed at them.

"Yeah, whatever. Well, while you're waiting, I'll go to the lavatory", Zoro announced as he rose to his feet.

His hand resting as usual on his swords' hilts - he'd been doing that more and more ever since Mihawk had 'borrowed' his wadou ichimonji - the swordsman crossed the room to reach the backdoor. While he walked past the bar, he came near their brown-haired waitress, and he heard her talking to another employee.

"...but I swear, he's so cute with his scowls ! And he's the most beautiful eyes ever..." the rest of the sentence was lost in the ambiant noise, but that was enough to make Zoro grin with mirth. He was still laughing up his sleeve when he pushed the door and came outside.

* * *

"Sorry I couldn't help you, Jack."

Jack Sparrow held back a sigh as he nodded goodbye to another old acquaintance of his, and he gazed glumly at the retreating back of the man as he fell back out of the tavern. It was the fourth man he had been questioning this evening, the fifth mug of rhum he'd drunk up, and still didn't have so much as the hint of a clue as to where could be an artefact called the "Orb of Videre". Was it still his bad luck playing ? He glared, for the umpteenth time, at the golden ring gleaming around his finger, but of course that wouldn't help.

Jack was half tempted to call it a day and go back to the Pearl, get some rest. Or maybe he could try to find Scarlett - she'd certainly forgiven him since the last time. He hadn't come to Tortuga for months, and she certainly missed him. And, well, if she refused to talk to him, then he could always go and say hi to Giselle. He'd left Gibbs in charge of the rhum problem, so he didn't even have to bother with that. And Gibbs was the foremost expert when it came down to rhum, he'd spend Jack's hard-earned gold wisely.

The Black Pearl's captain glanced once again at the gold band around his middle finger. Finally, going to Scarlett probably wasn't the best of ideas. With his current luck, she probably wouldn't content herself with a slap - a slap he didn't deserved in the first place. After all, he'd never sworn any kind of faithfulness to her...

He was drawn from his thoughts by the sight of two old and dirty boots, although of good quality, which stopped beside the table. The pirate captain looked up, noticed pants which might have been initially blue, a jacket of the same colour although it bordered on black on the sleeves, and a shirt which had definitely known betters days. Jack looked even higher up, and his eyes met with a stubble and longish, shaggy hair, around a face that seemed somehow familiar. From the stench, Jack could say that the man was probably drunk, and that he had certainly not taken a bath in the past month, but underneath the dirt... Yes, he had most definitely met this man before. Jack looked once again, critically, at his attire. The man didn't look very successful as an outlaw, that was the least he could say. Although the hat was rather nice.

Not waiting for an invitation - an invitation Jack wouldn't have given anyway - the man took a seat in front of him, and looked intently at the Pirate Captain.

"So the hearsay was true", he said with a haughty look. "Jack Sparrow is in town. Or shall I say 'captain' Jack Sparrow ?"

Jack cast him a look of amusement. Even in his current state, this man sounded as snobbish as ever. But he could respond in kind.

"Last time I met you, you were quite not so... smelly, commodore Norrington", he said pleasantly. James Norrington glowered at him, a gleam of hatred in his greenish hazel eyes.

"Not commodore any more", he said, anger animating his cultured, British-accented voice. "You are responsible for that, Sparrow. Because of you, I've lost everything I held dear. My crew. My commission. My life."

"Here for a vengeance, are you ?" Jack commented, discreetly lowering his hand to touch lightly the handle of his gun.

"Killing you would hardly change anything, would it ?" Norrington said bitterly.

"So what do you feel like, now that you are a _pirate_, just like me ?" the Black Pearl's captain taunted him with a grin. That probably wasn't the wisest thing to say, but he just couldn't resist the temptation.

"We are nothing alike", Norrington growled back. "You pirates fight for money, while we Navy officers fight for honour and justice !"

"Well", Jack drawled, "a man fights for what he lacks most. And I must admit, you make the most pitiful pirate I've ever seen."

He looked intently at the man's bristly wig, which he stubbornly still wore under his hat, although it didn't look like much anymore, then he took the pitcher and poured himself a mug of rhum. Norrington seized the jug when the pirate released it, and he helped himself. Jack looked ruefully at all the good rhum which disappeared in the former officer's glass, but didn't comment. Instead, he stood up and started to head to the exit of the tavern, in the hope Norrington would relent and give up following him around. No such luck, of course.

"Don't you run away from me now, Sparrow", the Englishman hissed as he strode behind the pirate captain, much to Jack's annoyance. Fine, no way out. He should be used to it by now.

"So", Jack sighed. "What was it you wanted ?" the sooner he got rid of Norrington, the better. Damned curse... if he had imagined to find the commodore... hum, _former _commodore, in Tortuga of all places ! He turned back to face Norrington. The man had a strange look, and that gave Jack a bad feeling.

"I know where the Orb of Videre is."

A very bad feeling indeed.

* * *

Mihawk fidgeted on his seat, and took a sip of his whisky. That was pretty strong alcohol, but nothing he couldn't handle. Not as good as the stuff he was used to, but good enough. Shanks cast him an amused look.

"Don't you like the music ?" the red-haired pirate asked, and Mihawk shrugged in answer. "You look like you'd want to be anywhere but here."

Shanks turned his head to see the room behind him, noticed the waitress making sheep's eyes in Mihawk's direction, and he turned back with a grin. The swordsmaster scowled in answer.

"Really, one would swear you've never met girls before", the one-armed man scoffed at his friend.

"I have", Mihawk muttered. "But I have no wish to start a relationship with this one."

"I don't think she would ask such a commitment from you", Shanks commented.

"I'm not interested in a one-time experience", the swordsmaster replied stolidly.

"I know, I know, you're an ice cube", the red-haired pirate grinned. "Poor girl though. And if you keep looking at her in that scary way, she might misinterpret it..."

"Well, if you feel so bad for her, why don't you go with her ?" Mihawk suggested in an ironical voice, although he quickly averted his eyes from the hopeful girl.

"Hey, it's you she's interested in, not me", Shanks shrugged, as he took another sip from his glass.

After that, they were silent for some time, until a man, most likely drunk but still lucid enough to walk more or less straight and speak almost clearly, came near their table. Big and tall, with gross features and a vicious sneer, he looked quite the troublemaker, but the ornated jacked he wore was of a captain. He probably was a pirate - at any rate he looked the part, although he was a rather pitiful specimen.

"You !" he bellowed, looking at Shanks with a glance of contempt when he noticed his missing arm. "I need sailors to join my crew. Interested ? Just sign here", he motioned at a man nearby, carrying a thick book.

"We're otherwise engaged", the red-haired pirate replied pleasantly, although he was a bit surprised at this way to muster up a crew. "Sorry."

Of course, that didn't seem to cool down the big man's temper. The recruitment was half a pretext ; he wanted a fight, and was obviously determined to have it. Besides, he was not the kind of man who took lightly a no to his whims. He saw an easy victim in Shanks, and cast a conceited glance at Mihawk. The small frame of the swordsmaster didn't make him appear as a threat either.

"Last warning", the big man said with a nasty smile. "Either you sign up, and forget about your previous engagements, or we beat the crap out of you !"

With a sigh, Shanks slowly rose, as if to obey the command. But then, he drew his sword, and directed the sharp edge near the man's neck, so quickly that his opponent didn't have time to react. The big man's look of surprise was almost comical, and he leapt backwards with a yelp. Mihawk didn't bother moving, as he watched the scene. Granted, he didn't want Shanks to cause mayhem, but since the other man had clearly provocated them, there was little else they could do but protect themselves.

"Captain Kellagh !"

"Hey, that's our captain you're threatening !" a dozen more men had risen with that, casting murderous looks at the offender. They cared little whose fault it was, really. Pirates sticked by their crewmates, no matter what, against strangers. Those who had still some honour left, that is.

Far from being frightened by the bunch of pirates, Shanks had a half smile. He didn't want to unveil his powers of, hum, persuasion - not to mention, the incident on the Dauntless had proven they were far less efficient than they ought to in this world - but his skills as a swordsman would be more than enough to get rid of these men. Seeing how some of them held their weapons, they had probably never even learnt how to use a blade. But the intervention of back up had boosted the big man's confidence, and he raised his own weapon, a small axe, with the clear intent to use it to cut Shanks' head in half. Unfortunately for him, Mihawk liked his friend's head as it was, and the swordsmaster finally rose to his feet. No reason why he couldn't have some fun too.

He looked quickly for Zoro, intent on borrowing him a katana once again, no matter what the greenhead could say, and only then did he notice that the swordsman was nowhere to be seen. Actually, they had not seen him ever since he left to the lavatory, and Mihawk held back a groan. He should never have left Zoro on his own. Well, too late for laments... He took the cross dangling around his neck, and unsheathed the short blade. It would have to do. Not the best weapon in a free fight, but he had enough skills to make up for it.

Meanwhile, Shanks dodged the axe aimed at his head, and he parried two more blows from the big man's crewmen - had they called him Kellagh ? Something like that. Shanks ducked down quickly, and dealt a wiry man a blow that knocked him out senseless. One down, another dozen to go. Or maybe more ; other customers had taken sides, either for Shanks or for Kellagh. The tavern owner knew better than to try to stop the fight, and he watched idly, probably used to this kind of scenes.

"I take the captain !" Mihawk called out from behind.

"Sure, have fun !"Shanks yelled back as he landed another blow and neatly cut Kellagh's thick log book in half, to the dismay of the man holding it.

Soon enough, the whole tavern had become a real battlefield, with people taking shelter behind the tables, alcohol being spilled and drunk, bottles crashing on the ground and metallic sounds when two blades met. Facing Mihawk, Kellagh sneered when he saw the ridiculously short knife the swordsmaster was holding. It would hardly have qualified as a jack-knife.

"Your life is forfeit, mosquito !" Kellagh roared with laughter and engaged the fight with his small axe. Small being quite an euphemism, for that matter, since it was still bigger than Mihawk's head.

Kellagh wasn't unskilled, but too violent in his blows, and too aggressive. He understood nothing of the art of swordsmanship, and he looked in disbelief when Mihawk stopped his wild attack without breaking a sweat. He attacked again, and again, but in vain, much to the swordsmaster amusement. When he stopped merely defending himself to go into action, he nearly cut his foe's throat with his first attack. Kellagh moved back, eyes wide, frantically looking around for some back up, but his men were too busy being slaughtered by Shanks. The thought finally entered the man's thick skull that he had engaged people too strong for him. Too late.

Mihawk made a move forward, with the intent to finish his opponent - the fight was getting boring - but someone held him back, just in time ; a bullet whizzed past his head.

"Careful, they use guns too", Shanks said, before releasing him and resuming his own fight. It had been a close call.

The bullet, having missed its target, kept going right on, until it hit a lantern. The oil spilled out and caught fire. With all the alcohol previously shed, the tavern was literally saturated with flammable materials. To the owner dismay, the fire spread quickly. In spite of all this, the musicians kept playing. After all, they were paid by the hour.

* * *

Zoro looked all around him, trying to see if the street looked familiar. Why did things like that continuously happen to him ? After all, _he _wasn't cursed, contrary to Jack. Or was he ? Sometimes, he seriously considered the possibility. After he had taken the backdoor of the tavern to find the lavatory, he had found himself in a narrow, dark street, with an uneven ground and mostly garbage lying around. And when he had tried to get back in the tavern... well, he probably had taken a wrong turn somewhere. At any rate, he was now completely lost, in a silent street badly-lit. People went about their business, not paying attention to him, which suited him just fine.

However, he didn't unduly worry. That kind of things happened to him all the time, and he had always somehow found his way. Eventually. How big was this town anyway ?

"Looking for something, kind sir ? Or maybe someone ?" a woman approached him. Her dress had know better times, and she could have afforded to comb her hair, but she was rather attractive, with a graceful figure and beautiful brown eyes.

"Hum, no, thanks", he replied. He was not so thick as to not understand what she meant, and he tried to walk past her.

"Don't be shy", she said seductively. "Why spend your evening alone, when I am here ?"

_I bet the idiotic cook would kill to be in my shoes right now... That being said, right now I would switch with him any time. Anything to get back home._

"I don't have time", he muttered in answer to the prostitute. "I'm looking for my friends."

She sighed, but relented.

"Pity", she said gracefully. "If you change your mind..."

"Erm", Zoro said uneasily, ignoring the suggestion. "Would you happen to know the way to the main street ?"

"First street on your left", she replied, looking faintly surprised at the question.

Zoro nodded his thanks and headed to the direction she had given him.

"I said on your left, not your right !" she shouted from behind, and Zoro moaned when he realized he had nearly taken the wrong way once again.

He turned left and found himself in another street, empty and very dark, a real cutthroat. The swordsman glanced around ; he wouldn't be surprised if...

"Give me your purse, or forfeit your life !" the voice was of a young man, clad in fitting clothes. He had been hidden on a doorstep, but stepped forward after he threatened Zoro. The lad was possibly the same age as Zoro, with blond hair braided like a sailor's, and a dagger in each hand. Curiously enough, the voice sounded rather cultured, as if he had received an education ; but if he had, what was he doing there ?

Zoro folded his arms and eyed the lad critically.

"If that's a fight you want, no problem. But you know, I don't even have any money."

"Sure you don't", the lad snorted, obviously not believing him.

"As you wish", Zoro smirked. Training was good, but action was better.

The swordsman drew one of his katanas. Unless the lad was really good, he probably wouldn't even need the two others. However, Zoro was almost taken by surprise when his foe leapt forward, and one of his daggers nearly slit the green-haired man's throat.

"Ha !" the swordsman had a satisfied grin. "Not bad." He raised his own sword, and parried efficiently the two following blows, before he launched an attack of his own. "Ittouryu !"

To Zoro's surprise, his attack was half fended off. Only half, for the lad dropped one of his daggers from the power of the blow, but he held tight his remaining weapon, and remained unscathed. In spite of his being a lowly thief, the lad was not totally ignorant when it came down to swordsmanship, even if he was nowhere near Zoro's level. There was a gap at least the same size as between Zoro and Mihawk, but it still was impressive.

The lad's eyes narrowed with the humiliation, and he set upon the swordsman with his remaining dagger. Zoro dodged the attack effortlessly, then aimed a blow at his foe's head. But the thief ducked down, and Zoro's sword cut only his hat, revealing his youthful face. The swordsman didn't give him time to brace himself, and unwilling to kill him if he didn't have to, he grabbed the lad's shirt. However, he let go of him almost at once, and he stared at the thief in disbelief.

"A _girl _?!"

Why did that _always _happen to him ? Fortunately, he... she... the thief didn't look like _her_. But still. Unsure as to what he should do, Zoro just kept staring at him... her, as he lowered his saber. The girl's cheeks reddened, and she raised the dagger she still clutched in her left hand.

"What, are you not able to fight a girl ?" she jeered with a scathing look.

"Hmph", Zoro snorted. "I was just surprised. Well, what are you waiting for ? Attack me, if you dare !"

He didn't have to tell her twice, for she leapt forward, but this time he had been expecting it. By answering to his taunt, she'd made a mistake. Her dagger was snatched from her hand by Zoro's blade, and she raised a hand to her face, where blood started to trickle from a shallow cut on her cheek. She was defeated, and she knew it.

"If you want to survive, you'd better pick your victims a bit more carefully", Zoro commented. The girl cast him a murderous look, and ran away as fast as she could. He didn't try to go after her.

"Now..." he muttered. "If only I could find the main street..."

* * *

"So you know where the Orb of Whatever is", Jack said, his heart pounding although he kept a cool voice and showed the utmost lack of interest. First rule of bargaining ; never look too eager. "Good for you. Why should that concern me ?"

"Because", Norrington replied slowly, sure of his advantage, "you have been asking about it the whole evening."

"Oh." All right, so the commodore had gathered some informations before coming to him. Jack would have to remember to strangle his _trustworthy _old acquaintances. "Maybe I want it", he conceded. "So what do you want in return ?"

"I'm not here to play games, Sparrow", Norrington hissed. And indeed, he did look very serious.

"I can see that." Jack forced a smile on his lips.

"I want my life back !" Norrington said, hammering each word.

"Nothing wrong with that", the pirate captain commented, as he leaned on a wall nearby.

"That's my price", the former commodore replied, with an adamant glare.

"Well", Jack started to walk around the other man. "I'll be sure to write a letter to the governor of Port Royal and ask him to give you back your commission. I'm sure he'll say yes, if I ask nicely."

"Do you think that's a joke ?" Norrington grabbed Jack's shirt and looked at him in the eyes. The pirate captain could feel the man's breath on his neck. That was very uncomfortable, but the pirate captain didn't lose his usual assurance, and he leant slightly forward.

"You are asking something I can't give you, my friend", he said fretfully with his usual smile.

"I know." Norrington suddenly let go of him, and Jack staggered for a second before he found his balance. The commodore turned away, and the pirate captain could no longer see his face. Not that he wanted to. However, the captain quickly steadied himself - Jack had to give him credit for his willpower. "Well, there is nothing here for me", Norrington resumed. "I can't, and I won't, stay in Tortuga."

"So ?" Jack queried, although he feared he knew what the former officer was going to ask.

"Let me sign up on your ship", the commodore said, his steely eyes set on Jack's. "For now, unfortunately, that's the best I can hope for."

"Hmm", Jack muttered half-heartedly. "Think you can follow the orders of a pirate, Mr. Norrington ?"

"I was in the military", the commodore reminded him with a sneer. "We do know how to follow orders, contrary to you outlaws. Besides, you don't have much of a choice, do you ?" his voice had become very dry.

This was a complicated situation, and Jack needed to assess it before taking a decision. So maybe Norrington was telling the truth and really knew where this Orb was, or maybe he didn't. In both case, he might very well be just looking for an occasion to capture the legendary captain Jack Sparrow. After all, taking such a famous pirate to jail was a straight way to getting back his rank and whatever else. Not to mention the bounty - as much as Norrington was an honourable man, he probably wouldn't look down on a few gold coins. As far as Jack knew, a Navy officer's pay wasn't anything spectacular.

Or maybe he was just being too damn paranoid and Norrington just wanted to get away from Tortuga to escape to his creditors. Whatever the reason, though, Jack was keenly aware that he couldn't trust Norrington one bit. But well, he already knew that. Who would trust a commodore from the Navy, after all ? On the other hand, he had new, powerful allies. Norrington might be a great swordsman, but he wouldn't stand a chance against Zoro. Actually, it might be pretty funny to watch such a fight, if ever it occurred.

"How do I know you're not lying about the Orb ?" Jack still asked, although he didn't really hope for an answer.

"Because", the commodore said, and he drew a pistol from his belt, previously conceiled under his shirt, to aim it at the pirate captain's forehead. "Because I could kill you here and now, and I have all the reasons in the world to do it."

Jack forced a tensed smile on his lips.

"You're hired", he said at once, and Norrington had a mirthless smile.

"Thought so", the commodore commented drily as he stowed the pistol back in his belt. "Sorry. Old habits die hard."

"We'll make a fine pirate of you", Jack affirmed, although his newly hired crewmember didn't look all that enthralled by the idea. "Now, let's get back to the Pearl."

Norrington nodded wordlessly, and the two men headed to the waterfront. As they came back near the main street, they saw a fire, a few yards away. In Tortuga, it was a common sight, but this time it held a deeper meaning than usual to Jack Sparrow. He shook his head.

"I knew they wouldn't listen to me", he muttered, ignoring the curious glance Norrington cast him, and he intently headed for his galleon. After all, his three guests were grown-ups and fully able to take care of themselves.

Hopefully.

* * *

N. B. : The "a man fights for what he lacks most" quote was from the French privateer Surcouf. I slightly changed the quote ; originally, it was something like - while discussing with a British officer :

- "You French fight for money, while we British fight for honour."

- "A man fights for what he lacks most !"


	15. Small Talk

A/N : Sorry, I know this chapter is a bit of a fillar, but I felt it was a necessary transition. Chapter 16 should be a lot more fun though.

Thanks to all my faithful readers who reviewed chapter 14. Six reviews are great !

**Chapter 16**

When Jack Sparrow finally climbed onboard his ship, the first thing he did was to find Gibbs - that wasn't hard, since the first mate was on the deck, supervising the load of barrels of rhum onboard - and ask him about the Grand Liners. Jack had a feeling they might have to leave Tortuga quicker than expected, and he was glad he had ordered the supplying to be taken care of first thing.

"Now, they aren't back yet." Gibbs cast a sidelong glance at the flames and smoke billowing from the town, and shrugged. "But I guess they won't be long now."

"They'd better", Jack muttered. "Have the ship ready to leave."

Gibbs nodded obediently, and the Black Pearl's captain came to the rail to observe the harbour more closely. That way, he'd be the first to spot his three guests, if they... Ha, speak of the devil. Jack grinned with satisfaction when he saw Mihawk, Shanks, and... Then, his smile fell just as quickly, for the green-haired one was nowhere in sight. Swearing under his breath, while ignoring Norrington's questioning gaze, the pirate captain waited impatiently for the two to come onboard. They did so quickly. At least, they seemed to have had a good time, for Shanks was still grinning. As for Mihawk, he was scowling, but since he was _always _scowling or keeping that stolid face of his, that probably meant he was fine.

"Where's Zoro ?" Jack asked immediately.

"He's not back yet ?" Shanks sounded disappointed. "Damn, I thought he'd be back by now."

Jack winced and closed his eyes in dismay.

"Please", he begged, "don't tell me..."

"...he got lost again", Mihawk confirmed with a snigger.

"Would anyone mind explaining what this is all about ?" Norrington stepped in, much to Jack annoyance. Why couldn't the man just drop dead ? On the other hand, if he did he wouldn't be able to tell them where the Orb was... Too bad.

"Who's that ?" Shanks asked, his voice tinged with curiosity.

"Gentlemen", Jack said sardonically, "allow me to introduce commodore Norrington... ah, excuse me, I meant _former _commodore Norrington." The aforementioned glowered at the pirate captain, who cast him a sweet smile back. Maybe he would have to put up with the former officer's presence, but no one said he had to like it, or that he should take it easy on Norrington. Especially since the guy was most probably planning to betray him sometime soon anyway.

"Excuse me ?" Mihawk sounded as though he had bitten a lemon. "You invited a man from the Navy onboard ?"

Jack cleared his throat.

"Hired would be more the word."

"Hired ?!" Mihawk's eyes bored holes in Jack's tentative smile.

"Now, now", Shanks intervened to calm his friend, "it's not that bad. Besides, I'm sure Jack had his reasons..." he cast his fellow pirate a meaningful glance. Jack'd better _really _have a good reason. Understanding fully what he meant, Jack nodded back, trying to look sure of himself.

_Besides, it's not like I had any damn choice..._

"I take it you're responsible for... this ?" Jack asked, gesturing at the fire in an attempt to change the subject.

"Ah, uh... kind of. Actually, we're only half responsible", Shanks affirmed.

"Some random guy tried to forcefully hire us", Mihawk snorted. "Needless to say, we explained him we weren't available."

"I can see that..." Norrington muttered, looking at the poor sight the town now offered with contempt.

"But actually, it was rather a good thing", Shanks commented, "since that means we didn't have to pay the bill. Well, I didn't have the money in the first place anyway."

"Pirates..." that was Norrington again. He had not been ten minutes onboard the Black Pearl, and already Jack felt ready to throw him overboard.

"By the way, how did it go with your search ?" Shanks added. "Any success ?"

"If the dashing commodore is telling the truth, yes", Jack nodded. "But I'll explain once we're on the way. And I'd rather it be sooner than later. I don't fancy having to pay for all the things you... half destroyed." Obviously, according to Shanks and Mihawk, the destruction of the other half was imputable to that anonymous enlister. "But we need to wait for your friend, I suppose."

"I'll go look for him", Mihawk offered, although he didn't look exactly enthralled by the idea. Jack could hardly blame him ; although he was the most boring, Mihawk was also the most reasonable of the three, from Jack's point of vue, and having to watch over the two others all the time was probably taking its toll on the swords master.

"I'll give you a hand", Shanks said immediately, and Mihawk nodded dumbly.

Both men left the ship and strode away to look for their friend. Meanwhile, Norrington turned to face Jack, a look of disbelief on his face.

"I knew your standards were lax, but to that extent... who are these people anyway ?"

"That's right, my standards are lax", Jack gritted his teeth. "After all, I _did _hire you. As for these people, they're, uuuh, foreigners."

And that was all Norrington needed to know, as far as Jack was concerned, even though the commodore looked dubious at best. He turned to look towards the town, and hoped the three would be back soon. Of course, he could leave without them, but they had already proven their usefulness, and such powerful fighters would without a shade of doubt come in handy when they would have to retrieve the Orb. Not to mention whatever else Tia would put them all through before they at last got what they wanted. Oddly enough, or maybe not that much, each and every time Jack asked the woman for a solution, he hated the result. He could almost believe she did it on purpose.

* * *

Ace dig up in his meal with less enthusiast than he usually would. But then, he had few reasons to be happy. The man he was looking for had kind of disappeared when he wasn't looking, and that had not made White Beard very happy with the commander of his second division. So Ace had been chasing his prey, for days now, with little results. He was almost certain the man he was looking for had stopped there, on Ikagen island, but no one seemed to remember having seen him, which was rather weird because the guy had the kind of face someone wouldn't forget.

Nevertheless, that was no reason not to enjoy his meal, Ace decided, and he decidedly put a forkful of meat in his mouth. Besides, it did taste better than he would have expected, and he started to console himself for his uncomfortable position (figuratively speaking). However, he turned his head when he heard the door of the restaurant open. Last time, the smokey annoyance had interrupted his lunch - all right, so he was almost done anyway, but that was no reason - and he didn't really fancy another race around the town between him and the Marines. Not that he feared to be captured, but he had no time to lose for these little games. His prey wouldn't wait for him.

However, the three men who just entered were certainly not from the Marine - their line of business would be closer to Ace's. Pirates. And there was definitely something familiar about them... Ace smacked his head. Of course he knew them. They had just changed a bit over the last decade, hence his hesitation before recognizing them for sure.

"Hey, guys !" he said friendly.

They looked at him, a bit surprised to be approached in that manner. With a wide smile, Ace invited them to his table. They came closer, obviously trying to remember if they had seen him before.

"Ow, c'mon, don't tell me you've already forgotten me !" Ace exclaimed with a mock scowl. "I'd be really hurt, you know."

"Wait..." the tallest of the three suddenly said. "Isn't that..."

"Ace !" the biggest finished in astonishment.

"Yassopp, Lucky, Ben ! I really didn't expect to see you here", Ace replied with a grin.

But surprise was quickly replaced by pleasure, and soon enough all four pirates were seated together around the table, drinking and eating - Ace had already eaten, but didn't mind a second course - and talking with animation about the good old days. However, the young commander quickly noticed his three old friends' mood darkened considerably each time Luffy was mentioned. What had that little fiend done this time to make Shanks' crew angry with him ? But they all had many questions, and since they were all trying to speak at the same time, it was a little while before Ace could ask about his brother.

"So what are you doing around here, Ace ?" Lucky queried.

"Ah, just looking for a man. But what about you ? By the way, have you seen Luffy of late ?"

The three men shared an uneasy glance. Yes, something was definitely up.

"Actually, we're looking for him", Ben said, nibbling at his cigarette as he used to. "Any idea where we might find him ?"

"Not really", Ace shook his head. "Last time I saw him was in Alabasta, but that was a while ago. Why, what did he do ?"

A sudden silence followed the animation that had filled the last minutes, and the young commander frowned. It seemed to be really serious this time.

"C'mon", he insisted, "if he's done something, I need to know. He's my little brother, after all."

"Hum, well", Ben cleared his throat when he realized his two companions remained silent, and he glared at them for making him their spokesman, "we don't know exactly what happened, but we have reasons to think Luffy is involved in Shanks' disappearance."

Shanks ? Luffy ? Disappearance ? That was a bit much to take in a few seconds, and Ace blinked, trying to put his thoughts in order. But now that he thought about it, the red-haired pirate was nowhere in sight, which was a rather rare occurence whenever saké was involved.

"Ah, wait a second. Shanks disappeared ?" he didn't wait for the answer. "And you think Luffy is involved ? You know he'd never do anything to harm Shanks."

"Well, we do know the guy responsible for it is onboard Luffy's ship", Ben shrugged. "I've thought about it a lot, believe me, but I don't seem to be able to make any sense of that."

"I see", Ace said thoughtfully. "Tell me, this man you suspect in Luffy's crew, what does he look like ?"

"No idea", Yassopp explained, "we have never seen him. All we have is his flag."

"May I... ?"

Ben handed him the folded piece of fabric, and Ace had a quick look. Almost immediately, his eyes widened in surprise. This particular flag, he'd recognize it anywhere, anytime.

"Oh no..." he moaned.

Luffy had really done it, this time. He had onboard his ship the very guy Ace was looking for.

"What, you know him ?" Ben cast a sharp glance at Ace.

"Sure I do. He's the man I'm looking for."

"Why ?"

"Captain's orders."

"White Beard, you mean ?" Lucky sounded surprised to hear Newgate was interested in the same man as they were.

"Yeah", Ace nodded. "I've been looking for this guy for days, and I think he's come around here, but I can't seem to find anyone who remembers seeing him."

"We did", Ben replied. "Near the harbour, someone recognized the flag. And from here, he can go only to Shugo island. We're just waiting for the log pose to charge to go after him." There was a silence, then the Red-haired pirates' first mate resumed, "Look, Ace, I've a deal to offer you. Tell us what you know about this guy, and we'll take you with us to Shugo island."

"Hmm..." Ace considered the idea. Winslow's identity wasn't really a secret - or if it was, it wouldn't stay that way much longer - and going with Ben would spare him some hitch-hiking, for Shugo island was a bit too far for him to use his skiff. All in all, it was a good opportunity. "Good for me", he nodded. "The guy we're looking for calls himself Alex Winslow, and he's currently gathering a fleet in the aim to become the new Pirate King. He's been acting very secretively, and we unfortunately know actually very little about him. We never found out where he comes from in the first place, and I wouldn't even have heard of him if the captain hadn't asked me to follow him around. However, I recently found evidence that he's responsible for the disappearance of several people, who were never heard of again. One of them was a Marine, nicknamed "the Whipcracker", captain Stagg. Several others were prominent pirates."

"What happened to them ?" Yassopp asked.

"Dunno", Ace shrugged. "Maybe he just let the sea be their graves, who knows. But at any rate, this man is powerful. One of the pirates he beat, Crow-head Katharan, had a bounty worth eighty millions, and Winslow didn't even seem to be injured after the fight. I really don't understand why Luffy would go with him, but there is certainly an explanation."

"So you think Shanks is... I mean..." Ben hesitated, but Ace shook his head.

"I'm really sorry, but I have no idea what happened to him - except that if the same thing happened than for the others, he isn't very likely to ever come back. But on the other hand... he is Akagami Shanks, after all. Maybe he'll find a way, where others failed."

* * *

"I wish I could find my way", Zoro muttered.

People were running around, trying to extinguish the fire, and he just stood in the middle of the action like an idiot because he had no idea where he was or where he should go. And to make things better, everybody was much too busy to stop and give him directions. Just being lost wasn't what grated most on Zoro's nerves ; after all, he was more or less used to it by now. But the idea of coping with the others' sniggers and mockeries when they found out was not a merry perspective. He _knew _he had a crappy sense of directions - if he had one at all - but that wasn't a reason to dwell on it. His pride had been hurt enough in the past few days as it was.

The swordsman considered glumly his options. He could just sit down and give up, but he wasn't very likely to find the Black Pearl if he did. Maybe he could throw one of his katanas randomly and head in the direction the blade indicated. Or he could close his eyes, turn around, and walk haphazardly. It wasn't like he could get any more lost than he already was.

"Looking for the lavatory ?" hearing Mihawk's mocking voice was a relief and an annoyance at the same time. Zoro glared at the swords master, although he was very, very glad to see him. Fortunately for both of them, Mihawk left the matter at that. "We're leaving", he informed Zoro with a sarcastic glance, "so let's get back to the ship. I hope Shanks didn't go too far while looking for you..."

"Shanks is also looking for me ?" Zoro felt his cheeks redden at the idea. It was shameful enough to have Mihawk 'rescue' him, but if everybody else knew about it... he wouldn't live it down.

"We were in a hurry, and it was faster to look for you with the two of us", Mihawk shrugged. Was that an apology Zoro saw in his amber eyes ? No, probably a trick of the light. Mihawk could be haughty, and scornful, and confident, but apologetic ? Not any time soon.

"Let's go", the swordsman muttered, trying to conceal his uneasiness.

Both men strode to the Black Pearl, and they had the nice surprise to find Shanks there, already back and waiting for them. Since everybody was now onboard, they could at last set sail and leave Tortuga ; to which destination, that remained to be talked over. As soon as the Pearl had left the harbour and the shallows, Jack gathered everybody in his quarters, including - quite to his regret - James Norrington. But the commodore was their lead to the Orb, so his presence was unfortunately necessary. However, Jack reduced introductions to the bare minimum. Zoro nodded at the commodore, a bit nonplussed at how familiar he looked even though they had never met before. But soon enough, the swordsman realized why ; Norrington reminded him a lot of the smoky guy - ah, Smoker.

"Fine", Jack said eventually, once everybody was introduced, had a seat, and incidentally, something to eat. "Commodore, I think it's time to tell us where the Orb of Videre is."

"Yes, I suppose so", Norrington said slowly, and Jack reached for his gun under the table. If the commodore tried anything now, like taking hostages... but eventually, it proved not to be the case."To cut a long story short, the Orb is in Port Royal."

The four pirates - well, three pirates and a privateer, technically, but no one cared about that distinction - stared at him in horror and disbelief. All this way... to get back where they had started ?

"You can't be serious", Jack said, his smile faltering.

"But I am", Norrington replied coldly, his steely gaze set in Jack's dark eyes, although he seemed to take pleasure in the pirate captain's dismay. "I saw it there with my own two eyes."

"How do you know it was the Orb of Videre ?" Mihawk stepped in. Norrington could always glare at him, in this field the swords master feared no one thanks to his amber, narrowed eyes. And sure enough, the commodore averted his glance quickly.

"Because its owner showed it to me, and told me its name and history."

"It could be a fake", Jack said tentatively.

"No", Norrington cut. "It really looked like it was genuine. Although, I'm kind of dubious as to why you would want to possess this artefact in particular. Sure, it is valuable, but if it was riches you wanted, there are many other, easier ways to get them. But of course, I don't have to tell you that, _pirates_."

"Hmm", Jack muttered, ignoring the implied question and glaring at Norrington. "So where in Port Royal is it ?"

Norrington smirked, and Jack was starting to have a really, really bad feeling about all this. The commodore looked so happy only when breaking bad news to Jack.

"It's in Lord Beckett's house."

"Lord who ?"

Four interrogatory glances made their way towards Norrington, and he stiffled a sigh of dismay in front of such ignorance.

"How can you not know that, really", he muttered, then hastingly came to the point when he saw Jack's glare. "Anyway, Lord Beckett is a representative of the East India Trading Company, which means he has about as much influence as the governor of Port Royal, possibly more. It also means he's a natural enemy of pirates."

"Well, never mind who he is", Zoro snorted with his usual subtlety. "All we have to do is to get the Orb, right ? We'll just break into the house, get rid of anyone getting in our way, and we're done."

"That's not as easy as..." Norrington started, but no one was paying attention to him any longer.

"Think the Dauntless will have been repaired already ?" Shanks asked.

"What ? The Dauntless ? What did you do to my..." Norrington started again, then remembered it was no longer his flagship, and therefore he had no reason to even care. But he still glowered at Sparrow, for form's sake.

"Possibly", Jack said in answer, "but we'll just have to use stealth."

It wasn't as simple as Zoro had put it, of course. They knew nothing of the location of the house (although Norrington might be able to help for this one) nor of the settings of the house, not to mention they would have to find the Orb and recognize it for what it was, which meant they probably would have to take Norrington with them. Only, the commodore didn't look at all enthralled by the idea - understandably, since if he was caught, he would most likely be hung. However, it was getting late, and by mutual consent the pirates and former officer decided to call it a day. They would have time, on their way to Port Royal, to set up a plan.

The following day was rather quiet, although the weather was pretty grim. Dark cloud hovered ominously above the Black Pearl, and the atmosphere was a bit tense, even though there was no rain. Zoro, who had been doing push-ups, finally put an end to his training for the day, and came to sit near Shanks to catch his breath.

"By the way", the red-haired pirate said off-handedly, "I meant to ask you, since you said you met with Ace, how's he doing ? I heard he's now part of Whitebeard's crew."

"He is", Zoro nodded. "I saw his tattoo. Did you know he ate the Mera Mera fruit ?"

"I heard only rumors, but I see it was true then", Shanks commented.

"But he didn't stay for long", Zoro added, "so there's little more I can tell you. There's one thing, though - when he left, he gave Luffy a piece of paper, only there was nothing written on it. We didn't know what it meant, so Nami just sewd it on Luffy's hat."

"I hope she didn't damage it", Shanks muttered.

"No, she was careful with the paper, since it was from Luffy's brother..."

"I meant the hat", the red-haired pirate clarified with a glare.

"Uh ?" Zoro groaned irritatedly. "What is it with this filthy, ragged old piece of..." he saw Shanks' look and fell silent for a moment, before he resumed. "Wait a second..."

He frowned and looked closer at the red-haired pirate. He suddenly remembered a story Luffy had told him a long time ago about the hat, and why it was so important to him, but his memories were blurry at best - at the time, he hadn't payed much attention. But he had a feeling he was missing something, here. And this man knew Luffy...

"No..." he gasped. "_You _gave Luffy the hat ?!"

Shanks raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, loaned would be a better word", he specified.

Zoro looked at him in disbelief. So that was the man who had had such an influence in Luffy's life, who was important enough for Luffy to risk his life to keep his straw hat intact... (with only so much success). He had never thought he'd meet him someday, and truth to be told, he didn't imagine him like that.

"And you're a friend of Mihawk too", he murmured. "Luffy never told me that you were such a famous pirate, or I'd have figured it out earlier."

"Ha, that's because Luffy never knew all that much about our success in piracy", Shanks shrugged. "I thought he'd know the details soon enough if he came to Grand Line. Besides, all this happened a decade ago."

"Well, anyway, you don't have to worry about the hat. Luffy takes good care of it."

Zoro knew better than to mention all the times Nami had had to fix said hat because of all the blows it took when Luffy got involved in a fight. After all, what Shanks didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Well, since it's questions time", the swordsman added, "there's something I wanted to ask you, about Mihawk..." Zoro cast a quick glance around him to make sure that, this time, the swords master wouldn't overhear. "Why doesn't he wear a weapon ? You got into a fight, yesterday. That would have come in handy for him to have a sword."

"I think he planned to borrow one of yours if the need arose", Shanks said with an amused smile as Zoro's hand came to rest protectively on the hilts of his sabers.

"You know what I mean", Zoro insisted. "I'm not always around."

Shanks was silent and thoughtful for a moment, before he finally answered.

"Why is the white katana so important to you ?"

"Uh ?" the query took the swordsman by surprise, and his face betrayed a flash of pain before he got himself under control. For a moment, Shanks though he wouldn't bestow him with an answer, but Zoro did eventually reply. "...that's personal reasons. A promise I made, long ago."

The red-haired pirate nodded with understanding.

"Well, it's kind of the same thing with Mihawk and his black sword. It's not my place to explain it to you in details, though, so if you want to know more about it, you'll just have to ask him yourself."

The prospect was displeasant enough for Zoro to wince. That wouldn't happen anytime soon, not to mention Mihawk would probably sooner slice him like a sausage than tell him about his personal business. Although, the green-haired man could understand that. He'd probably have roughly the same reaction if Mihawk ever asked him about the wadou ichimonji.


	16. The Orb of Videre

A/N : Well, someone asked me to update quickly... Sorry, it's been a bit longer than one day, but well. I'm not totally satisfied with how this chapter turned out - I was pretty tired when I wrote it - and I'll probably re-write it once the story is finished, but it's the best I can do for now. Oh, and I know that Zoro's getting lost very often, but it's so convenient... that's the last time it happens though, I swear.

Thank you sooo much for the reviews. I'm definitely addicted.

**Chapter 16**

Quickly propelled by the strong arms of four rowers, the small dinghy silently came nearer the harbour of Port Royal. More precisely, it was headed to a small creek, half hidden by vegetation, and incidentally closer to Lord Beckett's house - although mansion might be a better word in that case, according to Norrington. The same Norrington who was currently one of the aforementioned rowers, very much to his displeasure, but as Jack had pointed out, he _had _signed up onboard the Black Pearl - which meant he was supposed to obey Jack's orders. Unless he wanted to prove Jack's point, that is to say he didn't have enough discipline to follow the orders of a pirate, he didn't have much choice.

As for Sparrow, he was at the bow of the launch, watching conqueringly their destination growing closer and closer with each passing minute, self-satisfaction brightening his smile. But then, getting there hadn't been the easiest of things in the first place. Misfortune seemed to have been hounding them ever since they left Tortuga, almost more so than before. First, they had had to put up with headwind for the whole trip, which consequently had taken them thrice as much time as it ought to. Then, the makeshift repairs made to the hull had somehow given way, and the Black Pearl had half sunk before Jack had time to give orders to pump the water out. And _then_, as it if wasn't enough already, Gibbs had discovered that over half their provisions were rotten and uneatable. As a result, everybody onboard had been on a sea biscuits diet for the last three days. Not to mention the several rats they had found (and that Zoro had slaughtered swiftly). Jack should really think to take a cat onboard, as a mascot maybe. Cats were so much nicer than monkeys. And cooler. And no one would ever think of calling a cat "Jack", would they ?

After these few incidents, everyone was understandably edgy to some extent, so several fights had started, and Jack had had a hard time keeping his crew in line - he'd probably yelled more during this one trip than for the past year.

However, and in spite of everything, Jack was in a rather good mood. If everything went well during this stealing party, he'd be a step closer to getting rid of that curse. If only Norrington could stop pestering him, asking questions about the Orb and why Jack wanted to have it... But the pirate captain kept adamantly his mouth shut. First, that wasn't Norrington's business, and secondly, he probably wouldn't believe the story anyway. Besides, it was rather funny to leave him in the dark. Jack turned back to look behind him and took a wicked pleasure in the contemplation of the former commodore, who was rowing and sweating while muttering darkly to himself. If only for that sight, the curse was almost worth it. Almost.

Finally, the dinghy reached the shore, and everybody set foot on land, before they hauled the launch further on the beach where it would be safe from the tide.

"Brower, Easton, Hamilton, stay there and mind the boat", Jack commanded to his three sailors.

Retrieving the Orb would require good fighters, but the Grand Liners would probably be more than enough. Not to mention Norrington who, Jack had grudgingly to admit it, could wield a sword pretty well. That matter being taken care of, the pirate captain let his three guests take the lead, and he held back the former commodore for a few seconds, out of hearing range from the everybody else.

"Commodore", he said quietly, ignoring Norrington's glare at the use of a title he no longer bore, "I know we need you for this little expedition, but if you try anything against us, I'll shoot you without an hesitation. Mark my words." To show Norrington he was being serious, he let him see the gun he kept at his waist.

"I'll remember it", the former officer replied drily.

"Good for you", Jack said simply, then gestured for Norrington to go forward. "Shall we... ?" The former commodore nodded and took the lead - Jack didn't trust him enough to show him his back. After all, outlaw or not he remained an enemy, and this expedition ashore was a golden opportunity for him.

It wasn't long before they caught up with the Grand Liners, who were barely a few hundred meters ahead, and Norrington took the lead of the small group, only this time it was as much because he was the only one who knew the way as because Jack wanted to keep an eye on him. Lord Beckett's mansion was away from the town, in the heights, for the sight probably. To stay away from the roads, and thus not taking the risk to encounter a patrol of soldiers or anyone else, the pirates had decided to cut through the vegetation and go directly to the mansion. But that also meant there was no real path so to speak, and the way was very steep. Soon, the five men were sweating profusely, especially since the night was quite warm.

"Are we there yet ?" Zoro eventually asked after some time spent walking with difficulty through a thick vegetation including banana trees and various bushes, some of them thorny.

"No !" Norrington glared at him for the childish question.

"Soon ?" Shanks queried.

"Yes !" the former commodore snapped, obviously not used to being questioned thus. None of his men would have dared to even think about asking that kind of questions, back when he was an officer, he thought ruefully.

"You shouldn't be so edgy", Mihawk commented.

"I have all the reasons in the world to be edgy", Norrington growled back. "We're going to break unlawfully into a British citizen's house, commit petty theft, and risk hanging for a trinket. Do you expect me to do it with a smile ?!"

"Captain's orders", Jack smirked. The pirate captain's smile widened even more when he saw Norrington's scowl.

"I should never have signed up", the former commodore muttered.

"You should have thought about it before you threatened me with a gun", Sparrow commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Thank you _so much_ for pointing it out."

They kept walking for a little while, before at last they found themselves close to the mansion. Jack raised a dubious eyebrow when he saw the building. A palace would have been the proper term, according to his standards. He had rarely seen such a display of ostentatious wealth. The building was a real wonder, built entirely in carved stone, several magnificent statues could be seen in the garden under the moonlight, as well as many rare species of flowers. Well, not that Jack knew much about flowers, but these ones sure looked beautiful. And expensive. The conveyance of the stones by sea only must have cost a fortune, and the inside of the building was probably up to the outside appearance, if what Norrington had said of the Lord's private collection was true.

"The East India Trading Company sure seems successful", Shanks said in disbelief in front of such riches.

"And they say _we _are pirates", Jack muttered.

"I don't know about security", Norrington said in a low voice, "but Beckett has no reason to fear an attack, so it's unlikely there will be soldiers. On the other hand, with the kind of things he keeps here, I'd be surprised if there aren't a few selected henchmen patrolling around to allow his Lordship to sleep soundly."

"What about the Orb ? Where is it kept ?" Jack asked eagerly.

"Well, I came here over a year ago..." the former commodore started, and the pirate captain glowered at him.

"I thought you said you know where it is ?"

"Will you let me finish ?!" Norrington's face had taken an ominous shade of red, and Jack for once was reasonable enough to shut up immediately. He wouldn't compromise his chances to get the Orb when it was so close. "As I said", the former officer resumed, "I came here over a year ago so Beckett may have changed the location of the Orb. But when he showed it to me, it was on the second floor, in the room at the end of the corridor."

"Good", Jack brightened. "That's all we need to know."

"But how do we get in ?" Zoro asked, appraising the height of the walls. They were a bit too smooth to climb easily.

"Through the front door ?" Shanks suggested. He was faced with four glares almost immediately, and threw up his hand in defence. "Hey, that's the simplest way. We won't make it to the second floor easily if we don't use the stairs, and as long as we take the stairs, we might as well enter through the front door."

"It actually makes sense", Mihawk commented unhappily.

"Hey, you didn't have to sound _that _surprised", his red-haired friend protested with mock indignation. "But I'm open to suggestions, if anyone has a better idea ?"

Only silence answered the question, and Shanks raised a mocking eyebrow. Jack eventually sighed, reconciling himself to the necessity to actually do it. Zoro, on the contrary, looked rather enthralled by the idea, for a smirk showed on his face, and the fingers of his right hand resting on his sabers' hilts twitched slightly.

"Fine, let's do what we must", Jack finally ordered, and the five men took it upon themselves to cross the garden and get to the door. Along the way, Jack made a point to trample on a good part of the flowers - just some small repayment for the indelible mark identifying him as a pirate the East India Trading Company had left on his right arm.

Once the pirates reached the door, however, another problem arose.

"Any of you knows how to lockpick a door ?" Sparrow asked hopefully, glancing at his companions.

"Don't look at _me_", Norrington sneered. "I was a _respectable _man before you appeared in my life, remember ?"

"Hey, I'm a pirate captain, not a burglar", Shanks defended himself.

Mihawk didn't even deign to say anything, but he looked scathingly at Jack in a way obviously meant to ask 'how could you not anticipate that ?!' However, a simple door never stood a chance when a swordsman was involved, and Zoro quickly solved the problem with a swift movement of the wrist. A moment later, the door, or rather the two halves of the door fell loudly on the ground. Aghast, the four other men gaped. How could Zoro be so...

"Shall we go ?" the swordsman queried, with a satisfied smirk.

"Erm", Shanks cleared his throat. "Did you get the part of the plan where we get _stealthily _inside ?"

"You had a better idea ?" Zoro retorted, knowing very well that he didn't.

"No more arguments", Mihawk cut them. "It's not the time to cry over spilt milk. Forget about the stealth. Let's just go for the Orb."

"Hum, right", Jack nodded, remembering just in time he was supposed to be the captain. "Commodore, if you will."

Norrington nodded, still fully aware of Jack's previous threat, and conscious that the pirate captain wouldn't hesitate to carry it into effect - actually, he would probably enjoy it a lot. Thus, the former officer took the lead once again, followed by the four pirates. Jack followed without a word, but he was starting to have a bad feeling about it - he was getting these bad feelings more and more, of late, and unfortunately they seemed to be accurate most of the time. Whenever he felt that tight knot in his stomach, he knew he was up for some trouble.

How could it be no one had heard the racket from the sliced door ? Jack would have expected Beckett to be already there, threatening them with a rifle or something - but there was no one in sight. Either his Lordship was a coward, or there wasn't anyone in the house. Or - and it was the most likely - it was a trap. Could all this have been a decoy schemed by Norrington ? But Norrington didn't know it was the Orb Jack wanted before he came to Tortuga, and since then he hadn't had any opportunity to communicate with anyone outside the Pearl ever since then...

"That way", the former commodore said, and he led the pirates up the marble-made stairs.

As expected, the decoration was an outrageous display of riches, valuable paintings, genuine antiques, Persian carpets, and so on. If Jack could have stolen the whole house, he would have been a pirate rich enough to retire - which was probably the reason why he wasn't really tempted. He liked his life as it was.

Norrington, on his part, felt uneasy when seeing all this. Lord Beckett was in theory on the good side of the law, a honourable citizen. But the former commodore couldn't help but wonder how much of this money had been earned through means very much similar to piracy. Or maybe much worse than actual piracy. Yet the law was the law, and according to it Beckett was an honest man.

"Where to now ?" Jack asked in a whisper behind Norrington, as they reached the top of the stairs.

"On the right", the former officer murmured.

The five men followed a long corridor, with doors on both sides. It led up to another door, slightly more imposing. Curiously, Jack felt the knot in his stomach tighten even more than before.

_This is not good at all..._

Norrington turned the knob, and they entered a large room, plunged in the dark.

"It should be somewhere in this room", the former commodore whispered.

"This can't be that easy", Jack protested in a low voice.

"Indeed. You will all be hung", said another voice.

A lamp was suddenly uncovered, and light filled the room. It was obviously supposed to be some kind of art exhibition hall, for it was literally full of valuable objects. Gold, silver and jewels occasionally shined with the light of the lamp and drew compellingly Jack's attention. He averted his gaze regretfully, to focus on the man who had just spoken.

Of average height, he seemed to be in his mid-forties, with greying brown hair and scabrous dark eyes. Clad in luxurious clothes, his stance was haughty and affected, but he emitted a strength of will that wasn't faked. He was born a powerful man, used to force his will on people, to subdue them. He was the kind of men who took pirates' yearning for freedom as a personal insult. And he could be no other than Lord Beckett himself.

"You were spotted at once when you approached the house", Beckett resumed contemptuously. "One of my men woke me up, and I arrived in time to see you break into my residence. By the way, you'll have to pay for the door."

"Before or after the hanging ?" Norrington muttered sarcastically, but Beckett pretty much ignored him.

"Of course, I realized at once you weren't ordinary thieves, or you would have taken the first cheap trinkets within arm's reach and run for it. I suspected from the very beginning you would try to come here, where are stored my most prized possessions, and I decided to wait for you in this room."

Beckett obviously liked to talk, especially to describe his great intellect and how he had managed to ambush a bunch of pirates. Only Lords could be that vain, Jack though, already bored.

"Do you intend to capture us by yourself ? We outnumber you", the pirate captain pointed out.

"Do you ?" Beckett queried mockingly.

Very slowly, Jack turned around, to realize that a dozen men at least had crept behind the pirates, holding either a sword or a gun, or both, and he cursed inwardly ; how could he have not heard them coming ? Yet, a quick glance to his companions informed him that, with the exception of Norrington, they didn't seem to be very worried. Then, he remembered how the Grand Liners had cut the tidal wave in half, and he felt a bit better. Maybe this wasn't a lost situation, after all.

"If you try to harm or hinder us", Shanks warned, his tone quiet but deadly, "someone will die."

"Yes", Beckett nodded to his men with a vicious smile, and they readied their weapons. "You."

The following seconds were a blur to Jack. He didn't have quite the time to realize what happened before everything was finished, but a moment later the bodies of Beckett's men fell on the ground, either dead or too direly wounded to move. Mihawk handed back to Zoro his bloodied saber. Not a single gunshot had been fired, and for the first time Norrington looked at the Grand Liners in awe, unsure as to whether he should believe his eyes.

"I wish you would stop doing that ! Next time, why don't you borrow the weapon of an enemy ?" the swordsman complained loudly as he sheathed his white katana, after having wiped away the blood.

"You were closer", Mihawk muttered tersely.

Astonished at this quick reversal of the situation, Beckett looked alternately at his beaten men, then at the intruders, as if his brain had some trouble processing what had just happened. He suddenly found himself badly outnumbered and in a very uncomfortable position, something he was not used to. It would do him good, Jack thought fiercely. He was very tempted to just kill the Lord, but Beckett didn't even have a weapon, and they didn't have time to play.

"Quick now", Shanks advised. "Commodore ?"

Beckett jumped at this title, and he narrowed his eyes, trying to make out the face of the man who had been given this rank. Unfortunately for him, Norrington had his back turned as he quickly rummaged through all the objects in the room.

"Come along, we don't have all day", Jack urged him.

"Wait, you can't..." Beckett started to protest.

"Oh yes we can", the pirate captain cut him as he drew his gun, and the Lord calmed down at once. However, to his surprise, Jack didn't aim the pistol at him but at one of the paints on the wall. Seeing that, Beckett's eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"Do you know just how much this painting is worth ?" he shrieked.

"Quite frankly", Jack shrugged, "I don't care. But since you do, you'd better not try anything foolish until we're done."

"You illiterate louts ! " Beckett glared at the pirate like a snake, muscles tense, ready to act at the first opportunity.

"Language", the Black Pearl's captain scolded him idly.

Meanwhile, Norrington kept going through the various cups, caskets, antiques and the such. Jack was about to lose patience when finally, with a small outcry of success, the former commodore rooted out a little, spherical object. Jack's attention was diverted long enough for Beckett to seize the occasion, and the Lord leaped forward, with the probable intention to grab the pistol. He never reached it though, for Shanks somehow appeared near him and knocked him out with the hilt of his saber. Jack's finger twitched dangerously on the trigger of the pistol - he knew that leaving behind his enemies alive and thus able to retaliate later was rarely, if ever, a good idea. But finally, he regretfully put the gun away. Pirate didn't mean murderer, and he didn't need to kill Beckett. Yet.

"I bet he won't even be grateful I spared him", the pirate captain muttered as he put the gun away.

"I've got the Orb, let's go !" Norrington called.

"You're sure it's the Orb ?" Mihawk queried suspiciously. "There's no coming back here, apparently."

"Let's go", Zoro said with a smirk. "He's sure enough to wager his life on it, isn't he ?" the swordsman played for a second with the hilt of his white katana, his meaning clear to everyone. Norrington took a sharp breath, eyes blazing.

"Yes, I. Am. Sure." he drawled, and this time no one questioned the truthfulness of his assessment.

"Lead the way then", Jack ordered, and he fell next in line on the commodore's heels.

They followed the exact opposite way, not taking the time to admire the decoration, and found themselves a few minutes later at the entrance of the mansion, safe and sound. All in all, it had been easier than expected, although without the Grand Liners, Jack and Norrington would have been in deep, deep trouble. The small group strode over the remains of the front door, and were about to cross the garden, when Shanks suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Jack stopped as well and looked at the red-haired pirate with irritation, but before he had time to make a comment, Shanks spoke.

"Hum, I think we lost someone."

"You - what the - uh ?" Norrington stammered, just before he realized there was indeed one pirate missing.

"This can't be", Jack moaned. "He must be doing that on purpose."

"I'm afraid not", Shanks sighed. "Never mind, I'll go find him. Get back to the dinghy, we'll meet you there."

"You're sure ?" Jack eyed Mihawk for confirmation, but the swords master just nodded. Well, Shanks _was _a pirate captain too, after all, so he must be able to act responsible when he wanted to. "Fine, but you'd better hurry. We don't know if Beckett sent a messenger to ask for reinforcements after he noticed us, and soldiers might be coming anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind", Shanks replied confidently.

Just a few soldiers weren't enough to frighten him, but he had no wish to hang around any longer than necessary, so he briskly came back inside and climbed up the stairs. He took it upon himself to try all the doors until he found the lost swordsman, and thus started to search the house. The three first rooms contained no green-haired pirate, but in the fourth...

* * *

Zoro was absolutely sure he had been following the other pirates - and the (former) commodore. Yet, he still found himself... somewhere in the house. How his companions had just disappeared was beyond him, but he didn't have time to ponder that mystery for now. He opened the first door he saw, and found himself in still another room. How big was this mansion anyway ? Maybe he should just jump through one of these windows, never mind the height... 

However, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his eyes were caught by a metallic gleam, in one of the corners of the room. He normally wouldn't have paid attention - gold or silver pretty much left him unmoved, except when he had a bill to pay - but he recognized at once the piece of metal for what it was really ; a sword. And not just any sword...

Astounded, he approached the wide and long blade, and he touched it lightly. He jerked his hand away almost immediately, though. He could feel a cursed sword, and this one emitted a particularly strong feeling. Even the sandai kitetsu couldn't quite compare. His throat dry, the swordsman approached his hand once again, but he had to focus with all his will to not jump away. He could hardly touch the blade, and it inspired him both fascination and repulsion at the same time.

_How can Mihawk carry this thing on his back all the time ? I'd go crazy if I tried to do the same..._

However, leaving the black sword behind was not an option. First, because that would make Zoro look stupid, and secondly because he couldn't resist such a challenge. It was too tempting. Gritting his teeth, he tried this time to grab the hilt, thinking it might be easier - at least he wouldn't risk to cut himself. He felt like an intangible force was pushing his hand away, but he resisted it and closed his fingers around the hilt. That was all he managed though, and finally he let go of it to catch his breath. If he wanted to carry it, he'd have to wrap it up in a piece of fabric or something...

Conveniently enough, an old tapestry hanging on the wall seemed exactly the right size, and with a satisfied smile, Zoro crossed the room to take it down.

"Uncle, is that you ? I heard some noise, is everything all right ?" the unexpected voice made the swordsman freeze in mid-motion, and he watched helplessly as the door opened, giving way to a man he recognized all too well in spite of the dim light. And what was Gillette doing there in the first place ?

The Navy lieutenant's eyes widened when he saw in the room a man who was definitely not his "uncle", and he immediately raised his hand. Then only Zoro noticed he was holding a pistol.

"What are you doing here ?!" the officer exclaimed, baffled. "And who are you ?!"

"I was... uh... looking for... the lavatory !" Zoro finished lamely. Not that he expected Gillette to believe him anyway.

"The lava...?! What the..." then Gillette noticed the tapestry, still half hanging from the wall. "You're just a petty thief ! What did you do to my uncle Beckett ?"

Zoro finally got over the surprise to find Gillette there, and he steadied himself.

"Your uncle's pretty much unscathed, except maybe for his pride", he said. He saw no harm in telling that to the young man. "But you'd better put away that gun if you don't want to finish dead."

"Is that a joke ?" Gillette sneered. "I have a gun, you have only... three... swords ? Wait a minute ! You're that crazy swordsman ! The one who escaped from jail !"

"And if I am ?" Zoro let go of the half of the tapestry he still held, and clenched his fist around the white katana's hilt. "This time, there aren't over twenty soldiers to give you a hand - still feel brave enough to die ?"

"I have a gun", the lieutenant repeated stubbornly.

"You'd better use it fast, then", the green-haired man warned in a sinister voice. "Or you won't get the occasion."

At this very moment, the door behind Gillette opened, and Shanks stepped inside the room. It took the red-haired pirate some time to take in the situation - Zoro threatened by a gun, Gillette's presence, Mihawk's sword in a corner of the room - and he just stood there, staring and gaping for a few seconds, before he steadied himself. Fortunately for him, the lieutenant had been just as surprised to see him there, and didn't react either. There was an awkward silence, before Shanks suddenly jumped to the black sword and seized it with assurance. A second later, Gillette fired.

Shanks didn't seem to move, but the blade of the black sword seemed to just appear in front of him. Astonished, the lieutenant stared helplessly at the red-haired pirate.

"I didn't miss", he said weakly. "I can't have missed..."

"That's right, you didn't", Zoro said slowly. "He deflected the bullet with the blade." He looked at Shanks, who still held Mihawk's sword, with as much ease as its rightful owner. How could he have not noticed sooner how good a swordsman the one-armed pirate must be ? Although, that was understandable to some extent, since Zoro had never actually seen Shanks fight. But still, he should have noticed... To be able to wield the black sword in spite of the curse, the red-haired pirate had to be _good_.

Now defenceless, Gillette fell to his knees, still unable to admit what he had seen with his own two eyes. People didn't just stop a bullet with the blade of a sword, no matter how big the sword ! But then, what had just happened ?

"A... nightmare..." he mumbled dazedly. "It has to be..."

"Let's go", Shanks said, and Zoro nodded wordlessly.

He knocked the lieutenant out when he passed near him with the hilt of his white katana, for good measure, and this time didn't get lost as he followed Shanks outside. The red-haired pirate was still holding the black sword, and he run seemingly effortlessly. Yet, when the two men arrived outside - Zoro was a bit vexed at this point to realize the others hadn't waited for them - Shanks suddenly dropped Mihawk's sword.

"Shanks ?" Zoro came closer, and realized the red-haired man was breathing much faster than he should, not to mention the sweat running down his face.

"I can't hold it for too long", the one-armed pirate explained through gritted teeth. "Only Mihawk can master this sword."

"Oh, damn", the swordsman muttered. And he had forgotten the tapestry inside the house - no way he'd go back to get it.

Finally, he just took his shirt away and used it to wrap the black sword up. It would help a bit, hopefully.

"Let's take turns", he suggested.

Shanks nodded, and they resumed their running away, exchanging the black sword every five minutes, almost as if it was a relay race. Getting down to the shore at this speed took them only about twenty minutes, when it probably had taken twice this time for the climb. They finally reached the dinghy, both breathing heavily. It was Zoro's turn to hold the sword, and he couldn't help but grin when he thought about Mihawk's face when he would hand it to him.

"Took you long enough", Jack commented when he saw them arrive. "Brought back a souvenir ?" he added as he took notice of the wrapped up object in Zoro's hands.

Mihawk raised his head sharply, either because of what Jack had said, or because he had felt something, and he opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't have time. Holding the sword, even through the shirt, was starting to be unbearable, so instead of enjoying fully the situation as he had planned, Zoro just more or less threw the object to the swords master, who barely caught it. Of course, Mihawk's reaction wasn't exactly what Zoro had anticipated either.

"Don't treat my sword like that !" the swords master scowled.


	17. The Pearl Of Sanctimonia

A/N : Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews ! I never wrote that quickly before, and that's thanks to you guys. You rock.

I have a little question for you ; I have been working on my scenario, and I'm not quite sure what to do with Norrington. Would you want him to go to the One Piece universe, or to stay behind and mind his own business ?

**Chapter 17**

"This is intolerable !"

Lord Beckett was pacing in the room, still fuming six whole hours after the incident, and much more energetic than he should be after everything he had been through. In his right hand, he was clutching a wet towel, which he applied every few minutes on the bump the side of a fist he had on his forehead. His face was tense with anger, and it was obvious he wouldn't rest until something had been done, although what exactly wasn't very clear. The governor of Port Royal fidgeted uncomfortably. He was supposedly the most powerful man in Jamaica, but he knew just as well that he wasn't supposed to incur the wrath of the East India Trading Company. In other words, he had little choice but to gracefully comply with whatever Lord Beckett would come up with.

"We need to take measures !" Beckett went on. "A pirate raid ! In the middle of Port Royal ! How is that even _possible _?!"

"It is obvious there is a lapse in security", his nephew, lieutenant Gillette, said affectedly. He too had a big bump on his head, but he had given up applying anything on it, for it was even more painful when he put any pressure on the wound. But if ever he laid his hands on this damn redhead and the guy with three swords...

"Of course, of course", Governor Swann said meekly. He didn't feel very sympathetic towards the two, especially since he had been awoken at five in the morning to be notified of what had happened, and that Lord Beckett demanded to be granted an audience. He was quite used to people _demanding _things, and that didn't improve his mood. Not to mention Beckett had always been a haughty pain in the neck. "What do you suggest ?"

"It isn't my place to make suggestions !" the Lord roared.

The governor raised a disbelieving eyebrow at this display of humility.

"Seeing about security here is your job !"

All right, it became clearer ; Beckett wasn't being humble, he was just being contemptuous, he considered the "police jobs" beneath him and left them to the governor.

"Well, the pirates are probably far by now..." Swann said, shrugging. It was obviously not the expected answer, for Beckett's face reddened a little more.

"I think you'll manage to find them", the Lord hissed as venomously as a snake, "or we might have to question your daughter about that. One of these bandits was the infamous Jack Sparrow, and she was involved with him a few months ago, wasn't she ?" Beckett had a superior smile when he saw the governor twitch noticeably.

"Uncle, if I may... ?" Gillette cleared his throat, and both men turned to face him, surprised by this intervention, and in the governor's case, relieved, although he had a feeling he wouldn't like what was going to follow.

"What is it, Andrew ?" Beckett asked in a sharp tone which showed he had little patience left.

"I was just thinking", the lieutenant explained, "I too hold a grudge against these filthy bandits, and therefore, I would like to request from his excellency", he bowed to Swann hypocritically, "the authorization to take command of both the Dauntless and the Indefatigable to go after these pirates. The offence they committed by attacking Port Royal itself warrants, I think, such drastic measures. If we let them go unpunished, others might be tempted to try the same, and we'll have to fear countless attacks in the near future. The security and peace of Port Royal is at stake, don't you agree ?"

The governor listened to Gillette's rant with very mild enthusiasm, and wasn't very pleased to see that Beckett, on the other hand, seemed to like the idea.

"But taking the two ships would leave Port Royal virtually undefended for an unknown amount of time...", Swann protested weakly.

"We have cannons, and a fortress", Beckett cut him, "they have to be useful from times to times. I think this is a fine idea, my boy."

"But to entrust a mere lieutenant with such a responsibility..." the governor tried again, ignoring the glare Gillette cast him when he dwelled on the word 'mere'.

"It will be an excellent occasion for Andrew to prove himself", Beckett affirmed in a tone which forbid any arguing. "Unless you prefer we question your daughter, of course", he added sweetly.

The governor clenched his teeth. They had him, and they knew it as well as he did. His daughter meant the world to him, and he would never allow anyone or anything to hurt her. Beckett and his damned nephew could take Port Royal and blow it up as far as Swann cared, as long as they left Elizabeth alone, especially now that she had, at last, found love. Even if that was with a blacksmith.

"Well", he muttered as he played his last card, "as a special exception, maybe... however, hasn't the Dauntless suffered heavy damage ?"

"It's almost repaired by now", Gillette answered immediately. "Moreover, it suffered such heavy damage at the hands of these same pirates, so it's just fitting that this ship should be sent after them. Jack Sparrow and his crew must be stopped at all cost."

The lieutenant had a predatory smile on his lips, and he touched lightly the bump on his forehead, hatred gleaming in his eyes.

"So, admitting you'll be captain of the Indefatigable, we'll need someone to be captain of the Dauntless", Swann said in defeat.

"That's not a problem", Beckett replied thoughtfully. "Captain Stagg has almost recovered from his injuries, and he seems to be a skilled and devoted commander. Besides, after the humiliation he suffered at the hands of these pirates, it's only fair we give him a chance to get his revenge."

Swann didn't protest. He had met Stagg personnally a few times, and he actually rather liked the man. He had even made sure to pay him a visit after his return. He had seen how badly beaten the captain was, but he knew Stagg had a cool head. He might even be able to temper a bit Gillette's boldness, and prevent this whole expedition from being a total disaster.

"However", the governor pointed out unhappily, "that would be putting a captain under the orders of a lieutenant. Shouldn't we at least respect the chain of command ?"

Gillette pursed his lips, looking slightly offended, but Beckett gave the matter a little more thought. It was, after all, a valid point, and that could be of importance later at sea. If Stagg decided he didn't like Gillette's ideas, he would probably easily get the support of the crew and take back the authority his rank granted him, or the men could even turn mutinous... It wasn't very likely to happen, but better not to take the chance. Beckett did like his nephew, and didn't want to endanger his life any more than necessary.

"Then why not grant them equal authority ?" the Lord suggested. "That way, we won't offense anybody, and since the captain of the Indefatigable is currently ill, no one will question the fact that a lieutenant commands it."

Swann slowly nodded. He didn't like it, but didn't have much of a choice, so it would have to do. Besides, Sparrow _was _a pirate, no matter how endebted Elizabeth might feel towards him, and the governor just couldn't protect pirates. It would be up to Sparrow to defend himself.

"Fine", he sighed. "Be ready to leave, lieutenant."

* * *

A few uneventful days passed onboard the Black Pearl, only disturbed by the series of unfortunate events which kept happening. However, by then, everyone was more or less getting used to seeing Jack trip for no reason, or to the wind suddenly changing directions when it shouldn't, or rats mysteriously appearing onboard when there should be any. The rhum was given special care, and didn't leak again, fortunately. All in all, everything was going rather well, Jack thought as, seated on the deck, he contemplated the Orb of Videre. So small, yet the key to his liberation. It was the size of his fist, made of a strange stone, and very heavy. Gold, jewels and pearls were inlaid on it, making the Orb glitter each time the sun showed. Shanks, who was passing nearby, stopped for a second and glanced at the Orb too.

"For someone who doesn't care about earthly riches", he commented, "that's a rather beautiful piece of work."

Jack shrugged in answer. Tia had always been the mysterious one, and he wasn't even sure why she wanted this damned Orb. But she would get it, and then she would tell him how to get rid of this cursed ring, and at last he could return to normal and peaceful piracy, earning honestly his gold through pillage, killing and plundering. Stretching, the pirate captain rose to his feet with the intent to go in his quarters and check the course of the ship. What he hadn't planned, on the other hand, was to trip on the slippery wood (who the hell had cleaned up the deck and forgotten to rinse the soap afterwards ?) and let go of the precious Orb.

Gaping in horror, he saw the stone rise in a graceful curb, reach its peak, and start to fall... right in direction of the sea. If it sank, no power in the world could allow Jack to get it back, and he saw with despair his only hope of liberation go overboard.

"_No _!" he mouthed helplessly, but too late.

And then, a miracle happened, and a flash of green and white passed in front of Jack's eyes, so quickly it was hardly even a blur, before Zoro managed to snatch the Orb, not even falling overboard as he did so, by some miracle. The swordsman glared at Jack, who was still on the ground, pulling himself together after this very close call.

"Ah, hem", the pirate captain cleared his throat after a minute, "thanks."

"Don't forget we need this thing too", Zoro snorted. "I don't want to be stuck in this world forever."

Jack held out his open hand, intent on getting the Orb back, but the green-haired pirate merely glared at him and handed the stone to Shanks, who seemed to find the whole scene pretty funny, for some reason. The red-haired pirate took the Orb with his right hand and stowed it in his pocket.

"Hum, I think I'll keep this with me", the one-armed man said lightly. "With this curse thing, it might be better."

Unhappily, Jack nodded. He had to admit, with his current luck, he was pretty likely to get the Orb crushed, or to lose it, or something. He didn't like to see it in the hands of anyone beside himself, but given the circumstances, he was going to have to stand it. Well, as long as he got rid of the curse, it would do. And as long as it wasn't Norrington holding it... (although in the commodore's case, if he broke it, it would probably be on purpose). Speaking of the devil, Norrington had witnessed the whole scene, and he looked at the three men with annoyance.

"What is it with this orb, anyway ?" he groaned. "It's just a piece of stone. It must be worth two hundred pounds at the most. Since when were you such a fourth-rate pirate ?"

Jack didn't take offence, but mainly because the commodore had paid him a compliment, even though it wasn't on purpose, implying unconsciously that he was usually a first-class pirate.

"It's worthy enough for at least someone", Shanks explained, shrugging. "A woman said she'd give us valuable informations in exchange for this thing."

"Informations ?" Norrington's brow furrowed in suspicion as he contemplated the possible meanings of what Shanks just said. "What kind of informations ?"

"Nothing that concerns you", Jack cut with a quick, insincere smile.

It wasn't really such a secret, since they were already on their way and little could be done to stop them, not to mention the commodore would probably call the whole matter superstition and leave it at that, but Jack didn't want to deal with him at this moment. Besides, Norrington's infuriated glare was worth it.

"Hmm ?" Shanks looked a bit surprised that Jack would want to keep it a secret, but shrugged. "As you wish." He turned away to take a walk, closely followed by Norrington who would most likely try to extort some extra informations from the red-haired pirate, but Jack let him walk away, unwilling to spend any more time than absolutely necessary in the former officer's presence.

Meanwhile, Mihawk had found himself a nice barrel to sit, and tried not to get too bored - this journey was taking way too long for his liking. Not that he wasn't used to loneliness, on his own, small boat, but being alone alone wasn't the same thing as being alone when surrounded by people. He had never been much of a social person, and all this ordeal tested severely his patience. At least, he'd finally gotten back his beloved sword, although the way in which it had been handed to him... The swords master felt his cheeks flush slightly as he stared at Zoro.

The green-haired pirate was starting his daily training, doing push-ups and the such. He had mostly ignored Mihawk, but that was nothing new. Their rivalry made it difficult for them to just... speak together. But it was rather a relief, because Mihawk really didn't know how to deal with this situation. Zoro had just thrown the black sword at him, with offending casualness, as if he didn't realize what it meant to the swords master. Mixed feelings intermingled in Mihawk's mind. Humiliation that he had needed someone else's help - that hadn't happened in a very long time. Relief for the recuperation of his sword - without it, he wasn't whole. And gratefulness ? How could he ever say thanks to someone who had sworn to defeat him, without humiliating both Zoro and himself ?

As he bit his lips, pondering on that problem, a shadow fell on him, while he felt someone's presence. Raising his head, he met Norrington's steely eyes - the commodore had obviously given up running after Shanks to fish for information.

"Yes ?" he asked irritatedly, disgruntled to be bothered while trying to sort his feelings out.

"We live together on that ship, you know", Norrington commented. "I thought we could at least hold a civilized conver..."

"You mean you failed to gather any information with Shanks and Sparrow, so you just thought you'd try it with me", Mihawk interrupted him, his patience running short.

"Seems like I was discovered and you found out my evil intentions", the commodore replied gracefully, although with a bit of irony too. Well, at least he said it like a gentleman.

"Since you disturbed me anyway, just tell me, what do you want to know ?" the swords master finally asked shortly. Surprise shone in Norrington's eyes.

"You mean you'd be willing to answer ? Even though you know I was in the Navy ?" the former officer asked in disbelief.

"The others' business are there own", Mihawk replied with a shrug. "I am not a pirate, so I have no reason to dislike Navy officers."

"Not a pirate ?" Norrington queried dubiously. "But you were convicted..."

The swords master felt a slight tingle in his cheeks, which meant that he was blushing in spite of himself. But he needed no reminder of the more than embarrassing way in which he had ended up in a jail. It just sounded so damn ridiculous. Being ridiculous somehow fitted Zoro, and even Shanks who could laugh away just about everything, but certainly not Mihawk.

"The appearances were against me", he just said briefly, hiding his uneasiness under terse answers. But Norrington probably felt it was a sensible matter, for he didn't push it. There was an awkward pause before the commodore gave it another try.

"What you did in Lord Beckett's mansion... how did you manage that ? I mean, there was at least a dozen guards, and the three of you just got rid of them in a few seconds. That... shouldn't be humanly possible."

"The number doesn't matter", Mihawk snorted. "Only skill is important. They were a dozen, but they hardly even knew how to hold a sword. One of us would have been enough to get rid of them. People like them are an insult to swordsmanship."

Norrington pondered the answer for a moment. It wasn't really satisfying, but it was obvious he would get nothing more from the irritable swords master.

"All right, then... Where do you come from ? You, and the other swordsman, and the one-armed man, have all this weird accent, but I really can't place it. At first, I thought you were French, but now... I'm not sure."

A soft sound surprised the commodore ; Mihawk actually sniggered with amusement. It was the first time Norrington saw or heard him laugh, and he blinked before he finally smiled too, although he wondered what could be so funny in his question.

"It's a long story", Mihawk finaly said. "And I think you'll know everything once we reach our destination and talk with this woman..."

Meanwhile, Norrington would just have to live with his curiosity, for Mihawk's replies had probably raised more questions than given answers.

While the former Navy officer and the privateer were talking, Zoro stopped his training for a break, and he climbed the stairs to the upper deck, where he knew he would find Shanks. The red-haired pirate liked to feel the wind on his face, and he had quickly located the best place on the Black Pearl to do just that. Zoro came behind him, silent as a cat as ever, but Shanks still somehow sensed him, for he greeted him out loud.

"Done with your training already ?"

"Nah", Zoro shook his head although Shanks couldn't see him, since he was gazing at the sea. "I'll get back at it in a few minutes, but I wanted to talk to you about the black sword."

"What about it ?" the red-haired pirate queried off-handedly. "I told you I wouldn't..."

"I know, I know", Zoro said hastingly, "I just wanted to... I mean... It wasn't the first time you used it, was it ? When you deflected that bullet ? I saw Mihawk use the exact same trick, a few months ago..."

"Oh, that..." Shanks eased off a little. "Well, Mihawk and I were pretty much rivals, long ago. We would fight every so often, but our fights often ended up in a draw. During these fights I used the black sword on one or two occasions."

"You were _that _good ?" the green-haired pirate gasped in disbelief. "But you two haven't fought in a while, though, have you ?"

"You're right", Shanks nodded. "After I lost my arm..." he shrugged with a carefree smile. "I was left-handed before that, so I had a big disadvantage with only my right arm. I guess I'll never know how big a disadvantage, though, because we didn't fight a single time in the last ten years. I think Mihawk felt personally offended that I was maimed like that and he wasn't even responsible for it."

"How did you..." Zoro caught himself just in time. No way he could ask such a personal question to someone he hardly really knew altogether.

Maybe the red-haired pirate guessed what the swordsman had been about to ask, but if he did he gave no sign of it. It was probably better that way, for he certainly wouldn't have answered at any rate.

"Well, if you want", Zoro added after a few silent moments, "we could spar together sometime soon. I sure need the training."

Shanks finally turned his head to face the younger man, gazing at him thoughtfully, and for a moment Zoro thought he would refuse. But eventually, he just nodded.

"Yes, I'd like that", he said in a low voice, and he smiled inwardly. Maybe, through Zoro, he would get his revenge on Mihawk, somehow. For, no matter how many times they sparred, the swords master had always been one victory ahead...

* * *

Comfortably seated in his favourite chair, White Beard set down his empty glass of beer to focus on the loose sheets he was holding. He had gotten those a few minutes ago, and had started his reading after cursing Ace for being always so late in the sending of his reports (although, to be fair, it was less Ace's fault than of the carrier. Then again, this was Grand Line...). However, the gigantic man quickly forgot his wrath, for he was reading some troubling things.

"So he got the red-haired kiddo too..." Newgate muttered, in a calm voice, although it was tinged with anger.

He clenched his fist around the papers, crumpling them in a ball, then he cast a glance at one of his nurses. He disliked this one, because she always spoke up to blame him for drinking too much, but she did her job well and that made up for her bad scolding habits. Besides, she was quite a beauty too. Even if she was a bit too young for him.

"You", he groaned as he beckoned her forward, "make yourself useful for once and tell Jozu and Marco I wanna see them."

"Yes captain", she nodded obediently.

The message was quickly relayed, and soon enough both men showed up on the deck to answer to their captain's request. Jozu was a big and tall man, and overall he looked more or less like a gorilla. Most people when they saw him for the first time just though he was dumb, because he did look dumb. But underestimating him would be a mistake, for White Beard didn't make half-wits his commanders, no matter how strong they might be. Strength was a pre-requisite, of course ; but it wasn't enough. Brains was what counted most in that case, because a commander was supposed to give orders to a whole division, and he was responsible for the lives of his men. Mere sailors only needed to be able to follow orders though.

Marco, on the other hand, looked more the part. He was of average height, although his messy blond hair made him seem a bit taller, and he always looked half-asleep, either that or very, very stolid. But his quiet assurance was something his men could always rely on.

"I got a report from Ace", White Beard told them.

"At last", Marco commented. He didn't even sound ironical, and most probably didn't intend to be.

"What does he say ?" Jozu queried, more pragmatic.

"Winslow is moving faster than expected", the old pirate simply said. "He got the redhead."

"He did ?" Marco's surprise was obviously genuine. "I didn't believe he was that strong."

"Yes, he's a danger", White Beard nodded, "and it is time for us to move as well."

Or it might be too late. But he didn't really feel the need to say this last sentence out loud.

"What about Ace's division ?" Marco asked, and that was a valid point but White Beard just waved it away with a dismissive groan.

"Let his second-in-command take care of his section, he'll join up later."

"It will take some time to gather all the ships", Jozu pointed out.

"I know", the old pirate snorted. "That's why we start now."

His two commanders nodded ; they had there orders. White Beard just hoped they would stop Winslow in time, because they could not afford to lose to him. Too much was at stake.

* * *

It was a relief for everyone to finally reach the island where the witch lived, and the pirates, leaving the Black Pearl behind, followed the now familiar river onboard a dinghy to her house. Hut. Shack. Whatever. Norrington, his curiosity aroused by Mihawk's terse answers, had somehow invited himself onboard, and Jack had given up any idea of making him stay with the galleon. He didn't trust the commodore either way, so it was best to keep him where he could see him.

Once again, when the five men entered Tia's dwelling, she seemed to have been awaiting them - either that, or she was very good at looking unsurprised. On the other hand, she did have reasons to expect them, since she had sent them to run her Orb errands. But maybe, just maybe, she really possessed these powers she claimed she had. She'd better, actually, for the Grand Liners wouldn't be happy to have done all this for nothing. And foreigners or not, they were still bloodthirsty pirates. To some extent.

"Jack, how lovely to see you again !" Tia said, and she even did sound really enthusiastic about it.

"Hum, yes", he said with a forced smile. "We've got what you wanted", he gestured towards Shanks who nodded and drew the Orb from his pocket.

Norrington had looked increasingly dubious all along the way, and when he saw just who the Orb was destined to, he half-opened his mouth, about to say something. Fortunately for him though, he thought better of it, and just closed his mouth wordlessly, although he stared at the pirates in a way which was everything but flattering.

"Oh, I see you got it", she said, fluttering her eyelids. "I knew you could do it easily with a little help from your friends."

"Easily might not be the best word for that", Norrington mumbled, but no one was paying attention to him.

"Yes, we got it", Jack said as he clasped his hands together under his chin, "and now we'd like you to answer our questions."

"Naturally. Give me the Orb."

Shanks hesitated for a second, but Tia was alone and he didn't see how she could hope to double-cross them. A slight nod from Sparrow was enough to make him hand the Orb over to the witch without further ado. She smiled covetously when she laid her hands on the artefact, and brushed slowly her fingers against it, as if greeting an old friend she had missed for a long time. Then, suddenly, she raised her head and grinned.

"Good ! Who goes first ?"

Sparrow quickly raised his hand, much to the amusement of the others, and Tia nodded, her eyes parkling with mirth.

"You already know about my problem", the pirate captain said eagerly. "How do I get rid of that curse ?"

"There is... ah... an object", she said slowly, "which has the power to..."

"This is just ridiculous !" Of course, Norrington couldn't witness people speaking about serious matters like curses without poking his nose into it. "How can you just listen to that rubbish ? Superstitions ! Curses !"

"People who can't die ?" Jack suggested sweetly.

"That's right, and..." the commodore shut up abruptly when he remembered just what he had been up against hardly a few months ago. Like a whole crew of... hideous... undying... things.

"So what were you saying about an object ?" Jack added, turning back to face Tia, although he grinned when he saw how pale Norrington had become at the reminder of these past events.

"Yes, an object which has the power to repeal the influence the curse has over you", she resumed as if Norrington hadn't interrupted her.

Jack waited for more, but of course she would make him beg for it, he thought with annoyance.

"So, what is it ?!" he asked sharply.

"My, my, so impatient", she whispered. And Jack was almost certain she had rehearsed that line.

"You love me like that, don't you ?" he replied, switching to a more seductive behaviour. He _could _be a romantic. When he wanted to be. That is to say, almost never. Except when Elizabeth was around.

"You know I do", Tia relented as expected. "This artefact", she added in a more professional tone, "is called the Pearl of Sanctimonia."

Jack groaned ; he had never liked Latin too much, and Tia might as well have been speaking Chinese. But never mind the name, as long as this pearl did what it was supposed to.

"So where do I find it ?" he asked.

"That's a good question, isn't it ?" she said slowly, and the pirate captain frowned ; he had a feeling this sentence had a double meaning, but he just couldn't fathom what.

The young-looking woman stood from her chair, and crossed the room. However, she passed in front of Jack without bestowing him so much as a glance to stop right beside... Shanks. What did the red-haired guy have to do in the whole matter, the pirate captain wondered, confused. Tia sure liked to play with his nerves.

Jack thought he was ready for nearly anything, but his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets in surprise when he saw the seemingly young woman lay her right hand on Shanks' chest, caressingly. Tia might as well have been the red-haired pirate's lover, the way she did it, and if Jack hadn't known for a fact it wasn't the case, he would have believed it. Shanks himself looked surprised, although not unappreciative, and Jack couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy - he had never seen her be so... intimate with anyone save himself. At least when he was present.

"Oh please", Norrington muttered. "Not in public !"

He mumbled something else about proper manners, but Jack was too busy watching the scene to bother answering. Tia let her long, graceful fingers brush against Shanks' shirt, and caressed the bare skin underneath, before she finally withdrew her hand, but something caught at once Jack's attention ; she held something between her thumb and forefinger. Something creamy white and shiny, the size of a... pearl. The shape of a pearl, too. And it had the colour of a pearl as well. Which wasn't so surprising, given that it was indeed a pearl. More precisely, the pearl was a pendant, held around Shanks' neck by a thin silver chain. Jack blinked, holding his breath, so focused on the object he didn't realize pretty much everyone else watched in astonishment.

"Tha- That's the pearl of Sancti-something ?" Jack breathed incredulously.

"Yes, I do believe it is", Tia nodded with a chuckle.


	18. The Devil's Triangle

A/N : Sorry, lots of talking in this chapter, but I promise a lot of action in the next one. Thanks again to all my reviewers --hugs them and hands cookies-- You guys keep reading and reviewing each chapter, and I love you for that. Oh, and Link-chan, my fellow Shanks worshipper, you'll probably like a lot next chapter ;)

**Chapter 18**

"How... when..." Jack stuttered, before he regained his composure. "Why didn't you tell me ?!"

"Hey, I didn't think it could cure your curse problem", Shanks defended himself. He seemed slightly angry, as if Tia had unveiled something he'd rather had remained unknown. The witch, on the other hand, looked rather satisfied with herself, and she gave the red-haired pirate a smug smile.

Mihawk stared intently at his friend, eyes narrowed, probably disgruntled to discover about the pearl like that. He knew some of Shanks' best kept secrets, but this one he did not, and that obviously displeased him.

"Care to explain ?" the swords master queried, arms folded, and the one-armed man winced slightly. Judging from his hawk-eyed friend's tone, it would be a while before he forgave him, even though Shanks wasn't to blame. Well, not really. He had never thought the story of this pearl artefact could be relevant to the situation, but better not to tell Mihawk that, he'd probably answer something like 'the problem is you never think at all !'

"Really", the red-haired pirate sighed, "there isn't much to tell. I got this pearl on Abyssus Island."

"And... ?" Jack pressed him as he eyed avidly the pearl Tia still held in her hand. The witch was, besides, much too close to Shanks for Jack's taste. Did she really need to let her other hand on his shoulder ?

"Aren't you persistent", the red-haired man rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'd like to know as well", Mihawk commented, casting his friend a dirty look.

"Hum. All right", Shanks relented quickly, with a nervous glance in the direction of the swords master. "This pearl was given to me by the ruler of Abyssus Island, in appreciation of my help."

"Your help ?" Zoro raised an eyebrow. Certainly, Luffy's crew had helped Vivi and saved Alabasta from Crocodile, but most pirates didn't care about politics - not at the scale of a single island, anyway. And most pirates certainly didn't care for what was right and wrong.

"It wasn't on purpose", the red-haired pirate clarified with a shrug. "Abyssus Island is actually located underwater - I don't think you've ever been there, have you ?" Zoro shook his head negatively. "Well, when we arrived, we were attacked by a giant eel. It tried to eat us, or whatever it is eels do with ships. So we got rid of it - turns out it's delicious with the right dressing, but I wander from the point..."

"You ate it ?" Norrington looked slightly disgusted at the idea, and it was all the more obvious in his cultured voice.

"Hey, it tried to eat us, so we just retaliated. It's fair, don't you think ?"

Zoro and Jack grinned with mirth at that - it was exactly the kind of thing they would have done themselves. Mihawk just raised an eyebrow, but didn't question the story. He knew Shanks well enough to say he wasn't lying. Gold Roger, the man could really eat anything...

"But, well, back to the story", the red-haired pirate went on. "It so happens this giant eel had been killing about everyone who came anywhere near Abyssus Island, it was a bit like a natural blockade. That wasn't really good for foreign trade, and the local ruler was really grateful when we rid him of the beast. He insisted on giving us plenty of stuff, including this pearl. That's all there is to it."

"No, that's not, is it ?"

Shanks glared at Tia, who merely smiled sweetly back, then passed her arms around the red-haired pirate's neck to unfasten the silver chain. He looked about to protest, but understanding that he wouldn't get off that easily, finally resigned himself and let her do. She took the pearl and brought it near her face to look at it closer. Then, the witch raised her head and gazed at Shanks through half-closed eyes, as if she saw more than was visible.

"What is this all about ?" Zoro finally asked, annoyed that he didn't understand what was going on. All these insinuations and double-meanings drove him crazy. Why couldn't people just say things as they were, plainly ? Mihawk didn't look very happy either, but he was his usual, terse self, and no one could tell what he was thinking.

"You are cursed", Tia said, still gazing at Shanks, although she didn't seem to have heard Zoro.

"He's _what ?_" most of the men present repeated with a timing that would have made any drill instructor very proud.

"Cursed", the young-looking black woman said with a grin. "I can see it now. The pearl hid it well."

"Yes, and it will continue to hide it, if you don't mind", Shanks retorted, as he snatched the pearl from her and clasped it back safely around his neck.

"Hold on", now Mihawk sounded genuinely curious. "A curse, you say ? What kind of curse ?"

Tia frowned for a moment, as if trying to remember something but not being quite successful, then shook her head slowly.

"It's foreign", she said. "I can't really recognize it."

"Shanks ?" the swords master's voice was adamant. He obviously wouldn't be satisfied without an answer.

"Fine !" the red-haired pirate finally growled in defeat. "I ate a Devil's Fruit. There, happy ?"

For the second time this evening, everyone present stared at him, either in astonishment, or in lack of understanding, or (in Tia's case) in amusement, although she looked quite intrigued too.

"Erm", Norrington cleared his throat, "if I may..."

"You may not", Jack cut him at once, not even looking at the former commodore, who glared at the pirate captain and went on anyway.

"...what is a Devil's Fruit ?"

"It's a relevant question", Tia commented. "I'm curious myself."

"I thought you knew everything", Shanks said as he cast her a sidelong glance.

"Not everything", she let out a low chuckle. "Most things, yes. But no one knows everything."

"A Devil's Fruit is a fruit..." Zoro started.

"Obviously", Norrington sneered. "Thank you so much for that useful bit of information."

"To cut a long story short", Shanks resumed instead of Zoro, who had stopped his explanation in favour of glaring at the former commodore, "when someone eats one of these fruits, he gains a special ability, but in return is unable to swim."

"Superstitions", Norrington muttered once again, and Jack rolled his eyes. Really, the man was a Cartesian through and through.

"Hem", the pirate captain cleared his throat. "Met any living-dead of late, commodore ?" He savoured with pleasure the glare his arch-enemy cast him. It was always so much fun to tease him that Jack almost didn't regret his presence in the Black Pearl's crew. Norrington was good entertainment, if not anything else.

"So that's where your abilities come from", Mihawk commented thoughtfully. "I had wondered..."

"Abilities ? What abilities ?" Zoro queried.

At this point, everybody was confused to some extent.

"All right", Jack finally said. "If I get it right, Shanks here", he point at the red-haired man, "ate a Devil's Fruit and has been cursed ever since, but the Pearl of Sanctimonia canceled the effects of said curse. Is that it ?"

"Roughly, yes", Tia acquiesced.

"Well, never mind that", the Black Pearl's captain shrugged. "If that thing can free me, it's all I need to know."

"Not so quick", Shanks cast him a stern glance. "When did I say I'd give it to you ?"

Jack's smile faltered slightly at that. Indeed, he had never considered the possibility that Shanks might refuse to give him the Pearl. He was half-tempted to try to take it from him, but he had seen at first hand how strong the red-haired pirate was in spite of his missing limb, not to mention the two other Grand Liners were there too. And Jack couldn't even count Norrington as an ally... No, he would have to find an agreement with Shanks.

"Fine", he said with a slight scowl. "What do you want in exchange ?"

"You still didn't tell us how to get back where we come from", the one-armed man said as he turned to face Tia, not answering directly Jack's question. The witch nodded with a smile, seemingly unconcerned by the rising tension in her hut.

"Wait a moment."

She took the Orb of Videre and slowly plunged her dark, wise gaze into the depth of the stone, as if she saw more than anyone else. She had a slightly faraway look, as if she wasn't quite there with them, even though her body hadn't physically moved. Of course, the witch had never quite told them in details what it was the Orb did, or why she was so eager to possess it. But could this small stone really give her more powers as a seer ? If she was faking it, she was certainly doing a good job at it... Eventually, Tia raised her head, and somehow her eyes were almost hypnotic when she looked at Shanks.

"The man who sent you here, his name is Winslow, isn't it ?"

"Truthfully", Mihawk said a bit sardonically, "we didn't take much time for introductions when we met him, but I do believe he said that was his name."

"I Saw him", she simply replied. "This man is dangerous. He ate a Devil's Fruit as well, didn't he ?"

"We didn't ask him", Zoro muttered with a snort. "But that's likely", he quickly amended when he noticed the scathing look the witch cast him. He refrained himself from commenting that _she_ was the one supposed to know. With his luck, she'd curse him as well or something. But well, she was trying to help them after all, so he should probably try to be nice or something.

"I'll tell you what I just discovered", she said gravely. "As well as the way back to your world. But going home isn't the only battle you will have to face."

"Well, go ahead", Zoro said impatiently. "Tell us what it is we'll supposedly have to face." Not that he was interested. He'd go home and that was it.

However, she took her time, as she stood up and started to make some tea. Everyone waited for her to say what she knew, even Norrington, although the commodore affected an incredulous gaze and snorted in disinterest, but his staring at Tia betrayed his anxiety to hear what she was going to say. Yet, she still took the time to hand them each a cup of tea. The witch obviously liked to keep some suspense and to have everybody hung at her lips. Eventually, she began.

"The world... well, both worlds, are like two sides of a mirror. Grand Line is world where many things are possible, maybe thanks to the Devil's influence, but this influence sweeps through and reach this world. That is why there are curses even here in the Caribbeans, although Devil's Fruits don't exist. Meaning, both worlds are complementary. This man, Winslow, has the power to tear through both worlds and to open a portal between both dimensions. That is how you arrived here."

The three Grand Liners nodded in understanding. That made sense, so far.

"But", Tia went on, "it was never meant for our worlds to cross each other. They were supposed to be parallel forever. Your crossing already changed things that shouldn't have been changed."

Jack fidgeted nervously. Saving his life had been one of the things that had been changed by the Grand Liners' arrival, and he didn't quite mind it, as far as he was concerned. Tia was quite heartless to speak of it as if it had been an unfortunate event. Or was he losing his touch ? He was as charming as ever though, if not more...

"The consequences, so far, are not so bad", she amended with a smile in Jack's direction, "but they might become in the future. Each time Winslow uses his powers, the damage worsen. Eventually, it might have a terrible impact on both our worlds."

"What kind of impact ?" Shanks frowned. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like whatever Tia would say in answer, but she simply shrugged.

"How should I know ? It has never happened before. It could do anything - destroy both worlds, or maybe they would merge together. But undoubtedly, many people would die in the process, and many others would have their life changed irrevocably, for the best or for the worst. The two worlds could even disappear, for all I know."

"So it would be a bad thing, right ?" the red-haired pirate commented, and everybody, including Norrington, glared at him, while Tia let out a low chuckle.

"That's a way to look at it", she said. "Care for some more tea ?"

While she filled everybody's cup, including Jack's although he didn't look to really crave for the warm, non-alcoholic beverage, Mihawk had a baleful look.

"Think Winslow knows about that ?" the swords master wondered out loud.

"Who knows..." Zoro sighed. "He's probably crazy enough to use his powers anyway."

"All right, but never mind Winslow, how do we get back home ?" Shanks asked.

"Ah, yes", Tia replied lightly. "That was your question, wasn't it ? Hmmm..."

She focused once more on the Orb, and this time, it seemed to glow slightly. Then again, it might very well have been a trick of the light, but still, everyone's attention was focused on her.

"Have you ever heard of the Devil's Triangle ?" She scanned quickly her guests' faces, but none of them seemed to be familiar with the name. "I see you are not. It is located here, in the Caribbeans, thus named because so many ships disappeared, without an explanation, while sailing these waters. It is an area... well, you could call it 'unstable'. At its center, there is a place, named 'World's End', for good reason. There, you will find a way back. But I must warn you - no one ever came back from that place."

"And what _is _there, exactly ?" Jack queried with curiosity.

The witch cast him a patient look, tinged with pity, as if that was a very stupid question.

"I just told you no one ever came back from that place, silly", she said. "How should I know ?"

"Superstition", Norrington mumbled disdainfully, but he didn't look as sure of himself as he might have been. But naturally, he couldn't always deny the truth of what he had witnessed a few month ago. Eventually, he would have to just relent and accept things as they were, Jack thought ruthlessly. Pity he couldn't give Norrington his cursed ring. A few days with this damned thing around his finger, and they'd see what the commodore had to say about superstitions.

Shanks interrupted the Black Pearl's captain's thoughts.

"All right, I have a deal to offer you", the red-haired pirate told him. "Take us to World's End, and I'll give you the Pearl of Sanctimonia."

Jack considered the proposal unhappily for a moment. From what Tia had said, it wasn't the safest place in the world, far from it. On the other hand, taken altogether, with his curse, no place on earth was safe, so going there would not be a big change. Besides, there was no way he could spend the remainder of his life with this curse. If he wanted to live much longer, that is. He forced a smile on his lips.

"Agreed", he said as he offered his hand. Shanks took it and smiled back.

"Agreed then", the red-haired pirate nodded, and Jack turned to face Tia.

"So, how do we find that island ?" he queried eagerly. The bump on his head from his last fall still hurt, and he was getting tired of his curse-induced clumsiness.

"Had I known you wouldn't use it, I would never have given you that compass", she replied drily, and Jack had the decency to appear embarrassed. Sometimes, the obvious was just a little bit too obvious for him to think of it. But that was probably only because he was too clever.

"Let's go then", Mihawk hurried them. "The sooner we're back the better."

Jack wasn't in such a hurry to head to such a dangerous place (not to mention leaving Tia so quickly), but one thing was true ; the sooner it was done, the sooner he wouldn't have to do it again. So he nodded, and they got ready to take their leave. Tia gazed at them with something that looked oddly like longing in her dark eyes. Then, she came closer to Shanks and kissed him on the cheek with a lascivious smile, and Jack averted quickly his eyes ; this was one thing he really didn't want to see. However, at this moment, Tia came to him and kissed him - on the mouth. Taken aback for a second, Jack kissed her back, but already she stepped back, a gleam of regret in her eyes, and hustled the group of pirates out. The Black Pearl's captain left first, understanding plenty the reason for her actions. Lonely as she was, she had no desire to get too close, when he could be dead tomorrow. Yet, as she gazed at their dinghy, which got farther and farther away, she brought wistfully her hand to her lips and had a small smile.

* * *

The Straw Hat pirates had given much thoughts to what their destination might be, and expressed many suppositions, more and more unlikely and far-fetched - Usopp in particular was very good at it - but they were still astonished when they saw where exactly Winslow had taken them. It was a rather small harbour, with a middle-sized town, but what made them gasp in amazement was the fleet of ships awaiting them. All of them were pirate ships, some of them had various emblems on their sails, but they had all at least one thing in common ; at the top of their staff mast, the same flag flapped in the wind ; Winslow's skull and crossbones, the exact same they had hoisted themselves. There were at least a hundred ships, if not more !

"All these ships are yours ?" Nami queried in disbelief.

The so-called Pirate King had a smug smile when he saw their surprise.

"Of course", he nodded. "You didn't think I was going to conquer Grand Line with just your small caravel, did you ?"

Six glares were the only answer he got, but he kept his insufferable smirk, much to the Straw Hat pirates' annoyance.

"Also, this is where I get off", he added. "I'll leave you a few days to get ready, embark supplies and so on. In one week, you'll meet with me and all my captains onboard my flagship, the Rainbow Warrior. At this moment, I'll introduce you, Luffy, as my second in command, and I'll tell you all in details my plans to conquer Grand Line."

"Fine", Luffy said. It was about the only word he had said ever since they had taken Winslow onboard, but the man didn't seem to take offence at Luffy's terseness - unless he mistook his attitude for respect.

Without further ado, Winslow jumped offboard on the waterfront, before Sanji had even anchored the Going Merry - another good reason to get Marimo back, this anchor was awfully heavy. But, although it was a relief to be rid of Winslow for now, the Straw Hat pirates weren't any closer to bringing the swordsman back. Sanji was beginning to lose hope. They didn't have so much as a hint of certitude that it was even possible to bring the mosshead back.

The cook came back inside, where everybody had gathered, and he sneaked a look at Luffy. They needed to make a decision, for soon there would be little choice left.

"Luffy", he said softly. "We can still leave."

"You would abandon Zoro ?!" now everybody glared at him, but Sanji didn't relent. Since the others would keep silent, he had to be the one who would speak sense. So he ignored the rest of the crew, and went on, even though it crushed his heart to see Nami look at him like that (she was soooo cute with that nasty look, still...). "Luffy, as far as we know, it's not even possible to bring Mari... Zoro back. We don't even have a single clue. We aren't getting anywhere. If you want, we can still smash that guy Winslow's face and make him speak, but apart from that... I mean, we don't even have a plan !"

Obviously, miracles still existed, for Luffy actually did seem to give Sanji's suggestions some thought. He was thinking a lot, of late. Sanji wondered if it was very healthy for him. Luffy certainly didn't look very well, physically speaking, at any rate.

"Let's wait a little while longer before we resort to that", the rubber-boy finally said. "If we don't find anything by then..." the threat in his voice was unmistakable, and satisfied, Sanji nodded. A little while longer, then.

* * *

The Black Pearl's journey was everything but peaceful. Each day brought its own share of misfortune and bad luck, and each passing day Jack thought it couldn't possibly get any worse. Naturally, he was proven wrong everytime. If he hadn't had the Grand Liners' help, he realized grimly, he would have died at least half a dozen times. Hardly a day after they had left Tia, they had met the biggest squid Jack had ever seen, and it looked suspiciously like Davy Jones' pet, too. But if it was indeed _that _giant squid, well, it had come a bit early to collect Jack's debt. Besides, it wouldn't collect anything anytime soon now, because Mihawk had shown off his skills as a swords master. What little remained of the giant squid had fled without looking back.

Jack hoped Davy Jones wouldn't be too anrgy because of that. They really didn't need the octopushead to come after them, and especially not in the Devil's Triangle. But then, Davy Jones had a talent to show up when he was less wanted. Hopefully, he was currently very busy at the other end of the Caribbeans.

While Jack was having these rejoicing thoughts, the three Grand Liners had gathered on the deck, watching the sea, but keeping silent, each lost in his own thoughts. Maybe, soon, they would be back where they belonged. It was a rather comforting idea, even if they weren't there yet, far from it.

"Think we'll have other things to kill before we get there ?" Zoro asked eventually.

"I'd be surprised if it's not the case", Mihawk admitted. "With the current luck of this ship's captain..."

"Hey, still, you gotta admit the giant squid was fun", Shanks chuckled. "If that's the most dangerous thing around here, we won't have a problem."

"Says the man who got his arm eaten by a sea king", Mihawk sniggered snidely. Zoro cast Shanks a surprised glance - he hadn't known about that part.

"Hey, it's not the same thing", the red-haired pirate protested in mock indignation. "I don't have a kid to protect, this time."

A kid... Zoro's eyes widened as he put two and two together, but he refrained wisely from saying anything. Not his business, after all. Still, he was an inch closer to knowing why Luffy worshiped Shanks, if what he suspected was true, and he stored the information for possible later use. An affectionate smile came on the lips of the swordsman as he thought of his stubborn, irresponsible captain. Then, there was another long silence before Mihawk finally spoke.

"The Devil's Fruit you ate..." he was abviously adressing his red-haired friend, but Zoro pricked up his ears in interest. "Which one was it ? I suppose it was either a paramecia or logia ?"

Para-what ? Zoro thought in confusion. All this stuff about Devil's Fruit was beyond him - he had never paid the matter much attention, since he had never eaten one. Maybe he should start to gather more informations, though, since the Straw Hat crew would probably meet numerous other Devil's Fruit users on the Grand Line.

"Oh, that", Shanks replied quietly. "It's a paramecia. If you absolutely want to know, it's a Nentou Nentou Fruit."

Nentou - that word was from a commonly used dialect on Grand Line, Zoro remembered. Trouble was, it had several meanings. Although, it generally had to do with things of the mind... what kind of power did that fruit give ?

"What does it do ?" Mihawk insisted, but his red-haired friend cast him a teasing smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know", Shanks grinned. "I'll show you, if I get the occasion."

"Is that how you manage to spread your aura to make everybody around faint ?" the swords master pressed him.

"Aren't you the observant one..." the one-armed man commented. "Yes, it's one of the perks of this fruit. The power of the mind is probably one of the most complex Devil's Fruit power that exists on Grand Line, and also one of the most difficult to master. But it's worth it."

"But you can swim", Zoro pointed out. "How's that possible ?"

If there was a trick to swim in spite of having eaten a Devil's Fruit, he wanted to know - sometimes he grew weary of jumping in the sea every now and then to save an irresponsible captain. Not to mention, he wasn't always around, so if he didn't want Luffy to somehow drown...

"The pearl", Shanks explained, nipping in the bud the swordsman's hopes. "It cancels the effects of curses, remember ? So it allows me to swim. On the other hand, when I wear it, I can't use my Devil's Fruit powers, or not very well."

They were silent for another while, then finally Mihawk stood up and left without a word, probably heading to bed. A few moments later, Zoro left too so as to eat something. Shanks remained alone, gazing at the sea thoughtfully. Eventually, he came back inside the ship too. Tomorrow would be another day.

_Just wait for me a little longer, guys. I'm on my way..._


	19. Duel

A/N : Sorry, I know I should have posted this yesterday, but I'm still sorting out the plot, and the last days were pretty busy.

To answer Link-chan : Yes, nentou does mean "mind" in Japanese, or so says my dictionary. Oh, and since you said in another review that the name of Shanks' ship was something with Dragon, I called it that. Thanks for the info, by the way.

**Chapter 19**

The next day was surprisingly (and pleasantly) sunny and warm. Mihawk set himself to enjoy the soft breeze and found himself a seat on the deck. He started to polish his beloved black sword, certain as he was that whoever had kept it for the past weeks was utterly unable to take properly care of it. Besides, the slow and familiar moves of his hand along the blade was a pleasant and comforting routine for someone who had witnessed so many strange things, lost in a foreign sea for the past few days. Mihawk meticulously rubbed the cloth he had borrowed on the minute jags smeared on the sword.

He had possessed this sword for years, and completely mastered it. He still felt the presence of the curse, naturally, but it didn't hinder him in any fashion during a fight. Well, it had, the first time he had used it - and that had nearly cost him his life. But that was a long time ago. That weapon was the one that fitted him best, and that made it irreplaceable in more than only one way.

However, the swords master was drawn from his thoughts by sounds of clashing metal and shouts of encouragements - obviously, he wasn't the only one to have come out to enjoy the nice weather. But why would people start to fight... Driven by curiosity, he rose to his feet and came to rest his elbows on the rail to watch what was going on the lower deck, and his eyes widened in amazement when he saw what exactly was the cause of such a ruckus. With a slight frown, he shook his head.

"Should have known", he muttered, but he kept gazing at the scene.

Roronoa Zoro and Red-Haired Shanks were facing one another, surrounded by all those among the crew who didn't have anything better to do (and all those who took this as a good occasion to skive). Excited whispers were audible underneath the yells of those who were taking sides.

"Ten pistols on the guy with the weird hair !"

"Are you kidding ? The one-armed guy is gonna beat him in two seconds !"

"Not against a man with three swords !"

Sounds of booted feet behind Mihawk informed him that someone was coming in his back, but he didn't move, confident that if the owner of said booted feet had wanted to harm him, he would have tried to be a bit more discreet. He was soon proven right, as Mr. captain Jack Sparrow appeared by his side. The pirate was gazing intently at Shanks and Zoro, with a frown of interest.

"They won't damage the ship doing that, will they ?"

"I hope not", Mihawk mumbled. It would be the stupidest thing to do, but with these two it was difficult to be sure.

"What was that ?" Sparrow cast him a lop-sided glance.

"Hum", the swords master groaned irritatedly. "No, they won't." _Because if they do, I'll kill them both myself._

"Good", the other pirate commented drily.

On the deck below, Shanks and Zoro had come to a stop and were staring at each other, very still, both holding their swords and ready either to attack or defend themselves. The green-haired swordsman had unsheathed his three katanas, with the white-hilted one in his mouth and the two others in each of his hands, undeniable proof that he took seriously his grinning sparring partner. And he'd better, if he wanted to survive their fight unscathed... Mihawk his a mischievous smile. He had fought often enough with Shanks to know perfectly how strong he was, and he also knew that Zoro was no match for him - for now. Although, with only one arm... and he had held his sword loosely by his side... overconfident ? The swords master had a slight frown. No, there was no worry to have. His lifelong friend could take the pirate hunter anyday. Even if the green-haired kid had a great potential - the potential to become the best - he had not yet fully brought it off.

"Well, what are you waiting for ?" Shanks baited his adversary. "Do you really think you can beat me ?"

"Of course I can !" Ah, well, he was thinking positive at least.

Zoro crossed his arm across his chest, ready to unleash one of his three-swords techniques, and he dashed at Shanks as he yelled the name of the attack in a Grand Line dialect. Onigiri. Mihawk raised an eyebrow - he knew well enough this dialect to understand the meaning of the name. _He has an attack called "rice ball" ?_

The red-haired pirate seemed to be an easy target, his hands by his side and unmoving as he was. Many of the sailors witnessing this thought Zoro would win the fight with this one attack, but Mihawk knew better. Faster than the eye could see, Shanks raised his saber, and in one move, inhumanly swift, he fended off the three swords. He had managed to casually place his blade in an unbreakable defence, which blocked effectively the "rice ball" or whatever was the name of the attack. The swords master smirked when he saw Zoro's dismay at the ineffectiveness of his first offensive.

_I wondered if Shanks lost some of his skills ever since I last battled him... seems like it's not the case._

Zoro switched back to a defencive stance, eyeing carefully his sparring partner. The red-haired pirate had parried his first attack with ease, but the swordsman was still confident - that wasn't like he had put all his strength in the previous try. He mainly wanted to appraise his adversary, and he wasn't disappointed - the guy was really strong. If he managed to beat Shanks, he'd be a step closer to beating Mihawk. It wouldn't be easy, but the harder the fight, the greater the improvement. Besides, Shanks obviously still took him lightly - he had not even tried to strike back. Well, he would soon learn that Roronoa Zoro wasn't to be underestimated. And this time, he wouldn't hold back his attack.

"Let's see how you do with that one ! Tatsu Maki !"

Mihawk witnessed the scene in disbelief. Zoro's attacks had clearly improved since their fight, a few months ago - impressively so - but still, did he have to name all his attacks with cooking stuff ?

Unaware of his rival's thoughts, Zoro held his swords raised and facing forward at his side, then spinned and created a rising coil that took the unfortunate recipient of the attack up in the air with it. The coil, sharp as a blade, would slice Shanks if he was reckless enough to touch it. Or rather, that was what was supposed to happen, and it might have worked with a weaker opponent, but not with this man. The red-haired pirate somehow deflected the cutting whirl, although this time he was forced to jump to do so. However he ended up on his feet, apparently unscathed, and Zoro blinked, genuinely astonished. This attack should have had some effect on him. No way he hadn't improved enough to at least land one blow on a one-armed man !

"Shall I counter-attack now ?" Shanks queried in mock politeness, a confident smirk on his lips.

"Feel free to _try_", Zoro retorted tauntingly, although he still had no idea what he could to to turn the situation to his advantage, or if he would be able to fend off the red-haired pirate's attacks. Well, the quickest way to know was to try. Better not to waste too much time thinking.

Shanks raised his sword, and suddenly struck. It was a very simple attack - basically, the red-haired pirate just hit Zoro in a straight blow, which made it simple enough to fend off. Yet, he did it with such speed and strength that the green-haired man was pushed several meters back when he tried to protect himself with his swords. It was impressive that he had even managed to parry the attack. But Shanks did not give him much time to breath, and attacked again, this time aiming at the swordsman's feet, reminding him unpleasantly of the episode in little garden with Mr. Three and his solid wax- he still bore the scars. Zoro jumped just in time to save his ankles, and landed safely on a barrely, before he leaped at his foe with determination. It was time to bring out the heavy artillery, in a manner of speaking.

"Hyaku hachi pondo hou !" he shouted, as he brought the two swords he held in his hands above his right shoulder, then sliced downward, sending three cutting waves at his unlucky opponent.

A rather comical look of horror appeared on Shanks' face when he saw the three waves, but rather than dodging them, he tried to parry the three, much to Zoro's surprise - he could easily have defended himself had he only tried to deflect one and dodge the two others. However, the red-haired pirate managed to successfully dissipate the three waves, then he turned back to glare at the green-haired pirate.

"Are you mad ? Or did you forget we're on a ship ?" he roared. "You could have cut it in three ! You want to swim to the next island ?!"

"Oooops", Zoro smirked, as he gazed at the streak of blood on Shanks' face, which came down from a minor cut on his right cheek and across his nose. The one-armed pirate brought his hand to the cut, saw the blood smeared on his fingers, and snorted.

Mihawk sniggered. This young man was really suicidal. He had voluntarily taken the risk to damage their ship - their only means of travel - to manage to land a blow on Shanks. Well, that was the man who had said he preferred death to a defeat. And his scheme, insane as it was, had worked... At this moment, the swords master would have given anything to take a picture. That was some wonderful blackmail material he was witnessing.

Shanks snorted again, although he sounded only half-convincing, then relented and gave up trying to look furious, as a smile appeared on his face before he began to laugh.

"Good one", he admitted. "But please don't do it again."

Zoro nodded with a grin of his own. It probably wouldn't have worked twice anyway, so he didn't mind. The swordsman raised his head, and noticed Mihawk watching the fight. He cast him a confident smile - the hawk-eyed man could hold onto his title a little bit longer, but soon enough Zoro would claim it.

"Why don't you two fight ?" the green-haired man suggested. "That would be something I'd love to see."

"Fightin a one-armed man doesn't interest me", Mihawk sneered snidely in answer, before he turned away.

The swordsman was about to insist, but Shanks shook his head in a way that clearly said "don't", and Zoro remembered what he had said about how Mihawk had taken it as a personal offence that he lost his arm so stupidly, or something like that. It was ridiculous - besides, Shanks was more than strong enough for Zoro's taste, with or without his left arm - but he certainly wasn't about to tell a touchy swordsmaster that. Those two would have to thrash out their problems on their own, thank you very much.

"Feel like fighting some more ?" Zoro asked hopefully.

"Sure", Shanks nodded with a half smile. "I have a revenge to take. The loser pays the drinks when we get back to Grand Line !"

"Fine by me !" without further warning, the green-haired man dashed once again at his opponent.

* * *

The shape of Shugo Island appeared on the skyline, and Ben saw it get closer and closer with relief. This time, they would catch Luffy, and at last get some kind of explanation for everything that had happened so far. They had chased the boy long enough, and the first mate felt that if he had to visit only one more island, he would kill someone. But hopefully, it wouldn't be the case. By now, the Going Merry couldn't be more than a half day ahead, and that was likely not enough for the log pose to be adjusted.

A few hours later, they reached out the port, and watched in amazement the incredible flotilla of ships anchored there. No, the word would rather be an armada. There had to be about a hundred ships, all pirate ships, but why would they gather thus ? That made no sense.

"They all hoist the same flag", Yassopp pointed out. With his sharp eyesight, he had been the first to notice that detail, and Ben realized with growing confusion that the marksman was indeed correct.

"No wonder that guy Winslow really think he's the Pirate King... If this fleet is all his..." the first mate shook his head wryly.

"Is it really prudent to come near that many ships, when they are potentially hostile ?" Lucky raised a valid point there, but Ben stood to his position.

"Sure it is. They don't look about to attack, and if they tried, their number would actually hinder them more than bother us. They don't seem to be very well organized..."

Although the first mate was speaking sense, he also was acutely aware of the fact that he wouldn't have fallen back even if it had been a whole fleet of the Marine. Not when Luffy was within arm's reach, as well as the guy who was likely responsible for Shanks' disappearance. Besides, there was a reason why the Red-haired pirate crew belonged to one of the Four Emperors ; a few pirate ships of low stature were not going to stop them from their target.

"Yassopp, can you see the ship we're looking for ?"

"Nah..." the marksman said as he scanned the various ships. "But it would be easier if I knew what I'm looking for. I never saw Luffy's ship before."

"According to Devine", Lucky pointed out, "there ought to be a skull and crossbones with a straw hat on the sails."

"Gimme a minute", the blond marksman groaned, as he drew a retractable telescope from his pocket and brought it to his left eye. "Hum, this one has a hat but it's not the good shape or color... Ugh, this one's pretty ugly... lessee..."

He stayed silent for some time, and neither of his two companions dared to disturb him. After a little while, he nodded with a small cry of triumph.

"Got it ! On the right, isolated from the others. It has a goat as a figurehead... I can see someone on the deck, too."

"Luffy ?" Ben held his breath.

"Can't be sure", Yassopp shrugged. "We're still to far. Best thing is to go and find out, nay ?"

The first mate nodded and bellowed a few orders. Soon enough, they steered the Millenium Dragon, their ship, around the other, numerous pirate ships, towards Luffy's caravel. No one paid much attention to them - given the number of pirate ships gathered there, it wasn't really a surprise. They probably saw more and more people arrive each day and stopped to even notice. Ben sure wouldn't complain about that.

He, as well as Yassopp and Lucky, felt a knot in his stomach as they came closer to Luffy's ship. Of course he wanted to know what had happened, but at the same time, he dreaded it. However, just wishing for things to be all right had never worked very well, so there was no coming back - especially not after they had gone so far. At the same time, they couldn't help but feel curious. How would have Luffy grown up, in the past ten years ? Had he changed so much that he would willingly harm his friends ? Ace thought not, and he had a confident smile when he came near the three senior Red-Haired pirates on the deck.

"It's going to be all right", he affirmed when he noticed the wary look on his friends' faces. "Luffy's still the same, you know. No worries. I just hope Winslow went ashore, or I'm in trouble."

"I hope he's there", Ben replied darkly. "Since he's the one responsible for this mess."

"Hum, yeah", Ace muttered. "About that, be careful. He's dangerous."

"We don't really care, right now", Yassopp retorted. "Besides, we're dangerous too. And we want our captain back."

Ace merely shrugged in answer. He had warned them, there was little more he could do. He had no orders to attack Winslow (although he would do so nonetheless if his little brother seemed to be in danger) but he had no orders to stop the Red-Haired pirates either, so he would just stand aside and watch if Winslow came around. He hoped that would not be the case, though, because this whole affaire was complicated enough as it was.

The Going Merry and the Millenium Dragon were now hardly a few yards away from each other, and there was a commotion onboard the caravel as the Straw Hat pirates obviously became aware of the other ship's coming. Hardly a few minutes later, the two ships came side by side. The whole Straw Hat crew seemed to have come on the deck to watch the arrival of the Millenium Dragon, and both Luffy and Usopp had their mouth wide open as they recognized just who was coming. The others gaped as well when they noticed Ace's presence, and the black-haired woman was actually the only one who didn't seem to recognize any of the newcomers. She cast a perplexed glance at her companions, as Ace jumped onboard the Going Merry.

"Luffy !" he bellowed. "Each time I'm not here to watch you, you manage to get yourself in trouble !"

"Ace !" Luffy actually looked glad to see him, although he seemed to have slept little in the past few days.

Ben and Lucky stayed onboard their own ship, but Yassopp opened wide eyes when he saw the slander, tanned and black-haired young man who stood close to Luffy, and he followed Ace's lead, much to Ben's surprise.

"Usopp ?!"

Now, everyone was staring at the two of them. There was an unquestionable similarity in their look - the tanned skin, the shape of their eyes and lips...

"You... D... Dad ?" Usopp's voice was shaking slightly, but for once that wasn't out of fright. He blinked, as if to check it wasn't an hallucination.

"You are in Luffy's crew ?" Yassopp's voice was full of disbelief, but most of all fatherly pride an joy. "Look at you ! Just how much you grew up..." his voice died away when the thought he hadn't been there to see his son grow up struck him, and he glanced at Usopp, unsure, half expecting his son to reject him.

"As you can see, I'm now a proud warrior of the sea !" Usopp shouted out. He had rehearsed that line often enough in front of a mirror to say it without stuttering or anything, and it actually sounded pretty good, judging from the look on his father's face.

"Luffy", Ace resumed, harking back to the reason of their coming, "I've heard you serve now a guy called Winslow. Is that true ?"

"It's true", Luffy nodded with determination. His big brother sighed wearily and shook his head in dismay.

"I thought you would be the Pirate King ! Not become someone else's lackey ! Do you want to prove Grandpa right ?" That was a vicious blow, and Ace knew it, but he would resort to whatever means necessary for his brother to change his mind.

"I do what I want !"

That didn't look good. It was time to use the one weighty argument Ace was certain would convince Luffy.

"This guy hurt Shanks, and you still serve him ?"

"What ? He did what ?" the confused look on Luffy's face told Ace that he hadn't known about that, as he expected.

"Well, I guess he didn't brag about it in front of you, but he did."

For a second, Luffy looked hesitating, and everyone held their breaths. But then, the young pirate captain's face hardened, and he straightened as he stared back at his elder brother. Yet, his hat hid the upper part of his face, and Ace couldn't see his eyes in the shade.

"I don't care."

The irreparable words had been said, and could never be taken back. No matter how much Luffy might want to.

* * *

Mihawk had honed his skills, both physical and mental, to the point he hardly needed to think when he fought before dodging or launching an attack. He had excellent reflexes, much faster than of an average man. And that was a very good thing, for he would have had his head chopped off had he not dived, just in time, to avoid Zoro's blow when Shanks dodged it. His hat, however, not possessing such fine reflexes, wasn't so lucky, and the swordsmaster put back on his head a featherless and slashed headgear, much to his dismay. He glared at Zoro, who didn't look remorseful in the least.

"If you absolutely need to behead someone, at least be sure to behead _him_", Mihawk growled as he pointed at Shanks.

"If you think that's easy !" Zoro protested. "But I guess you wouldn't know, since you're obviously afraid to face him..."

"I won't fall for such an obvious bait", the swordsmaster sneered disdainfully, and the green-haired man grinned in reply, before he ducked hastily Shanks' blade.

The two men had fought for about two hours, and at that point Zoro was pretty much drenched in blood, with all the minor cuts the red-haired pirate had inflicted to him in retaliation of the shallow cut on his cheek. It was frustrating, but the swordsman could feel just how much he had improved, and how much he still had to do before he came up to Shanks' level. In any case that was some great training - much more so than lifting weights and the such. Zoro hadn't realized, until now, how much he missed a good sparring partner. The stupid love-cook was good for nothing when kicks weren't involved, and none of the other crewmembers were any good either, so he was stuck training alone. At least, when he had been with Johnny and Yosaku, he could train with them - even though they had been no match for him from the very beginning.

"Tired already ?" Shanks teased him, as the green-haired man just nearly parried a well aimed blow.

"Certainly not !" Zoro lied. Okay, so his lungs burnt a little, and his muscles ached from the strain, but he had endured much worse in real fights.

"Well, maybe you aren't, but I want to take a break", Shanks retorted, as he jumped backward and sheathed his saber.

Zoro very nearly protested, because he was half-certain the red-haired pirate said that just so he could rest with his pride intact, then gave up. After all, a break did sound good, and they could resume the fight later. Right now, he was feeling thirsty, and he could do with a short nap too.

As the green-haired man headed to his quarters, Shanks came near Mihawk and sat on a barrel nearby.

"So, what did you think ?" he queried.

"About what ?" Mihawk groaned, but his red-haired friend cast him a reproachful glance and he relented. "He improved. Which was to be expected."

"He's pretty good", Shanks admitted. "I didn't have to hold back half as much as I thought I would."

"He's progressing very fast", Mihawk acknowledged half-heartedly. "Faster than me at that point." He didn't like to admit it, but it would be petty not to. "If he keeps improving at this rate, in a few years... or even a few months..."

"I see", Shanks nodded thoughtfully. "You know", he added after a few seconds, "that's not because there is a man stronger than you that you are any weaker."

The swordsmaster cast his friend a sharp glance.

"I know that."

"Hmm. Just a stray thought', the red-haired pirate replied lightly.

A shout from the crow's nest interrupted their conversation.

"A ship behind us !"

Everybody ran to the stern of the ship, and the two Grand Liners followed, curious to see what was going on. Jack was already there, telescope in hand, staring at the skyline. It was still pretty far, but the shape was unmistakable. It was a ship, and a big one at that. Logically, either it was another pirate ship, or a Navy ship, or a commercial ship. In the first and the last case, all they would have to do would be to ignore it, but if it was from the Navy...

"You think they'd follow us that far ?" Shanks murmured thoughtfully.

"We did break in their most important - and protected - harbour, not to mention, we were convicted... well, not you, but me, Roronoa and Sparrow yes."

"Suppose so", the red-haired pirate muttered. "So, what is it ?" he added, turning toward Jack.

"Looks like a ship of the Navy", the pirate captain replied after a little while. "They seem really determined to capture us."

"They do, do they ?" Mihawk sniggered, as he seized the handle of the black sword. All the sailors around him stepped back, out of range of the deadly blade. "Let them come !" With his sword back, Mihawk considered that some action would do him good. He couldn't afford to let his skills get rusty.

Sparrow just looked at him and muttered something about crazy foreigners.

* * *

At the bow of the Dauntless, Stagg looked hard at the two ships through his telescope. The Indefatigable was quickly closing on the Black Pearl, but he knew very well that Gillette didn't stand a chance when facing Grand Liners. He had fought one of them, seen what the others had done to the Dauntless, and he had the scars to prove how nasty was this bunch of pirates. But, well, he had warned this stupid lieutenant, and Gillette hadn't deigned to listen to him, so the man could blame only himself if he died. And he did seem pretty likely to die soon.

Behind him, Benbow looked at the small figures he could hardly make out at this distance, then he glanced quizzically at his superior.

"They are going to engage the pirates, aren't they ?" the surgeon asked, with the familiarity that his friendship with Stagg allowed him.

"Yes, I do believe they are", the captain nodded.

"Aren't we going to support them ?"

"No", Stagg shook his head. "I warned Gillette, he won't listen to me. Well, he'll realize at first hand just why I felt the need to warn him."

Benbow stared at his superior with curiosity.

"You know more than you tell us, don't you ? About these pirates ?"

"Yes, I do", Stagg admitted. "But if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

There was a silence, before the surgeon spoke again.

"So, if we don't try to arrest the pirates now, what are we going to do ?"

"We'll follow them", the captain replied confidently. "We'll follow them, and we'll wait the right moment to strike."


	20. Odyssey

A/N : I apologize if this chapter seems a bit surreal, but I felt it had to be difficult for Jack and co to reach World's End, and since curses are involved anyway, surreal is part of the story.

Many thanks to my wonderful reviewers, some of whom have been following this story for quite some time now. I write for you guys.

**Chapter 20**

Naturally, the Indefatigable never stood a chance facing three Grand Liners. The Dauntless was too far from the fight to see exactly what was going on, but it didn't come as a surprise when the Indefatigable seemed to be cut in two halves and began to sink pretty fast. Well, not as a surprise to Stagg, anyway. The gasps and astonished looks of his sailors told him well enough that they hadn't expected the other Navy ship to be destroyed that easily, even though they had seen it happen before with the Dauntless itself. The pirates didn't even bother to deal their pursuers a finishing blow, and having gotten rid of them, resumed their course, without so much as a glance behind them.

When the Dauntless arrived close enough to see what little remained of the Indefatigable and to assist the survivors, Stagg had a hard time refraining himself from saying "told you so". It might have been petty and sly to say it, but it would also have been very pleasant to see Gillette's face after this humiliation - a deserved humiliation, by the way. Speaking of the devil... Gillette's face appeared soon enough, and a disappointed captain realized that the lieutenant had unfortunately survived the whole ordeal. He was almost tempted to leave Gillette behind, but it wouldn't have been a behaviour worthy of a Navy officer. Pity.

The Black Pearl was now a small and dark figure which stood out on the skyline, hardly visible, and Stagg was in a hurry to go after them, but he forced himself to wait until all the surviving sailors of the Indefatigable were safely onboard the Dauntless. By that time, the pirates were no longer in sight, but Stagg was confident he'd manage to find them, since he knew roughly in which direction they were going. A straight line was always the quickest way to go somewhere on the ocean, and the pirates had little if any reason to change their course since they couldn't possibly know the Dauntless was still after them, thanks to Stagg's strategy to stay far behind.

However, to Stagg's displeasure, Gillette deemed necessary to burden him with his unwelcome presence, not taking notice of the dirty looks the captain sent him. The lieutenant was the kind of people who heard and saw only what they wanted to, most of the time, and he had an uncanny ability to dismiss the obvious disdain Stagg felt for him. The wealth and influence his family had always afforded him probably accounted for such an attitude, but when he spoke, even Stagg was astonished by the sheer arrogance of the man.

"Good work, captain", the lieutenant said stiffly. "Even though you should have come earlier, at least you were here to rescue us. Now, let's go after these pirates. I'm taking command of the Dauntless."

Stagg nearly choked, and he heard the whispers of stupefaction amond the men surrounding them. He could not allow such words to go unpunished, on penalty of seeing his authority weaken - and then, keeping control of his ship would become a much more difficult task. Not that he minded to put the lieutenant in his place.

"I beg your pardon... _lieutenant _?" he queried slowly, debilerately insisting on the other man's rank. A few sniggers could be heard among the sailors, who looked expectantly at Gillette.

"The governor meant for me to take command of the expedition !" the lieutenant replied virulently, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"Oh, he did, didn't he ?" Stagg replied, politely incredulous. "He meant for a lieutenant to give orders to a captain. Of course." his tone was dubious at best, and he ignored the anger slowly building in Gillette's glare.

"Do you mean you refuse to obey me ?" the lieutenant hissed.

"Yes, I do believe that is what I have been saying", Stagg answered in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"These pirates are mine !" a gleam of insanity shimmered briefly in Gillette's eyes. He wasn't used to not having his way, and hardly recalled a time his wished had not been granted. The captain's deliberate insolence, on top of his previous humiliations and near-death recent experience, was one affront too many.

"Steady yourself, lieutenant !" Stagg snapped, but to no avail.

"You can't dismiss the governor's wished like that !" the lieutenant growled. "The men know I am the one who should lead them !"

"Do they ?" now the captain's voice was very soft, but with a steely edge and all the more dangerous.

No one moved, nor spoke. Gillette's previous insolence was just something entertaining to watch, and would make for funny rumours later on, but this was more than just insolence - it bordered on mutiny. According to the rules, what he said was almost enough for Stagg to have him executed where he stood. But only almost. However, the lieutenant seemed to at last realize he had gone too far, and he paled slightly when he saw the look on his superior's face.

"That's enough", Stagg eventually said. "Mr. Gallagher ?"

His second in command stepped reluctantly forward. He obviously wanted nothing to do with this whole affair - for even though Gillette was obviously faulty, he was still Lord Beckett's nephew, which granted him almost total immunity.

"Yes, captain ?" he still said in a neutral voice.

"Take the good lieutenant here to the brig. I trust he won't bother us while in there."

* * *

Sanji started to slice methodically the onions, after peeling them. Even though he didn't use his hands in a fight, and wielded knives only to cook, over a decade of practical experience had given him impressive skills when it came down to cutting things. The cook idly wondered if Zoro's santouryuu would allow him to slice vegetables with such efficiency. Probably not - he'd get the job done, but would probably waste plenty of food in the process. Not that Sanji would ever allow Marimo in his kitchen anyway. And why did he have to think of the stupid swordsman in the first place ?

However, he hardly needed to focus on what he was doing when cooking something as simple as onions, so he couldn't help but think about everything that had happened in the past few days. And of course, all of it was Marimo's fault. His fault for disappearing, for having been beaten by this Winslow guy, for having such a bad sense of orientation - if he had one at all. His fault, definitely. Sanji repeated these words in his mind like a mantra, but found he didn't really believe them. Never mind that, at least he had someone to blame.

What really troubled him was Luffy. And no, he wasn't worried at all for Zoro. The idiot walking razor could take care of himself in the first place. But Luffy's mood, already pretty bad, had still worsened after the arrival of these other pirates and Ace. All this was so confusing... With a shake of his head, Sanji dropped his cigarette in the ashtray and put the sliced onions in the frying pan, before he took the mushrooms and started to wash them.

So many questions and so few answers. Who were these men, and why was Ace with them ? Not to mention Usopp's father... for, yes, to make things better, Usopp's father had been there too. Parents weren't supposed to show up like that, and ever since this encounter, Usopp's mood had pretty much caught up with Luffy's. And then, Ace and these unknown pirates had told Luffy something about how Winslow had hurt someone called "Shanks". Sanji had very clearly seen the horror in Luffy's eyes, even though his captain had hidden the pain well enough to deceive even his brother.

"I don't care", had said Luffy. It was all a lie, and Sanji knew it. They all knew it, among the Straw Hat crew. This Shanks person was obviously someone important to the captain, even though they didn't know who he was, but paradoxically that was all the more reason for Luffy to keep the deception on. He wouldn't be saving only Zoro, but Shanks as well, by doing that, or so he thought.

Still, they had been lucky that Ace had been there to smooth things out. Without the Fire Fist, there would probably have been a fight between the Straw Hat pirates and the newcomers. Had Ace not stated he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt his little brother, the unknown pirates would certainly have tried to retaliate for Luffy's words. Fortunately, Ace had managed to convince them to leave peacefully. Yet, Sanji had a feeling it wasn't the last time they saw each other. He remembered the exact words the black-haired man from the unknown pirate crew had said. _We won't forget, Luffy ! _The words had carried an unmistakable, bitter threat.

"So ? What do you think, Mr. Cook ?" Robin's soft alto came from the table where she was seated, a steaming cup of tea in front of her.

"Quite frankly, I don't know what to think", Sanji replied, as he chopped up the meat in thin slices.

He took the onions out of the frying pan, and put the meat instead. It would need some time to cook, and meanwhile he would prepare the mushroom sauce.

"Then I suppose we'll have to ask Mr. Captain", she said, closing her book.

"Ask Luffy ?" Sanji stopped slicing herbs for a second, before he resumed. Of course, the lovely Robin could only have marvellous ideas, but still... he wasn't sure how Luffy would react. He wouldn't have hesitated to ask, a few days ago, but so many things had changed since then...

"Of course", Robin confirmed. "We can't act while kept in the dark. We need to know what it's all about before we do anything."

"But..." Sanji's voice trailed off as he mixed up cream with the mushrooms and finished to slice some tomato.

"You're right."

The cook nearly cut himself when he heard Luffy's unexpected voice. He hadn't noticed the captain entering the room, and he turned a surprised glance towards the rubber pirate.

"Luffy ?" he said tentatively.

"I'm sorry I was like that for the past days", the teenager said as he sat himself near Robin, and for once he actually sounded sincere, unlike the apologies he said when he stole food in others' plates or behaved stupidly - which happened way too often. "Just being near this fake Pirate King... I had a hard time not punching him each time I saw him. But Robin's right, I owe you an explanation about Shanks. The pirates who came with Ace were the Red-Haired pirates..."

Robin's eyes widened as a realization struck her, and she half-opened her mouth in disbelief, much to Sanji's surprise - she always seemed so composed and master of her feelings... But, well, she had a lovely mouth, so it was a rather pleasant sight.

"It can't be... Do you mean... This Shanks they were talking about was Red-Haired Shanks ?" she gasped.

"Who ?" Sanji raised an eyebrow. The name was totally unknown to him, but his captain merely smiled.

"Let me tell you the story of a seven year old boy, who lived in a tiny village..." Luffy began.

* * *

The arrival of the Black Pearl on the Devil's Triangle would have been hard to miss, although for the three Grand Liners it had a foretaste of home. Indeed, the sea in the Triangle was very much like Grand Line - ruled by no logic, wild and untamed, it was a promise for a quick death for anyone who came unprepared. Yet, if that was nothing really out of the ordinary for Zoro, Mihawk and Shanks, it still was an unexpected nightmare for whoever had the task to steer the Black Pearl aroung whirlpools, reefs that shouldn't have been there, and other nasty surprises.

About two hours after they entered the Triangle, the temperature began to drop. Unnoticeable at first, it became obvious all too soon. Those who had tasks to accomplish could still keep warm running around, but the others shortly began to quiver with the cold. Naturally, there weren't any warm clothes onboard the galleon ; after all, who would have expected to be cold in the Caribbeans, of all places ? Those who had spare articles of clothing put several layers on, and the others simply stayed cold.

"Are you sure you're taking us in the right direction ?" Norrington queried through shattering teeth. "This place looks more like the north pole than any kind of triangle, to me."

"Trust the compass !" Jack retorted with a grin. The pirate captain seemed to be immune to the cold, which made almost everyone else green with envy, including the former commodore, although he would naturally never had admitted it.

"It's not the compass I don't trust, it's you !" Norrington growled scathingly.

"The cold doesn't improve your mood, does it ?" Sparrow flashed him a snide grin.

"It's just a bit cold, nothing to worry about", Shanks said from behind. "There's much worse on Grand Line."

"Grand what ?" the commodore stared at the red-haired man as if doubting his sanity.

"Never mind that", Jack cut them, not really eager to explain to the former officer the complicated situation of his three guests."Anyway, we'll be fine as long as there is no icebergs."

"Icebergs in the Caribbeans", Norrington sniggered. "Don't be sil..." he shut up abruptly when he noticed the first snowflake falling on his hand and pursed his lips distastefully.

When Zoro climbed on the deck, his feet sank into a thin layer of snow, and a feeling of coldness bit him agressively. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around his chest, in a vain attempt to warm up. Seated nearby, Mihawk glanced at him and snorted. The swordsman's skin was already reddening from the chilliness, and judging from Zoro's face, he wasn't very happy with the weather.

"Don't like the cold ?" the swordsmaster queried casually.

"No", Zoro said curtly, with a 'isn't it obvious ?' glare. The green-haired man stared at Mihawk's bare chest, and wondered how he could seem to not notice the drop of temperature.

"You were raised on a summer island or something ?" the swordsmaster asked, much to Zoro's surprise - that was the first time Mihawk showed any interest in him, or questioned him about personal stuff.

"Not quite", he answered. "But ever since I've been on Drum Island, I can't stand the cold. This place is frosty enough enough to make hell freeze over..."

"Ah, yes", the hawk-eyed man nodded. "I've been there, once or twice. Didn't like it much. The king was... unworthy."

"Wapol, you mean ?" Zoro shrugged. "If you ever go back to that place, you'll find it changed. In more than only one way."

Curiosity shone in Mihawk's gaze as he raised his unearthly eyes to look at Zoro, but he didn't enquire further.

The trip continued thus for several hours. Shanks, being the kid he was, had started to build a snowman, and since it wasn't easy with only one arm, he had tried to enlist Mihawk to give him a hand, so to speak. Naturally, his attempts had been met with the utmost disdain by the swordsmaster, and out of need he had turned on Zoro. The green-haired man had of course refused adamantly, but had quickly found it wasn't easy to say no to Shanks - how much he reminded him of Luffy when he was acting like that... - and somehow found himself shaping the head of said snowman, trying his best to ignore Mihawk's sneers. Sparrow was busy steering the Black Pearl, but Norrington witnessed the Grand Liners' antics with an expression of dismayed incredulity.

"So, tell me", Zoro said as he considered with well-concealed pride the rather pretty snowman now standing on the deck, much to the Black Pearl's crew's amusement, "how was Luffy when he was a kid ?"

"He was only seven but he was already tough", Shanks chuckled. "Very stubborn, rash, reckless, brazen... and he couldn't swim to save his life. We nicknamed his 'Anchor' because of that."

"Aren't all Devil's Fruit users unable to swim ?" Zoro queried with a perplex frown.

"Yes, but he couldn't swim even before he ate the Gomu Gomu fruit. Still, he asked me to take him in my crew..."

"He did ?" Zoro asked as a grin spread on his face. He could just picture a smaller Luffy tugging at the red-haired man's pants, begging him to take him and allow him to become a pirate. He didn't usually think of anything as 'cute', but he couldn't find any other word to describe the scene he just fancied. "Speaking of Devil's Fruits, how did he eat one ?"

"Oh, that..." Shanks sniggered, and even Mihawk allowed a small smile to appear on his face - he had obviously already heard the story. "It was kind of an accident, actually. See, these bandits came into the inn where we were drinking, and..."

They kept talking for some time. Shanks told Zoro a few other stories about Luffy, for instance when he'd been training to get his powers under control and the first time he had catapulted himself by stretching his rubber arms. The landing had been even more disastrous than his usual landings onboard the Going Merry - those ones were usually cushioned by Sanji and Zoro, since most of the time Luffy somehow managed to land on top of them, even though he actually didn't seem to be doing it on purpose. Zoro had also a good laugh when Shanks told him of one of Ace's pranks, when he had asserted to Luffy Makino had decided that from now on he should eat only vegetables, and no more meat. The rubber kid's reaction had been comical, to say the least. And when Shanks tried to mimic Luffy's face upon hearing Ace's lie, even Mihawk had a hard time not laughing.

A few hours later, the weather seemed to warm up, and the snow started to melt - including the snowman, which slowly disappeared in front of Shanks' rueful gaze. But the cold only disappeared to be replaced by a thick mist, and soon no one could see further than three feet around. Jack followed the indications of his compass, but from time to time cast concerned glances ahead. He didn't like not being able what awaited them, since he had no idea what to expect in this weird place. He frowned when he looked down once again at his compass. The hand seemed to be pointing more and more in direction of the north, when it should have remained steady. Was the compass broken ? No, no way. It was a magical compass, after all. Magical compasses couldn't break, could they ?

But then... if it wasn't the compass... Then it meant... Jack gritted his teeth. Why couldn't anything be simple ? Well, he should have expected it. There had to be a reason why no one had returned (although Tia hadn't said how many people had only tried to go there, so it didn't really mean anything). But Jack had a feeling that without said magical compass, they wouldn't even have gotten that far. They probably would have been going in circles or something... But this wasn't much better. If the hand of the compass was moving when it shouldn't, it meant the Black Pearl was going adrift, and it could only be if it were caught in a powerful current. He would have to compensate if he wanted the ship to ever reach their destination. With a sigh, the pirate captain turned the tiller a few more degrees on his right. It would have to do.

The crew reacted remarkably to everything that had happened, Jack thought as he held the tiller. He'd have expected them to at least question him, but they just accepted his leadership, quietly, without questions. It was a vote of confidence never given previously to him, and he felt pride swell in his chest as he lay an affectionate eye on his sailors. Well, there was (probably) nothing to fear. The Black Pearl could take them out of any situation, and it would never sink. This galleon had come from the abyss, challenged the sea and won, and it could do it again if Jack was there to steer it...

Suddenly, a low grumble caught the pirate captain's ear. He frowned slightly ; this sound was completely unexpected, but due to the mist, he couldn't see anything yet ahead. Meanwhile, the temperature was getting higher and higher, so much that most of the men eventually got rid of any superfluous clothes, which didn't prevent them from sweating profusely. Jack cast a glance backward, anxious to see if anyone else heard this weird grumble. Unfortunately, the only man available and close enough was Norrington.

"Commodore ?" although the title was no longer his, everyone had more or less gotten used to calling him that. At first, Norrington had glared around, then he had given up and hardly seemed to notice any longer.

"What is the matter ?" Norrington replied curtly. In spite of the time he had spent on the Black Pearl, and although he was technically Jack's subordinate, their relationship hadn't much improved. Not that Jack would have wanted it to be otherwise. No matter the lack of uniform, to him Norrington was still an officer of the Navy, and he would probably always be.

"Can't you hear anything ?" Jack said, hiding his anxiety behind a mocking smile.

"Yes", Norrington nodded, and this time there was no longer dryness in his voice, only concern. He could say anything, he still wanted to live just as much as any other man onboard. "Some kind of faraway rumbling..."

"It's getting closer", Jack noted. "Ever heard something like that before ?"

"Never", the commodore admitted as he shook his head ruefully.

"I don't like this", Sparrow muttered through his gritted teeth. Yet there was little he could do but keep going forward and hope everything would go all right.

On the deck, the three Grand Liners had heard the noise as well, and they rejoined Sparrow and Norrington quickly, although they didn't look half as worried as they should be, at least in Jack's opinion. On the other hand, he had seen on several occasions how strong they were, so maybe with them there really was no danger...

"What's this sound ? Some kind of Caribbean phenomenon ?" Zoro asked in an annoyed tone. Now that he was warm again, he would readily have had a nap, like he used to on the Going Merry, but with this noise he couldn't close his eyes. Not to mention the sound was really getting louder and louder, and soon they might have to shout to hear one another.

"We don't know what it is", Norrington informed them in his cultured voice, a frown etched on his handsome face. "Might be a threat."

The mist was getting thicker, and much warmer now. The atmosphere was really moisty now, and they felt as if they were half swimming in the fog. It reminded a bit Zoro of Alabasta, except that at least Alabasta had been dry, if somewhat warmer, and he was starting to miss the cold. Unfortunately, the snow man was long dead, and there was nothing to refresh them, so they would just have to stand the... suddenly, the swordsman's eyes widened. He had had a weird feeling, as if he had heard already such a grumbling - he just remembered when...

"Hold on", he said in disbelief. "That sounds like waterfalls..."

"Waterfalls ?" Norrington repeated snidely. "I can't picture us getting any lower than we already are", he added humorously.

"Well, I don't know", Zoro shrugged. "But it really sounds like it."

"That's definitely a sound of water..." Shanks said slowly, then suddenly his eyes widened, and he cast a sidelong glance at his hawk-eyed friend. "Mihawk ? Remember Futotaki Island ?"

The swordsmaster took in a deep breath, and a slight frown crept on his features.

"I'm afraid so", he replied reluctantly. "You think there are geysers ahead of us ?"

"Sounds like it, anyway", the red-haired pirate shrugged.

The others shared a worried glance. Judging from the sound, if there were geysers, they had to be very strong, and the pirates were far from certain that the Black Pearl's hull could withstand that. But going back wouldn't be much safer, with all the currents and various dangers this area probably kept hidden in its depth, not to mention they couldn't leave now that they were that close.

In such a situation, Zoro did what he always did when he didn't know what course of action he should follow ; he decided to rely on his swords. They had never betrayed him in the past - he was still alive, wasn't he ? - and they wouldn't do so now.

"No problem", he said confidently. "I'll just cut the geysers."

"Fool", Mihawk sneered. "We won't know where they are until they hit us."

"Then why worry about it ?" Zoro shrugged. "If we can't do anything about it."

Mihawk opened his mouth, then closed it. He actually found nothing to answer that, and with a triumphant smirk Zoro leant back on the deck rail.

"Wait", Shanks said thoughtfully. "This compass of your, how does it work exactly ?" he was obviously adressing Jack, who blinked several times as he considered the question.

The long-haired pirate captain wasn't keen on talking about that with Norrington around, but it was too serious a matter to take that into account. Let the commodore make fun of him if so he wanted - although he would have little reason to do so if they did stay alive.

"It is supposed to indicate the direction of the one thing I wish for above anything else", he explained with an appropriate conspiratory look, "although I found it has an odd tendency to interpret weirdly what I want."

"What if you wanted to get beyond the geysers ? Would it work then ?"

"Don't think so", Jack shook his head ruefully. "It's not that precise, unfortunately. It will show me the other side of the geysers, but not the way around."

"Then we'll have to rely on our senses", Mihawk concluded, drawing to him everybody's more or less startled look.

"What do you mean ?" Norrington was the first to ask.

"We can feel the geysers", Mihawk explained. "If we get too close of one, we'll feel the heat, and if there is one building under us, we should be able to feel the tremors before it actually strikes."

"Really ?" Jack's voice was dubious at best.

"Someone has a better idea ?" the swordsmaster shrugged.

"Unfortunately, no", Norrington mumbled without enthusiasm.

"I like this idea", Zoro commented unsurprisingly. It hadn't taken so long to Jack to realize the green-haired man was kind of crazy. Or unconscious. Or maybe both.

"Fine, fine", Jack sighed. He really didn't have any other ideas, although he didn't really like this plan. But the Grand Liners' schemes had saved him more than once, so he would trust them again this time. He'd know soon enough if it was a mistake anyway, by dying slowly and with excruciating pain. "Mr. Gibbs !" he called his first mate, who was supervising the crew below.

The older man quickly made his way to them and gave a slight nod.

"What's it sir ?" he looked a bit nervous, but no one could really blame him for that.

"Have men look out on both sides of the ship", Jack ordered. "They are to shout a warning if they see anything unusual and dangerous. And if anyone shouts needlessly, I'll personnally make him regret, understood ?"

"Sure thing, sir", Gibbs nodded obediently. "Err, is something likely to attack us ?" he added with restlessness.

"Yes and no", Jack said with a mysterious gaze meant to impress his first mate. "Geysers, possibly", he added with fake casualness.

"Oh. All right", to his credit Gibbs had only a light reaction. "I'll tell the men."

"You do that", Jack muttered, and he watched the retreating back of his second-in-command. The Grand Liners seemed to have a good influence on him - or at least to increase his tolerance to, uh... weird situations. Although, the time he had spent onboard the Black Pearl probably contributed as well.

The galleon stayed in the mist and around the geysers for most of the following hour. From time to time, one of the watchers would signal dangerous on either side of the ship, and Jack would steer accordingly. It was actually easier than he had thought, even with the mist, but he also had to admit the Grand Liners' presence helped. They seemed to have an uncanny hability to sense the geysers, and were able to warn him long before anyone else. Only once, they had a close call, a geyser rising up right on the starboard side of the galleon. Mihawk, who was watching this side but for some reason hadn't felt the thing coming, was nearly scalded, but his and Zoro's quick reflexes saved him. The two men didn't share even a glance after this incident, but Jack had a feeling the slight flush on the swordsmaster's cheeks wasn't due only to the heat.

Eventually, they did get out of the mist, and they arrived in a wide fogfree circle. Right in front of them, there was an island - not much of an island, more of a rock really, but it was undoubtedly the place they had been seeking. There was nothing else around that could qualify. Curious, Shanks came to look at the sea, which was really translucent. It was almost inviting, after all this time spent with the heat of the geysers, but the red-haired pirate wasn't reckless enough to jump. No need to be a seer to imagine what kind of beasts might be lurking nearby.

However, Shanks noticed something else, and he came back near Jack.

"Be careful", he advised. "There are coral reefs here... And seems like _they _were not careful enough."

The red-haired man was pointing at a wreck, obviously long abandoned, which was slowly decaying, smashed on the reefs. It had most likely been stuck there for a long time - decades, maybe even centuries, it was hard to tell. The whole place reeked oddly of death. It certainly wasn't the best holiday destination.

"We're almost there", Jack said confidently.

"Yes, and I wonder why. And how we're not dead yet", Norrington muttered in reply - the man seemed to take a wicked pleasure in staying close to Sparrow and offering from time to time his oh-so-witty commentaries, much to the pirate captain's dismay. Even if it wasn't the time to quarrel, he couldn't stand the man.

"Come on", Shanks said with a smile. "We're almost home."

He ignored the weird stare the commodore bestowed him with, as well as his incredulous mutter. "_Home _?!"


	21. Black Sam

A/N : Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. A hundred reviews ! I never dreamt I'd get that many, but each extra review is still as exciting as the very first I got. I'm also aware that my updates have been taking longer ; I'll try to post every two days, but no promise.

Last but not least, huge thanks to Spellcaster-Hikaru, who beta-read this chapter. All remaining mistakes are her fault entirely... Nooo, don't hit me, just kidding !

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The Black Pearl had finally berthed World's End, or more accurately, had downed the anchor nearby the big reef which had pompously be named thus. It couldn't be called an island, really. There was no vegetation, no life of any kind actually, save for a few crabs and seashells. The place gave also to everybody a most dire feeling. Everything, every sound seemed somehow muffled, even the thud of the waves crashing on the reefs.

"There is nothing here", Norrington sneered in his cultured voice. "We came for nothing. Not that I ever thought we would find anything. All this is sheer nonsense."

Jack cast him a sidelong glance, eyeing ferociously the commodore, but he couldn't find anything to answer that.

"Actually," Mihawk said, "you might want to examine the area before stating anything."

"Examine? What is there to examine? Crabs?" the commodore sniggered disdainfully.

"A cave", the swords master replied, merely pointing at said cavity. Obviously, his eyes were not only the color of a hawk's, but also its sharpness. Still, Norrington didn't look very much convinced.

"That's just a dirty hole, the sea water eroded the rock. Nothing to see there."

"Afraid of the dark, commodore?" Jack asked snidely. Norrington glowered at him, and didn't bother answering. For the umpteenth time, he wondered what had taken him to enlist onboard the Black Pearl, of all ships. He must have been drunk that day.

"No need to wait any longer", Shanks said with a grin. He already felt like he was going home, not to mention he had never been able to resist an adventure, unknown places and secrets to discover.

However, the only one who seemed to share his enthusiasm to some extent was Zoro, who was smiling smugly as well, his hand resting on his katana's hilts as always. Mihawk... well, never looked excited like that, Norrington just appeared to be disgusted, and Jack seemed resigned to his fate.

"All right lads, lift the launch down!" Jack called to his crew. "These gentlemen and me are going ashore."

Gibbs nodded and came to the starboard side of the Black Pearl. As the crewmembers executed his orders, the older man looked at the so-called island with dismay.

"To which shore?" he muttered, but no one was listening to him. And, well, Jack had always gotten himself out of trouble before... somehow. No reason why he couldn't do the same now. Even if this place sure was creepy.

A few minutes later, the dinghy was ready, and the Grand Liners, with Jack and Norrington, embarked. The commodore was requested to row, and Zoro gave him a hand, although the former officer had a hard time following the swordsman's rhythm. The green-haired man's intensive training had given him a strength beyond any man's normal abilities, and Norrington quite felt the difference. Eventually, the commodore settled for pretending to row and letting Zoro do all the work. The swordsman didn't even seem to notice the difference.

"Be careful with all these reefs", Shanks advised. "Some of them are at water-level and quite hard to notice."

"Hmm", Zoro groaned. He had obviously no wish to swim in these strange and troubling water, not anymore than his companions. No one knew what these depths might hold in their dark abyss.

Slowly, the dinghy got closer and closer to the cave. It was half full of water, although there were a few areas above the water where a man could stand and walk, but it would still be much easier to use the launch, rather than jumping from reef to reef. The inside was predictably very dark, but Jack had gathered onboard the small boat everything needed to light a lantern. When he raised it above his head, shadows danced on the walls all around, giving the impression that dark creatures were hidden, waiting for their chance to strike. None of the men present were cowards, and none was afraid of the dark or of mere shadows, but there was something about this place that still made them shiver in spite of themselves.

"We're here..." Zoro said, pointing out the obvious. "So what now?"

"I guess we keep going till we find something", Jack replied, ignoring Norrington's snort. If this man kept getting on his nerves, he would find himself thrown overboard before he had time to say 'Navy'. Jack kept wondering why he had taken him in the dinghy in the first place... Oh, right. He thought there might be a chance the commodore would get killed. And incidentally, he wanted to keep an eye on him.

"Keep going? I don't think so!"

Everybody jumped at the sound of the voice. It was a deep, vibrating male voice which seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, and somehow there was an unmistakable impression of evil and hatred that emanated from it. Jack Sparrow had never believed in anything save for his wits and skills, but he still clearly felt that the owner of this voice was way beyond salvation. Then, he scowled in annoyance. It was just a voice. So far. Mihawk must have thought the same thing, for he stood up and looked straight ahead.

"Do you plan on hindering us ?" he queried quietly, almost with indifference. And he might as well, for indeed, who could the best swordsman in the world fear? No matter the challenge, he trusted his skills and his sword enough to take up the gauntlet.

"Hinder you?" A malevolent amusement vibrated in the voice. "No... I will kill you!"

* * *

Ben took a last puff at his cigarette, then threw the remaining ash and the butt of his cigarette overboard, before taking another cigarette and lighting it. He had been doing that all morning, and by now he was starting to feel a bit like the little Poucet, marking their way with cigarette butts instead of chippings. Yet he wouldn't remain still, or frustration would get the better of him. The first mate glanced ruefully at his last pack of cigarettes.

"That won't solve anything, you know." That was Yassopp, of course.

"It makes me feel better", Ben replied quietly. He raised his head, and saw Ace coming their way. The young, black haired man, looked concerned too, although he hid it well.

"I don't know what to think either," Ace said, "but I'm sure Luffy has a reason. We'll just have to wait and see. Meanwhile, I must be getting back to White Beard, so I'll take my leave. My skiff is ready."

"Fine," Ben shrugged. "Say hi to good ol' White Beard for us."

"I'll be sure to tell him," Ace nodded with a grin. "See you later, then."

Without further ado, he jumped across the rail and landed safely on his skiff. Soon enough, the small craft got farther and farther away, but Ben and Yassopp could still see Ace waving them goodbye. They waved in return, before they settled back where they had been previously sitting.

"So what shall we do now?" the marksman queried, glancing at his taller friend.

"No much choice here," Ben sighed. "I didn't really want a confrontation, but there is no other way. This guy Winslow is obviously the key, so we must get to him."

"Get to him?" Yassopp raised a dubious eyebrow. "You saw his fleet. I know that the numbers don't really mean anything, but some of the pirates he gathered under his banner are pretty powerful. I recognized several of their emblems, painted on the sails."

"When did I say we would attack him on our own?" the first mate retorted with a wry snort. "This guy is a danger to every pirate, not to mention we are the crew of Akagami Shanks, one of the Four Emperors, which means most pirates bend under our will. We'll gather a fleet of our own, and go get that Winslow guy. Believe me, he'll regret the day he messed with us."

"Hmmm..." Yassopp mumbled, as he warily considered Ben's suggestion, determined to find the flaw of the plan if there was any. But eventually, he nodded. "Looks like it might work. But pirates against pirates? I don't like that. I know we occasionally fight against each other, but there have never been two pirate fleets of this importance waging war with each other, even when Gold Roger was still alive."

"Guess we'll deal with that once Shanks is back," the black-haired first mate replied lightly, as he shook away the ash from his cigarette.

* * *

"Few people ever managed to come here," the voice said. "But none have ever returned, for none escaped my wrath."

"Hum," Jack said nervously as the voice's words reminded him a bit too much of Tia's, "What kind of... grudge, exactly, do you hold against us?"

"What kind of grudge?!" The voice now was blazing with anger. "You dare to ask that, you living, breathing men, who still walk the earth ?!"

"Hem, excuse me?" Norrington sounded politely incredulous, but not really worried. "You are blaming us for... being alive?"

"Bloody damn right I do!" Insanity was now surfacing in the voice. Jack had never thought before that madness might have a specific sound, but he was hearing it now. "I was not meant to die thus! I was barely twenty-nine when my life was taken from me. But now, you will suffer the same fate and perish. That is only fair revenge."

"Who are you?" Norrington called. "Show yourself !"

Silence answered, and for a moment Jack wondered if they had not actually scared the voice away. The answer came soon enough, as a faint light shone in front of them, then brightened, until a shape appeared. Eventually, the pirates were able to make out the details; first a captain's coat, blue and gold, then a white, loose-fitting shirt, a red scarf at the waist under which was tucked a pistol and a sword. Then black pants, and brown leather boots. And at last, a face to go along, with long black hair tied back with a simple band. The group was now facing a fully-fledged pirate, from the top of his feathered hat to the end of his boots. No, not a pirate... A ghost, an evil spirit, a phantom, whatever. The ambient temperature seemed to drop a few degrees, as if the presence of death was already taking away any feeling of life.

"They called me Black Sam," he said in a hollow voice. "The Prince of Pirates."

Both Jack and Norrington gasped when they heard the name, for they had both heard of this man - as a legend. The commodore was white as a sheet, as what he witnessed tore in shreds all his convictions about the non-existent of anything supernatural, save for the rule of God, but in spite of the situation, Jack was rather thoughtful. What little he had heard about Black Sam didn't quite match the raving spirit now facing them. The Prince of Pirates had been known for his mercy and generosity. Was it possible that by becoming a... well, whatever he was now, he had lost his heart ? Whenever the word 'heart' came to Jack's ears, his first thought was always 'Davy Jones.' Was it possible that the Flying Dutch's captain had had something to do with Black Sam's current situation ?

"Prince of Pirates?" Shanks said with amusement, echoing the spirit's last words. "Sounds interesting." Both Mihawk and Zoro merely shrugged - obviously they didn't care much whether the ghost was the Prince of Pirates or the Queen of England.

Well, never mind that and the reason for Black Sam's change of heart, so to speak. It was irrelevant for now. What mattered was to reach the end of the cave.

"Ah, hum... please let us pass?" Jack tried tentatively. If it didn't help, it couldn't hurt either.

The ghost, for lack of a better word, started to laugh hysterically, then without a warning he dived on the dinghy. It was a nameless confusion when everybody tried to get out of his way at the same time, without consulting each other, and the launch very nearly keeled over. By some miracle, it didn't, and Jack found himself lying on top of Norrington, their limbs somehow intermingled.

"Get _off _me!" the commodore snarled.

Jack addressed him a seductive smile, and was rewarded when he saw the deep flush on the other man's cheeks. With a smirk, the pirate captain eventually complied - not that it wasn't fun to play games with Norrington, but they still had an evil spirit to destroy.

Said spirit was now hovering above the dinghy, and Jack wondered why his attack hadn't been more efficient. He didn't exactly know what Black Sam was able or not able to do, but if he said he had killed everyone who came here - and Jack didn't doubt his word - he must have at least some power. Then why... Was he playing with them? Well, it must be lonely to stay all the time on this deserted rock, so it might be that.

Meanwhile, Shanks had disentangled himself from Zoro and Mihawk and he rose to his feet, his saber in hand. At this sight, the ghost sniggered.

"You can't hurt me," Black Sam jeered.

"You won't mind if I give it a try," Shanks retorted, as he jumped out of the dinghy on the nearest reef.

Leaping from reef to reef, the red-haired pirate was able to quickly rise to the ghost's height, then he rushed at him and his saber sliced through the ghostly body of the one who had once been one of the greatest pirates of the Caribbean. Seemingly unhurt, Black Sam let out a ghastly chuckle, before he struck out at Shanks. What he did was hard to see from the dinghy, but it must have been efficient, for Shanks fell to the sea, apparently unable to react.

Mihawk jumped at once to get him, while Zoro chose to instead directly attack Black Sam, who was now hovering closer to the launch. The ghost didn't bother to defend himself - apparently he didn't need to, since blades didn't seem to hurt him. But then, how to destroy him?

Norrington had drawn his pistol, and he aimed carefully at the evil spirit, taking his time for he knew there wouldn't be a second shot. But the commodore was as good a marksman as he was good a swordsman, and his aim was perfect. He pulled the trigger, and the hammer of his gun hit the stone, creating a spark which ignited the gunpowder. A round, heavy lead bullet was cast and, following its course, went right through Black Sam's head. To no avail ; the ghost hardly seemed to even notice it. He roared with laughter, while Norrington glared in vexation at his useless gun.

"Do you understand, now? You are dead!" Black Sam yelled. "You can nothing against me!"

Jack raised a dubious eyebrow. A boastful ghost ?

"You talk too much," Zoro said, obviously sharing Jack's opinion on the matter as he tried once again to cut the evil spirit in two halves. But once again, the blade of the white katana sliced through the ghostly body without injuring it, and the green-haired man just hardly avoided Black Sam's retaliatory strike.

Eyes wide with disbelief, the swordsman jumped back on a reef. Never before had his blades let him down like that. Annoyed, Jack glanced at Mihawk, and noted that the hawk-eyed man had retrieved the body of his red-haired friend and laid him at the bottom of the dinghy. Whatever the ghost had done to him, it must not have been something healthy, for Shanks didn't look good, his skin ashy and his breath erratic, and Jack winced in sympathy, much too aware that he might end up just the same if he didn't have a brainwave.

However, the ghost problem took a back seat when the pirate captain saw Mihawk's eyes. As much as the swords master might show disdain and sneer at Shanks, they were still friends, and Mihawk obviously didn't like it when someone (other than himself) hurt his friends. His hawk-like eyes were glittering with controlled, cold anger, as he unsheathed the huge sword he always carried with him. A bit too huge for this small dinghy, actually, and Jack nearly got beheaded when Mihawk swung it around and pointed the blade in the direction of Black Sam.

"You still believe you can hurt me? Fool!"

"There is nothing my sword won't cut," Mihawk replied, too quietly for the spirit to hear. "Beware."

The swords master moved swifter than the eye could see, and the next second he was near Black Sam. His sword, aimed with deathly precision, bit in the ghost's stomach, and blood oozed from the wound. In shock, the spirit stared for a few seconds at the injury, as did Jack, Norrington and Zoro. How had Mihawk managed to successfully hit Black Sam, when neither Shanks nor the green-haired swordsman had seemed to hurt him ?

The phantom let out a hiss of pain, anger and fear, as Mihawk landed gracefully on his feet, in the launch. The three other pirates were gaping at him.

"Why?!" Zoro breathed. He sounded almost jealous.

"Don't know. Don't care," Mihawk shrugged casually.

Truth to be told, Jack didn't care much either. What mattered to him was that Black Sam _could _be defeated.

"The black sword is cursed," Shanks said from where he was laying. Obviously, the red-haired pirate had regained consciousness, and he managed painfully to come to a sitting position. "It must be why it had an impact when my saber didn't."

"Ooh?" a smile crept on Zoro's lips. "All it takes is a cursed sword, then?" With a smirk, he sheathed two of his sabers, keeping only one in hand. "The Sandai Kitetsu will take care of the matter, in that case."

Meanwhile, Black Sam had pulled himself together, but it seemed as though something had snapped in him. The insanity sounded stronger in his voice, now, and his moves were more erratic, like those of a madman. He dived in direction of the dinghy, with the obvious intention to give them the finishing blow. But Zoro jumped to the back of the small boat and raised his cursed sword. Black Sam, blind to reason, came to impale himself on the blade. A weird, translucent blood went down the katana, and the ghost howled in pain, before he flew away and eventually disappeared. Jack tried to locate him, but he seemed to have definitely disappeared.

"Seems like he won't bother us again", Zoro said wryly as he wiped clean his blade.

"At any rate, the way is clear now," Shanks said, his face still tensed from the pain. Jack couldn't see a wound on his body, but the ghost had definitely done something to the red-haired pirate.

"How do you feel?" Mihawk queried, and both Zoro and Jack stared at him. They had never heard such concern or gentleness in the swords master's voice before.

"In pain," Shanks groaned back. "Nothing too bad, though, but it was quite a shock. Feels like my whole body is on fire. Might have drowned." He didn't say more, but it was as much a thanks as Mihawk needed.

"Since we are all more or less unscathed," Jack commented, "shall we go forward?" The pirate captain squinted at Norrington, who still looked in shock after what he had seen. Well, some rowing should help him get back on his feet again.

They kept going for some time, and this time were not bothered by spirits of any kind. The temperature seemed to drop though, as they continued. Not enough to make them uncomfortable, but sufficiently for them to notice. After a while, the silence started to grate on Jack's nerves, and he began to sing an old pirate song, half for fun and half to annoy Norrington.

_My wicked wicked ways, and those wicked wicked days,_

_When the blood and the gold poured down just like the rain,_

_That wicked wicked sea, and my most wicked company, _

_When they screamed for my head in England France and Spain..._

"Would you _please _shut up?" the commodore snarled through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Zoro grinned. "I like it !"

Flashing a triumphant smirk at Norrington, Jack started on the second verse about jewelry, silver and gold, and an emperor's daughter with 'smoldering charcoal for eyes'.

After about a quarter hour, they reached the end of the subterranean channel. Jack jumped to the ground and helped Zoro moor the dinghy so it wouldn't float away. Mihawk and Norrington disembarked as well, followed by Shanks, albeit somewhat more slowly.

They now found themselves in a real cave, its walls damp and slippery. No daylight came from the outside, and they had only Jack's lantern to light the way. Ahead, the unknown awaited them.

"Commodore, you'd better stay here, mind the boat," Jack said, and the other man nodded wordlessly.

Norrington had reacted better than expected when faced with the ghost, but no one knew what they might find ahead, and the pirate captain didn't want to risk the former officer becoming a hindrance. Better to keep him there safely. Not to mention they did need someone to keep the boat, lest Black Sam thought it funny to destroy it. Of course, Norrington had no way to defend himself, but Black Sam getting rid of him would be almost worth the loss of the dinghy. Besides, the mere presence of the commodore should scare the spirit away, after the thrashing he had gotten.

The three Grand Liners and Jack continued alone their exploration, and they walked for ten or fifteen minutes before they finally had to stop. In front of them was a subterranean lake, apparently wide and deep. So deep, actually, that in spite of the transparency of the water, Jack couldn't quite find its bottom. All he managed to see was a patch of darkness, although it might be due to the lack of light. At any rate, it was obvious they couldn't go any further without a boat, or even a raft, but unfortunately there didn't seem to be any nearby. Jack heaved out a weary sigh.

"We need a boat," Mihawk said needlessly, and the pirate captain glare at him.

"Thank you so much for this useful piece of advice," Jack muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm, but the swords master apparently decided to pretend he hadn't heard him.

"Why not swim through it ?" Zoro suggested. "It would be quicker..."

"I am not swimming in a lake located in a haunted cave," Jack said at once, adamantly.

"We don't know what's down there," Shanks nodded. "Better not to risk it."

The red-haired pirate had found himself a broken stalagmite and had seated himself on it wearily, and Mihawk cast him a brief look of concern before quickly averting his eyes. Not quickly enough to elude Jack's notice. The pirate captain smirked. So the swords master really did have feelings for friendship after all, as unsocial as he might look.

"Fine," Jack said. "You wait here, I'll fetch the ship with our dear friend commodore Norrington. It's lightweight enough for the two of us to carry it." He somehow doubted Shanks would be keen on making the way twice more, and the two others could stay here and keep him company. Jack had no doubt he'd be fine on his own.

"All right," Mihawk acquiesced, and Zoro nodded nonchalantly.

There seemed to be light coming from somewhere, for the lake was slightly shining and the darkness wasn't as thick as in the rest of the cave, so Jack took the lantern with him - he'd need it for the way back to the dinghy. The ground was more or less level, but there were faults here and there, and a man could easily break a leg in one of those.

Walking quickly, the pirate captain reached the place where they had moored the dinghy about ten minutes later, and as he arrived he called Norrington to let him know he was coming. He certainly didn't wish to be shot by mistake - or would it really be by mistake ?

"Commodore? You there?"

"I don't know if he is, but I am, pirate."

Stagg appeared in the circle of light the lantern shed, alone. Behind him, the small boat he had used to come was moored, near Jack's own.

"You are that Navy captain!" Jack gasped as he fumbled with the lantern, trying not to drop it as he put it down and reached for his sword and pistol. He wielded the former, ready to rush at his opponent.

"Oh no, you won't!" that was Norrington's voice.

The commodore appeared from behind Jack, and before the pirate captain had time to react to this second surprise, he knocked him out with the handle of his gun. Sparrow fell on the ground limply, dropping his sword in the process. The curse of misfortune he had must still be effective, for he managed to somehow cut himself with his own sword as he collapsed, though not seriously. Norrington sneered disdainfully.

"Jack Sparrow really is the worst pirate I've ever seen," the commodore commented haughtily.

* * *

Water Seven was as busy as ever, with a crowd of people in the streets, and plenty of Yagara Bulls swimming around. One man among the crowd walked silently, alone, before he finally stopped in front of a bar. A 'closed' sign was hanging on the door, but the man entered without hesitation, and came to sit near the bar. Alerted by the sound of a bell that someone had come inside, the bartender quickly came to see who it was.

"The bar is..." he started, then interrupted himself when he saw the face of the man. "Oh, it's you."

"I have information to send," the man said in a dispassionate voice. "Can you take care of it?"

"That's not a problem," the bartender nodded. "What is it?"

"Tell him...that Winslow is ready to make his move."

* * *

Ending Note : the lyrics of the song Jack sings are from "Wicked", by the Jolly Rogers, and belong to them. Check it out, it's an awesome song. 


	22. World's End

A/N : All my apologies for taking so long. I am trying to write faster, but this chapter was particularly difficult, since I wasn't really sure what was going to happen. Hopefully, next chapter won't take more than one or two days.

Link-chan : Nope, Will and Elizabeth will most likely not appear again, except possible in the epilogue.

Big thanks to all my reviewers. You guys make writing worth it.

And a special thanks to my beta-reader, Spellcaster-Hikaru, who corrected this chapter so quickly. I loved your additions and kept them all.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

With a small groan Jack slowly regained consciousness. The first thing he was aware of was that his head throbbed with stabbing pain, not to mention his right arm ; then he realized he was laying on his back, for he felt the hard, damp and cold ground against his back. He hoped his clothes weren't ruined, but it was doubtful.

Now, time to remember what had happened... Jack focused on his most recent memories. He had been coming back to get the ship with Norrington, and... the pirate captain swore mentally - maybe remembering wasn't such a good idea. The good commodore had betrayed him, expectedly. How could he have been so stupid as to go back alone? He should have taken Zoro with him. Or Mihawk. The man's deadly sword skills made up for his none too enjoyable company.

However, since the situation was what it was and nothing could be done about it, Jack eventually resigned himself to opening his eyes. Thankfully, there wasn't too much light; the lantern he had set aside while trying to draw his weapons was still where he had left it, but failed to really drive away the thick darkness reigning in the cave. A small blessing Jack found, the darkness offering some relief to the pirate captain's aching head. After a few seconds his eyes grew accustomed to the ambient light and he was able to see.

"Awake at last?" Ah, Stagg. Couldn't forget about him. Though, he sounded rather amused at Jack's current discomfort, a fact that grated on his already tense nerves to no end.

Jack came to a sitting position and gazed at the Navy captain, surprised to notice his hands were still free and his sword was still lying on the ground where he had dropped it. Why had he not taken advantage of the situation to make the famous Jack Sparrow his prisoner?

Then the pirate noticed Norrington, seated near Stagg, and blinked in disbelief. He had to look twice to convince himself he wasn't seeing things. The good commodore had his hands tied behind his back, a gag on his mouth, and Stagg was currently holding his sword and pistol. He certainly hadn't expected that. Why would Stagg make Norrington, a fellow Naval officer, or past officer as the case would be, a prisoner? Had he mistaken him for a pirate in spite of the blow the commodore had given Jack?

Cautiously, Jack reached for his sword, but Stagg didn't try to stop him. The captain wasn't even pointing a gun at him! Was that over confidence, or...

"Captain?" Jack said warily. "Mind explaining exactly what's going on?"

"Of course," Stagg said lazily. "You are a pirate, and I swore an oath to arrest any pirate I can. So I guess I should be arresting you..." The captain leaned slightly forward, eyes gleaming in the faint light. "However, the circumstances are... quite peculiar. But I'm sure Mr. Commodore Norrington will understand that."

Jack somehow doubted that, and judging from the muffled groans coming from Norrington, he did as well.

"Oh, yes," Stagg added ruefully with a sidelong glance toward his prisoner. "I'm sorry I had to take such measures. I wanted to be able to explain myself quietly."

"What about you stick to the point, captain?" Jack suggested dryly, although he quite enjoyed the sight Norrington now offered. Served him right for sneaking up on the famous Jack Sparrow from behind.

The pirate captain glanced at his painful right arm and realized with annoyance that he had somehow cut himself. It was nothing serious, but painful enough to be bothersome. He resigned himself ruefully to tearing a piece of his shirt so as to stop the bleeding while listening to Stagg's story.

"Yes, yes, I'm getting to it," the Navy captain replied irritably. "What was I saying... yes, peculiar circumstances. I've been here for over a year now, and quite frankly, I'm starting to feel a little homesick. This place is nice and all, but I don't want to stay here forever. I do have family and friends waiting for me, you see. I knew the three notorious pirates you travel with would have the same concerns as I, and would try to get back to Grand Line as soon as possible. That is why I have contented myself with discreetly following the Black Pearl. I can say it wasn't easy to go through the mist and geysers, but it seems it was worth it, since I might be able at last to find the way home."

Jack stared at Stagg for a moment, thoughtful, and somewhat dubious. Was he saying the truth, or was that only some kind of trick? On one hand, according to the three Grand Liners, Stagg was indeed their compatriot. On the other hand, last time he had agreed to work with a Navy officer he had ended up being knocked out by him. But then, Stagg still had his whips, not to mention Norrington's weapons, and Jack knew he would probably not be able to beat him. From what he had seen last time of the captain's abilities it was safe to say he was outmatched. He didn't have much of a choice. Better to accept Stagg's company and get back to the others; at least if the captain was trying to trick them, Zoro or Mihawk could fight him.

"Fine then," he said, although with an obvious lack of enthusiasm, "let's take one of these boats and go meet the others."

"Boat?" Stagg queried with a curious frown.

"Hmmmffffbbbb," Norrington said - or tried to say. Jack would have happily ignored him, but this wasn't an option with Stagg.

"There's a lake a little further," he explained. "I came to get the dinghy to cross it."

"Ah, of course," Stagg nodded. "Well, since Mr. Norrington is now weaponless, I suggest we untie him so he gives us a hand."

Jack cast him a suspicious glance, but if Stagg really wanted to free the commodore he didn't need the pirate captain's approval. Truth to be told, if that was so he wouldn't even have needed to bind Norrington in the first place. So it probably wouldn't do any harm... Besides, they could use the help to carry the dinghy so Jack eventually nodded his reluctant acceptance, and the Navy captain quickly cut the ropes around Norrington's wrists. As soon as he was freed, the commodore tore away the gag from his mouth and glared at the two other men, although more particularly at Stagg.

"Traitor," he said to him with contempt such as Jack had never heard in Norrington's voice ever before. Stagg merely shrugged.

"What wouldn't you do to get back home to those who love you?" he replied quietly. "I cannot be ashamed of this decision, and I had time to think it through. Besides, who are you to criticize my actions? You are a pirate as well."

That didn't convince Norrington, obviously, but that did make him shut up, which was all Jack could ask for. In the same way, his respect for Stagg grew, for hushing the commodore was something he had seldom managed to do in the last week.

The three men lifted up the dinghy on their shoulders, although Norrington took some sword-assisted convincing, and they started to walk in direction of the lake. Jack hadn't kept track of the time, especially with his being knocked out, but he had a feeling the three Grand Liners were probably getting impatient. The pirate captain bent forward to pick up the lantern, and he somehow kept it in his hand while holding a side of the dinghy with his free fingers.

The trip took a little bit longer, since this time they were considerably weighed down, but about twenty minutes later the three men reached the bank of the subterranean lake, still casting it's strange light upon the cave walls. They put the launch down and Jack set the lantern on a small rock shelf. Shanks was still seated on his broken stalagmite, but Mihawk and Zoro were both standing. However, when they noticed Stagg, their reaction was interestingly, and enlighteningly different. Mihawk just stayed where he was, although he did seem surprised, but Zoro disappeared.

Or at least, that was the impression Jack got, so fast was the green-haired swordsman. Zoro seemed to just suddenly appear in front of Stagg, the blade of his white katana pressed against the captain's throat. But Stagg did not make a move, although Jack quite suspected that he could have dodged had he wanted to. The pirate captain could only admire Stagg's composure. Zoro's blade brushed against his neck, and cut it deep enough for blood to trickle down his throat.

"I'm not your enemy," Stagg said, although he sounded like someone who is tired to repeat the same thing over and over again. "I'll probably be later, but..."

"Then I'll just spare us all the problems in-between and kill you now," the green-haired man replied coldly.

"Wait," that was Shanks' voice. He still looked as tired as before, but he retained some authority, for Zoro turned an expectant gaze towards the red-haired man.

Jack prudently slunk back, away from the brewing battle. He didn't care much to be between the swordsman and his target when Zoro had this murderous gleam in his eyes. It was much too dangerous. Mihawk just stood aside, irritatingly avoiding to take any position in the matter at hand.

"We don't know what to expect. The good captain might be of some help to us, after all. Besides, we don't have any reason in particular to kill him," Shanks pointed out.

"No reason?" Zoro stared at the one-armed man with incredulity. "He's a Marine. We are pirates."

"So what?" Shanks shrugged. "I like to think that one of the differences between pirates and Marines is that the pirates do whatever they please instead of following orders and regulations. Marines have to capture or kill pirates if they can. What pirates do depends on their mood."

"So what if I feel like killing him?" the green-haired man replied, tightening his grip on his katana.

"Then do it," Shanks replied off-handedly. "I was just commenting."

Zoro hesitated, looked alternatively at Shanks, Stagg, and the bound Norrington, then he muttered something about being too soft-hearted for his own good as he sheathed his white katana. The Navy captain raised a hand to his throat and wiped away the smears of blood.

"All right," Jack said quickly before anyone had time to do anything they might regret later on, "now we have the boat, let's go."

He wasn't very keen on staying around this place any more than absolutely necessary. It was somewhat creepy, even with such good fighters as the Grand Liners to protect him. For some reason, he kept expecting something awful to happen; Black Sam couldn't be the only guardian of this place, could he? What kind of things might loom up in this lake? Judging from the isolation of the place, if there was a creature down there, whatever it might be, it would most probably be hungry...

Zoro and Stagg quickly set the boat afloat with an ease that would have made many men jealous. They then climbed inside, quickly followed by Shanks and Mihawk, and at last Jack walked forward the few meters that separated him for the dinghy, before he stopped himself and lazily waved his gun in Norrington's direction. His loaded gun. And that detail didn't elude the bright former officer.

"You too, commodore," Jack insisted.

"Do you really need me all that much," Norrington muttered as he obeyed, having little choice in the matter.

"Nay," the pirate captain admitted cheerfully, "but I don't trust you out of my sight."

They both finally embarked, and Jack thrust the boat forward. It started to slowly go adrift, more or less turning on itself, but both Zoro and Stagg grabbed the rows, and soon enough they stabilized it. Their task was made easier by the fact that six people in the dinghy made it quite heavy, and thus less likely to drift randomly. The pirate and the Marine kept rowing, and the boat quickly reached the center of the lake. So far, nothing had happened - Jack did not consider Norrington's muffled protests worthy to be noted. Still, he had a bad feeling about all this...With a slight frown, he looked around him, trying to find a rational reason for his unease, but there wasn't a move, no trace whatsoever of any living being. Maybe that was the reason - this place was so...dead. Yet Jack had met people like the cursed Barbossa (for once it wasn't him being jinxed) and that had never had much effect on him, so why now?

His query to himself was soon answered when the water underneath the boat started to stir, as large ripples appeared that were obviously not caused by their dinghy. Jack had a hard time refraining himself to groan loudly. He _knew _it would end like that, he just knew it. And unfortunately, he was proven right. Why did he have to be so clever? Meanwhile, Norrington was looking over the hull on the starboard side of the boat, trying to get a sight of whatever was coming to them, but to no avail.

"There's something down there," the commodore said, stating the obvious.

"Thank you very much for this useful piece of information," Jack muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm, and he ignored the glare the commodore cast him.

"I think we'd better row, and quickly!" Stagg urged them. "Whatever this is, I don't think we want to be on top of it when it surfaces."

"He has a point," Shanks commented.

There was no time to argue, so Zoro just nodded and started to row, coordinating his efforts with the Navy captain's so as to go faster. It took them hardly a few seconds to move the boat a few meters forward, and then they turned back to see just what was coming to them. And they were right to do so, for the first rule when chased was to face the one chasing and fight him. Or it. Well, that was a rule efficient with dogs and men. Maybe not with...

"Barbossa's beard," Jack muttered. "What is this?!"

Something which looked a bit like a giant tail had just broken the surface of the lake, before it disappeared again. Small waves rocked the boat as the creature's tail slid back into the pool. The creature seemed to circle the dinghy just below water-level, but it didn't show itself yet. Suddenly part of its body rose again over the water, and Jack watched as the flickering lantern light danced across a muscular, green scaled body. However, it disappeared almost at once, with surprisingly little noise for such a big creature.

"Good heaven," Norrington swore under his breath, "did you see that?"

"Quite. Unfortunately." Stagg commented.

Mihawk just looked pretty much indifferent, and Shanks... didn't look so good altogether. Well, now wasn't the time to care about that. Zoro, on the other hand, looked more interested than actually impressed or frightened. He just stared at the thing wryly.

"You think that thing's edible?" the swordsman asked.

Then he noticed everybody staring at him, and shrugged.

"What?" he said irritably. "Oh, that's right. We don't have a cook." He muttered something about a stupid, curly-eye browed cook never being there when needed.

The creature however prevented any other attempt at speaking, for it finally decided to show itself. There seemed to be a shadow darkening the water, with the rough shape of a triangle, as it got closer to the surface. For a second, there was a complete silence, and then all hell broke loose. A gigantic head, vaguely triangular, rose above the water, entirely covered up in these same greenish scales Jack had already noticed when the creature had first come out. Its eyes were mere slits, gleaming malevolently as it gazed at the six men who dared to disturb it in its refuge.

"It looks hungry," Stagg said in a low voice.

"It probably is," Mihawk replied dryly.

The thing opened its mouth, revealing pointed fangs and a long, dark skinned tongue, as it seemed to taste the air. But its resemblance to a snake stopped there, for paw soon surfaced. Hmm, no, on second thought, it looked a bit more like a tentacle than a paw, but it still had clawed fingers. Well, never mind the name, the one thing that mattered was that it definitely looked dangerous. Jack cast Zoro a sidelong glance.

"If you want to take care of it, now's the moment," the pirate captain commented, gazing hopefully at the swordsman.

"Well, if no one minds... ?" the green-haired man looked quickly at everyone to be certain no one wanted to fight with him over this prey, but no one volunteered, so he nodded. "All right then! We don't have time to play with you," he said, looking at the creature as he addressed it. "You sure you don't want to give up? No? Fine, I warned you."

The swordsman stood up in the dinghy, as he unsheathed his three katanas. The white-hilted blade found its usual place in his mouth, and he felt the familiar shapes of the two other hilts in his hands, Yubashiri in the left and Sandai Kitetsu in the right. He had a wild grin on his face as he prepared for battle; the serpent of whatever wouldn't know what hit him before it was too late. Jack almost felt sorry for the monster. The pirate captain glanced at Norrington, who was gazing in equal awe at the green-haired man.

"Say," Jack commented, "don't you ever feel, some days, as though you'd better have stayed in bed?"

"Sometimes", Norrington acquiesced, casting him a surprised glance for being talked to in such a civil manner.

"Well, I guess that's what this monster will think in a few minutes."

The commodore looked ahead at the monster, then back at Zoro, and finally at Jack, and he nodded wordlessly. This swordsman sure looked scary. The first time he had seen him, Norrington had had a hard time not laughing at his ridiculous hair, but now he didn't feel like laughing anymore, even though he wasn't Zoro's intended target, for he had seen at first hand what he was capable of. But the monster hadn't, and it's head was brought down, mouth wide open, with the likely intent to just gulp down the small boat and everybody onboard, like a plate of appetizers. Only, some of these appetizers weren't quite digestible.

Zoro waited until the last second, and Jack felt his heart stop beating for a terribly long moment as he saw the thing's fangs rush at him and smelt its fetid breath on his face - quite disgusting, really. Then, Zoro jumped at an amazing speed and in a blur his arms moved. Jack wouldn't have been able to describe exactly what he just did, but it did have an immediate impact. Rivulets of blood started to pour down the beast's head, drops of the vital liquid trickling in the water, tinting the lake red. The thing howled in pain and waggled its head violently, as Zoro landed smoothly back in the dinghy.

In its thrashing, the creature formed waves big enough to nearly make the boat keel over, to its occupants' dismay.

"Oh, good job!" Norrington snarled. "You just made it angry!"

Zoro was staring at the thing in disbelief, apparently not aware that they were in mortal danger, his fellow Grand Liners not seeming to notice either.

"I didn't expect its scales to be so tough and thick," the swordsman grumbled, before examining his swords more closely. "I hope it didn't damage my blades..."

"It's not the time to think about that !" the commodore hissed, and probably for the first time of his life, Jack agreed with him whole-heartedly. "This thing is trying to eat us!"

With a scowl of annoyance Mihawk stood and drew his own sword.

"I'll finish it then," he said.

"Oi! It's mine," Zoro protested with a glare, but expectedly the swords master paid no heed.

Besides, the beast was already striking back, with the obvious intent to be rid once and for all of these noisy little men who had invaded its privacy and disturbed it's slumber. Unfortunately for it, Mihawk and Zoro, determined to be the one to kill the serpent, attacked at the same time. The edge of the black sword hit the greenish scales and the three katanas bit in its yellowish left eye as the monster let out one last, brief, scream. Mihawk's attack very simply beheaded the creature, but it was probably already dead anyway from Zoro's finishing blow, although it was hard to tell for sure which of the two sword wielders had actually killed it.

Both pieces of the monster fell back in the lake with a loud splash of water, before they began to sink slowly to it's vast depths. The last living inhabitant of World's End was no more. It had seemed so easy to deal with it, yet Jack was all too aware that without the Grand Liners he probably wouldn't have stood a chance and neither would have Norrington. Normal men should not have been able to kill that beast, but then, who had said that Grand Liners were normal men?

The next few minutes were awkwardly quiet, with only the slight sound of waves lapping the hull of the dinghy, until Jack broke the silence.

"All right, we killed that thing..." he saw Mihawk and Zoro's look, and hastily corrected himself, "err, I mean, you killed that thing, so now what?"

He looked expectantly at Shanks, who shrugged in ignorance. Mihawk wasn't much help either, and Jack had never expected Zoro to be much help for that matter. Stagg just remained silent, as he had been for the last fifteen minutes, and Norrington's sole answer was a disdainful snort. It was great to feel there was there efficient back-up to give him a hand for the thinking part, Jack thought in annoyance.

"NOW, YOU DIE !!"

* * *

Five old men were reading a piece of paper. The last report from one of their most trusted agent was cause for some worry, indeed. These five old men had more power than almost anyone, and didn't easily feel threatened, but sometimes menaces had to be stopped before they became too obvious. For when they did, it was often already too late. Meaning, measures had to be taken, urgently, so the matter would be taken care of and they wouldn't have to concern themselves about it.

"I propose we send the Navy," one of them said. "A few divisions should be enough."

"I concur," another nodded.

"Are you sure it's really the best solution? Maybe through diplomacy..." a third one suggested.

"Now," the first who had spoken shook his head. "Diplomacy with pirates? Ludicrous."

"The Navy it is, then."

"Maybe we should vote on the matter?"

"Does anyone know what there is for lunch?"

* * *

Of all the men, living or dead, Jack expected to see, Black Sam certainly wasn't the highest on the list. Yet here he was, his ghostly body glowing slightly above the lake. Although, he probably should have anticipated the ghost's return. Black Sam hadn't been injured so badly, and his fleeing had probably more to do with the shock and surprise than actual pain. Still, it wasn't very clever from him to come back now that the pirates knew how to deal with him... Or was there another reason for such confidence?

"Oh, really," Mihawk sighed. "Do we have to go all over that again? He attacks us, we hit him, he dies?"

"I dunno," Zoro said, eyes narrowed. "Look at his wounds. They are almost healed already."

Indeed, the swordsman was right. The deep cuts where the phantom had been hit by both the black sword and cursed katana, had almost entirely disappeared. Obviously, ghosts healed quicker than humans, something that might prove a problem now.

"You cannot kill me," Black Sam said in his hollow, grim voice. "Even though you can hurt me - which no one managed in a long time. But now, it is the end for you."

He probably expected frightened looks, a few wails, maybe some begging, at least some kind of reaction, but once again, the green-haired swordsman reacted in a typical Zoro-like manner.

"You're annoying," the swordsman groaned. "We're busy, can't you go bother someone else?"

In an fascinating phenomenon, the ghost's cheeks actually reddened in anger. How could specters blush? Was it ghostly blood rising to the ghostly flesh that had this effect? But that would suggest there was a ghostly heart pumping. Or was it just a trick of the light? Now, that was an interesting question...but not on the agenda, apparently, for the ghost dived on them with the obvious intention to do something very unpleasant to the pirates and former officers.

Mihawk immediately came to face him, his huge blade pointed at the ghost. But Black Sam didn't even stop, and grabbed the blade with his bare hands, and the ghost was _strong_, much more so than the swords master would have expected. He shouldn't have underestimated the specter just because they had beaten him once. Gritting his teeth, the swords master tried to free his sword from the ghost's grip, and eventually managed to do so with dificulty. Black Sam ascended a little, just enough to be out of immediate reach. There was blood trickling down his fingers, but the wounds seemed to be healing faster and faster. Insanity shown once again in the ghost's eyes and voice, as he unsheathed his own saber.

"He's mine!" Zoro yelled as he rushed at the phantom, not seeming to care much if he made the dinghy overturn in the fight.

But, as surprising as it may seem, the three blades were stopped in motion by Black Sam's own sword, which wasn't ghostly enough or so it seemed for Zoro to cut through it. The green-haired man's eyes widened in surprise; the only one other man who had managed to pull such a move on him was Mihawk. But the ghost's immaterial body seemed to make him considerably faster, and that was enough to make a big difference in the fight, which probably accounted for his being able to counter Zoro. Yet, knowing why he was able to do it didn't change anything to the fact.

Zoro disengaged his blades and began to harass the specter, attacking from the different directions at the same time, his swords hardly a blur. He was so fast that he seemed to have twice as many arms, and he might as well have. The ghost was unable to parry every and each of the blows, but whenever he got hurt it didn't seem to bother him too much - his wounds started to heal almost at once and didn't appear to hinder him a lot.

Mihawk didn't interfere in the fight. It was Zoro's business, and adding a fourth blade to the green-haired man's three would most likely not help, quite the contrary. His amber eyes suddenly widened when the ghost voluntarily allowed himself to be pierced by the swordsman's white katana. A mad grin twisted the specter's lips, and he seemed to fade. Then the ghost rushed forward, and went _through _Zoro. A ghost trick, or so it seemed. Out of breath, Zoro staggered backward, and might have fallen in the lake if Sparrow had not caught him just in time. The swordsman's face was white as a sheet, just as Shanks had been only a short time before. It was starting to look very bad...

Stagg rose to his feet, about to join in the fight, but Mihawk stopped him.

"Back off," the swords master said tersely. He knew the Navy captain was no match for the ghost.

Said specter was laughing, his deep, vibrating voice rolling in the cave, reverberated by the stone walls until it sounded as though there were a half dozen phantoms laughing. Well, Mihawk would make him stop guffawing soon enough. He raised the black sword and dealt the specter a blow, powerful enough to finish any normal man. Under the swords master's feet, the dinghy dipped, but he kept his footing, and he had the satisfaction to see a wound appear on the ghost's torso, but once again, it had little effect.

Black Sam suddenly disappeared, and reappeared just above the dinghy. He was holding his gun, and he fired, only he wasn't aiming at any of the six men. The thick, old-fashioned round lead bullet hit the bottom of the launch, piercing a fairly big hole in the rather thin wood. Water started to pour in the boat at once ; although relatively slowly, it would eventually make them sink if nothing was done. Swearing under his breath, Jack tried to obstruct the hole with a piece of clothing, but the water was coming through the fabric and the disjointed planks, and it was no use. It might slow the process down a little, but it wouldn't save the boat.

Meanwhile, the ghost kept appearing and disappearing at will, and used this ability to fight Mihawk with more success than previously. He seemed to play with the swords master, scratching him here and there, and already Mihawk's bare torso was covered in rivulets of blood. The amber-eyed man didn't look very happy, but it was expectable for he was obviously not used to being bested in a sword fight. True enough, the ghost had an unfair advantage. Had he been alive, he would have been beheaded at least three times already, but he wasn't, and he kept battling with Mihawk.

Zoro came to his feet, still wan but with a determined look on his face, and as the ghost appeared once again behind Mihawk, he fended off Black Sam's sword, saving the swords master from another wound.

"You didn't have enough, did you?" the ghost hissed, furious to have his fun interrupted.

The two men started to fight, but, weakened, Zoro was beginning to have a hard time keeping up, not to mention the ghost on his part didn't appear to feel the strain. At this point, there was a good ten centimeters of water in the bottom of the dinghy, and the water was rising - or rather, the boat was going down.

_We're sooo dead_, Jack thought desperately, as he tried to think of something. But as long as Black Sam was there, it was impossible to row, and they probably wouldn't have time to reach the bank of the lake before the launch sank anyway. The pirate captain didn't know what there was at the bottom of this lake, but quite frankly, he didn't care to discover it at first hand.

At this moment, Shanks stood up, and he gripped Mihawk's shoulder. He had an idea which might work, if the timing was good.

"The pearl," the red-haired pirate hissed.

Mihawk's eyes widened, and he nodded as he understood his one-armed friend's plan. The pearl was supposed to lift any curse, and what was a ghost if not a cursed soul? If Shanks gave Black Sam the pearl, his body was likely to become material, at least for a second, and that would be enough to get definitely rid of the ghost.

"Hey, Black Sam is it?" Shanks passed in front of Jack as he stepped over one of the rowing benches. "I have a present for you."

"What?" The ghost spun round from his fight with Zoro to face the red-haired man. Not wasting time, Shanks tore the silver chain from his neck and propped up the pearl against the specter's translucent skin. Black Sam howled in pain, as the one-armed pirate clenched his teeth - he felt as though he was touching an icy fire, but he held fast. Good, it seemed to work... But he was in front of Mihawk, who couldn't strike the ghost without injuring Shanks as well. The red-haired pirate locked eyes with Zoro.

"Now!" he cried out, in the hope the swordsman would understand and react accordingly.

Zoro wasn't quite sure what Shanks was trying to do to the ghost, but whatever it was, if he had a chance to deal the finishing blow to the ghost, he wouldn't go without it. The blades of the Yubashiri and Sandai Kitetsu joined near the specter's neck, and Zoro crossed them. Black Sam's head, no longer attached to his body, rolled down and faded, as did his body. The phantom uttered a screech of denial as his non-existence was taken from him, and a second later nothing remained of him, except the hole in the boat's hull. The pearl, previously of a creamy white, turned black then shattered, and Jack let out a moan of dismay. But at the same time, he felt a burning sensation at his finger, and when he gazed at his hand, he saw the golden ring shatter. The pirate captain blinked in disbelief ; why would the curse free him now?

"We're sinking!" Norrington's voice brought him back to reality. Cursed or not, it seemed he was doomed...

The water had now filled almost entirely the hull, and the dinghy began to sink faster and faster, as its six occupants were thrown out. The water was ice-cold, and Shanks tried to swim, before he remembered he no longer had his pearl and thus was completely unable to. Eyes opened, he saw the blurred figures of his companions, as he sank. They seemed to be drowning as well, but he couldn't be sure from lack of light. In spite of himself, he started to laugh, not caring if he wasted away some precious oxygen.

_All this to end up drowning anyway... that's really ridiculous..._


	23. Homecoming

**A/N **: I'm sorry for the long wait. But since chapter 24 is already written, I'll post it as soon as the wonderful Hikaru sends it back, so you should have it pretty soon.

Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm so proud of all the reviews I got ! I hope you like this chapter.

Special thanks to Spellcaster-Hikaru, who beta-reads my chapter so efficiently and so quickly.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Smoker was standing on the deck of his ship, eyes set on the sea although he didn't quite see the azure water, entirely focused on his thoughts as he was. Something was going on, yet he couldn't quite pinpoint it. Everybody acted as if there was nothing wrong, and Smoker didn't really expect his hierarchical superiors to call him and explain to him just what it was all about, but that didn't prevent him from using his brain.

First, there was this decrease in pirate activities. He'd had hardly three cases of piracy last week, and not only was that unusually low, but it seemed like this week would be just as quiet. Smoker wasn't quite naive enough to think it was just a pirate holiday - they had to have something in mind, and he wanted to know why. The thing was, he had had the occasion to talk to Admiral Ao Kiji a few hours ago, and he had let him know about these troubling facts, but the Admiral hadn't seemed really surprised, nor particularly worried. Of course, he might have gotten similar reports from other people - Hina, for instance - but still... And then, there was this last unexpected event...

"Ah, here you are, sir," Tashigi said as she came to stand beside him, looking in the direction he was staring as if to see what it was that so fascinated him.

"Tashigi," he acknowledged her presence but after that remained silent. She peeked at him, considering whether he was in a mood to listen to her or if he'd rather be left alone. Apparently, she decided on the first possibility, for she resumed talking.

"That's quite a catch, sir. You'll be promoted for sure."

"And maybe this time I'll even deserve it," he growled-he hadn't quite digested what had happened after the Alabasta crisis. "No", he added, "I did nothing to catch him. He could as well have surrendered himself..."

"You're still the one who has him in the brig of his ship," the younger sergeant-major insisted, although she sounded only half-convinced. She too felt bitter at the mere mention of Alabasta, and her sense of justice didn't allow her to be so cynical. Yet.

"Still," Smoker added thoughtfully, "it's weird. What was he doing here, in such a condition? What did he expect..."

He didn't finish his sentence, for a young soldier came running and stopped in front of him, before saluting sharply with as much discipline as he could gather. He looked pretty excited, and Smoker wondered what could have him in such a state. The Navy officer didn't have to wonder for a long time, though, for the young Marine started quickly to talk.

"Sir - there's a call for you."

"Admral Ao Kiji?" Smoker enquired. He had been expecting this call.

"Err, no sir. Well, yes but..."

"Yes or no?!" The captain snapped with irritation, and the young Marine reddened with embarrassment.

"Yes, I mean, yes sir, that's him, but he's not alone." The young man - almost a teenager - squirmed uncomfortably under his superior's gaze.

"Fine," Smoker said eventually, having come to the conclusion that it would be quicker for him to go and take the call than to get the kid to tell him exactly who wanted to talk to him.

Tashigi eyed the retreating back of her commanding officer, and she hoped he wouldn't get himself in trouble like he had at the end of the Alabasta event. Sometimes, she thought that one day, Smoker would just go too far, and measures would be taken against him. Still, he was one of the most efficient officers of the Navy so it was unlikely the Admiralty would fire him, except if he did something really too... well... close to deliberate insolence. Only, Smoker had never been one to keep silent what he was thinking.

She started to pace, and in spite of herself, she came closer and closer to her commanding officer's room - not at all on purpose, mind you. Of course, she couldn't quite pick out what he was saying - she wasn't eavesdropping anyway. Not at all. She just heard a faint mumble behind the door. Well, at least Smoker wasn't yelling, it was a rather good sign if...

"WHAT?!"

Tashigi winced when she heard her commanding officer's indignant shout, and she wondered what exactly could the Admiral have told him for him to react like that. It wasn't quite like him to overreact or to shout so loudly - he usually remained composed and quiet, even - or maybe especially - when he was in a bad mood.

The voices were a bit louder behind the door, now, but still not enough for her to understand what was being said. However, she knew Smoker well enough to notice the angry edge in his voice, and his apparent curtness didn't bode well either. Was this related to their prisoner? But he was going to be executed by the Government anyway. Why would Smoker care for a pirate's fate?

The voices stopped, but for five minutes or so, nothing happened. Then, suddenly, the door-handle turned, and Smoker stepped out of his room, brows furrowed in an ominous way. Tashigi hurried to straighten herself - last time she had seen him so furious was when he had been promoted, and she sure didn't want to be the recipient of his bad temper. Yet, however discreet she tried to make herself, he paused when he noticed her, and she snapped to attention at once.

"You were eavesdropping, Tashigi?"

She felt an embarrassed blush creep on her cheeks, and she bit her lips.

"Erm, not really, sir." She could never lie to him, even if she had wanted to, but she hadn't been eavesdropping. She just somehow happened to be close to the door during his conversation with the Admiral.

"Never mind," he said, waving the matter away, and she heaved a small sigh of relief. "I received new orders from the Admiral and the Elders. What the hell are they thinking! These senile old..."

"Not so loud, sir," Tashigi squirmed as she glanced around them to see if anyone was paying attention. As expected, everybody was staring more or less overtly at Smoker, and she fervently hoped everyone would conveniently 'forget' what they had heard.

Smoker glared at her.

"Do you know what they told me?!" Of course she didn't, and he knew it, but Tashigi understood he needed to express his anger in some way. If yelling at her would prevent him from calling back Admiral Ao Kiji and the Elders, she was very much disposed to let him do it.

"Er, no, sir, I don't. What did they tell you?" she queried obediently.

Her commanding officer seemed to eventually notice they were the center of the general attention, and he scowled at his men.

"Don't you have something to do?!" he roared. "Back to work!"

The soldiers scrambled to obeyed, although some of them still cast sidelong glances at Smoker as they did their chores. Once he was sure no one would overhear him, Smoker resumed, although in a much lower voice.

"They want us to collaborate with the prisoner!"

Eyes wide, Tashigi remained silent for a whole minute, trying to decide whether she had misheard him or not. It didn't seem very likely, but she just couldn't believe it. This man they had currently in the brig was a danger to the world and the government. She knew the bounty for his head was one of the highest in the world. Just what could pin the Admiralty down to even thinking of collaborating with such a man, instead of executing him as quickly as possible!

"You're gaping, Tashigi," Smoker growled. For a moment, she just stared at him, then she realized what he had been saying and she quickly closed her mouth.

"Yes sir. I mean, er... Are you sure?" she said stupidly. The astonishment seemed to somewhat hinder her mental powers, and Smoker eyed her dubiously for a second, before he sighed and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, yes," he said darkly. "To deal with a pirate... just how low are we going to fall?"

"Sir?" Tashigi asked in a small voice. Right now, she was very, very happy not to be in Smoker's shoes. She glanced at him, trying to hide her nervousness, hoping he wouldn't do anything rash.

"We don't have a choice, do we?" he growled. "Come with me."

They both headed to the brig. Tashigi was relieved he had ordered her presence - hopefully, she'd be able to prevent Smoker from killing this pirate on the spot rather than collaborating with him.

* * *

Zoro felt something hard under his feet, and he took a whiff of air in his lungs as finally he was able to breath. He felt a bit like stepping out of a nightmare, although he didn't remember much of what had happened after he had fallen into the water of this lake. He was no longer wet, that was all he could say. But where was he and what time was it? It was dark... no, it wasn't. His eyes were closed. When he opened them, a bright light seemed to jump at him, and he blinked desperately for a few seconds, wiping tears out of his eyes.

He could smell the salty odor of the ocean, so he knew he was probably near the sea, and the ground under his legs seemed to be slightly moving. Yes, he was on a boat. He looked around him when he was finally able to see, and realized he was onboard a rather big ship - it looked a bit like a galleon, as far as he could tell. And, quite unfortunately, there happened to be people onboard this ship. Zoro had to refrain himself from moaning out loud.

_If I believed in God, I'd think he's probably very angry with me right now..._

On the other hand, if he looked at the bright side, he was at least onboard a ship. After all, he could have ended up in the sea, and this time have really drowned. Thinking of it, where were the others? A quick glance around him told the swordsman that they were nowhere in sight. However, one of the guys on this ship came toward him, a tall, black-haired guy with a rifle resting on his shoulder. Zoro wondered how likely they were to believe him if he told them the truth. Even if he tried to be very optimistic, the chances were close to zero. Actually, they were probably even in the negative.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" the black-haired man queried, sounding more curious than afraid or worried. His calm demeanor and quiet confidence were enough for Zoro to guess that this man was dangerous if he wanted to be.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro", he said, answering first the easiest question, kind of hoping they would forget the second question, much trickier to answer. However, he didn't quite expect their reaction. The black-haired man's head jerked upright and his eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed at the green-haired man.

Another man, with longish blond hair, approached as well, and he stared openly at Zoro, before he nodded to his companion.

"Yes, it's him, Ben," he said. "I've seen him on a wanted poster before."

"You are one of Straw Hat Luffy's friends?" the black-haired man queried.

"I am," Zoro replied with a frown. "You have a problem with that?" He hadn't meant to sound so arrogant, but he didn't like the way they stared at him.

"In that case, surrender yourself," Ben ordered. "If you do, we won't kill you. Yet."

"Like hell I will!" Zoro snarled in answer as he clutched at his swords. "Is that a Marine ship or what ? Anyway, if you want me, you'll have to come get me !"

"No, not a Marine ship," the blond man said in an ominous voice. "Only a ship full of very, very angry pirates."

"What?" Now, Zoro was completely at a loss. Why would pirates be angry, and what did he have to do with all this? He had hardly left a few weeks, but apparently this had been enough for Luffy to make some new enemies.

Well, never mind that. He reached for the black bandana tied on his upper arm, and fastened it around his head, before he slowly unsheathed his sabers. He was confident in his skills, but he was kind of nervous to be surrounded by that many enemies. Well, he had gotten rid of about a hundred weaker opponents at Whiskey Peak, so he knew numbers weren't determinant in a fight. But the Whiskey Peak bounty hunters' strength had been pretty much laughable. Zoro didn't feel at all like laughing at these men though. He could recognize a powerful fighter when he saw one, and just these two - the blond on and the other with his rifle...

"I want him alive," the black-haired man said. "If possible," he added, as if moved by an afterthought.

Zoro put the white-hilted saber in his mouth, and crossed his two other blades in front of him. He certainly wouldn't make this easy for them.

* * *

Jack Sparrow groaned as he tried to move. His back was killing him - his landing had not been as smooth as he'd have wanted. Well, he hadn't wanted to arrive there in the first place anyway. Speaking of that, where was he exactly? He peered curiously around him. Well, he seemed to be on a ship. On the deck of a ship, to be accurate. However, where said ship was, he had no idea. Of course, being there - wherever 'there' was - was much better than drowning in any case, but he fervently hoped he wasn't on Grand Line. But the chances he was still in the Caribbean was kind of low. He was no longer cursed, so why did stuff like that have to happen to him?

And then only did he notice that a whole bunch of pirates were surrounding him, and they weren't smiling. Somewhere, somehow, fate must be laughing at him. Jack plastered a tentative smile on his face - he knew he could be irresistible when he wanted to be.

"Hum, hi. That's a nice boat you have here. I mean, ship." No, they really seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Who is this man and what is he doing here?" someone queried in a masterful, deep voice, and Jack turned to face him. The pirate captain had to refrain himself from wincing when he saw the man's face - its left side was a nightmare of scars and burns. It was all the more obvious since the right side showed handsome features, with brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"I don't know, sir," another man said. So far, the half-faced man appeared to be the leader, so Jack addressed him another grin, but it didn't seem to have much effect.

"Well?" the scarred man snapped impatiently.

"What? Oh, right," Jack murmured as he remembered the man had asked for his name. He had been so surprised by his face that he had somehow forgotten that detail. "I'm captain Jack Sparrow." He straightened with pride, even though he knew all too well that this scarred man probably had never heard of him. However, he looked sort of amused now, as he appraised his unexpected and unwanted guest.

"Captain Sparrow," he repeated with a flicker of humor in his brown eyes. "So what are you doing onboard my ship?"

"I didn't know it was your ship," Jack said quickly, which was true although it was quite beside the point. "I arrived here... by accident."

"By accident, of course," the scarred man said slowly.

"Hem, by the way, who are you?" the pirate captain asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Where are my manners?" the other man jeered, and he bowed slightly in front of Jack. "I am called Alex Winslow. Although you may refer to me as the Pirate King."

"The... Pirate King." Jack forced a smile on his lips. This Winslow guy was another egomaniac. "Pleasure to meet you. I hope you don't mind taking me to the next port."

The other pirates surrounding Jack and Winslow began to whisper, in too low a voice for the pirate captain to hear what they were saying. It wasn't very hard to guess though. Things such as "who is this man" and "let's throw him overboard for fun". Jack grinned at them - it was better than to let them see his fear. Not that he was afraid - captain Jack Sparrow would never be afraid of a bunch of pirates.

"You hope I don't mind, eh?" Winslow sniggered, then he turned towards his men. "Take this spy and put him in the brig. I might have a use for him later."

"What? Eh - wait..." Jack didn't have the time to protest any further, smothered as he was by the bodies of all the pirates jumping on him. He didn't even have the shade of a chance to escape them, although he did try to put up a fight. In spite of that, he was dragged down to the holds, and his weapons were taken from him as he was ruthlessly kicked in the brig. Yes, somewhere, somehow, fate was definitely laughing at him.

* * *

James Norrington, formerly commodore of the Royal Navy, fell on his knees and palms as he threw up most of the water he had swallowed. Even as he was in this uncomfortable position, he couldn't help but wonder. He was pretty sure he had fallen in a lake. So why did that water have the salty taste of the ocean? And why was he outside? He felt confusion as he tried to make sense of all this, but didn't quite manage.

"You feel better?" a high-pitched voice asked him, similar to a child's.

Norrington, still coughing, nodded, but then he made the mistake to look at the owner of the voice. He had expected to see a twelve-year old kid, but what he saw was... what was it? A bit over three feet tall, with a brown fur and a... blue nose? Norrington closed his eyes, wishing the thing would go away, as he felt the beginning of a headache. Talking, furred, three feet tall things with antlers and a blue nose should not, by all accounts, exist. Yet there it was, right in front of him. Maybe he was sicker than he had thought.

"Chopper, step aside, I think you frightened him," another voice said. It was a soft, feminine deep voice, and it appeared to belong to a tall and thin woman, who was also one of the most beautiful women Norrington had ever seen. Trying to catch his breath for more than one reason, the commodore came to a sitting position.

"What is... this..." he tried to say, but he had still quite some water in his lungs, and that made speaking difficult.

"Don't worry," the woman said. "Chopper won't harm you."

"Of course I won't!" the thing said indignantly. "I'm a doctor!"

Norrington eyed the little fur ball dubiously. Although, if that thing could _speak_, who knew what else it was able to do? Then, the commodore stared at the hat it was wearing. A pink hat, with a white cross. Well, he wasn't sure anything could surprise him anymore, at this point.

"Everybody is a bit surprise when they see Chopper for the first time," someone said behind Norrington, and the commodore turned to face the newcomer.

It was a young man - a teenager, really - with a tanned skin, unkempt hair, and the longest nose he had ever seen. That was uncanny, really. Norrington realized he was staring, and as a well-educated man he knew it was rude, but he just couldn't help it.

"My name is Usopp", the boy added with a welcoming smile. "And that's Chopper and Robin."

"D-delighted," Norrington managed to say, but his tone was only a shade of his usual cultured voice.

"Come inside," the dark-haired woman, Robin, offered, and the commodore nodded.

However, when he tried to rise to his feet, he doubled over and nearly fell. He would have, if the guy with the uncannily long nose hadn't come to hold him up. He nodded his thanks, as he made his stumbling way to the inside of the ship. Once there, he accepted gratefully the seat he was offered. Another man, with blond hair, put a mug of something warm in front of him, and Norrington offered him a tentative smile. This man at least looked more or less normal, in spite of his weird, curly eyebrows.

"I'm Sanji," the blond man said with a grin of his own in reply. "Taste that drink - I made it myself."

More for the sake of courtesy than because he was really keen on drinking this unknown beverage, the commodore took a sip, but he was pleasantly surprised. It was just tea, but it was also more than that. Really, it had to be the best tea he had ever tasted. It had some kind of pleasant aftertaste, with just the right amount of sugar. He had never thought of tea as anything exceptional, but he had to admit he had been mistaken. If this man could manage that with just tea, what kind of meals was he able to cook?

"That's delicious," the commodore said sincerely, and Sanji grinned with real pleasure.

"I added some mapple syrup," the blond man explained. "And the secret is to let the water boil just long enough, then put the leaves in it so the flavor is..."

"Yes, yes," a young woman cut him dryly. "You already explained that countless times, Sanji. Don't bother our guest."

Norrington thought the man would get angry with the red-haired girl for hushing him like that, but he just eyed her greedily, with a silly smile on his face.

"Everything you want my love!" but the girl merely looked jaded, and she rolled her eyes as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"But tell me," that was Robin's silky voice, "how did you arrive here ?"

He swallowed another sip of tea. This was the one question he had hoped they wouldn't ask him, but no such luck, naturally. However, he could do little but give them the only truthful answer he had. Not a very satisfying one, but...

"I don't know," he admitted. "And truth to be told, it's a rather long story."

"Right now, we have all the time in the world," she replied. "And I'm really curious." Her blue eyes were really mesmerizing. _Think about Elizabteh, James !_

"You won't believe me," he said slowly, with audible reluctance, but she just had this mysterious smile.

"You are on a ship with a talking reindeer," she pointed out. "Do you really think there is anything you say that could surprise us that much?"

"Well..." he opened his mouth, then closed it. What could he answer to that ?

"Yeah, I'm kinda curious too," the long-nosed boy added.

"Very well then," Norrington relented, as he wondered where had sanity, logic and common sense fled. Probably to some faraway place. "It all started on an island called Tortuga, when a pirate called Jack Sparrow accepted, uh, with a little convincing, to take me onboard his ship. This pirate was traveling with three other, very weird pirates. One of them had yellow eyes and the biggest sword I've ever seen. The second was red-haired, and had only one arm. As for the third one, he used three sabers and he had green hair..."

Norrington had thought his saviors wouldn't believe him, but he had certainly not expected to see them all gather in front of him as the last words left his mouth, eyeing him greedily as they waited, hung at his lips.

"A guy with three sabers?" Usopp gasped.

"You met with... " the dark-haired woman stared at him, her eyes widened slightly with shock.

"Did he look like a marimo ?" the blond cook asked with insistence, leaning slightly forward. His cigarette had fallen from his mouth, but he didn't even appear to have realized it.

"They... the others called him Zoro," Norrington stammered, taken aback. "Do you... know him?"

"I think we'd better tell Luffy to come," Robin said softly.

Luffy? Who was that?

* * *

Mihawk groaned as he regained consciousness. His muscles ached, but that wasn't very surprising. That was probably attributable to the aftermath of his last fights with both the sea monster and Black Sam. And... and by the way, why hadn't he drowned? He recalled pretty well having fallen in the water, his inability to swim for some reason, the despair he had felt as he sank lower and lower...

He rolled on his back and took a look around him. He was on a beach, a long, desert beach with white sand. Waves were licking at his boots, and he had sand all over him. With a frown, he sat as quickly as he could with his protesting muscles, and took it upon himself to get rid of most of the sand. Then a thought struck him, and he brought his right hand to his back. He was relieved to feel the familiar handle of the black sword under his fingers. This time, at least, it hadn't been lost. Wherever he was, he wasn't defenseless.

Speaking of it, where was he, exactly? This place seemed to be uninhabited, at first sight, but there could be a settlement a bit further. The best he could do was probably to walk until he found something. However, his growling stomach reminded him that he had not eaten in some time. All right then, first thing was to find a fruit tree and feed himself. Then he would do some scouting.

A few minutes later, a coconut palm suffered a dire fate at the hand of the swords master, and Mihawk sipped happily some coconut milk.


	24. Deal

**A/N** : See, as I told you, Hikaru sent this back pretty fast. Hikaru's the best beta-reader of all ffnet ;) So have fun.

For those who don't know yet, a den den mushi or snailophone is the One Piece version of a regular phone. I might be using both of these terms to refer to this object.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

The brig was dark, and the stairs were rather narrow, so Tashigi paid close attention when she came down behind her superior officer. Falling on him sure wouldn't help to improve his mood and she was glad she hadn't misplaced her glasses this time like she so often did. Still, she was relieved when she felt the ground under her feet, and she looked around with curiosity. She didn't often have the occasion to go down there so she wasn't really familiar with the place. Her job was to catch the pirates, not to care about what happened to them afterwards. However, this one pirate was particularly important, she had to admit, at least in terms of power.

Smoker cast her an amused glance but she didn't see it as his face was hidden in the darkness. After a few seconds, however, the two officer's eyes grew more or less used to the ambient lighting and they were able to see around them. There wasn't much to see anyway, just four cage-like cells, partly built with sea granite just like in every Marine ship, all of them empty but one. There was no furnishing and the jails were definitely stark, not to say bleak, and rightly so. This was a Marine ship not a luxurious hotel. Pirates deserved nothing better.

Smoker strode to the one cell with a locked door, where their guest was kept prisoner, and he glanced at the pirate through the bars. Sea granite shackles fettered him, and he was lying on the ground right where he had been left a few hours ago. He didn't seem to have touched the pitcher of water either, nor the piece of bread and meat that had been left for him - Smoker detained pirates, he didn't starve them, although he knew some Marines indulged in such shameful practices.

However, the Marine officer wasn't about to be fooled by the pirate's act. The man was probably perfectly aware of his presence, and was just pretending to be unconscious and waiting for him to open the door of the cell so he could try to escape. Well, that wouldn't happen anytime soon. Smoker hesitated, then decided it was better to just follow his orders, as much as he might hate it, and be done with it.

"I know you can hear me, pirate," he growled, "so listen carefully. I was instructed to offer you a deal."

He couldn't quite keep an edge of bitterness in his voice, but there was no reaction from the man lying in the cell. That infuriated Smoker, but showing it would only satisfy the pirate further, so he kept going.

"You are probably aware of the threat another pirate represents. His name, or so he calls himself, is Alex Winslow."

Behind him, he heard Tashigi take a sharp breath in. So she really hadn't been eavesdropping - she was the poorest actress he'd ever seen. If she sounded surprise, it meant she was. Well, he had been astonished too when he had heard about Winslow. Admiral Ao Kiji had told him about everything this man was supposed to have done, and it was quite impressive. How this Pirate King pretender had managed to keep such a low profile was a complete mystery.

"This pirate is not only a threat to the government - and I know you don't care about that - but also to other pirates."

At this point, Smoker expected his prisoner to at least show some interest, but still no reaction. He really had no manners. The captain glared at the still figure on the ground, and resumed his monologue, repeating dutifully what he had been told on the den den mushi.

"This pirate is dangerous to your bunch of scum because he doesn't want to lead like Gold Roger did, he wants to dominate. He'll tame you in an organized army and use you to gain more power. I doubt that's something you really want to happen, is it?"

No answer came. That red-haired rabble was getting on Smoker's nerves, but since he couldn't hit a prisoner, he could do little but continue.

"Here comes the deal I'm supposed to offer you. Gather as many pirates as you can under your lead, and help us defeat Winslow's fleet. That agreement would benefit us both."

Smoker nearly choked on the last word, and he clenched his teeth so hard he almost cut the butt of his cigar. To help him ease up a bit, he inhaled a whiff of smoke, and the tip of his cigars glowed red in the ambient darkness. A flickering, faint red light shone on the Marine officer's features as he waited for a reply.

"Hum, sir?"

He bestowed Tashigi with a disgruntled glance for interrupting his negotiations. Although he had to admit she hadn't interrupted much.

"Excuse me sir, but I think he's really, er... unconscious."

With a snort, he looked down at the infamous pirate. Truth to be told, he was beginning to wonder if Tashigi wasn't right indeed. How long could a man remain so perfectly still? As surprising as it may be, it did indeed seem like he wasn't faking it. But then, what could weaken thus one of the four Emperors? Smoker was starting to suspect there was more to Red-haired Shanks' unexpected arrival on his ship than he had thought at first. With a disgusted sigh, he resigned himself to opening the cell, still half-expecting the prisoner to leap to his feet and try to escape, but nothing such happened.

Tashigi entered behind her commanding officer, a nervous look on her features. That was understandable, given the reputation of this pirate. However, like a true Marine, she did not give way to her anxiety, and she came to kneel near the prisoner, trying to look professional. Yet, after the time they had spent working together, Smoker had no difficulty at all to read her.

Tashigi reluctantly brought her hand to the pirate's neck to check his pulse. She realized with abashment it was the first time she touched a pirate without the intention to hit him but she had to make sure he wasn't dead or more seriously injured than they had thought when they had let him in the cell. And for once, her first aid classes would be of use. The young sergeant-major frowned slightly when she felt the slightly erratic pulse under her fingers - and it was a bit too weak for her taste too.

"So?" Smoker snapped just behind her, and she jumped, taken by surprise - she hadn't heard him draw closer to her.

"Uh, well," she stammered lamely. "I'm not a doctor, but he doesn't seem too well..."

She heard her superior officer heave a sigh of annoyance. Well, all right, what she had said was very much like pointing out the obvious, but really, there wasn't much more she could tell him. There was no visible wound on the pirate's body, nothing to account for his current state, so what did Smoker expect? However, to please him, she tried harder to find something. Curiously, the sight of Shanks reminded her of other pirates... If... Now that was an idea.

"Sir?" she queried quickly. "Do you know if this pirate ate a Devil's Fruit?"

"What? How would that be relevant?" He sounded interested now.

"Well, he looks a bit like a Devil's Fruit user under the influence of sea granite, don't you think?" It was a wild guess at best, but she was almost certain she was right.

"Now that you pointed it out..." He leaned forward to have a better look at the man.

"We'll have to remove the shackles," Tashigi commented needlessly, but Smoker frowned.

"Still, there's something wrong. Sea granite or not, that shouldn't be enough to take him down."

_What happened to him before he arrived on my ship? I'd sure like to know about it..._

"Sir?" Tashigi raised her head to look at him interrogatively, and he nodded.

"Fine, remove the sea granite shackles. But I want regular shackles on him instead. If he wakes up, tell him about the deal."

The Marine officer turned sharply on his heels and left the brig. He trusted Tashigi to take care of it, and the prisoner seemed to be harmless for now. Smoker, for one, had other things to care about. Like the arrival of this man from headquarters...

* * *

These guys were good, Zoro had to admit. He had managed to knock the blond guy out, but the man had a marksman's weapon - a mere gun. After he had taken a shot at Zoro, aiming at the legs (and missing, for the green-haired man had managed to dodge just in time, although the bullet had ripped his pants), he had found himself defenseless, and, probably more by luck than anything else, Zoro had been able to take advantage of that to hit him with the hilt of the Kitetsu. 

Still, that left Ben to worry about, and the man was dangerous. So far, none of the other crewmembers had joined in, and that was a good thing for he probably would have been completely overwhelmed by them. The black haired guy used his rifle as a club, rather than firing at Zoro, and he dealt powerful blows with the thing. He was pretty fast, too. Well, the swordsman had known from the beginning it was a lost fight anyway, but he couldn't just stop fighting and surrender. That was a matter of principles, and there was probably some stubborn pride in it too. No matter, if they wanted him, they'd have to pay the price.

Zoro swirled his sabers and pushed Ben back, as hard as he could. It didn't seem to have much effect, though, and the black haired man retaliated with a blow of his own. Zoro dodged rather than fending off the blow, for the rifle was heavy enough to possibly damage his blades. But that proved to be a mistake, for he wasn't fast enough, and the handle of the rifle hit him in the leg. The swordsman clenched his teeth as he felt a stabbing pain below his knee. He was pretty sure he heard the bone cracking too, but when he tried to put some weight on the limb he actually managed, although it wasn't pleasant. Not broken, then.

It was time for desperate measures, or he probably wouldn't get the occasion to use any of his special attacks. Zoro smirked, Ben wouldn't know what hit him.He crossed his arms in front of him, each blade pointing in a different direction, as he faced his tall and brawny opponent.

"Oni Giri!" he yelled as he rushed at his foe, uncrossing his swords as he did so.

However, he should have known it wouldn't be enough against someone of this stature. When he turned back, he saw that the black haired guy appeared to be fine, if not for the minor cut on his chest. There was also a deep slash across the handle of his rifle.

"Fine", Ben said. "Time to stop playing then."

"What..." Zoro started, then he moved to swing round, but before he had time to do so, something hit him from behind. His sight blurred as he fell forward, and his body slammed on the wooden deck of the ship. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Norrington felt slightly dizzy now. The exhaustion was catching up with him, not to mention the strain on his nerves because of everything that had happened to him in the last few days. His savior had shot questions at him relentlessly, asking him at least three different things at the same time about the green-haired weird guy. They wanted to know everything; what he had been doing, where he was currently, if he had been injured, if he had made knew friends and enemies, why he hadn't come back yet, and so on for hours. Well, it had _felt _like hours, at any rate. Norrington was just about to shoot himself when finally the beautiful woman they called Robin had told everyone to let him catch his breath, for which he was grateful. Having them all staring at him greedily didn't do much for relaxation though. 

The small fur ball brought him another drink and Norrington accepted it gladly. He felt kind of dehydrated, and the fresh liquid felt wonderful as it slid down his dry throat. The tea Sanji had given him before had not helped much even if it was delicious. He had no idea what the... reindeer...or so they said, had put inside, but it had a sweet cherry flavor. Quite unlike most medicines he had had to take in his life, this tasted very good and it was a pleasant change.

"So, Zoro is fine?" the teenager with the messy black hair asked for the third time.

"I already told you he was last time I saw him!" Norrington sighed wearily. He still had trouble believing that this kid could be a captain of his own ship but the others referred to him thus and it wasn't even that surprising compared to a talking reindeer. Besides, most of the crew were pretty young themselves.

"He's been with you for the last few days ?" the kid captain insisted.

"So I have been telling you for the past hour, yes," Norrington snapped.

"And you don't know where he is?"

"Not any more than the last time you asked this question," the commodore replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Please forgive us," Robin said with this dazzling smile of hers, and the former Navy officer thought it would be nearly impossible to hold a grudge against such a beautiful woman, "but our friend disappeared weeks ago, and we were really worried about him."

"I understand that," he said, more softly than he had intended. "But please stop asking me the same things over and over again. I'm telling you everything I know."

She nodded, and the others were about to most likely resume their questioning, when a sound interrupted them. It was something like Norrington had never heard before. It sounded a bit like "pelepelepele," as far as he could tell, but in this weird place, he wasn't sure whether to expect a giant teddy bear or a walking teapot.

He soon found out that it was actually neither; the ship's captain drew a small object from his pockets... unless it was an animal of some sort? It looked kind of like a snail, at any rate. But the thing's... lips... were moving, and the sound clearly came from there. Norrington cast a sidelong glance at the cherry-flavoured beverage. Was there alcohol in this drink? Or some kind of drug? However, everyone now was gazing at the snail-like object, and they looked as surprised as Norrington (although probably not for the same reasons) so he probably wasn't seeing things.

"Luffy?" the younger woman queried. "Where did you get that ?"

"Oh, Winslow gave it to me," the boy shrugged.

The rest of the crew shared a startled glance, and Norrington didn't have to be a genius to guess something was going on, and that he was out of the loop. He had never heard of anyone called Winslow but apparently his name meant something to his saviors. Probably not something happy, either, judging from the look they had on their faces.

"Take the call then," Usopp urged the captain, and Luffy nodded, as he set the small snail on the table.

"Yeah?" he said, looking intently at the noisy object, much to Norrington's confusion. He didn't expect the snail to answer, did...

"That you, Luffy?" the snail replied in an irritated voice.

"Yeah, that's me," the boy nodded, as the commodore brought a shaking hand to his forehead. Obviously, the snail was expected to answer, but it was a bit much for him to take. He was very tempted to take the easy way out and just faint.

"I've been calling you for at least five minutes!" the snail snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't hear," Luffy said with a shrug, even though the small thing wasn't even looking at him.

"Well, anyway, I found a spy on my ship, so we might have to move sooner than expected."

At this point, Norrington gave up any attempt to make sense of what the snail was saying.

"A spy?" Luffy's interest had obviously been roused, for he leant slightly forward, eyes still set on the snail.

"Hum, some kind of funny guy with long hair and a red bandana. He called himself Jack Sparrow, right before I threw him in the brig. Why, do you know him?"

Genuine surprised appeared on Luffy's face, while Norrington felt half like crying and half like laughing. This was just so unbelievingly ridiculous. Jack Sparrow. A spy. In the brig. He clasped his hands on his mouth, shoulders shaking from silent laughter that bordered on hysteria. Meanwhile, Luffy answered the snail.

"Nah, never heard of him. So when do we move?"

"Tomorrow, or the day after at the latest, so be ready for my orders at any time."

"All right," the young captain nodded, and the small snail seemed to suddenly feel prone to taking a nap, for it closed its eyes and went silent.

"What... was that?" Norrington managed to ask, his fit of laughter having finally ended.

"What?" Sanji glanced at him, looking perplex. "Oh, you mean the snailophone? Why, don't you have these where you come from?"

"No," the commodore choked, "we most definitely don't."

"That's a communicating device," Robin explained quietly. "We use it to speak across great distances."

"Oh," Norrington murmured, eyeing the small snail with fascination. So it hadn't been really speaking, after all, but it was so amazing that it bordered on magic - but since he didn't believe in magic, it had to be something else. Still, how useful this could be! It would be possible to take orders much more easily and reliably than with the good old fashioned flag signals, or to speak with the king and nobility back in England rather than waiting months before the newer decrees arrived... he saw endless possibilities. Maybe, when he came back, he could bring a few of these with him...

Coming back. That brought his mind back on the task at hand - getting back where he belonged, in the Caribbean. He didn't know where he was, nor did he care much, but he had to get back. Now, he understood Stagg's decisions much better. It was horrible to feel so helpless, being in an unfamiliar environment, having lost each and every markers he had. With everything he had witnessed lately, he was only sure of one thing: he wanted to get back, more than he had ever wanted anything else in his whole life.

The main problem, of course, was that he didn't know how to get back and the one man who might know something about it, the one man who was familiar at all to him in this weird place, the one man he'd like so much to see hanging down from a gallows, was currently held prisoner by this Winslow, whoever he might be. Which led Norrington to the inescapable and utterly unpleasant conclusion. He had to free Jack Sparrow.

He raised his head and glanced at his saviors. He had brought them news from their friend, so they were indebted to him to some extent, were they not? Maybe, just maybe, they'd be willing to give him a hand, for he probably had no chance whatsoever to free Sparrow on his own.

"Your friend," he said, "Zoro..."

"Yes?" their attention shifted immediately to him. How much he hated to be the center of the general attention...

"Well, I am... acquainted with this man, Jack Sparrow," he said the name with as much distaste as he was able, "and he was with your friend and I. So if we both arrived here, the chances are good Zoro did as well. Which means, you'll probably be reunited soon with him."

The young, messy-haired captain had a beaming smile hearing that, like all of his crewmembers.

"Yay!" Luffy grinned. "We're getting our friend back!. So I'll finally be able to smash Winslow's face!"

So they really didn't like this Winslow guy who held currently Sparrow prisoner. Things appeared well so far.

"But my... friend is still Winslow's prisoner," Norrington continued. It chafed his lips to call Sparrow a 'friend', but he had no choice. "And I'd like your help to get him back."

"Sure thing," Luffy beamed at once. "Since we're taking Winslow down anyway, we can give you a hand."

"Not so fast, Luffy," the girl with the orange hair cut him.

"Aaaw, c'mon Nami, we're going to get Zoro back, you won't charge our friend here for the rescue, will you?" Luffy whined in a very un-captain-like way, but the girl just rolled her eyes with exasperation.

"That's not the matter, Luffy! We just _think _Zoro's around here, we have no evidence of that. I don't know where or how he disappeared, but we have to be sure he's here before we take any drastic decision."

Luffy's childish pout turned in a look of understanding as he nodded slowly.

"You're right," he nodded. "But, well, that shouldn't take very long, should it?" he added brightly. "As soon as we know for sure Zoro's back, we'll give you a hand to free your friend, old man."

_Old man? I'm thirty-five, for crying out loud! _

But Norrington didn't voice his thoughts, and understanding that it was the best offer he would get, he just nodded. He wondered if the girl thought he was lying when he said Zoro was probably back, or if she was just being careful. And what was the link between Zoro's return and this Winslow guy anyway? Things appeared to be complicated, in this world...

* * *

By the time he had quelled his hunger, Mihawk was really getting tired of coconuts. He felt if he had to stay too long on this island, he'd eventually wouldn't be able to even look at them. Eating one coconut was all right. Eating ten of them was downright close to torture. But since there seemed to be little else to eat around this beach, it had had to do. Whenever he found a restaurant, however, he'd order the most expensive items on the menu, the finest wine, and the rarest delicacies. Maybe he could go to the Baratie, sometime soon - it was famous for its dishes. 

He started to walk along the beach, his boots sinking into the sand. It seemed to be a pretty small island, which didn't bode well for him. If it was too small, there probably wouldn't be any living soul around and he'd be stuck in this place, sentenced to eat coconuts for the next weeks or even months... He shivered at the mere thought. No, he'd better think positive. After all, he'd arrived on an island, and that was something - Shanks had told him about his landing in the sea, back in the Caribbeans, and Mihawk knew exactly how horrible it was to drown.

Something shiny caught his eyes, and he strode to the object. It was half buried in the sand, a few feet away from the waves, and it appeared to have been there for at least several weeks, judging from the amount of sand it seemed to contain. Mihawk bent forward and picked it up, then eyed his find thoughtfully. It was a bottle of saké.

* * *

"So? Do you accept the deal or not?" Smoker asked, sounding a bit on edge as he gazed at the red-haired pirate now facing him. 

Shanks had finally awoken and seemed to get better reasonably quickly now that the sea granite shackles had been taken off him. The Marine officer still wondered what had happened to the pirate but he certainly wasn't about to ask. One of the four Emperor or not (who had made up this ridiculous nickname anyway?), Shanks was just another scum.

"No", the red-haired man replied in an adamant tone, and Smoker stared at him, unable to conceal his surprise.

This deal was a unique opportunity for Shanks to escape the clutches of the Marine. If he refused, he'd be taken to headquarters and executed publicly, and he knew it. So why would the pirate refuse a golden offer such as this? That made no sense, in the officer's opinion, and it was obvious in the way he looked at the one-armed man.

"Why not?" he couldn't help but ask, and he cursed his voice for betraying so openly his astonishment.

"Winslow is a fellow pirate," Shanks shrugged. "I can't accept to take him to the Marine like any bounty hunter. I became a pirate because I wanted to do things my own way, not to become the World Government's lackey." He flashed a grin at Smoker.

The Marine captain was about to explode from frustration when a soldier barged in, panting, then snapped to attention, saluting sharply his commanding officer.

"Sir, there's someone here to..." the soldier didn't have time to finish his sentence, for the aforementioned person strode in the room, not bothering to wait for an invitation.

The newcomer was a tall and wiry man, his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. His chin was marked by a thick scar, which stood out across his stubble, and he had longish black hair, and wore a Marine uniform with the Headquarter's insignias, which meant he had been sent directly under the orders of an Admiral. In this case, it meant Admiral Ao Kiji, and that placed the man out of the normal chain of command. In other words, he would take orders from no one, not even Smoker himself, although this area was technically under Smoker's command.

"Captain Smoker?" the man queried dryly.

"Yes?" Smoker replied in kind, teeth clenched on his cigars, not really prone to welcoming warmly this intruder. The situation was complicated enough without a minion from headquarters making things worse.

"And that must be the infamous Red-haired Shanks," the dark haired man added, bestowing the pirate with a haughty glance. "I am agent Ayrton, from Headquarters."

"Yes, I know," Smoker snapped. He knew he shouldn't show any dissension in their ranks, especially in front of the soldiers and of the prisoner, but it was hard to keep his tempter in check. He had eyes to see the man's insignias, so Ayrton didn't need to keep rubbing a sore spot.

"My apologies," Ayrton sneered. "Of course you know. Now if you don't mind, down to business. Have you made a deal with this pirate?"

"I was trying to," the smoking captain replied half-heartedly. So far, he didn't have much result to show for his efforts. "Red-haired Shanks refused the offer."

"I see." Ayrton looked hard at the one-armed man. "And why, if I may ask ?"

"Because it's the government asking," Smoker shrugged. It was a way to put it as good as any other.

"Is that so " the Headquarter's agent eyed his Marine counterpart critically, much to the other man's annoyance. Then, Ayrton turned to face Shanks himself, obviously intent on driving himself the bargain. "So, what can I do to make you change your mind?"

"Not much I'd say," Shanks replied with a pleasant laugh. He had waited patiently during the two officer's discussion - not that he could do anything else - and he had taken advantage of that time to study the newcomer. He still wasn't sure what to think but this guy sure looked interesting.

"You still refuse in spite of what Winslow has done to you?" Ayrton queried, raising a dubious eyebrow.

That made Shanks narrow his eyes, and he looked more carefully at the Marine agent. How much did he know about Winslow and his special abilities? He had gathered, from his previous talk with Smoker and the clumsy sergeant-major that Winslow had gathered a fleet while Shanks, Mihawk, and Zoro were in the Caribbean, but he had not expected the Marine to be that well informed. Did that mean they had known about Winslow for a long time? Then why had they done nothing against him before he became really dangerous? At any rate, Ayrton seemed to have guessed what he was thinking - well, it wasn't very hard, truth to be told.

"Yes, we've been keeping an eye on this man for about a year - ever since we knew he was responsible for the disappearance of one of our men. And we were already observing you, as you are very well aware."

A small smile tugged at Shanks' lips, when he understood that Ayrton was most probably referring to Stagg, before he eventually answered the question.

"What Winslow has done to me is of no relevance. I will deal with that myself and as I see fit."

"No you won't," the Marine agent replied dryly. "Not when you'll be dead."

"I'm not dead yet," Shanks replied with a confident grin.

"Gold Roger himself only escaped us for so long," Ayrton pointed out. "But good luck trying."

"There has to be a first time for everything," Shanks shrugged.

"Maybe, but why tempt fate, if there's an easier way?" the agent insisted. "We are not asking you to work for the World Government - we both know the mere thought is laughable. You want to get rid of Winslow, and that settles us. All we ask you is not to attack our ships when we send them as back up against Winslow's fleet. Isn't that a reasonable price for your head?"

That actually made Shanks think, and as much as Smoker hated to admit it, he had to concede that Ayrton was pretty convincing. He still disliked the idea as much as ever, but the agent made it sound as if it could actually work.

"I won't deliver Winslow to you," Shanks finally said adamantly, thus opening the negotiations.

"We have to set an example," Ayrton protested at once. "We don't care about the other pirates, but he's becoming famous, and a symbol. We have to crush him."

"With my help," the one-armed man reminded him. "I won't give a fellow pirate to the Marine."

"Fine," Ayrton finally agreed reluctantly. "But he must not survive the battle."

"Don't worry about that," Shanks' grin was dire. "I'll take care of him personally."

* * *

Laying down in his cell with his hands clasped under his head, utterly miserable Jack looked grimly at the ceiling. No reason to be standing when he could sit, and no reason to sit when he could just lie down, so was his policy. The situation made him want to curse in three different language and to scream at the world all at once but since neither of these options would get him out of the cell he just lay there and tried to get some sleep. There wasn't even rhum to cheer him up, or at least for him to get drunk and forget about his miserable life for a while. All they had given him was water and that was just plain cruelty! Which was probably the reason why they had done it. 

They had taken both his pistol and his sword. At least, he still had his hat and his precious compass but that wouldn't get him out either. Jack glanced glumly at the compass, and wondered if it could show him the way out of this ship.

"I want to get out, I want to get out, I want to get out," he muttered as he looked intently at the needle, but it just kept spinning wildly around. Apparently, it couldn't.

Had Tia known how it would end when she had told them about World's End? The damn witch was well able of doing something like that to him but when he got back she'd get an earful about it. And then, he would take her to bed, and... how long had it been since he'd had a woman anyway? Much too long, probably. Yes, much too long.


	25. Struggles

**A/N** : I'm not totally happy with this chapter, but well... here it is and I'll let you decide for yourself what it's worth. Enormous thanks to everyone who reviewed, and special thanks to Hikaru who beta-read this story as quickly as usual.

**Chapter 25**

Zoro was sitting on the floor of the deepest hold of the Millenium Dragon, his hands and feet tightly tied with a thin but solid rope, which bit in the flesh of his wrists and ankles. Naturally, his swords were nowhere in sight, and to top it all, he also had a big bump on the back of his head, which throbbed painfully each timed he moved. He didn't know how long he had been there, for the daylight didn't pass through the thick wooden hull of the ship, but he had a feeling he must have been out quite some time, if the bad taste he had in his mouth was any indication. He had awoken about a half hour ago, and now had a hard time fighting his boredom. He didn't have much to do apart from wondering what was going to happen to him, and nothing of what crossed his mind was very pleasant to look at. He had given up trying to free himself after some time spent shifting his wrists, and blood now oozed from the wounds he had inflicted to himself while struggling.

A slight noise caught his attention, and he sharply raised his head - before realizing it had been a very bad idea. He clenched his teeth and waited for the headache to recede. Yes, most definitely, someone was walking on the floor above him. The planks were creaking slightly as the man, whoever it was, crossed the room. Then there was a thump when someone opened the trap door leading to Zoro's hold. Obviously, they had decided it was time to visit him. Who were these guys anyway, and what did they want? The swordsman considered for a moment pretending he was still unconscious, then gave up the idea. He couldn't pretend forever, and besides he wanted to know what this was all about.

A few seconds later, he saw the black haired guy he had fought earlier coming toward him, a lantern in his hand, followed by two other pirates. One of them had longish blond hair and looked oddly familiar for some reason, the other was probably the fattest man Zoro had ever seen, but the three pirates had at least one thing in common; the dirty look they cast their prisoner. The green-haired man glared back - he was not about to lose a glaring contest with all the training he had had with the stupid blond cook.

The three newcomers stopped in front of Zoro, and he had to raise his head to see their faces, which wasn't a very comfortable position. There was a silence and the four men just stared at him. The swordsman waited patiently - he was not about to ask them anything. After all, he had not asked for all this... although, if they were here to apologize... he sniggered inwardly, all too aware that it wasn't very likely to be the reason of the three unknown pirates' presence down there.

"We know you are a Straw Hat pirate," the black-haired one - Ben - finally said, coldly.

"I never said I wasn't," Zoro shrugged. What the heck was these guys' problem with the Straw Hat crew? Were they 'old friends' of Luffy?

"We also know your captain is working with Winslow," Ben continued as if he hadn't heard the green-haired man. At this point, Zoro raised an eyebrow and stared at the Millennium Dragon's first mate. Winslow was that man who had sent them in the Caribbean, was he not?

"What?" he asked stupidly, too surprised to think of anything wittier to say. "That's ridiculous. Luffy would never work with anyone, let alone this Winslow guy."

"Stop lying," the black-haired pirate sneered in reply. "It's no use. You will answer our questions or suffer the consequences."

"But I don't even know what you're talking about!" Zoro snapped in exasperation. "And who are you, to begin with?!"

The three pirates shared a glance, then the blond one shrugged and turned to face their prisoner. At this moment, the swordsman realized that a word was tattooed on his forehead; Yasopp. His name?

"We are the Red-haired pirate crew," he said in a neutral tone. "And we want to know what it is Winslow did to our captain."

Zoro's eyes widened as he understood, at last, what was going on and what they wanted. He knew only one red-haired pirate, and he was with him hardly one day ago. So these guys were Shanks' crew? They sure looked angry. Actually, he didn't like at all the way they were looking at him - they had the eyes of people thinking about the direst tortures. Or was it only his imagination? In any case, they obviously thought, for some reason, that Luffy was involved in the disappearance of their captain, which was just plain ridiculous, and since Zoro was a part of Luffy's crew, they assumed he knew about it. So, all this was just a misunderstanding.

"It's Shanks you're looking for?" Zoro asked for confirmation.

His three jailers' reaction would have been pretty funny, had the swordsman not been in this uncomfortable situation. They leant forward at the same time, eyes wide set on their prisoner, mouth half open in impatience, with a simultaneity worthy of a Marine drill instructor. Obviously, he had caught their interest, so he had probably guessed right.

"So you do know where he is?" Ben asked, breathless.

"Sure I do," Zoro shrugged. "I was with him twenty-four hours ago or so."

There was another silence. Zoro looked at the three pirates, and they looked at him. Okay, obviously they wanted him to elaborate.

"We were sent in an another world by this Winslow guy, took us a while to figure out how to come back," the swordsman clarified. "but we were separated." he judged better not to give too much details, he'd let that care to Shanks. The story was unbelievable enough as it was.

Indeed, that seemed to be Ben's opinion as well, for he eyed his prisoner in disbelief, then his features hardened and he glowered at Zoro, with something that looked too close to hatred for the green-haired man taste.

"Do you think we're joking?" the first mate hissed in anger. "I'll have none of your nonsense. We want Shanks back, and you'll stay here until we get him."

"Hey, I am telling the truth!" Zoro protested, but to little avail.

"We're not so stupid," the fat pirate sniggered.

"Yeah, my son tells much better lies than that," Yasopp added. "C'mon Ben, we're wasting our time."

The black-haired man kept his steely eyes set on Zoro's, then eventually turned away and nodded.

"You're right." he glanced at the swordsman above his shoulder. "Call if you change your mind. But don't play games with us. We're not in the mood. And eventually, we'll resort to any method we have to. For now, we'll let you time to think about it."

Well, that had the merit to be perfectly clear. Zoro looked at their retreating backs. From the filthy cell in the Caribbean to this dark hold on Grand Line. He still couldn't decide if that was an improvement or not. At any rate, Shanks had better find his crew quickly, or the swordsman would really be in trouble...

* * *

Jack leant back to ease the pressure on his painful back. He had been kneeling on the ground for hours, working on the lock of the door with the ridiculously short knife he had managed to keep hidden in his boots. After being taken prisoner all these times, he was starting to know the tricks inside and out. However, even with a knife, the thick wood of the door was difficult to cut, and the lock was old and rusty, which didn't help. Nevertheless, since Jack didn't exactly have anything better to do with his time, he stubbornly kept at it.

He was finally rewarded with the blissful sound of a lock opening, as the door opened, and a smile crept on his face. Good ol' captain Jack Sparrow wasn't done for yet. He slid outside as silently as he could, and wince when the old hinges creaked loudly. However, as no one seemed to have noticed and there was no movement around him, he eased off slightly and straightened up, moaning as the bones in his back popped. Maybe he was getting too old for these kind of things. Then again, it wasn't as if he had chosen to be taken prisoner by a guy he had never even met before.

His eyes accustomed to the ambient darkness, the pirate captain looked all around him to find his bearings. He knew he was somewhere in the holds of the ship, which meant there had to be stairs somewhere, and in such a small area, he should be able to find it easily. Hopefully, he wouldn't run into someone as he did so...

Indeed, he soon found the stairs, and at last he was able to pop his head outside and take a whiff of fresh air. He felt like he had stayed down there for a whole week, and not just a day. The sky was darkening already, with a feeble breeze blowing. Jack lowered his head just in time as a crewmember walked right in front of him. A few other men were going about their business, and escaping them wouldn't be easy - especially since he didn't even have a weapon. The pirate captain crept silently out to hide behind several barrels on the deck, and he took a glance at the sea. The ship was moored, close to an island. Maybe he could just dive in the water and swim to...

"I wouldn't try it, if I was you," someone said casually behind him, and Jack jumped, then swung round sharply. He found himself facing a young man - a boy almost - his face hidden behind a strange white and black mask, reddish brown locks of hair falling on his forehead. Even though he couldn't see the boy's face, Jack could almost guess the wicked smile he probably had under it. But how had he managed to come behind him without being heard ?

"Why not?" the long-haired pirate said the first thing he could think of, as he inwardly screamed in despair - his escape seemed to be jeopardized. But well, he still had a chance, if he jumped right now, the boy didn't seem to be holding any kind of weapon and he was about two meters away, too far to hold Jack back.

"Because there are sharks. I've heard the ones around here can devour a man in seconds." the newcomer said cheerily.

Jack stared at him, pondering whether he was lying or not. He wasn't very intent on finding out at first hand - at this point, he'd rather take his chances with Winslow. Or wait for another opportunity to escape. Or...

"Fine, fine," he sighed in defeat. "Seems like I'm beaten. I surrender." he set a suitably wretched look on his face as he came closer to the boy, hands up. The kid seemed to be about to speak, but he didn't have time for that, for Jack suddenly rushed at him in the intent to take him by surprise and knock him out. Once the kid out of action, he could try to steal a dinghy or something...

That would have been, if he had managed to knock the boy out. But as good with a sword as he was, he wasn't used to hand-to-hand combat, and he didn't hit hard enough - he probably didn't even hit the right spot. The boy, plenty conscious, took a step backward, rubbing the sore spot where Jack had clouted him, then he raised his hand and suddenly, a dagger seemed to appear out of nowhere in his palm.

"Want to play games, do you?" he asked, mildly as he removed his mask, and Jack instantly knew he was in really big trouble.

"Err... I'm sure we can settle this with a good talk, can't we? Ever heard of parley?" he offered the boy a tentative smile. The insane grin he got back was plainly terrifying.

* * *

After about a half hour of negotiations, Shanks eventually got the shackles off of him and was allowed on the deck after pointing out that if they were to "cooperate" for a while the Marines would have to trust him sooner or later. None of them was very pleased by the situation, the red-haired pirate could tell from their scowls, but he cared little - the fresh air on his face was a real delight, even though he was plenty aware of all the side glances many low-ranking Marines kept casting him. Of course, that was probably the first time they met one of the four emperors, but still, that was getting annoying after a while. Shanks considered deploying his aura - for fun - but eventually dismissed the idea. He just wanted to enjoy the sunset, not to listen to Ayrton's rants.

He heard footsteps behind him, and didn't need to turn his head to know it probably was Tashigi, that young and clumsy sergeant-major. Yet, as blundering as she might appear, he had a feeling there was something underneath. A strength few people even suspected, last of all the young woman, but it was definitely there. In a time of need, she would be a reliable friend and subordinate, probably. Smoker must have felt that too if he kept her with him. The Marine captain was a no-nonsense kind of guy.

The footsteps stopped one or two meters behind Shanks, and he smiled, eyes still set on the horizon. His crew was probably somewhere around, and he couldn't wait to see them.

"So, you drew the short straw, didn't you?" he said out loud. There was a short silence before she answered.

"Captain Smoker and agent Ayrton want to see you. They are in the lounge. If you'll follow me..."

He turned to face her. She was looking at him calmly through her glasses, patiently waiting for him to follow her as she had requested. There was no trace of fear in her eyes, only determination and control of herself. Pity she was a Marine - she might have made a decent pirate. He grinned at her.

"You're not afraid," he commented.

"I'll never be afraid of pirates!" there was definitely a steely edge to her voice, genuine indignation.

"So it seems. I like that," the one-armed pirate said off-handedly, although mild curiosity sounded in his voice. Amusingly enough, she blush a deep crimson, as if he had paid her a great compliment. That Marine girl was a bit weird...

"This way, please," she said quickly, as if to hide her embarrassment.

He followed her across the deck to a rather wide room, provided with several comfortable looking armchairs and a table. Ayrton and Smoker were both inside the room, and there were two guards beside each door. Shanks eyed them with amusement, knowing none of them were any match for him. Ayrton probably knew it as well, but he was obviously trying to make a point. Well, if he had nothing better to do with his time than post useless guards...

When Shanks and Tashigi entered, the two Marine officiers raised their heads from the chart they appeared to be studying on the table, and the red-haired pirate gave them a short and brief nod. They acknowledged him back, and he came nearer the table, followed closely by the sergeant-major.

"So?" Shanks queried, as he sat casually on the armrest of the closest armchair. "What is the matter?"

Ayrton glared at him for sitting without being invited to do so, but glares would get him nowhere and he knew it. Smoker looked alternatively at the agent, then at the pirate, then rolled his eyes and leant forward on the table with an exasperated sigh. He muttered something, but Shanks couldn't swear he was absolutely certain to have heard the word "kids". It just sounded awfully like it. The red-haired man grinned and took a look at the chart.

It was a reasonably detailed nautical chart, which showed the area the _Moonfleet_, Smoker's flagship, was currently sailing. According to the chart, they were within range of several other islands, although it would be nearly impossible to get there without a log pose or an eternal pose - but Smoker had probably taken care of the matter already - he was quite the prudent man.

"We received new intelligence," Ayrton said in a terribly pompous tone. "It would seem that Winslow's fleet is gathering here." He pinpointed an island on the chart, seemingly called Shugo island.

"Hmm," Shanks glanced at the place. He had never been there, or if he had been he must have been too drunk to remember it. "So that's where we're heading, I suppose."

"Yes," Smoker nodded. "Headquarters sent us an eternal pose to this place."

"How soon do we reach it?" the red-haired pirate queried.

"One day to thirty-six hours at the most," the Marine captain replied. "As sure as we can be on Grand Line."

"Meanwhile, you're all dismissed," Ayrton added. "But remember, pirate scum. I'm watching you."

"You certainly may," Shanks said pleasantly. The agent wasn't worth getting angry, but the pirate's lack of reaction to his taunting seemed to irritate him anyway.

"Don't forget I can still decide to have you executed," Ayrton snarled.

"Oh, I'd never forget," the red-haired pirate chuckled, and he left before the agent had time to say something he would most likely regret later (in any case, he'd probably regret the consequences). However, a few seconds only after he had left the room, he heard someone running behind him, and he came to a stop. It was Tashigi.

"Captain Smoker says you'd better not walk around too much. You're making the men nervous," she informed him dutifully. Well, at least Smoker was being polite about it, even if he was too grumpy over having to cooperate with a pirate to speak to him himself.

"Fine then," Shanks shrugged. "Where's the mess then?"

"The... mess?" Tashigi eyed him warily, obviously pondering whether she had heard right or not.

"Yup, the mess," he repeated helpfully. "It's been _ages _since I had a nice drink."

* * *

Zoro had been fidgeting for hours in his bonds, and he _still_ didn't manage to find a comfortable position. No matter what he did, either his arms were painfully twisted, his back too hunched up, or his legs too outstretched. And he was horribly stiff. To sum it up, he felt absolutely miserable, but he wasn't about to let anyone see it, so when he heard the trap door open once again he set a suitably grumpy look on his face and waited to see who it was. Probably this Ben guy, coming back to ask him things Zoro couldn't possibly know.

But it soon appeared that it wasn't Ben. It was the blond man, Yasopp - or so said the tattoo on his forehead anyway. Zoro raised irritated eyes towards the visitor - he didn't feel like greeting him warmly. The man stopped about one meter away from the swordsman, and dropped down sitting on the floor, to have his face at the same height as Zoro's. He looked almost... embarrassed?

"I shouldn't be here," Yasopp said quietly after a few silent minutes. "But I have too. You might understand that later."

"What are you talking about, old man?" Zoro growled impatiently.

"You are a Straw Hat pirate..." the blond pirate started hesitantly.

"I already told you that, so get to the point," the swordsman replied crossly.

"Right," Yasopp had a brief laugh. "You must know my son then. He looks a bit like me, although his hair is black, and he has a long nose. His name is..."

"...Usopp!" Zoro gasped, as he finally understood just why this pirate had seemed familiar when he had seen him for the first time. Indeed, there was a strong family resemblance. He was surprised he hadn't realized it earlier - although he had had quite a bit on his mind, but Usopp had the same tanned skin as this man, the same lips too...

"So you know him well?" Yasopp's features brightened sensibly at the mention of his son's name.

"Well enough," the swordsman shrugged. "We are a pretty small crew after all, and he's been with us almost from the beginning."

"Tell me about him! How's he been doing?" Yasopp leant slightly forward, hung at Zoro's lips, and the swordsman hid a smirk.

"Why should I?" he shrugged. "I've no reason to help you." Oh, the look on Yasopp's face was absolutely priceless. That was a nice retaliation, after everything Zoro had been through.

Yasopp hesitated, crestfallen, then shook his head and rose to his feet. He turned his back on the swordsman and headed to the stairs, wordlessly taking his leave. Zoro looked at him, no longer smiling, and he waited a few more seconds before he took his decision.

"Usopp's dream is to become a brave warrior of the sea," he said quietly. Yasopp stopped dead in his tracks, his left foot already on the first step of the stairs. "He tells ridiculous lies, but he always gets someone to believe him. He's the most accurate marksman I've ever seen, too. He's often scared, but he never lets his fear get the better of him. He's a reliable comrade in arms."

Yasopp remained silent, and didn't turn back to face Zoro. Eventually, he just climbed the stairs and left. But the swordsman had seen his slight nod of thanks, and he settled back, closing his eyes. Time would go faster if he slept - not to mention there was little else he could do.

"...weird guy," he muttered, before he slipped in blissful nothingness.

* * *

The empty bottle of saké still in his hand, Mihawk finished followind the beach. He was now at the opposite of where he had landed, and his suspicions were now confirmed. He had landed on the very atoll where he had been staying with Shanks, before Winslow's entrance and the whole unintentional trip to the Caribbean that had followed, and he now had the proof in front of his eyes; the log cabin was still there, although it was empty. Mihawk peered inside, and noticed a bottle still full on the ground. He dropped the empty bottle he had, in favor of the full one. He tasted blissfully the alcoholic beverage. At last, something that didn't taste like coconut milk!

Then he made his way back to the creek where he had left his boat, fervently hoping that it was still there. Because if it wasn't, he'd be stuck on this atoll for good, and there was no telling when anyone might come by. Shanks might, but he might very well be dead by now... The swords master grimaced at the thought. No, his red-haired friend was just too annoying to die so easily. He wondered where everyone had landed, though...

At any rate, he was deeply relieved when he saw his ship, still where he had left it. With little desire to stay any longer than strictly necessary, Mihawk unfurled the sail at once. The sooner he would be away, the better. And then, he would find Winslow and let him know of his displeasure. At the idea, a frightening smile hovered on the swords master's lips.

However, as he started to navigate through the reefs, he noticed something that had definitely not been near the atoll the last time; a shipwreck, embedded on the coral reefs. It seemed to have been there only a few days, for the wood of the hull was not in too bad a shape, but who might this thing belong to? The first answer that came to his mind was "Winslow," but in that case, how had the man left the island, since Mihawk's boat was still there? His curiosity aroused, the swords master steered his boat to the wreck. He might find something interesting onboard...

Hardly a few minutes later, he lithely climbed the hull and set foot on the deck. It wasn't a very big ship, and it would take him little time to scavenge it. Mihawk headed to the most obvious place; the cabin. As expected, it was mostly empty, with just a wobbly table and an old looking sofa. He cast a glance around him; there really was nothing much left. But he'd better have a look at the drawers before he left... the swords master quickly set out to open them. They were all empty, but there was something weird with the third one.

Taking a closer look, Mihawk soon realized that it seemed to be less deep than the others. A false bottom? There had to be a way to open it, but he really wasn't in the mood for riddles, so he just sliced the Gordian knot and, drawing his sword, he cut the bottom of the drawer open. Loose sheets of paper scattered around as slivers of wood spurted out, and the swords master allowed himself a smug grin. Seemed like Winslow had forgotten something behind him.

* * *

"I have been thinking," Robin said, and the sound of her silky voice caught Norrington's wandering attention. He managed a non-committal noise as he tried to pretend he had been listening. She wasn't fooled by his act, and a small smile tugged at her lips. The commodore reddened in embarrassment.

"Hmm - Yes? What?" he managed to say after clearing his throat.

"Whatever it is, it's definitely genius thinking!" Sanji asserted immediately as he entered in the kitchen with a steaming teapot, and Norrington cast him a dubious glance. He had concluded once and for all that Sanji was weird, but only a little compared to the rest of this insane world. Although, his eyebrows were...

"You said you came back with Zoro and other pirates," Robin interrupted his thoughts.

"That's right," he nodded, then took the teacup the blond cook was handing over.

"Could you tell us a bit more about them?" the black-haired woman requested.

"Anything for..." Norrington started, then scowled slightly. Sanji was already having a bad influence on him. _Think about Elizabeth, James! Elizabeth! _"Hum, of course I can. I remember their most striking features. One of them had the strangest eyes I've ever seen. And his beard and mustache wasn't very in fashion either... He had black hair, and a sword the size of a standing man..." At this point only, Norrington realized that Sanji was blanching, and he looked at him curiously. "Is something the matter?" the commodore queried.

"This man... wasn't his name Mihawk?"

"Yes," Norrington nodded, surprised. "Do you know him ?"

"I met him... but I'm surprised he'd be with Marimo head," Sanji said slowly.

"Who was the last pirate?" Robin asked, eyes set on the commodore's, who felt his cheeks redden, much to his dismay.

"As I told you, a red-haired guy who..."

"Red-haired?" Luffy just entered the room, and his head jerked up when he heard Norrington's last words. "Did he have three scars on his face and a missing arm ?"

"Yes," the commodore nodded. "How do you know?"

"That's Shanks!" Luffy was almost bouncing around, an excited grin on his face. "So he's back too! That's great! I want you guys to meet him, I'm sure you'll like him!"

"But," Robin interjected, "if Red-haired Shanks and Hawk-eye Mihawk were attacked by Winslow too, they'll probably come here to fight him, won't they?"

That was not enough to make Luffy sober up, but he did stop to jump around and actually looked a bit calmer.

"I suppose so," he admitted, then his grin widened. "That's perfect! Shanks is going to come! Then we can get rid of Winslow together. And Zoro'll probably come too!"

"But Winslow ordered us to leave in two hours," Robin pointed out. "How will they find us after that?"

The cook, the commodore and the captain stared at her. None of them had an answer to that question. None of them had even thought about it.

"I have an idea," Nami said. She had been standing right behind Robin during the whole conversation, but had kept so silent no one had noticed her before.

"Nami has always great ideas," Luffy chuckled. "So what is it?"

"Here's what we are going to do..." the young navigator said in a conspirator tone.

* * *

"I'm telling you I'm not a pirate!" Stagg glared at the Marine lieutenant facing him, but the young woman didn't seem very much impressed by his denial.

"Yes, yes," she dismissed his protest with a wave of her hand. "They all say that."

"Which means at least some of them are probably saying the truth," Stagg retorted.

"You entered this base without an authorization," she replied self-righteously. "that's something only a pirate would do. Ergo, you are a pirate."

"For crying out loud! I'm captain Stagg. Just ask Headquarters about me!"

"I have," she said abruptly. "There is a captain Stagg, but he is reported missing in action. To take the identity of a dead man, that's another thing only a pirate would do." the lieutenant eyed him critically. "You're even dressed like one."

Stagg looked down at his rags. Indeed, going through a cave full of various ghosts and sea monsters wasn't very good for fashion. But that didn't necessarily mean he was a pirate.

"Will you only listen! I'm telling you I am..."

"Take him away," the lieutenant instructed the two soldiers restraining Stagg. "I don't have time for that now. I'll take care of him later."

No one listened to Stagg's indignant shouts as he was taken to jail.


	26. Gathering

**A/N : **I'm so sorry it took so long to post this ! And as I was about to post it, ffnet refused to be cooperative... The good news is, chapter 27 is already written and will be posted as soon as Hikaru sends it back, and chapter 28 is half-finished (it would be done now if not for school, unfortunately).

Thanks to all the readers for putting up with the delay.

Special thanks to Hikaru for beta-reading the chapter, not once but twice.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Shanks slowly woke up, and almost immediately regretted it, groaning as he felt a pounding headache. He winced as he tried to sit up, a throb of pain immediately telling him it wasn't a very good idea. He felt a bit like throwing up, but thankfully he had little left in his stomach. He still felt terribly nauseous, but in spite of that he smiled. How much he had missed good saké while in the Caribbean! Although, he couldn't quite remember what had happened passed his second bottle. Looking around, he realized he was in a small cabin, and now seated in a bed with crumpled sheets. Someone had probably taken him there after he had half passed out...

Rubbing his eyes, he passed his hand on his face and felt a stubble under his fingers. His also noticed he was wearing the same clothes as the previous day; the obvious conclusion was that he desperately needed to freshen up. Shanks rose to his feet and looked around for a washbasin of some sort, but there was nothing of the sort. However, he noticed a door half-open on the other side of the bed, and he poked his head through. His features brightened when he noticed the shower and the sink nearby. There were even acceptable clothes neatly folded on a chair - as in, not a Marine uniform. Not that he would have accepted to wear them anyway. But these were very much similar to his own, and he guessed Tashigi or someone else had been considerate enough to take care of that.

A half hour and a shower later, he felt like a new man. Well, he still had a slight headache, but it had reasonably receded to a more bearable level of pain. It was amazing what fresh clothes could do to a person. Smiling, he finished to put on his black cloak, which wasn't as easy as it might seem with only one arm, and headed to the door. He couldn't help but notice they still hadn't given him back his saber. Well, he couldn't very well blame them. Even though he could get one easily enough-he'd just have to knock one of the soldiers out and take his weapons.

As soon as he opened, he was faced with the youthful features of an ensign, who jumped when he saw him. The junior officer had obviously been guarding his door, which didn't really surprised Shanks. Just for fun though, he glowered at the young man, who looked so horrified that the pirate couldn't maintain his stern face and burst out laughing.

"Err - were you going somewhere? Sir?" the ensign added hastily the title as if moved by a second thought, fidgeting nervously with his gun. Shanks' grin widened when he saw this display. Tashigi at least could keep a hold on herself.

"Yeah," the red-haired man nodded amiably. "Why? Care to come with me?"

"I, um, was given orders to escort you around," the young man mumbled.

"Of course", Shanks sniggered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "to make sure I don't get lost, I suppose."

The junior officer glanced at him, unsure what to expect, but Shanks decided not to torture him any longer and gave a slight nod.

"Fine, fine," he sighed. After all, he did have an agreement with Ayrton, and he didn't mind being followed. However, he absolutely refused to call the young man 'ensign'. "What's your name then?"

"My... name?" the junior officer repeated carefully, peering at the pirate's face to make sure he was serious. He had received no specific orders - Captain Smoker had just told him grudgingly to "keep an eye on the pirate's whereabouts," so he wasn't sure how to behave. "Uh, I'm Ensign Ludvik Cray."

"Well then Ludvik, be so kind as to tell me where the mess is," Shanks said in an ordering voice. He smirked when the junior officer nearly jumped to attention before he caught himself.

"Ah - this way sir." the young man's nervousness seemed to lessen as he came to realize Shanks wasn't going to kill him any time soon. Actually, the pirate didn't look at all threatening. In the end, he was just a man... Although his resistance to alcohol was impressive-the rumor windmill was already working around the ship, and mostly everybody knew what their illustrious prisoner had been doing the night before. It was a wonder the ship had any alcohol left!

As they reached the deck, Shanks noticed it was later than he had thought-the sun was already high, and many soldiers were bustling about the deck-so when they entered the mess it was mostly empty, with the exception of a few officers sipping their coffee. That suited Shanks-he didn't like being stared at by everybody anyway. He grabbed a tray, got some coffee and bread, then headed to the closest table and took a seat. Ludvik came behind him, about to take place behind him, but the pirate would have none of it.

"Have a seat!" he said genially, motioning for the ensign to sit in front of him. Ludvik hesitantly obeyed.

"Thank you sir," he declined when Shanks offered him to take something to eat, "I already ate this morning."

"Oh? Right." the red-haired man shrugged and sipped his coffee, taking his time. He didn't usually eat much in the morning, but he did enjoy a hot beverage to wake him up.

Silence ruled for the next few moments-they didn't really have anything to speak about. Shanks nibbled at his piece of bread, thoughtful. Maybe they'd find Winslow today... Smoker's strike force included a half dozen ships, and he wondered if that would be enough against a whole fleet of pirates. How many men exactly did Winslow have a his disposal? The Marines were relatively efficient, but against too dire odds... Then again, he was pretty sure he could take the so-called Pirate King, so maybe once their leader was dead the pirates would just surrender, unwilling to face one of the four emperors. He would need to find a weapon, though... ah, no matter. He'd burn that bridge when he came to it.

Eventually, he realized Ludvik was looking increasingly nervous, and casting occasional glances to a table nearby. Following his guard's eyes, the red-haired man noticed three junior officers who kept tossing the two of them dirty glares.

"Trouble?" Shanks queried quietly, and Ludvik jerk his head upward when he realized the one-armed man had taken notice of his worries.

"Possibly," he murmured back. All of a sudden, he looked much more competent than a few minutes before. In front of a crisis, as minor as it might be, he gathered all his professionalism, and Shanks was starting to suspect that Smoker had picked very carefully each and every of his subordinates. "See the blond guy with the very short hair?"

"Uh uh," the pirate nodded.

"His name's Estevan, and he's a trouble maker with a deep hatred for pirates. Maybe we'd better go before..."

As if on cue, the aforementioned man rose, eyes set on his preys, and Ludvik winced.

"Too late," he muttered, and he rose to stand between Shanks and the newcomer. The pirate didn't move and kept sipping his coffee, pretty much ignoring the whole situation.

"Estevan, don't..." the ensign started.

"So what, Cray?" Estevan retorted. "Protectin' pirates now, are ye?"

"I'm merely following orders," Ludvik replied calmly. "As you should."

Estevan snorted, making his opinion on the matter very clear to anyone listening to the argument.

"Step aside," he ordered, his features hard. "We're the same rank so you can't order me around. Besides, I just wanna talk to your little friend."

"I know how you do your 'talking,'" the ensign replied wearily. "Just go away."

Estevan looked calculatingly at his counterpart, then suddenly and without a warning, he shoved him aside and strode up to Shanks. The pirate was still holding his cup, and he didn't even look at the blond man. Being ignored did nothing to improve the Marine's mood, and he hit Shanks' hand. The coffee mug flew aside, spilling what little remained of its contents on the floor.

"I know your kind, pirate!" Estevan sneered. "Bet ye hide behind yer crew whenever there is any fighting. Well now's time for a little training, scum."

The red-haired pirate looked calmly at the coffee mug, then at the trouble maker, and he made his decision. Years ago, when he had been similarly provoked by a bandit, he hadn't cared much if the man humiliated him. Actually, he had been amused at the other man's arrogance, believing he was a big guy just because he had a small bounty on his head and could steal from peaceful villages. After all, there had been nothing at stake, so it didn't matter. But now, he was on a Marine ship, and what he would do mattered a great deal. He couldn't allow Estevan's attitude to go unpunished, firstly because it would set a bad example, and secondly because he would let no Marine play this kind of games with him. The pirate flashed a grin at Estevan, and rose to his feet. He glanced at Ludvik, who just got back on his feet.

"Ludvik, be so kind as to lend me your..." he started, willing to borrow the young man's sword, but at the same moment the ensign shouted.

"Look out!"

Estevan had tried to take advantage of the red-haired pirate lack of attention to attack him by surprise, but he grabbed only the air. Already, Shanks had dodged the attack, and with an eerie speed he seemed to appear right behind his attacker, then he clasped his arm around Estevan's neck, effectively strangling him. The blond man gasped for oxygen, but Shanks held tight and flashed a grin at Ludvik.

"Just because I have only one arm doesn't mean I don't know how to use it," he commented, before he let suddenly go of the younger man. Estevan staggered a few feet to the side.

At this moment, the door burst open and Ayrton entered, a scowl darkening his features. "What's going on here?" he barked, glowering at the pirate. He obviously deemed him responsible for the scene.

"You know, I expected another kind of discipline, on a Marine ship," Shanks commented as he glanced ruefully at his cup.

Smoker came in behind the agent, and took in the scene with his usual scowl. His eyes stopped on Estevan, who still had his hands on his sore throat, then on Cray who, his cheeks red, obviously wished he was anywhere but here. The Marine captain's eyes narrowed. He had, of course, expected possible trouble, but that was the reason he had assigned his ensign, whom he knew to be a responsible young lad. Now, he would have to determine who he would have to discipline, but that would have to wait for there was more important right now. He discreetly gave Ayrton a nudge, and the agent cast him a irritated glance, although he did catch the hint.

"Well, never mind that," the agent groaned. "Captain, please take care of this mess. Red-hair, follow me."

Shanks raised an eyebrow but complied, and he left behind Ayrton. Ludvik glanced at the pirate's retreating back in dismay. He wasn't sure what to think. When he had warned Shanks of Estevan's treacherous attack, he hadn't even thought about it-he had acted only by reflex. Now that he had time to think about it, he wondered if he had done the right thing. After all, the red-haired man was a pirate, and enemy of the World Government, even though they were working with him, for now. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything...Then again, it hadn't made much of a difference, had it? He cast a sheepish glance at Smoker, and winced when he saw the disappointment in his superior officer's eyes. Of course, he hadn't really met his expectations...

"I don't have to sort this out now," Smoker said curtly. "Someone take them both to the brig-I'll take care of the matter later."

He swung round and came back on the deck, where he quickly spotted Shanks' red hair, and he headed to rejoin the pirate and Ayrton. The agent was currently looking at the sea through a spyglass, then handed it to the one-armed man flanking him. Smoker came closer and looked at the sea, where a sail stood out on the skyline, close to the dark shape of an island. It had to be Shugo island.

"So?" the Marine captain queried.

Shanks didn't answer immediately, as he was peering at the unknown ships through the spyglass. One of them was particularly familiar to him, and a smile crept on his face as he lowered the telescope.

"No mistake," he said. "That's my ship. But I don't see Winslow's fleet. You're sure your spies are reliable?" To his credit, his voice was only slightly ironic - he was too happy at the prospect of getting back to his crew to bother Ayrton too much.

"Yes they are," the agent hissed, taking the bait although he quickly calmed himself with a deep breath. "But they might have moved since then-I guess we'll know more when speaking with your crew."

"Yeah, about that," Shanks frowned, "how will they know they shouldn't attack us? After all, they'll see a Marine fleet heading in their direction. They will probably fire first and ask questions after."

"But you're here!" Ayrton protested. "They wouldn't fire at us if their captain is onboard!"

"_If _they look in the right direction," Shanks corrected him. "Besides, they might think you're holding me prisoner and still attack."

"Then what can we do?" Ayrton glared at the red-haired man who looked much too cheerful for his taste.

"I have a plan," the pirate grinned.

When Tashigi arrived on the deck, a few minutes later, she couldn't help but stare in surprise, eyes wide. Smoker, his arms folded, was scowling. Beside him, Ayrton looked pretty unhappy as well, and both of the two Marine officers were glaring at Shanks. As she drew near, she heard her superior officer's low growl.

"Over my dead body!"

"That's the only way," the red-haired man replied with an amiable smile.

"Do you realize that would be absolutely _not _statutory?" Ayrton protested heartily. "It's absolutely impossible!"

"Fine, your call," Shanks shrugged. "But don't complain when you lose half your ships before I get a chance to explain the situation."

Tashigi prudently moved back and headed to the other side of the ship. She wanted nothing to do with that, but no such luck... as she was almost to the door leading below deck, she heard Smoker's bellowing. "Tashigi! Come here. I have new orders for you." With a sigh, she complied.

* * *

Ben was pacing furiously on the deck of the Millennium Dragon. After they had gotten hold of Zoro, he had hoped they'd be able to knock some sense into Luffy's thick head, but when they had arrived back at Shugo island, there was no Luffy, no Going Merry, and no pirate fleet anywhere in sight. It seemed as if no one had ever been there-obviously, Winslow had decided to move. And unfortunately, Ben had absolutely no idea as to where he might have gone. The situation didn't bode well. He might have interrogated Zoro more, if he had thought the swordsman might know anything about Straw Hat's current location, but it was highly doubtful. 

"Hey, Ben!" That was Yasopp, coming behind the first mate, and Ben finally came to a stop.

"Yasopp? What is it?" he asked, hoping against hope that it was good news for once.

"We might have to move-Rockstar spotted Marine sails coming in this direction."

"Rockstar?" Ben repeated, frowning. "Oh, yeah, the newbie. How many sails?"

"Six," the marksman replied as he handed his friend a spyglass. "Have a look for yourself, they might be closer now."

The dark-haired pirate nodded as he took the telescope, and he pointed it at the ocean. Sure enough, he quickly spotted the trademark Marine white sails. He could even make out the blue seagull symbol. But suddenly, he frowned and looked harder at the incoming ships. Was he seeing things? Shaking his head in wonder, he gave the spyglass back to his blond friend.

"Yasopp, have a look at them and tell me what you see," he said, his voice coming out a bit strangely.

The marksman cast him a bewildered gaze but complied, and directed the telescope at the horizon. He saw nothing in particular, until he looked a bit higher up. Then, his mouth half opened in amazement.

"That's our flag!" he exclaimed, gaping. "Well, a little bit different - looks like it was made rough-and-ready, but it's definitely our emblem. What the heck..."

In spite of the situation, Ben sniggered. It was like Yasopp, to pay attention to such minute details. But his sight was undoubtedly the sharpest of the crew.

"Hold on!" the marksman cried out. "That's Shanks!"

"What?" Ben snatched the spyglass from Yasopp and took another look at the closest Marine ship. Indeed, Shanks was standing on the deck, grinning. The first mate couldn't help but grin back, although he knew his captain couldn't see him from that distance.

"That's him all right!" the lines of worry etched on his face eased up as he gave the spyglass to one of his crewmates. Everybody wanted to have a look at the Marine ship which had raised the black flag.

About a half hour later, a dinghy came close to the Millenium Dragon and a pirate followed by three Marines climbed onboard the ship. The whole crew was gathered there to welcome their captain back, and Shanks looked equally happy to see them. However, the celebration was cut short by the presence of the Marines. Ben glanced at them curiously-it looked like his captain had quite a few things to tell him.

"Hope you didn't miss me to much, guys," Shanks said. "So, here's captain Smoker, that's agent Ayrton, and sergeant-major Tashigi."

"So tell me captain," Ben stepped in, "how did you capture a whole Marine fleet?"

The crew roared in laughter, much to the three Marine's annoyance, but they weren't in a situation to protest.

"Actually, they captured me," Shanks admitted with his customary grin.

"They did?" Lucky raised an eyebrow. The fat crewmember was once again nibbling at a morsel of food. He seemed to always be eating, but he somehow managed to speak with a mouth full. The result of years of training, most probably.

"Yup. I'll explain everything in a few moments, but first of all, where's Winslow's fleet? It was supposed to be here. Did you scare them away? And what are you doing here in the first place?"

Ben shook his head. "They were here a few days ago, but they left not too long ago I'd wager. Well, since you had disappeared, we were trying to find you, and that pursuit took us on Winslow's trail. We then discovered he was sailing together with Luffy."

"Luffy?" surprised appeared on Shanks' features, and the first mate felt a little bad at the idea of having to tell him about their last discussion with Luffy. He could still hear the kid's harsh words. _I don't care!_

"Luffy ? Straw Hat Luffy ?" now that was Smoker stepping in, his eyes wide with surprise as he suddenly realized he might be closer to his prey than he had thought.

Shanks glares at the Marine captain. "Don't you dare approach Luffy. I'll deal with him."

The two men exchanged glares for a few seconds before Ben prudently intervened. It wasn't the moment to start a fight - after all, they might need Smoker alive later.

"We talked to him, but he didn't really explain why he was working under Winslow's orders. But Ace was with us and refused to let us, uh... insist. So we left. On the way... -oh, yeah, I almost forgot. We capture one of Luffy's crewmen, Roronoa Zoro."

"You did?" a wide grin slowly spread on Shanks' face and he eventually started to laugh so hard he had trouble breathing.

"Roronoa is here ?" Smoker repeated, his hunter's instincts aroused. If there was one pirate he wanted to catch, next to Luffy, that was Zoro. And he knew how Tashigi felt about it, although he noted proudly that she didn't let her face betray any emotion.

"Well, we thought he might tell us more about his captain's motives, and maybe he knew where you were," Yasopp explained, unsure what to think of his captain's reaction, "but he told us some unlikely tale about you and him being sent to another world, so we just kept him prisoner and came back to talk some sense into Luffy..." At this, Shanks' mirth seemed to increase, and it took him a moment before he was able to speak.

"You can... hahaha... you can free him," the red-haired pirate finally managed to order between two fits of laughter.

"Ah... if you say so." Ben shrugged and nodded to Lucky, who disappeared in the holds with a speed that belied his stoutness.

"But more importantly," Ayrton interjected, "we need to find Winslow."

"Right," Shanks nodded, sobering up. "So Luffy's with him, for whatever reason. Any idea where Winslow might be going?" Strangely enough, the red-haired pirate didn't look too affected by Luffy's choice to sail with his enemy.

"Not the slightest," his first mate shook his head ruefully.

Lucky came into view as he climbed out of the holds, followed by a greenhead. Zoro looked around him, stretching with delight, then spotted Shanks and scowled at him.

"So you're here at last," the swordsman commented grumpily. "Took you long enough!"

"Hey, I had problems of my own!" Shanks protested. "You don't like being prisoner of my crew? Try being prisoner of the Marines!"

Zoro sniggered, then spotted the three Marine officers, and he turned pale.

* * *

The green-haired man felt his stomach tighten as he spotted the black-haired girl. He hardly saw the two other officers, entirely focused on the sergeant-major as he was. Why did he have to keep running into her? Kuina... no, Tashigi. Sometimes he wondered. How could two women look so alike? He remembered vividly Kuina's features, but each and every time he saw Tashigi's face, it was like she tried to rub salt in the wound. It still hurt, when he thought of her. How pathetic, was that? After all this time, he still hadn't accepted his loss. And he wouldn't, couldn't until he had held true his word and beaten Mihawk. Wincing, he tried not to look at her, but his eyes were inescapably drawn to her. 

At this moment, he dimly realized that Shanks had been talking to him, and he tried to pay attention to whatever the red-haired pirate was saying. Anything to not look the accusing dark eyes of the one person he had never, would never beat - in this life or in any other.

"...and we don't know where Winslow is right now."

Zoro shrugged, trying to look casual, but judging from the weird look several men cast him he didn't manage all that well.

"I don't have a clue," he said. "I arrived directly here on the Millennium Dragon, so I don't even know what happened while we weren't here."

"Luffy is with Winslow," Shanks informed him.

"So I've heard, but I still don't believe it," Zoro replied defiantly.

"Neither do I," Shanks grinned. "So we'll get him back, and that's another reason to find Winslow as quickly as possible."

"That will be difficult though," Smoker stepped in. "We have no way to know where he is now."

The swordsman cast Smoker a wary glance. He wondered how wise it would be to take with them to Luffy a man who had sworn to capture him... but then, they could also deal with that when they knew where to look for. So far, the Marine captain being with them made no difference whatsoever. Zoro wished he would go away, though, and take Tashigi with him. He couldn't bear to see her face.

"I suggest we go ashore and ask the inhabitants of the island if they have heard anything," Ben suggested. "After all, you know how are pirates - especially when drunk." Zoro could have sworn the first mate was looking pointedly at Shanks when he said that, and a small smile tugged at his lips. "They might have talked about their destination," Ben concluded.

"It sounds like you pirate scum are actually able to think, in the end..." Ayrton conceded. "Fine then, let's try this."

But the dark-haired first mate waited for Shanks to confirm the order before he told the crew of the Millennium Dragon to ready a dinghy. This Ayrton guy grated on everybody's nerves. It wasn't so much what he said as the way he said it. He always had this touch of condescension, this haughtiness in his voice, and pretty much looked down on everybody, swaggering around disdainfully. To think they had to actually collaborate with him...Well, never mind that. The captain of the Red-haired crew was back, and to the first mate that was all that mattered for now. Grinning, Ben made his way to the dinghy as it was lowered onto the sea. Now, it was time for another chase - and their target was the man he once knew as a little boy. Monkey D. Luffy...

* * *

Note from Hikaru: My apologies to all the readers. I lost the edited version of the chapter and didn't realize it until recently. Most of the delay is because of me. Sorry again, and I'll make sure not to do the same with chapter 27. 


	27. Where Is Luffy ?

**A/N : **And here comes chapter 27, at last. I hope that quick update makes up a little for the long wait. Chapter 28 is nearly done, although it's pretty short ; but I'll make chapter 29 longer to make up for it.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Ben jumped ashore right after his captain when the dinghy reached the shore - after what had happened, he wasn't about to let the red-haired man out of his sight. He just hoped Shanks wouldn't notice, or he wouldn't hear the end of it. The first mate was quickly followed by the three Marines-which made him somewhat uncomfortable-and Zoro. Ben was still a bit uneasy when thinking of the green-haired man. But then, who in their right mind would have believed this ridiculous tale of inter-world travel? Thinking of it, the first mate would have to ask Shanks about it, but it could wait. For now, they had to find Luffy, and Winslow.

Thinking about Luffy worried Ben more than he would have admitted to anybody. Of course, he remembered the kid they had met a decade ago, but somehow the young man they had seen onboard the Going Merry seemed very different. He hadn't been laughing or smiling, no, he had looked... in a grim mood. Determined. He had told the Red-haired pirates off without an hesitation, as if he didn't care anymore... He had even said so. In such a length of time, a man could change a lot, that wouldn't be the first time. What if Luffy was really on Winslow's side? Would Shanks be able to kill him, if he had to? And what if Luffy had become really stronger?

"Stop nibbling it. It's a cigarette, not a sweet."

Ben jumped, and Shanks grinned at the reaction of his first mate. With a mock glare, he extinguished the butt and threw it away, then turned his attention on their destination: the small village where most of the population of the island lived. If there was any information to find, it would be there. The village was visible from the beach, and would probably take little more than a ten minutes walk.

Zoro started to haul the dinghy further on the beach, and Ben gave him a hand. It didn't take them long, and two minutes later they were ready to leave. Already, the Marines showed signs of impatience, but the pirates pointedly ignored them. It was hard to work together, hand in hand with enemies, and the situation probably felt as awkward on both sides, but thankfully the balance of power was even; three pirates and three Marines.

Several minutes later, they reached the first houses of the village, small edifices made mainly of wood and stone. A sign informed the newcomers that the name of the place was Tayori, but no map of the settlement was displayed with it. Well, they would do without it; after all, they just had to find a tavern or something and listen to the gossip, or issue a few golden coins and ask some of the inhabitants. Besides, in such a small community, they probably wouldn't have to search long before they knew everything there was to know about the pirate fleet which had been docked there not long ago.

"I suggest you pirates go look on your own," Ayrton said with his trademark sneer, "and we Marines will do the same."

Ben was starting to seriously dislike the man. He was behaving as though even speaking to them was a rare favor, and they should be grateful of that. Actually, the first mate almost felt even more sorry for Smoker and Tashigi, who had to obey the guy and pretend they respected him.

"Fine by me," Shanks replied cheerfully, unfazed by Ayrton's arrogance. "We'll take the seafront then. Let's meet here in a few hours."

The agent nodded curtly and thus, pirates and Marines split up to start looking for information. Ben heaved a small sigh of relief as soon as they got out of his sight, and he shook his head in wonder.

"Really, what's up with you, captain? I didn't think you'd ever work with the Marines... especially against a fellow pirate, as much as we might dislike him. Besides, how do you even know he'll keep his word?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask that too," Zoro added. "Don't forget my captain's life is at stake too."

"Hey, hey, don't worry you two," Shanks grinned. "I'd never allow any harm to come to Luffy, you know that. Besides, Winslow represents a danger much more important than you might think. Remember what Tia said might happen, if he uses too much his powers?"

"Unfortunately, yes," the swordsman said with a slight wince. "So that's why you want to get rid of him as soon as possible."

"There is that," the red-haired man nodded. "Also, he has a bad influence on Luffy, and I won't allow that either."

A bad influence? Both Zoro and Ben stared at their companion, and his first mate had to stifle a snigger. Never had Shanks sounded so fatherly ever before.

"Who's this Tia you mentioned?" Ben queried. "I've never heard that name ever before. And what is it about Winslow's powers?"

"That's a long story," Shanks patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it later, but now's not the time."

"Right," Zoro approved, "I want to know where my captain is, and the sooner the better. Not to mention I have quite a few things to tell Winslow." The swordsman stroked grimly the handles of his sabers.

"Now, now," the red-haired pirate protested good-humouredly. "You get back to your captain. Winslow's mine."

"_What_? Why should I leave him to you?"

"Hem, what about we start in this tavern?" Ben stepped in to prevent a fight and pointed at the closest institution. A wooden sign showed the name "The Siren's Lap," and a few people were seated inside although it was hardly the early afternoon. Then again, there didn't seem to be many things to do in this village, apart from drinking. There was no market and few people in the street, and the main business of the Tayori village appeared to be fishery, judging from the few smack boats floating in the local harbor. All in all, that was a rather good thing; bored people tended to gossip more, and gossiping people were informative people.

"Looks good," Shanks nodded. They had to start somewhere.

The three pirates entered the shop, and became at once the main focus of several pairs of eyes. There weren't many strangers coming there, so it was understandable, if a bit annoying. They settled for ignoring all these glances, and chose a table. The owner, an elderly man with graying hair and the red cheeks of someone who drinks more than he should, soon came to take their orders, and a few minutes later brought them the saké and beer they had asked for. Shanks sipped his drink with a sigh of contentment, much to the amusement of the two other pirates, although Zoro drank eagerly as well, while Ben remained more focused on their mission and cast discreet glances all around him.

After a little while, the other customers resumed talking, but in much more subdued voices, and they didn't seem to be saying anything interesting anyway. The three pirates waited patiently for a few minutes, but quickly grew bored of this wait. Eventually, Zoro decided it was time to act, or they'd be stuck there all afternoon. He rose to his feet and came to the bar, where the owner was wiping glasses clean. The swordsman rested his elbows on the counter and looked intently at the older man.

"Hey," Zoro said, "there was a pirate fleet around here a little while ago, yes?"

The owner glanced at his suspiciously.

"Might be so. Why?"

"I want to know where they're heading now," Zoro replied, getting straight to the point.

"Don't know, don't care," the other man shrugged with an hostile gaze. "We were glad enough they mostly left us alone, so we didn't care about their business. Why would _you _care? Don't tell me you're from the Marines." He eyed critically the green-haired man attire.

"Me?" Zoro raised an eyebrow. "I'm a pirate."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew it was a mistake. The barman stiffened, and the tension rose in the room. Everybody had stopped talking and was now looking at the discussion between the two men, and the villagers seemed frightened and angry at the same time. Obviously, pirates weren't much liked in this place.

"What?" the swordsman growled irritably. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Please leave," the owner replied quickly as he took a step backward-as far as the nearby wall allowed him to. "I... the drinks are on the house."

"What? But..." Zoro glared in disgust at the scared man now facing him. "I was just asking for an information!"

"Please leave!" the owner repeated, but that only made the swordsman's irritation rise, and he extended his hand, grabbing the man's collar and bringing him closer.

"Just tell me where the damned..."

He felt a hand on his left shoulder as Shanks came behind him, and he fell silent while he cast a glance to the other pirate.

"Never mind," the red-haired man said quietly. "Let's go ask somewhere else."

Disappointed, the swordsman hesitated, half-tempted to shake the cowardly owner until he spilt the intelligence they were looking for, but it would likely have little effect except to frighten the man to no end. He was obviously not going to say anything, whether it was because of his obvious fear of pirates, or because Winslow had threatened the villagers of some kind of ghastly death if the knowledge of his destination came to be spread. In any case, they were wasting there time. With a disgusted sigh, he released his victim and headed to the way out of the tavern. The two other pirates followed his lead, and they found himself at the same point as a half hour ago.

"So what do we do now?" Zoro queried. "Try another tavern and be a little more persuasive?"

"The result would likely be the same," Ben commented. "Maybe we should just look for a beggar or something like that."

"A beggar?" the swordsman looked dubiously at him. "Why?"

"Beggars are always out, often in crowded place. They hear many things," Ben explained. "If there is something to know in a town, the easiest way to hear about it is to ask a beggar in return for a few coins."

"All right then," the green-haired man shrugged. "But I don't see any beggar around here."

And indeed, the streets were almost deserted. All the inhabitants were either home, drinking somewhere, or working, and there was no one looking even remotely like a cadger or beggar of any sort.

"This place is too small," Shanks pointed out. "The begging business doesn't work well in small villages. There is always work for people willing to give it a try, and idle people aren't welcomed. Let's just walk on the seafront and see if we meet anyone."

"Fine, fine, let's go," Zoro nodded. "I hope we find something before this bunch of Marines."

Shanks chuckled. "You don't like them, do you?"

"Why should I?" the swordsman stared at Shanks as though he had said the stupidest thing in the world. "They are Marines, I'm a pirate! Actually, _we _are pirates. You shouldn't like them anymore than me!"

"Well, yeah, but life would be boring without them," the red-haired man grinned. "Did I ever tell you about the time we laid our hands on this ship that carried the Marine's pay? It was worth over two million berries, hehe. They weren't happy about it."

Zoro shook his head and muttered something inaudible about crazy and illogical red-haired pirates, and the consequences frequenting them had on a sane man's mind. Ben cast the swordsman a curious glance; it seemed like he and the captain knew each other much better than he had thought. The two men had an easy-going relationship that had probably taken at least a few weeks to build. Just what had Shanks been doing with Zoro while away from his crew?

The three pirates started to walk alongside the seafront, taking their time. The walk was pleasant, in spite of all their worries; being back home definitely did a lot for both Shanks' and Zoro's morale, and his captain's return was enough to boost Ben's mood. The first mate was even starting to feel he could come to find it in his heart to forgive Luffy. After all, maybe Shanks was right and the kid had had a reason to act like he did. Maybe. And if he did not...if he had really changed to become Winslow's lackey, and no longer had anything in common with the future Pirate Kind he once had claimed he was...then Ben would probably have to kill him. He tried not to think about the painful thought of the consequences of such an outcome.

"What are you thinking about?" his captain's familiar voice dragged him away from his thoughts, and Ben realized at this moment he had been staring far off, and not paying attention to his two companions. Now they were both looking at him with curiosity.

"Uh," he replied lamely. "Nothing in particular." He winced at the disbelieving glances the two other pirates cast him. _Oh, good one, Ben. And you're supposed to be the most clever man in the crew, ha! _"Just, ah, trying to think of a way to gather the information we need."

Judging from the way Shanks and Zoro stared at him, nither of them believed him, but they amiably pretended to be convinced by the cheap explanation.

"And what did you come up with, with this great mind of yours?" the red-haired man enquired.

Ooops. Ben glanced quickly around him and pointed at the first passer-by he saw-anything to give him an alibi. No way he would speak to his two companions of his Luffy-slaying schemes. He had no wish to be killed on the spot.

"Let's ask this man," he suggested.

The passer-by was a dignified old man, with silvery hair, which accounted for his not being at work. His clothes also showed he had some social standing, at least for this tiny settlement, but in spite of that he appeared to be very agitated and on edge. Something probably had annoyed him, judging from the scowl on his face, and he kept pacing.

"Ask him?" Shanks looked dubious but shrugged. "All right. This time, I do the talking then."

The three men, Shanks in lead, came to meet the old man, who pretty much ignored them until the red-haired pirate accosted him.

"Hey, something wrong?" Shanks queried cheerfully.

"Oh, you can say that again!" the old man replied, eyes blazing in anger. "We're all doing our best to make a worthy place of this village and have it look good, and some vandal comes around and ruins it all! All these pirates' fault, I tell you! When I was a young man, there was no such nonsense. To become a pirate, to sail on Grand Line! Those youth have no common sense, nowadays!"

"Oh... uh, yes, of course," the one-armed man nodded vigorously, much to his two friends' amusement.

The old man eventually stopped to pace and came to stop in front of Shanks. "But I have not introduced myself, please forgive my manners. My name is Luther, and I'm the Mayor of this settlement. We don't have much, but we are hardworking and completely self-sufficient."

"You still haven't told me what's wrong," Shanks insisted patiently, but the older man scowled.

"You, the young people, have no patience anymore. But I'll tell you what's wrong. Someone drew ridiculous graffiti on the wall of the town hall, that's my problem! How could they have so little respect for..."

Thankfully, the red-haired pirate saw the rant coming and quickly replied before the Mayor had time to start an endless monologue.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear about that. You said the pirates were responsible? Were you referring to the pirate fleet which was moored around here some time ago?"

"Of course these pirates are responsible! Who else?" Luther raved. "They made this hideous drawing of a straw hat! Can you believe that? They even used indelible paint!"

"Indeed," Shanks admitted, eyes wide, "I have trouble believing that." _Although probably not for the same reasons as you._

The Mayor mellowed in front of such sympathy with the ordeal he had been through. "I see you're a respectful young man. I'm glad there are still people like you out there."

At this, Shanks had a hard time refraining a laugh. Zoro smiled in spite of himself, and even the stolid Ben felt his lips twitch. If the old man only knew...

"Speaking of the town hall," the red-haired pirate resumed, "it must be quite a sight, even without, hum, this hideous painting. I'd like to have a look at it, if I may...?"

"Of course!" Luther's features brightened at this display of interest in the one thing he deeply cared about. "Follow the seafront and turn left at the end of the pier."

"Thanks!" Shanks nodded politely goodbye and the three pirates left to have a look at this famous town hall. They walked in silence for a few minutes until they were sure the old man was out of hearing range. Then only, Ben let out a chuckle.

"A straw hat, eh?" he commented.

"Yup. A hat is always useful," Shanks grinned.

"Even one as old and tattered as Luffy's," Zoro concluded, then dodged hastily the mock blow Shanks dealt him.

"Don't speak ill of the hat," Ben warned the swordsman with a snigger. "The captain's rather touchy about it."

"Yeah, thank you, I noticed," Zoro replied, casting the red-haired pirate a fake glare.

They arrived a few minutes later at the town hall. The place was mostly deserted, with the exception of two men and a woman looking intently at the paint. With irritation, the pirates realized they had been beaten by the Marines, and Zoro nearly groaned out loud when he saw Tashigi. Really, she had to be doing it on purpose. She was haunting him. Each time he thought he was rid of her and would never see her again...she somehow appeared in front of him. Was it not enough that Kuina had died? Did fate have to laugh at him still?

"Ah, you're finally there," Ayrton commented jeeringly when he took notice of the pirates. "As you can see, someone left us a message. Someone from the Straw Hat crew, judging from this...poor display of contemporary art."

Smoker was looking at the painting as if he expected Luffy to come out of there and appear right in his clutches, while Tashigi's interest was more scientific and detached. The drawing itself was rather simple, but accurate and of big proportions. Just underneath, several numbers had been noted down as well.

"Sir," Tashigi said in a professional voice, "I gather these numbers are the longitude and latitude of Winslow's destination."

"That's a possibility," Smoker nodded.

"Or maybe Straw Hat Luffy is just trying to send us on a wild goose chase," Ayrton sneered.

Shanks merely shrugged. "Believe what you will, I for one will follow the straw hat."

"Me too," Zoro said, although he didn't have much of a choice in the matter since his only means of travel was to come onboard the Millennium Dragon.

"Whether it is a wrong track or not," Smoker pointed out, "that's our only clue about Straw Hat and Winslow's likely destination. We don't have time to make sure."

"Fine, fine," Ayrton finally conceded. "Let's have a look at those coordinates then. But that'd better be worth the trip, or you'll have to bear the responsibility, captain Smoker."

The grey-haired Marine scowled. He was starting to look as though he wished he had thrown Shanks overboard when the pirate had appeared on his ship. It would definitely have been less bothersome for him.

Having found what they were looking for, the pirates and Marines headed back to the beach where they had left their dinghy. It was time for them to get back onboard their respective ships and go after Luffy. They remained silent for most of the trip; pirates had little to say to Marines, and Marines hated speaking to pirates. The situation was tensed enough as it was, for none of the six were used to working with enemies. Somehow, they all found it more trying for their nerves to be allies than to fight each other, and even more so when neither sides trusted the other.

The trip back was mostly uneventful, and soon enough Marines and pirates were back onboard the Millennium Dragon. However, when they arrived there, they found the Red-haired crew in a state of excitation and anxiety completely unexpected.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Shanks called as he saw several men loading the cannons, and others getting ready to fight. Yasopp, a loaded gun resting on his shoulder, came to meet his captain.

"There's a fleet coming this way," the blond man said. "and they hoist Whitebeard's flag."

"They do?" Shanks frowned and shared a glance with his first mate and Zoro. Ayrton stepped forward.

"Problems?" the agent asked, suddenly much less haughty with the pirates as he came to realize his Marine fleet was now stuck between two pirate striking forces. Not to mention the wild rumors circulated about the strength, real or assumed, of Edward Newgate.

The red-haired pirate shrugged. "How should I know? We'll see what he wants. Ben..."

"Sure," the first mate nodded, and he walked to the rail of the ship, facing the newcomers, then raised his hands to his mouth so the sound of his voice would be better carried to the incoming pirate ship. "Oy !" he shouted. "Hailing from the Millennium Dragon !"

They waited for a little while, before the answer came.

"...arley !"

Shanks nodded satisfied. "Seems like they do want to talk. I'll go then."

"I'm coming too," Zoro said at once, his right hand resting as usual on the hilt of his sabers. From the tone of his voice, it obviously wasn't a request. His red-haired friend hesitated, then nodded.

"All right then, but only you. I can't go talk with half my crew following me." He cast a pointed look at Ben who had already opened his mouth to say he was coming as well. Thwarted, the first mate finally closed his mouth in resignation.

"I'll go too, as a representative of the Navy," Ayrton asserted, and Zoro eyed him thoughtfully. Even though the man was a Marine and general pain, he also had guts. That didn't make him any more pleasant to be near, but that did earn him some respect. "After all, Whitebeard's presence here can't be a coincidence," the agent added. "Either he's with Winslow, or against him. And if he is against him, we might make a deal."

Shanks cast him an amused glance. "Don't be too arrogant," he warned. "You don't make 'deals' with Whitebeard."

But Ayrton didn't seem about to heed the warning. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the red-haired man with the most disdainful snort he managed to utter. "Don't forget you owe me your despicable life, pirate," he sneered. "So don't tell me what I can and can't do."

In spite of the agent's scathing tone, Shanks took no offence, and merely shook his head with a knowing smirk. "Sure. Just don't complain if you have to bear the consequences. Ben, the dinghy."

The first mate nodded stiffly while the Marine agent seethed silently, and soon enough the dinghy was once again afloat, ready to bring Shanks, Ayrton, and Zoro to Whitebeard's ship. Depending on how the talks went, there could be a battle between the various ships gathered near Shugo island. If they did fight there would likely be no unified striking force left to thwart Winslow's plans.


	28. Before The Battle

**A/N : **Yes, I confess, this chapter is mostly a filler, but a necessary one, and in the next chapter you'll get the fight you've been expecting for a little while now. And I swear I'll try to post the 29 in two or three days at the latest.

Thanks to all those who reviewed. To Inugirl 88 : I tried to reply but seems like my mail didn't go through. Pity, I was so proud of my, uh... flawless German Wie dem auch sei, ich bin Zufrieden du liebs die Geschichte.

Special thanks to Hikaru for beta-reading this chapter so quickly.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"So now, you are an ally of the Marines, you dim-witted brat?" Whitebeard's glare was not very lenient, but Shanks held it and glared steadily back.

"I did what I had to," he replied quietly. "And I can explain."

Close to him, Ayrton squirmed uneasily, not used to being surrounded by so many pirates. However, both Smoker and Tashigi stood up straight, seemingly unfazed although their were at the mercy of the pirates and could be put to death at Whitebeard's whim. They were still alive so far only because of Shanks. As for Zoro, he witnessed the whole scene as if he wasn't at all concerned by what was being said and did not care what was going to happen. On the other side, two men that Shanks knew to be Whitebeard's commanders, Jozu and Marco, waited silently.

"You'd better have a damned good explanation, kid!" Newgate roared.

At this moment, footsteps could be heard from the ship's main hold, and Ace's head popped up as he climbed on the deck.

"Yo!" he said with a grin when he noticed Shanks and Zoro. "So you're back? Nice to see you two!"

"Ace!" Marco hissed as discreetly as possible-which was not very much, given the circumstances.

"What?" his fellow pirate asked innocently.

Whitebeard ignored both of them, still waiting for Shanks' reply. The three Marines present had enough commonsense not to intervene. Better not to push their luck.

"You've heard of Winslow, haven't you?" the red-haired pirate said. "And you were impressed enough to send Ace after him, or so my first mate told me. Why do you consider him a menace?"

"I'm interested in anyone who can make people disappear like that and calls himself the Pirate King, and you're not answering my question," Newgate growled impatiently.

"I will," Shanks smirked. "See, you don't know all of it. I wouldn't help the government just to take a revenge-after all, there is such a thing as a pirate's honor. But Winslow is a bigger threat than you think, because of the very nature of his power. At least according to the person who told me that, but I'm very much inclined to believing her, given that everything else she told me occurred or eventually become true."

"What kind of threat?" the old pirate queried sharply, not much more patiently, but the mere fact he had bothered to ask showed that Shanks' word has roused his interest.

"The kind of threat that might mean the end of the world-and I'm not trying to sound dramatic.," the red-haired man replied, before he started to repeat to his fellow captain everything Tia had told him. As he spoke, Whitebeard's features turned to thoughtful.

"So you think the risk is high enough for you to accept the intervention of the Marines?" the old pirate concluded.

"I do," Shanks nodded. "I wouldn't have acted that way otherwise."

"And what do _you _have to say? Or are you mute?" Now, Newgate was looking at the three Marines. As the highest ranking officer, Ayrton began to speak.

"What he said," he motioned to Shanks, "is true, as much as I despise to admit it. At this point, Winslow is pretty much a threat to everyone, including the World Government. That's enough for us to take exceptional measures such as allying ourselves with you sc... pirates." The look Whitebeard cast Ayrton was quite simply awe-inspiring, and Shanks thought with amusement that, had Ayrton not thought better than saying the word he had been about to, he might be dead now. Or Shanks would have had to protect him, which would have been pretty annoying-a war with Newgate's fleet now wasn't very high on his list of priorities.

"Winslow is not here," Whitebeard commented, getting back to business.

"That's right," his red-haired counterpart replied with a small smile.

"Then where is he?"

"I know the location," Shanks admitted. "Then again, what are your intentions? Will you fight alongside us?"

"I don't care what business you have with him," the old pirate replied with a shrug. "but he is indeed a threat if he can even make _you _disappear-although you did come back from wherever he sent you. By the way, we'll have to speak about this."

"Later."

"Now." Whitebeard's tone was adamant.

"There isn't much to say," Shanks replied, slightly annoyed. "He sent us to another world, sort of. We found the way back, slaughtered monsters and Navy soldiers, and that's it.

"Hmmm." Whitebeard was looking at his fellow captain suspiciously, but let the matter slid for the time being. "Fine, tell me where Winslow is, and I'll deal with him. And if you happen to be there to fight him at the same time, well..."

Shanks nodded his understanding. It wasn't a formal alliance-Whitebeard's code, apparently, wouldn't allow him to ally himself with Marines. But the red-haired pirate was satisfied-the old man would help them, and that was all they needed. At least, that was enough to beat Winslow.

"Fair enough. Here is the longitude and latitude," he cast Ace a slip of paper. "Hey, Ace, you still don't wanna join my crew?" The two other commanders glowered at him, but the young pyromaniac merely grinned.

"Thanks, but no, I'm pretty happy where I am."

"Too bad," Shanks said ruefully with a grin of his own.

"Still trying to lead my commanders astray?" Whitebeard growled. "I'm beginning to think you aren't very happy with your own crew."

"Oh, I am plenty satisfied," the red-haired man shrugged. "Although I sure wouldn't mind having a few of your men join me. But if they said yes, then it would mean you chose them poorly, wouldn't it?"

"Your thinking is a bit too twisted for my taste, kid," the old pirate sniggered. "Now, get off my ship! I have a man to kill."

Shanks was about to do just that when Whitebeard's watcher came down the mast from the crow's nest where he'd been standing guard. Eyes wide, the young pirate had to try several times before he was able to speak.

"Cap'n... tha-that's..."

"You need to breathe before you can speak," Shanks pointed out amiably, but the man was too shaken to even notice someone had talked to him.

"A ship...coming that way..." the youth finally managed to utter.

"Who?" Whitebeard queried. It was a one-word question, but said with enough imperativeness to remind the young watcher he was talking to his captain.

"Hawk-Eye!" he cried, then shut hastily his mouth when he saw the look his captain cast him.

But no one else was paying attention to him any longer. Marines and pirates alike had moved to the side of the ship and were now watching at the approaching, small craft. It was indeed Mihawk's trademark, coffin-shaped boat, with the same usual two candles lit, their green light flickering under the wind. A grin broke on both Shanks and Zoro's face, as they saw with relief their friend, safe and sound.

"This man is shamefully lucky," Zoro muttered under his breath.

"Yup, he already got his ship back," Shanks agreed. "He wasn't even made prisoner by anyone, for a change."

A few minutes later, Mihawk got close to Whitebeard's flagship, and the swords master jumped gracefully onboard, as he cast a quick glance around him.

"I see everyone is gathered here," he commented, his voice undoubtedly sardonic.

"Not really on purpose," Zoro groaned.

"How did you get here?" Smoker enquired, looking at the privateer captain with disgust; he held the Shichibukai in little esteem, and made little secret of it. Mihawk gazed sharply at the Marine, but answered the question.

"Let's say I found a few interesting papers, and that led me here. But I expected to find a so-called Pirate King, not the Marine-pirate annual convention, I must say."

"For crying out loud, enough of this!" Ayrton exclaimed. "We're here to get rid of Winslow, not to play games! If you have a grudge against Winslow, Hawk-Eye, then..."

"Then take your turn," Whitebeard cut him. "Because he's mine."

Many of the present people had a different idea on the question, but none of them thought indispensable to emphasize that fact at this point. After all, with Winslow's fleet, there should be enough fighting to satisfy everybody. At least, there would be no competition from the Marines; Ayrton didn't care who killed whom as long as Winslow and his men ended up dead, and Smoker's only obsession was Luffy. As long as it was a pirate-or a privateer-dealing with Winslow, honor was safe.

"Never mind that," Ayrton replied after a moment's silence, "let's just go and take care of this whole affair."

"I agree," Smoker said, although no one had asked for his opinion. "Working with pirates is...unnatural."

Unexpectedly, Newgate roared with laughter at that. "Ha ! At least you're honest!" he said, a smile forming on his face the same shape as his mustache. A bit thrown off balance by that reaction, Smoker found nothing to say back.

"All right, all right," Shanks interjected cheerfully. "I was just leaving, and I take it our Marine, uh... allies want to get back to their ship, so let's go."

He headed back to the dinghy, followed by Zoro who was keeping an eye on Mihawk. The swords master jumped back onboard his own boat, and a few minutes later everybody was back onboard the red-haired pirate's ship, a launch having come to take the Marines back to their flagship, with the only exception of Mihawk who had invited himself onboard the Millennium Dragon. The ships left soon after, but the gathering point of Winslow's fleet was over a day away, so they had time to speak and relax before the actual fight. Zoro was impatient, but he consented to sit with Shanks, Mihawk and the crew, for a meal on the deck. Shanks explained to his crew just what had happened to him subsequently to his disappearance, and the three returning pirates recounted in rotation what had happened to them after the events at World's End.

Everybody had a good laugh at Mihawk when he related his arrival on a desert island, and they made fun of his voracity when he grabbed a plateful of food and a pitcher of saké, and began swallowing heartily.

"Try eating only coconuts for a few days and we'll talk about it," the swords master just commented, although he took in the mockery with good grace. However, he had soon his revenge on Zoro, when he heard about the green-haired man's capture by the Red-haired crew, and the swords master didn't bother hiding his snigger. Zoro pointedly ignored him and glared at Shanks, as if he held him personally responsible for that incident.

The red-haired pirate, however, was the one who got the most laughed at, when he told everybody of his arrival on a Marine ship, and his being taken prisoner. His men jeered at him ruthlessly, but the one-armed man was well aware it was just a way to welcome him back and he laughed away the gibes, sometimes responding in kind.

"Hey, you're getting weak cap'n, being captured by a mere Marine officer!" Yasopp snickered.

"Hey, when hitch-hiking, you don't always have much of a choice!" Shanks replied with a grin.

"How did you make them hoist the black flag?" Ben queried.

"Ah, I just, uh, pointed out to them it was the most reasonable solution," the red-haired man explained.

"But you could have just come onboard a dinghy or something, couldn't you? We'd sure have noticed you," the first mate insisted.

"Yeah, I could have, but since they didn't think of it, I saw no reason to spare them the humiliation."

"And how did you find out about Winslow's whereabouts?" Mihawk had been rather quiet until then, his usual self, but now he was getting curious. Without looking, the swords master smacked away Zoro's hand; if the green-haired man thought he hadn't noticed him trying to get a hold of the black sword... "Don't touch that." Mihawk glowered at the younger man.

"Eh!" Zoro protested, making a face-sometimes, he looked almost as childish as Shanks. "I just wanted to touch it. I wasn't going to break it !"

"Not that you could, even if you tried," the hawk-eyed man snorted in reply. "But it's not something to tamper with on a whim."

He took the black sword on the other side so it would be far out of Zoro's reach.

"We found a message from Luffy in town," Shanks explained, answering his friend's previous question." He must have known we'd come after him. I guess he'll be happy to get his swordsman back."

"I will certainly be happy to be rid of said swordsman," Mihawk murmured. But Shanks knew him well enough to tell he didn't really mean it, although he wasn't quite suicidal enough to say that out loud. Besides, judging from Zoro's expression, he could tell too. Shanks gulped down his mug of beer thoughtfully; the relationship between those two... no, actually, between the three of them, had subtly been changing for the past weeks. After all they'd been through, they were more than just rivals or fellow pirates. No, they were friends. It was weird that he hadn't really thought of that before, but with everything that had been happening, he had been otherwise focused. And now, he realized with a certain amount of surprise that he would be sad to see Zoro leave, knowing that he probably wouldn't see him again before months, or more probably years.

"Hey, you still with us, captain?" it was Ben shaking his shoulder, but beyond the amused smile, Shanks could see the concern in his first mate's eyes. Predictable consequence of his disappearance; it would probably be months before Ben let him out of his sight again. The red-haired pirate tried not to sigh in annoyance.

"Aye, I'm here," he nodded. "Just thinking." He grinned broadly and the concern dimmed in his friend's dark eyes. He turned his head, just in time to see Mihawk and Zoro, now standing and facing each other. While he had been thinking, they had been doing something else...

"Now?" the swords master queried acridly.

"Why not?" Zoro's hand came to rest on his sabers, and Mihawk reached out for the hilt of the black sword.

"Hey, hold on!" Shanks rose to his feet and strode to come to stand between them. "No fighting onboard my ship!"

"You didn't have such qualms when fighting onboard the Black Pearl," Zoro pointed out.

"Of course I didn't , it wasn't my ship!" the red-haired pirate rolled his eyes. And those two dared to call him a kid. They were just as bad as him. "If you want to fight, be so kind as to wait until the end of the battle tomorrow, will you?"

The two other men shared a glance, then Zoro shrugged and sheathed back the saber he had half drawn.

"All right then," the green-haired man said ungraciously, "but after the battle I want my duel."

"...worse than kids," Shanks muttered, and he did his best to ignore Ben's quiet chuckle behind him, as he knew very well just what his first mate was thinking. Then, speaking louder, he tried to divert his two friends' attention, otherwise, they might very well start fighting as soon as he turned his back. "Oy, don't you two start sulking. Come and have something to eat, there's plenty more."

The rest of the evening was pleasantly spent telling stories or singing shanties. Zoro tried to sing Sparrow's song, the one he had been humming back in the cave, in the Caribbean, but he had forgotten half the words so he just invented new lyrics to go with the tune. That was the first time Shanks saw the green-haired man try to sing, and the saké and beer were probably accountable for it , the swordsman was able to get down quite some alcohol, beating even Shanks in spite of the red-haired man's experience in this field. None of them, however, drank enough to be completely senseless; they were well aware that they would probably have to fight the next day.

Both Whitebeard's and the Marines' ships stayed in sight range of the Millennium Dragon for the whole trip, but too far for anyone to see what was going on onboard either of the vessels. But whatever the Marines were doing, it was probably nothing as pleasant as what the pirates were doing. Maybe that was why they stayed out of hearing range; they didn't want their soldiers getting jealous and defecting.

The ships sailed the whole night. Around 10pm or 11pm, Shanks decreed curfew and put an end to the celebration. That left only the helmsman above on the deck, and a few others willing to have a smoke before they went to bed. Shanks stayed out as well, while both Mihawk and Zoro found themselves someplace to sleep in the hold. It was nice to just be there, and to feel the wind on one's face. But the red-haired man didn't linger very long, and soon got back to his quarters.

The following day, at dawn as the first sunbeams shone on the ocean, a large fleet of ships was sighted. Undoubtedly, that was Winslow, and in a few hours' time at the most, they'd be in firing range. It was time to dispose of the matter, once and for all.


	29. Pirates Against Pirates

**A/N : **I'm sorry it took so much time to update... Four or five days, I'm not sure. I'll try to do better. But for once I'm pretty happy with the chapter. Speaking of that, Hikaru wrote one of the scenes in this chapter, so she gets full credit for this scene. I won't tell which one it is though - guess if you can, and I'll tell you if you guessed right.

Thanks to all my reviewers. There's nothing more exciting than to get reviews and read 'em. And big thanks for the cookies, Kez-o ;)

Special thanks to Hikaru, for so much more than just beta-reading.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Winslow's fleet was really impressive, but as they drew closer, Zoro noticed at once they didn't have any cohesion. It was nothing like the Marine fleet, in which each ship held his position and was placed at the exact spot where it would do the most damage to the enemy. No, it was just a bunch of pirates obeying one egomaniac guy, not a real striking force. Still, disciplined or not, they still completely outnumbered the other fleet. On the other hand, they had Mihawk on their side, Zoro thought. He still remembered vividly the creaking of the wooden hulls when the swords master had effortlessly sliced in half Don Krieg's flagship, and, according to Gin, he had done the same to most of Don Krieg's fleet. Then again, Krieg hadn't been such a powerful pirate, and whoever Winslow had gathered were bound to be potentially stronger, since they had likely been sailing on Grand Line before they were recruited. In any case, the battle certainly wasn't desperate.

Their weakest point was maybe the Marines. Most of them would be useless in a fight of that scale. Well, all right, they could take care of the worthless opponent and clear the way, but that was about it. Except maybe Smoker and-Zoro's cheeks flushed at the thought-Tashigi. She did know how to hold a sword...Curiously, though, the idea of seeing her fight and possibly get hurt bothered him.

_C'mon, she's a damned Marine! What do I care if she dies?_

Dismissing his confused thoughts, the green-haired man turned his attention back on the fleet facing them. All of the ships under Winslow's orders hoisted his flag, which would make it easier to recognize them in the middle of the battle. But Zoro was looking for one ship in particular-one he didn't manage to see yet, no matter how much he searched.

"Here-take this." It was Shanks, who had silently come behind him, now offering him a spyglass.

"Thanks." Zoro grabbed the instrument and looked again. Even with the help of the spyglass, however, he had trouble spotting his own crew. "Darn, I can't see... ah!" he had a groan of satisfaction as he recognized the familiar shape of the sails adorned with a straw hat Jolly Roger.

"Where are they?" Shanks' fingers were fidgety, the red-haired man obviously itched to snap the spyglass from Zoro and see by himself.

"Behind," Zoro said tersely. "They probably can't see us yet."

"We'll have to reach them." Mihawk had just come behind, his black sword strapped on his back as usual. He ignored the covetous look his green-haired rival had for said sword. "If we don't want to fight them, we'll have to show them you are well and alive."

"Oh joy," Ben sighed. He had been silent until then, but now, seated on a barrel, he shook his head wryly. "Now we'll have to cross the whole fleet to get to them... I'm getting too old for that. So what are the orders, cap'n?"

"You're not old, just a killjoy," Shanks teased him, then became serious. It was uncanny, how he could look so much like a kid, and the next second be all grown-up and mature. "Let's not scheme anything too convoluted...The most simple plan is always the best. Let's charge in the middle and let Whitebeard and the Marines take care of the rest."

"Indeed," Mihawk commented mockingly. "A simple plan. Just charge in the middle."

"Well, it's not like we can go round them, can we?" Shanks shrugged. "They'd realize what we're doing at once. So there's only one way to Luffy. Besides, the shortest way from one point to the other is always a straight line."

Zoro closed his eyes. So that was why Luffy had always weird, simple-minded ideas. Shanks had had an awful influence on the kid. On the other hand, it wasn't like himself had any better idea...

"Have your way," Mihawk relented, "but if your ship sinks, don't blame me."

"Ha! It won't sink," his red-haired friend grinned. "Okay, well, I'll take the enemies in the front, you can take the ones on the port side, and Zoro can take the starboard side. My crew will steer the ship towards Luffy's and have some fun with the guns."

Zoro nodded wordlessly. This plan, as overly straightforward as it might be, seemed as if it could actually work. Both swordsmen took their shift, as the Millennium Dragon came closer to Winslow's fleet with each passing second. The green-haired man suddenly realized he was fighting back to back with Mihawk - he had never thought it might ever happen. But he knew at least one thing; he would trust the amber-eyed man with his life, if it ever came to it.

"Cap'n," he heard the fat crewman-what was his name? Lucky something...- behind him as he came to reach the captain. "Whitebeard and the Marines sent a flag message-they're asking what we're up to."

Hardly refraining a snigger, Zoro heard Shanks' soft chuckle. "Well, tell them," came the reply, "We'll let them have their fun while Zoro and I go get back something that belongs to us."

It was rather funny to picture Luffy holding a sign showing "property of Roronoa Zoro and Red-haired Shanks,"but the green-haired man tried to focus on the task at hand. They were now close enough of the enemy fleet to see clearly the faces of the crews onboard the first line of ships. He felt the blood and the adrenalin rush in his veins at the idea of the incoming battle, and he couldn't deny he liked the exaltation of the fight. He liked to use his skills at the best of his abilities, knowing that any mistake might cost him his life. Maybe he would have become a pirate anyway, even if Luffy had not found him. Or maybe not, it was hard to tell, but he loved this life, this freedom, and he was going to get it back, and each and every man who stood in his way was going to suffer the consequences. A vicious grin twisted the swordsman's lips, as he drew his sword, and there was a metallic sound as the blades slid effortlessly in the sheathes. Zoro clenched his teeth on the white hilt of Kuina's sword and he stood, a weapon in each hand. He was ready.

By now, the first ships of the enemy fleet had finally realized that the Millennium Dragon was not going to stop, and there was a commotion on the deck as they tried to move their own ships so as to avoid a collision. Too late. Zoro hoped the hull of the Dragon was heavily built, because otherwise Mihawk's warning might come true. But Shanks probably knew his ship better than anyone else, and if he said it was all right...on the other hand, if he was like Luffy, he might not even have considered the possibility of the hull splitting because of the shock.

He noticed that Shanks, like Mihawk, had drawn his weapons as well. Was he planning to split the other ships in two? Was he even able to do it? As good a swordsman as Shanks might be, his sword was far from being as powerful as the black sword...

It turned out that was not needed. The ship closest to them was halfway through its turning motion when the Dragon bumped into his vulnerable flank, and the bow of Shanks' ship bit deeply in the enemy vessel. Zoro heard shouts as the crew tried to react, but there was really very little they could do but embark in dinghies if they had some and try to get as far away as they could before someone dealt them the final blow-either the Marines for being on Winslow's side, or Winslow for failing him so pitifully.

Now, the Millennium Dragon was in the middle of the enemy fleet, completely surrounded. A few days or weeks ago, Zoro would have been certain they were in deep trouble, but now, he just looked with detachment at their enemies. They weren't going to understand what hit them...At this very same moment, the guns thundered, and cannonballs started to fly over and over. Zoro cut several of them in half, effortlessly. Shanks' gunners were doing a good job, and the green-haired man saw clearly one of the enemy ship start to sink, as waves poured over its waterline.

The fight turned to a mêlée, with utter and complete confusion. Many pirates from other ships tried to jump onboard the Dragon and deal with the newcomers directly-after all, there was just this one ship in the middle of their lines, how dangerous could they be? They had probably thought it would be easy to get rid of this bother and then they could deal with Whitebeard's ship and the Marines. They were sorely mistaken. As he swirled around to get rid of a few guys who mistakenly thought they could call themselves swordsmen, Zoro saw Ben and Yasopp out of the corner of his eye. The black-haired first mate was twirling his gun like a club and left only wounded and dead in his wake. Yasopp fired his gun and reloaded it faster than Zoro would have thought possible. Lucky was doing well too, moving surprisingly fast for someone as bulky as he was, with the same grin as usual plastered on his face.

However, the battle turned to a panic when the attackers eventually recognized just who it was they were fighting. The green-haired swordsman heard random shouts, and grinned. "That's Red-hair!" someone yelled. "And Hawk-Eyes! And the Pirate Hunter!" Another voice wailed. "They were supposed to have disappeared!"

Obviously, Winslow had boasted in front of his men. That explained why they hadn't been afraid to attack Shanks' ship, and now it was too late for them to back down. Still, some of them fled, and no one tried to stop them; there were enough enemies for everyone onboard the Dragon, and more.

"Cowards! Get back here at once! Afraid of a moss head brat?!" someone roared, not far from Zoro, and the swordsman squinted to see who it was while absent-mindedly knocking out another man. The man who had just shouted was very tall, and very fat, even Lucky would appear thin, compared to that one. He was wielding an impressive looking axe, and twirled it down, the sharp weapon biting deeply in the wood of the deck. Some of the attackers listened to him and made an effort to recover some lost ground. Shanks turned his attention from the fight to glare at the offender.

"Hey, be careful with my ship!" he snapped, but his current foe was probably stronger than he looked, for the red-haired man ducked just in time to keep in head on his shoulders; a few strands of his hair weren't as lucky.

Mihawk stepped forward, assuming a slightly curious look, but Zoro was faster.

"This one's mine," the swordsman snarled testily. He was not going to let anyone call him a 'moss head brat'. It was bad enough that the stupid love-cook called him such names without other people doing it as well. Besides, Zoro _liked _his hair color, and they'd do well to remember it.

Mihawk shrugged, obviously not intent on fighting with Zoro over such a petty matter, and he got back to his happy destroying of enemy ships. Maybe Zoro should have told him to leave some of them for Whitebeard and the Marines.

The fat man appraised the green-haired man in a quick glance, then shook his head. "I don't fight kids," he said, adding insult to injury.

"Whoever said I was a kid?" Zoro snarled, as he crossed two of his blades together. The fat man seemed to quickly understand that he wouldn't get away that easily, and he shrugged. "Fine, but don't come complaining after you're dead."

The swordsman's sole answer was a grim smile.

"The name's Bulky Baron," the fat man added.

"What?" Zoro stared at him, bewildered. "I don't care about your name!"

"I was only being polite." Then, without a warning, he swung his axe, and the swordsman jumped back just in time to avoid being cut in half. With a low growl, the green-haired man tensed, and dashed at this Baron guy. He expected to be rid of him with this one attack, but he quickly lost this illusion; the edge of his blades met only the metal of the huge axe, and with a metallic thud Zoro's sabers were fended off. He jumped backward, just enough to see easily the big shape of his foe. Baron laughed heartily.

"You're too hasty, kid. You didn't even try," he taunted.

The swordsman narrowed his eyes, but didn't take the bait. Instead, he got ready for another attack. After all, he had three weapons, and this man only one, so he should be able to...the memory of Mihawk fighting him off with a ridiculous paper knife struck him. All right, so maybe the numbers didn't count-or maybe just a little. But he was still stronger than this man, and he would prove it. However, before Zoro had time to strike again, Baron took the offensive, and this time Zoro wasn't quick enough. He had been too distracted, not focused enough, and he now paid it with a deep cut on his shoulder. He had evaded most of the blow, though, and fortunately for him, for the spot where he had been standing was now an open hole with splinters of wood scattered everywhere. The swordsman heard an indignant yell of protest.

"Zoro, I swear, if this guy damage my ship anymore, I'll kill you myself!"

The younger man didn't bother glaring at the red-haired pirate who had uttered the threat, instead focusing on the fat man still facing him, and who was laughing with mirth after hearing Shanks' shout. The size of the axe was proving to be a problem, Zoro thought. It was terribly efficient, and tougher than it should be-his swords didn't even leave a scratch on it! And now that he looked closer at it, it didn't quite look like steel. Was it sea granite or something of the sort?

He would need to be faster than his foe, but in spite of his bulk, the man was terribly swift. With enough cunning, maybe...Zoro jumped on the left, studying his foe's reaction to the move. Baron followed easily, facing the swordsman at all time. The green-haired pirate needed to get closer so as to strike, but it wasn't easy with the threat of the axe looming over him. He would have to take a chance if he got closer...he glanced at his arms. It had been a close call. Had he been just a little bit slower, he would have become just like Shanks, one-armed. Well, the red-haired pirate sure seemed to manage well enough, but still. On the other hand, since when did the risk of injury stop him?

Zoro rushed at the fat man, and he lowered his axe to hit the running swordsman. But at the last moment, the green-haired man jumped, leaning on the axe to help him jump high enough, and he struck with all his might. Baron ended up with too deep cuts on his shoulders, rendering him completely unable to move his hands, and the axe fell from his now limp fingers.

A victorious grin etched on his face, Zoro turned to see how his friends were doing. Both seemed to have faced strong enemies, judging from the blood pouring from a cut on Shanks' chest and the sweat visible on Mihawk's face, but now the deck was more or less clear. Well, it was covered by bodies, and the wood was drenched in blood, but apart from that no more threats appeared.They had crossed Winslow's fleet, and now arrived close to the Going Merry.

"Seems like we did it," Shanks commented, looking as Zoro did in the direction of Luffy's ship. Then suddenly, the red-haired man's eyes widened in horror, alarming his friends. "Look out!" he shouted a warning. "Incoming Luffy Rocket!"

Zoro's eyes widened as well, for he knew all too well about the questionable accurateness of Luffy's rockety jumps-he had had to suffer often enough from them. But the warning had come too late, and he didn't have time to step out of the way before he was hit by a human-sized elastic. The potency of the impact sent both men crash on the deck, Luffy on top of Zoro, and for a second the green-haired man could see nothing but stars and a grin so big that it seemed to eat all of his captain's face.

"Zorooooooo!"

The swordsman flushed slightly. He was happy as well to see Luffy, and he didn't even mind the rough landing that much, but if his captain could avoid to do that in front of Mihawk, of all things...Then, Zoro shrugged. Never mind Mihawk, never mind what people might think. He accepted whole-heartedly the hug, pushing Luffy back only when he found he really did need to breath.

Fortunately for him, the bouncing captain turned his attention on Shanks next, and Zoro grinned as he saw, judging from the red-haired man's face, that he knew perfectly how it was going to end. And indeed, Luffy threw himself at him, arms stretched. The one armed man might have fallen had Ben not been standing behind, and because of that the black-haired first mate got included, in spite of himself, in the gigantic hug. He didn't seem to really mind, though.

"Shaaaaaanks!"

The red-haired man happy laughter echoed with Luffy's excited shout, as he tried to regain his balance with the rubber boy's arm wrapped around him. It was awfully cute, and Zoro found himself grinning fondly. He glanced at Mihawk, who tried to look stern and uninterested, but by now he knew the swords master well enough to tell he was glad too, even if he would die before he admitted it. The Red-haired crew seemed to have mixed feelings-they remembered all too well Luffy's harsh, cold and uncaring words, but they really couldn't stay angry at him after they saw him hug Shanks like that. Most of them guffawed at the scene of their captain, prisoner in the arms of the kid.

Meanwhile, the Going Merry was steering closer, and soon the caravel came side to side with Shanks' bigger ship. The Straw Hat crew jumped onboard, except Nami who stayed onboard to make sure the ship didn't drift, but she waved at Zoro with a smile. He didn't mind her staying behind, because he was fairly sure the first thing she would say would be about this money he _still _owed her. Chopper was smiling, although he hid shyly behind Robin, not used to being around so many dangerous and bloodthirsty pirates, so to speak. Sanji did his best to appear grumpy, but he didn't look too unhappy to have Zoro back. He probably missed having someone to insult. And next to Robin...the swordsman's eyes widened. Was that Norrington? Yes, no mistakes. No one else would be wearing a totally ruined wig with this stiff look on their face. _And _he looked quite comfortable with Robin. Just what had happened while Zoro was away?

Usopp had come too, but although he looked pleased to see Zoro back-probably because he could hide behind him during the next fight, the swordsman thought snidely, although somewhat fondly-the tension between him and Yasopp was obvious. The senior marksman looked away, although the green-haired man could tell he was dying to hug his son just like Luffy had hugged both Zoro and Shanks. It wasn't the moment to deal with that, though, and besides it was none of Zoro's business, thank you very much. He had had enough of all this as it was.

Luffy finally let go of Shanks. He had hugged him longer than Zoro, and the swordsman tried not to get jealous over something that petty, but he had not seen him in ten years, while the green-haired man had been away for hardly a few weeks.

At this point, Norrington cleared his throat, rather loudly. Robin smacked him slightly on the arm for his lack of patience, and he shrugged. At any rate, he now had the attention of Luffy and Shanks.

"Oh, that's right!" the younger captain exclaimed. "I promised you we'd free this Sparrow guy when Zoro's back."

"Glad to see you made it, commodore," Shanks said. He hadn't been very close to Norrington, but they still had been in the same boat-figuratively and literaly-for several days, and that counted for something. Then, the red-haired man frowned. "Sparrow, you say? You know where he is?"

"Yup, he's Winslow's prisoner," Luffy informed him.

"Good!" Shanks grinned. "That way, we can take care of Winslow while we free Sparrow."

"So we head to his flagship?" Ben queried.

They all turned to have a look at the battle, still raging. Whitebeard seemed to be alleviating his tenseness by cheerfully tearing apart enemy ships, and the Marines were doing fairly well too. Winslow's flagship was not in the middle of the battle, but there was still some fighting going on onboard-one of the Marine ship had headed in that direction. Of course, Ayrton was eager to get rid of this threat to the World Government, so he could get promoted or whatever. But he would have to take his turn if he wanted a shot at Winslow, because a lot of people did as well.

"Right," Shanks nodded. "Let's go there and finish it once and for all."

The wind was blowing in the right direction, and they weren't very far away from the flagship, so it took hardly any time at all for the Millennium Dragon to reach it, followed by the Going Merry. Shanks instructed his crew to "mind the ship and have fun," while he, Mihawk, Zoro and the Straw Hat crew went to look for Sparrow, with Norrington tagging along. Everybody noticed the heartbreaking glance Yasopp cast his son, but no one was foolish enough to comment.

Winslow's flagship, a galleon, was fairly big, and the group hesitated, since they didn't know where exactly Jack would be kept prisoner. Luffy would have dashed forward, but Shanks caught his arm and waited until the stretched boy came back to him.

"Hey, let go!" Luffy whined, and Sanji sniggered.

"He's always like that when fighting," the cook told Shanks with a shrug. "You won't get him to listen to..."

"Luffy, no dashing forward," the red-haired pirate scolded the boy. "Wait at least to know where we're going."

"Okay, okay," the youth relented with a childish pout, and the Straw Hat crew gaped.

"I never managed to get him to listen to me," Nami grumbled with an astonished glance at Shanks. She knew he was important to Luffy, and she also knew why, but still...

"I wish we could keep the red-haired guy on the crew," Sanji whispered back. "Maybe he'd keep Luffy out of trouble."

"Believe me, you don't really want that," Zoro warned from behind them. "This guy is as much trouble as Luffy, if not more."

They both cast him a dubious glance, but didn't insist.

"So, where are we going?" a fidgety Luffy asked, oblivious to his crew's comments.

"In the holds," Norrington suggested. "That's where he's most likely to be." _That's where he deserves to be_, said the commodore's face, but no one pushed it up.

Shanks nodded and released Luffy. They all followed the impatient captain through the hatch, fighting off members of Winslow's crew as they kept going forward. They met no one of real stature, and arrived fairly easily down in the holds. Then, they tried several doors, looking hastily inside for any sign of a long-haired pirate with a braided beard. Of course, they found him in the very last room. Or rather, they found a locked door, which was a dead give-away. A few slashes on Zoro's part later, the door fell to the ground in three different pieces, and they came inside. At first, they saw nothing, then at last, they were able to make out a still figure lying on the ground.

Norrington stepped forward and knelt beside his avowed enemy. He felt slightly bitter to have to do that, but without Sparrow he wasn't very likely to ever get back to the Caribbean. As unbearable, smug and...and...unlawful as Sparrow might be, he was also the only familiar person in this mad place. It was better than nothing. The commodore felt his pulse warily- he more or less expected the pirate to jump on his feet at any given moment and make fun of Norrington's surprise, but nothing such happened. Then, at last, Sparrow stirred and opened his dark eyes.

"Took you long enough," he mumbled weakly.

"Such a pity. I was having fun, here," another voice said from the shadows. Everybody turned in that direction, but all they could see was a medium-heightedand thin figure, aside from the mocking voice.

"Fun?" Zoro repeated inquisitively.

"Anyway," the voice resumed, pretty much ignoring him, "leave the prisoner here and I will kindly let you leave unarmed."

The pirates shared a baffled look.

"You do realize you are outnumbered and surrounded, don't you?" Shanks asked carefully.

"Outnumbered? Don't think so." This time, the voice came from behind the pirates, on the other side of the room, and they swirled round to face the second newcomer. It was dark in the holds, and they couldn't very well make out his face, but he seemed to be wearing some kind of creepy-looking mask anyway. He appeared to be rather young, as far as it was possible to tell from the sound of his voice, but he exuded self-confidence.

"Okay, there are two of you now," Zoro commented, "but you're still outnumbered and..."

The words died on his lips as the second newcomer slowly transformed. His chest broadened, and his body lost its human appearance to become some kind of giant spider. Zoro winced. He didn't like spiders much. He wasn't _afraid_, of course - but these things were repellent. And this one was pretty big. How had this guy transformed into a spider anyway? Had he eaten a Zoan Devil's Fruit of some kind? The swordsman was getting ready to attack the thing, no matter what it was, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning slightly his head, he saw that it was - Mihawk?

"Don't bother." The swordsmaster's hawk-like eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, under the wide brim of his hat. "It's merely an illusion."

"How do you know?" Zoro asked in astonishment, casting another glance to the dire-looking spider, hesitant to believe him.

"There is no one else in the room," he replied simply. "I'm sure of that."

He brought his black sword to bear and lightly slashed at the spider. Surely enough, the blade came through the illusion as if there was nothing there and the spider dissipated. Embarrassed to have been deceived when Mihawk hadn't, Zoro flushed, thankful of the darkness reigning down there, and he turned back angrily in the direction from which the voice had come the first time.

"Show yourself!" he bellowed.

Someone stepped forward, looking exactly like the boy-turned-spider, and the swordsman hesitated. Was it an illusion as well? But Luffy didn't have these hesitations, and as impatient as ever, the rubber captain sent an outstretched arm in the general direction of the other boy. However, the masked youth proved to be faster than expected, and he stepped aside to dodge the blow. A blade seemed to appear on his arm out of nowhere, and he slashed at Luffy's arm viciously, inflicting a decent sized cut. Luffy yelped, more out of surprise than because he was hurt, but that was enough to make Shanks move. Too late, though; the boy had already moved to the end of the room, where Sparrow was still lying in Norrington's arms (and that might have been cute if the commodore's features hadn't been twisted in disgust).

"Seems like I won't be able to keep the prisoner, so I might as well kill him," the youth commented. "He's not so important anyway."

However, he had been careless; focusing his attention on the most dangerous men in the room, he had neglected to keep an eye on Norrington. The commodore had drawn his gun, and with an aim that would have made Yasopp proud, he fired at the masked youth. He tried to dodge, but he was too close. The bullet hit him in the flank, and he gasped, trying to catch his breath as blood poured from the wound. This time, it wasn't an illusion. He clutched at his injury with slightly trembling fingers; Zoro had been shot too in the past, and he knew the tremor was consequence of the shock. He more or less expected the youth to drop on the floor at this point, but he straightened himself and glanced at all the enemies now surrounding him. He was in deep trouble, yet he didn't panic-quite the contrary ; he let out a low chuckle, as if he found the situation very amusing.

"Things certainly aren't going well," he said. In Zoro's opinion, it was quite the understatement. "Best for me to retreat for now. I look forward to our next game."

"What? Wait!" the swordsman growled, although he didn't really expect the masked youth to listen to him. And indeed, he seemed to disappear in a swirl of wind, much to Zoro's dismay.

"Never mind that," Shanks commented, "he wasn't our target anyway. Now that we have Sparrow, we've gotta find Winslow...Commodore, can you bring Sparrow back to the ship?"

Everybody had taken to call Norrington by this rank, since that was how Jack addressed him. He nodded with an obvious lack of enthusiasm and, while tucking his now empty gun back in his belt, tried to help the pirate to his feet. Whatever the weird boy with the mask had been doing to Sparrow, it had to have been trying, for Jack supplied no witty remark to drive Norrington crazy, as he would have had he been in a better shape. Repeating firmly to himself that he didn't feel sorry in the least for the long-haired pirate, Norrington passed Jack's arm around his shoulders to get a hold of him.

Meanwhile, the group of pirate, Luffy in lead, left to look for Winslow. He had to be somewhere on his flagship, and when they found him, he'd regret the day he had decided to call himself the Pirate King.

However, as they ransacked the ship, they came to realize something was off. The few crewmen still onboard fought only half-heartedly, none of them a being a worthy opponent, and there was no sign of Winslow. Was he hiding? Yet, as time went by, Shanks, Zoro, Luffy and everyone finally came to the only possible, but dreadful conclusion. Winslow was no longer onboard, and no one had a clue where he might be. Same went for the masked youth, who was nowhere to be found. The only certitude was that, wherever they were, it was not in the vicinity.

Ayrton wasn't going to be happy.

* * *

"Winslow!" 

Winslow turned as he was about to jump into the small boat he had 'procured' from the port of the island not a mile from the slaughtering of his forces. Sai came trudging out of the water, soaked to the bone and breathing heavily. A bullet wound on his left side was bleeding profusely and the young man looked about ready to pass out from blood loss and exhaustion. For once the black and white mask that usually hid his face was absent, and a pair of angry hazel eyes were attempting to bore holes into the other man. His hat was also missing, apparently not having survived the swim from Winslow's sinking ship.

Winslow sneered, "Don't tell me the almighty Sai lost to a wannabe Pirate King. Did you lose your mask too?"

Sai's eyes hardened further, and for once he was dead serious. "Give me my necklace," he said coldly, ignoring Winslow's words.

"Oh? The traitor is demanding his precious treasure back?" Winslow asked mockingly, taking a step towards the red-head.

"I've served you for _months_, and you agreed that if I listened to your stupid orders that you'd surrender my necklace! Now your fleet is being slaughtered and even with my help we'd never attain these numbers again without the government interfering. Give my necklace back and I will help stall the Marines so you can escape!" Sai shouted, ignoring the throbbing in his side.

A grin spread across Winslow's face and he shook his head. "Ah, but you didn't follow your previous order. You've obviously failed to keep informed of the Marine's moves, and they managed to follow us in spite of your efforts. You've failed me so I think I'll keep your little trinket as a memento. I never needed you to fulfill my goals, you just quickened my progress."

Growling, Sai suddenly dashed forward, a blade suddenly snapping out over his hand, ready to gut the man before him. With a sneer, Winslow vanished only to reappear right in front of the trickster and slam a fist into Sai's injured side. Eyes widening, Sai dropped with a small _thump_ into the sand, clutching his wound. "You see, Sai," Winslow said, turning his back on the red head, "you're just not strong enough to defy me. You weren't when we first met, and you never will be."

Fighting off the black abyss of unconsciousness, Sai glared up at the retreating figure as he hopped into his boat. "Just wait, Winslow. I may not be able to beat you, but I know someone will." One of his maniacal grins spread across his face, "I'll make sure that you die one way or the other."

Winslow gave a mocking bow as the boat drifted further away. "Oh, I await the day that I can kill you in peace and I only regret that I do not have the time to finish you now." With a burst of cruel laughter Winslow departed, fleeing from the chaos and ruins of what was once his fleet and leaving a now unconscious Sai sprawled out on the beach.


End file.
